Heart of a Berserker: Hope
by PedePaulie
Summary: Berk has survived Drago's assault and risen again with Hiccup as chief. Just as Brennda finally feels like she belongs, trouble strikes again. With Harald's return, she must face their past and decide on her future. But does doing what's right require her to betray her heart? The truth is not black and white, and it may take an unlikely ally to guide her. Part 2 of 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome back, everyone! This is part two of my School of Dragons fanfic. If you have not done so already, please first read Heart of a Berserker: Trust. This second part will contain game expansions Return to Dragon Island, Secret of the Leviathan, and Rise of Stormheart along with seasons five and six of the series Race to the Edge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Never thought it'd be so hard to let you go  
(I just want you to know)_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it, when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in  
God, I wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely_"

\- "Seven Days of Lonely" by I-Nine

Chapter 1

Bolt zipped through the air at lightning speed. I held on tightly as he made quick turns and dodged our opponent's blasts. Finally, we dipped down low before crossing the finish line and coming to a complete stop. Seconds later, Eret and Skullcrusher skidded to a halt beside me.

"I win again!" I declared. I hopped off Bolt and rubbed his head. "Great job, buddy."

"You are really good at this," Eret said. He appeared out of breath despite the fact that it had been his dragon doing the racing and not him.

I beamed at him. "Thanks! We've had a lot of practice. You and Skullcrusher are starting to work really well together."

"All thanks to your excellent training! But let's take a break, shall we?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

We exited the training grounds with our dragons by our sides. We often came here together to practice. I was pleased with Eret's progress and glad that I could help him out. A noise overhead caught my attention. I paused and watched as a flock of Terrible Terrors flew by. My eyes instinctively scanned for one in particular, but all of these are green.

"So... are you ever going to explain your Terrible Terror obsession?" Eret said.

I snapped my attention to him. "I do not have an obsession."

"Then why you have to stop and look every time you see one?"

I frowned. "I'm just-"

"-looking for the purple one you saw on Snoggletog?"

I found no way to deny it, so I nodded. "Yeah..."

Eret raised his eyebrows in question. "And you still won't tell me that story?"

I shook my head. "I'm not ready. Sorry." I did not know if I would ever be ready to tell him about Harald. He already _knew_ about him, of course. He had asked about the wanted posters that were still up, so Hiccup and Astrid told him the story, leaving out the parts about me. Eret had come to the correct conclusion that Harald was dangerous, and I did not need to complicate matters for him.

"I understand, mate. If you ever do want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Eret. I appreciate it. I really do."

By then, we had reached the main part of the school. I caught sight of the headmaster jogging towards us. He stopped right in front of me and exclaimed: "Mulch and Bucket may be in trouble, Brennda!"

"What?!" I said in alarm.

"They took their boat out with the other morning fishing boats, but no one has heard from them since. It's even more troubling that their Hideous Zippleback, Whip and Lash, looks worried sick! Will you take their dragon and look for them on their fishing route?"

"Don't worry; I'm on it!" I started for the Zippleback.

"What do you want me to do?" Eret asked.

I stopped and looked back at him. "Take Bolt and find Hiccup. I'll meet you at Berk once I find Bucket and Mulch. Think you can handle that?"

Eret cast a nervous glance at Bolt. He had never ridden the Skrill by himself. "Sure I can! You can count on me."

I had no time to worry about his competency. I mounted Whip and Lash and set off for the sea. I did not have to guide the dragon too much, for they knew the route better than I did. We slowed down when we entered a strange, thick fog.

What was this? It was unlike anything I had ever seen, and it was certainly not there yesterday. It had a noxious stench! I had to find Mulch and Bucket quickly.

I zoomed through the fog until I found their fishing boat. When I got closer, I found Mulch and Bucket knocked out. Had the fog made them sick? It looked like their boat was stuck on some rocks. I instructed the Zippleback to shoot them to clear them away. Now, how did I get the Vikings back to Berk?

I spotted a rope coiled on the ship deck and got an idea. I navigated Whip and Lash close to the ship and hopped on board. Then I tied the rope around the dragon's necks. "Think you can pull us back to Berk?" The dragon started moving as soon as I finished speaking. Relief filled my chest when the ship lurched forward.

Gobber stood waiting at the docks when we arrived. "Mercy!" he cried. "What happened to my poor friends?"

I took a deep breath to clear my lungs of the foul smell. "I think that fog knocked them out." I pointed behind me where the fog was barely visible in the distance. "Even I started to feel a little sick. Whip and Lash and the other dragons I saw on the way seemed fine though."

Gobber frowned. "Hmm... many years ago, there used to be a mysterious fog around Dragon Island where the Red Death lived. That's how it stayed hidden from us for so many years before Hiccup, you know, axed him. The Red Death is gone, so I wonder why the fog is back! It looks a little different too. You know... blue-ier. Mulch and Bucket fell unconscious in the fog, but you're saying that the dragons nearby seemed unaffected? Why is that? I wonder if Valka would know why they were able to survive."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll let you take care of your friends here." I ascended the long flight of stairs to get to town, where I was met by Eret, Bolt, Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka.

"Brennda!" Hiccup said. "How are Bucket and Mulch?"

"Unconscious, but I think they will be fine." I quickly explained what happened and relayed Gobber's question to Valka.

"I am worried that the sailors fell sick from the fog, but I am not surprised that the dragons seem unaffected," Valka said. "Most dragons have a furnace within their body that they use to generate heat and create fireballs. This might take them immune to any poisoning in the air... within reason, of course."

"That is pretty convenient," Eret said. "I hope Mulch and Bucket will be alright."

"Will you go and check on them?" Hiccup asked. "Maybe they have information about the fog we'll find useful."

I nodded. "Sure thing."

I returned to the docks to find Gobber looking after Bucket. Mulch was back on his feet, and he stood off to the side, watching his friends. He smiled when I approached.

"I'm glad you saved us, Brennda!" he said. "It would have been a sad death, choking on that mystery fog so far away from home. I knew that we shouldn't have stayed in that abnormal fog so long! Neither of us ever saw anything like it. We had no choice, though. Bucket has sharp eyes, and he swore he saw dragon hunter ships sail past us towards the School. We lost them- well, we fell unconscious- so someone needs to make sure they're nowhere near Berk."

I immediately became alert. "I'll find them!" We had not run into any dragon hunters in months. What were they up to now?

"Don't go gallivanting back into the fog by yourself, lassie! You'll need some backup."

"Right. I'll take someone with me." I ran back to my friends and quickly explained the situation.

"Toothless and I are with you through thick and thin, Brennda!" Hiccup said. "Let's head out!"

"Be careful!" Valka said as we mounted our dragons.

"Look out for the fog _and_ the dragon hunters!" Eret added.

Hiccup and I flew our dragons right into the fog, following Bucket and Mulch's fishing route. It was difficult to see, but we were able to spot a fuzzy shape in the distance.

"A dragon hunter ship!" Hiccup said. "Mulch and Bucket were right. We need to shoot that ship and disable it!"

I swooped down on Bolt, and we caught the hunters off guard with a lightning bolt. They started attacking us, so we had to dodged their blasts while we continued our assault. Eventually, the dragon hunters stopped and raised their hands in surrender.

"Wait!" one of the hunters said. "Dragon rider, call off your dragon. We yield to your banner."

I exchanged a suspicious look with Hiccup. He nodded at me. We had to honor their surrender, but that did not mean we should let down our guard. I calmed Bolt by rubbing his side and flew in closer to the ship so we could talk. "Okay, explain yourselves," I said.

"We swear that we will leave these waters and return to our base," said the hunter. "We got heavy headed and lost in this fog. We never meant to get so close to your home."

"But you're still our enemies," I pointed out. "How can we trust you not to take advantage of the situation?"

"Fair enough. How about a trade, dragon rider? Information for our lives. I hear you don't particularly like the pirate Harald Forkbeard, and I know exactly where he's going."

"Harald?" At the mention of his name, I completely froze. A second later, rage took over. I leaned over Bolt and grabbed the dragon hunter by his shirt. I pulled him close to me and glared at him. "Where is he? Tell me!"

The dragon hunter shook in fear. "I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you!"

"Okay, Brennda," Hiccup said as he flew next to me. "Time to calm down. If you let go, he'll tell you what you want to know."

The hunter gave a weak smile and nodded vigorously. I gave him one last suspicious look before setting him down on his boat. I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him.

The dragon hunter looked around nervously before speaking as if afraid I might go berserk again. "Forkbeard is back in these lands, dragon rider. He is trading goods out of Auction Island and speaking of some dragon cure. From what I hear, you and the dragon riders have a debt to settle with that rat. Best you get to him before some of the other hunters. He's burned many bridges around these waters."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Thank you. I _will_ find him. That is a promise." There was no way I would let him escape me again.

"She's good to her word," Hiccup said. "She means it - and, Brennda, where are you going?"

I did not slow down as I flew in the opposite direction. "Back to Berk - unless you know where Auction Island is?"

"I'm afraid not," Hiccup said. "I was there a few years ago, but I don't remember the way. I was quite busy the last time we went there."

"Eret must know. He used to engage in that trade." Bolt flew quickly through the fog as if he was as energized as I was about our new mission.

"Listen, Brennda, clearly you have some unresolved feelings about Harald-"

"My feelings are plenty resolved," I snapped. "I just need to find him so he doesn't scam some other poor, helpless Vikings."

"Okay then. If you say so, Brennda..." He sounded uncertain, but he did not press the issue.

We returned to Berk to find Astrid had joined Eret and Valka. They looked to Hiccup and me expectantly when we landed. "Eret, I need you!" I said.

Eret gasped in mock surprise. "_You _need _me_? I knew this day would come! What do you need, mate?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "Tell me how to get to Auction Island."

The color drained from his face, and all signs of joviality vanished. "No. Anything but that. It's far too dangerous."

"I don't care!" I said sharply. "I _need_ to find Harald."

"Harald?"

"Why are you talking about Harald?" Astrid said. "I thought you were going after dragon hunters."

"The hunters did not mean to sail near the School," Hiccup said. "They gave us information about Harald in exchange for letting them go."

"He's up to something nefarious on Auction Island," I said. "We have to find him and stop him!"

"_Who's_ Harald?" Eret said. "The name sounds familiar, but-"

"The pirate?" Valka said, nodding at a wanted poster behind her.

"That's him," Astrid said.

"Ah, I remember now," said Eret.

"Why are you so eager?" Valka asked in a gentle voice.

My heart skipped a beat. I could_ not_ let her know the truth. I was too afraid of what she would say. "I just... haven't had any excitement in awhile."

"You sure that's it?" Astrid said with raised eyebrows.

I shot her a look. "We need to find Harald, Astrid."

"_We_ need to find him, or_ you_ need to find him?"

"Is there a difference?"

She shrugged.

I groaned and turned to Eret. "Will you tell me how to get to Auction Island?"

Eret hesitated. "I still don't think it's a good idea. It is the heart of enemy territory, where none will hesitate to cut your throat for your dragon's scales... or even for the smallest amount of coin. You would not be able to bring Bolt for fear of showing your true loyalties."

"I can handle it! I'm not afraid."

"No, he's right, Brennda," Valka said. "You shouldn't go alone. You need to take someone strong and quick-witted with you."

"Someone who knows the type of people you will encounter and can steer you clear of danger," Hiccup added.

"That's right!" Eret said with a nod.

I caught on to what they were implying, and I found it acceptable. "Then shall we take your boat, partner?"

A look of surprise crossed Eret's face. "Oh. You were talking about me?"

"If anyone can keep her safe, it's you," Astrid said.

"Very true. Fine, we shall brave the dangers together."

"Astrid, I want you and Stormfly to follow behind them at a distance in case they need help."

Astrid nodded. "I'm on it."

"Are you ready to leave now?" Eret asked me.

"Give me a few minutes," I said. "If we want to blend in, I'll change into my dragon hunter disguise." I swung my legs over onto Bolt's saddle. "I'll meet you at the training grounds."

Eret gave me a quizical look. "Where did you get a dragon hunter disguise?"

"Harald!" I did not get to see his face as Bolt took to the air and started for the School of Dragons.

* * *

"Are you sure you need the necklace?" Heather said. "I've never seen a dragon hunter with it."

I had my back to her as I held my hair up so she could fasten the necklace around my neck. I had quickly changed and explained the situation to my roommate. "It's part of the outfit Harald gave me, so I'm wearing it."

"Ah, you're wearing it because _Harald_ gave it to you."

I flushed. "Th-That's not what I meant!" After she latched the necklace, I fixed my hair and then turned around to face her.

Heather watched me with a small frown. "Are you sure you want to do this, Brennda? What if you actually find him? How will you react?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I had gone over the scenario a thousand times in my head, and each time played out differently. He elicited such a broad range of emotions in me that I could not predict which would be dominant. Only my desire to see him surpassed everything else. "I just know I have to find him. Maybe he will make my life more difficult, but it's better than going crazy without him here! Do you have any idea what it's been like for me the past year?"

"No, because you never talk about."

I looked away in guilt. "I know. It just... hurts too much. But chasing after him will give me something to focus on instead of my thoughts. I think it will be good for me."

Heather gave me a doubtful look. "I hope you're right. Just promise me you won't be so focused on finding him that you lose sight of everything around you. Dagur gets like that sometimes."

"I promise. I'll have Eret with me. Speaking of which, I should not keep him waiting."

She nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Heather. I'll fill you in when I get back."

Bolt flew me to the training grounds, landing on the dock next to Eret, who stood near his boat. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement, but he appeared uneasy.

"Where's Astrid?"

He pointed to the sky.

I looked up and saw Stormfly circling the area. I returned my gaze to Bolt. "This is goodbye, buddy." He whined, and I rubbed his said. "If you want to stay close, go fly with Astrid and Stormfly." I waited until he joined the Deadly Nadder in the air before turning to Eret. "Shall we be off?"

Eret motioned to his boat. "After you."

My heart pounded as we set sail. I was actually doing this. I was going after Harald. Would I actually find him? And if I did, would hatred or love take over? My mind buzzed with the possibilities. I could not wait to get to Auction Island so I could stop thinking so much and start acting. It was on!

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that intro. The excitement is coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

"It isn't possible to love and part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: love is eternal." — E.M. Forster

Chapter 2

"So... what's the story with you and this Harald fellow?"

I tried to act as casual as possible under Eret's watchful gaze. We were on our way to Auction Island, and apparently my companion thought this was a good time for a chat. "There's no story. Didn't Astrid tell you how he pretended to be our friend on Dragon's Edge and then betrayed us?"

"Yes, I know _that_ story." Eret crossed his arms and moved closer to me. "What I want to know is why _you_ in particular are so passionate about catching him."

"Is it so odd to want to stop him from hurting someone else?"

Eret's eyes told me he didn't buy it. "Come on, Brennda, don't you trust me?"

I looked down at the floor. Perhaps it would not hurt to give him a little more information. "Fine." I took a deep breath and met his gaze. "I am the most 'passionate,' as you put it, because I am the one who became the closest to Harald when he was with us. I don't get that close to people easily, so it was a big deal."

Eret's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Brennda."

"The time we spent together was incredible. I didn't know life could be that good, you know? I thought he felt it too. Sometimes I still think that. But then just when I was happy, he took it all away." I took a shaky breath. "It wasn't just his betrayal that hurt me - though that felt like it would kill me - it was the fact that he left me alone." I examined Eret to see if he judged me for basically admitting that I missed Harald, but all I saw on his face was compassion.

"That sounds awful," he said. "I am sorry you had to go through that. Will finding him again really help?"

"It has to. Maybe I just need closure..." I knew it was not true, but I could offer him no other explanation.

Eret grew silent. After a minute, he softly spoke: "You still care about him, don't you?"

I flinched at his words. "What are you talking about? Of course I don't! He's a _pirate_. The enemy."

"Why do you speak as if caring about someone is so bad? You can't help how you feel."

I looked away. "It would be easier if I could."

"Life isn't easy, mate. Denying the truth doesn't shield you from its consequences. Take it from someone who knows."

I recognized the pain in his eyes, and I wondered what he was remembering. This could be my chance to reach out to him, but instead I pulled back to protect myself. "I'm not denying anything, Eret. I don't care for Harald, and he certainly doesn't care about me."

"You don't know that."

I turned away from him and stared over the edge of the boat at the water. "It doesn't matter if he does or not. It doesn't change anything."

"It could if you let it."

"You weren't there with him on Dragon's Edge. You never felt the pain of betrayal."

"And maybe that's why I have a more objective view on the situation."

I turned to see him watching me with a steady gaze. "You know we're supposed to be catching him, right?"

"Aye. I am simply thinking about what happens after."

"We'll figure that out when it happens. Are we almost there?"

Eret nodded and pointed to an island that slowly grew closer. We soon arrived and docked the boat. It looked like we had quite a climb to get up to the main part of the island.

"Step lightly, Brennda," Eret said as he helped me off the boat. "You'll never come across a more desperate and dangerous lot than these dragon hunters."

"It's nothing I can't handle," I declared.

Eret looked around with a small frown. "It feels like an age since I was last here. I'd hoped that I would never have to set foot here again, but I guess you can only avoid your past for so long."

For the first time, I considered what it must be like for him to return here. "Thank you for bringing me here. I know it must be hard for you."

A smile flickered on his face. "I'll manage. Follow me, and I'll show you around." He led the way up the long flight of stairs along the edge of the cliff. "So, this is Auction Island. It's full of scum and villainy. Be sure to stay close. Items from all over the world find their way here, as do rare dragons. Up ahead is the trading center." I followed his gaze to an open area where several merchants had tables set up with their wares. We stopped, and Eret turned to me. "Ready? Act like you own the place."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I've done stuff like this before." We stepped into the trading center together. I casually examined the tables as if browsing the merchandise.

"Short Wing Singetail for sale!" a dragon hunter said loudly, catching my attention. "It's fresh from the wild and in need of strong chains around its neck!"

"It's that slimy dragon trader," Eret said in a low voice. "He's been catching and selling dragons to the worst kinds of scum for years. I reckon it's time for his little business to take a dive. Have a word with the dragon trader and find out where he's keeping that Singetail."

"I'm on it." I strolled up to the stall and looked up at the dragon trade. "Hello, good sir."

The dragon trader frowned at me. "Eh? You look a little young to be dragon hunting. You should leave my stand now. I've got real business to attend to." He looked past me and started shouting again: "Singetail for sale!"

I returned to Eret and shook my head. "I think he saw through me."

"Not as stupid as he looks but don't worry, my friend," Eret said. "We'll get another chance. In the meantime, do you see that shifty looking storekeeper to my starboard? If there's anyone here who knows where Harald is, it'd be him. Try to sweet talk it out of him."

I smirked. "I can handle that." I put a smile on my face before approaching the shifty storekeeper. "Hello there. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Do you know Harald Forkbeard? I have business with him, and I need to know where to find him."

The storekeeper stared at me with a hard expression. "Harald? Yeah, I know that scoundrel. Don't bug me about him; I've got other things on my mind."

"Like what?" I asked innocently. "Anything I can help with?"

"I've made deals all over town with some pretty nasty hunters. If I don't come up with some dragon teeth soon, I'll lose mine. I don't have time for you unless you can get me some dragon teeth. If you get me some, then we can talk about where to find Harald."

"Understood." I swung around and walked back to Eret. I quickly gave him the gist of our conversation.

"Well, he could have asked for worse," Eret said. "Would you let me have a go at him? I have a way with these tradesman. Head back to the docks and ask Astrid if she can help you find some dragon teeth."

As I descended the stairs to the docks, I noted how much I appreciated the convenience of flying on a dragon. Sure enough, Astrid and Stormfly awaited me. I explained the situation and asked for help.

"I've got it!" Astrid said. "Gobber has been cleaning dragon teeth for years, and I'll bet he's got buckets of old teeth lying around. I'll get them for you. Stay here and make sure Eret has some backup."

"Sure. Thanks, Astrid!" As I watched her fly away, I wondered what I should do now. She might be awhile, and there was still a caged Singetail somewhere on the island. Perhaps I should search for it and free it before it gets sold to a vicious dragon hunter. With this in mind, I climbed back up the stairs.

This time, I turned away from the trading center and headed for the trees. Soon, I spotted a large cage with a Singetail inside! Except... it was guarded by a dragon hunter. I probably needed help for this one. I slowly backed away and returned to the trading center.

I arrived just as Eret walked away from the shifty storekeeper. "Hey," I said. "Astrid is getting some dragon teeth. Any luck?"

Eret shook his head. "Sorry, mate. He's a hard lock to crack. The only thing I learned was that Harald wants his gold delivered to a specific place each time. Maybe we can use that against him, eh?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "That doesn't sound like Harald. The same place every time? For someone with a lot of enemies, that's awfully reckless."

"Maybe he's overconfident?"

I shook my head. "He's confident, but he's also highly intelligent. He's a chess player who has a plan for everything. He has to have a reason for this." But I would not figure it out by standing there speculating. "Anyway, I found the caged Singetail."

Eret smiled at the news. "You did? Well, it's a good thing I'm here. There's not a dragon alive that I can't break out of a cage. Show me where it is."

I led the way through the trees, stopping just short of the cage. I nodded at the dragon hunter guard. "We need to deal with him."

"He's no problem," Eret said. "I can keep him distracted for a few moments. Trust me."

"Go for it."

I waited until Eret walked up to the guard and began engaging him in conversation. I sneaked over to the cage with the guard distracted. While I examined the lock, I could not help but heard Eret and the guard talking.

Eret: "I just have to ask..."

Dragon hunter: "What?"

Eret: "It's about your tight helmet."

Dragon hunter: "What about it?"

Eret: "Does it make it harder to think?"

Dragon hunter: "Let me think about that."

Eret: "Take your time!"

I stifled a laugh as I finished the cryptex to unlock the cage. I slowly opened the door so it would not creek, and the dragon flew away.

"Fine, fine! It's your helmet," Eret said. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I've never seen someone make such a fuss about a helmet before."

"But you were the one who asked me about it," said the dragon hunter in confusion.

"Never mind your excuses. Some do-gooder dragon rider probably crushed it smaller. If the dragon rider can hear me, he or she had better go running back to their hiding place because Eret, son of Eret, is going to hunt you down!" He then raised his voice even louder: "Do you hear me? Go back to your hiding place!"

I bit my lip to keep from grinning. As quietly as possible, I slipped back into the trees where Eret and I hid before. A second later, he joined me. He put a finger to his lips and nodded at the path behind me. Together, we ran through the trees to the other side of the island. We only stopped when we saw Astrid waiting for us.

"There you are," she said. "Why are you two out of breath?"

"It's a long and epic tale of clever deception and narrow escapes that only Brennda and the great Eret were crazy enough to pull off," Eret said grandly.

I nodded with a grin. "That's right!" I was glad it was Eret with me on this mission. Somehow, he he enabled me to forget about Harald for awhile and even have some fun. We did make a pretty good team.

Astrid gave us an odd look. "I don't think I want to know. But I'm glad you're feeling better, Brennda."

I scoffed. "There was nothing wrong."

Astrid pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me. "Here's a bag of Monstrous Nightmare teeth from Gobber. Give it to that shifty storekeeper and maybe we can finally catch up to Harald!"

I brightened at the thought. "Yes! Thank you." My spirits were high as I waltzed back to the trading center. I let the bag of teeth fall on the shopkeeper's stall. "Here's your dragon teeth." I smirked at his stunned reaction.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This'll be enough to settle my customers and then some. How did you get so many dragon teeth? You must be the craziest dragon hunter that I've ever met."

I grinned. "That's me. I'm afraid I can't spill my secrets. Now, about Harald..."

The shopkeeper actually smiled. "A deal is a deal! Harald left me this map for the next dragon tooth trade. 'X' marks the spot. Come back any time you've got something to trade."

"Will do!" I snatched the map and headed out of there. I found Eret and Astrid back at the dock near Eret's ship.

"Did he tell you Harald's location?" Eret asked.

"Not exactly but close enough," I said. I held up the rolled up map. "Apparently, this is a map of the location of his next trade."

"That's a little odd," Astrid said.

"I guess Harald is the cautious type," said Eret. "Well, open it up so we can find out where we're sailing to."

I unrolled the map and showed it to everyone. Harald had drawn an island and marked a specific location with an 'X.' The island looked very familiar...

"That's Hobblegrunt Island!" Astrid exclaimed.

I frowned. "The same Hobblegrunt Island where we fought off dragon hunters the day we met Harald and also the Hobblegrunt Island where he wanted his bounty when he stole all our stuff?"

"Maybe he really likes the island."

My eyes narrowed and thought. "Maybe. Or..."

"Or what?"

I hesitated. "Never mind. I just had a crazy thought, and I'm probably wrong."

"I wouldn't say that, mate," Eret said. "You know him best. If you have an idea of what he might be thinking, it doesn't hurt to share."

I looked from Eret to Astrid. "No, we should really be going. I'll let this stew in my mind and tell you later."

Eret nodded. "Very well. Hobblegrunt Island, is it? We'll get there in no time with this wind at out backs. Astrid? Could you fetch Brennda's dragon and meet us there?"

"Yes," Astrid said. "I'll make sure Bolt is there in no time! But afterwards, I'm going to catch up with Hiccup and fill him in."

I smiled at her in thanks.

"Come on, Brennda," Eret said. "We've got a pirate to wrangle. Climb aboard!"

As we sailed to Hobblegrunt Island, I mulled over my speculations. Harald had to know we would be after him to try to stop him, so why would he choose to trade in a location we frequented? Was it possible that Harald _wanted_ us to find him? It sounded ridiculous at first, but it was only a single chess piece. It might make sense if I saw the whole board. And if that was the case, he was up to something far bigger than simply scamming a few dragon hunters.

I had not come up with anything definitive by the time we reached Hobblegrunt Island. Bolt waited on the shore for us, and I immediately ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He grunted in satisfaction.

"How in the world did Bolt get here before us?" Eret said incredulously. "That dragon must've missed you a whole lot. How could I ever have trapped these amazing creatures?"

"It's alright," I said as I rubbed Bolt's head. "Sometimes it's hard to see the truth even when it's right in front of you."

"I reckon that's so. Well, it's time to round up a pirate. Could you let me see that map for a second?"

I handed the map to him. After looking it over, we started off for the 'X.' Except... the map led us to a beach submerged in water. That was not right. The map must be pretty old. How would we find Harald now?

"Sorry, mate," Eret said. "It looks like we're at a loss."

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. "Or maybe not. It's Harald's dragon!"

"Harald has a dragon?"

Leopold descended from the sky and landed in the grass. I raced towards him with Bolt and Eret at my heels. "Leopold!"

The little dragon looked up when he heard me call him. He let out a squeak and flew back into the air, dropping a rolled up piece of paper in the process.

"No! Leopold!" I shouted. I reached for him, but he slipped away just out of reach. I growled in frustration. I was so close! I turned around to find Eret looking at me with a frown. My heart stopped when I realized my mistake. "Hey, Eret, something on your mind?" I chuckled nervously.

"That was Leopold?" he said.

I nodded.

"The purple Terrible Terror we saw on Snoggletog and you've been looking for ever since?"

Another nod.

"He's _Harald's_ dragon?"

"Yes..."

"And you don't care about him? You said he's important to you."

"'Important' doesn't equal 'caring.'"

"You seemed pretty happy to receive that flower."

"Everyone likes a gift."

"And what about him? If he doesn't care about you, why did he give it to you?"

"To mock me?"

Eret crossed his arms and gave me a hard look. "_Brennda_..."

"It's complicated, okay? My feelings change by the day, so I'm sorry if I can't give you a clear answer." I was done talking about this, and I needed something to distract myself. I peered down into the valley where the note had fallen. "I'm going to go fetch the paper Leopold dropped. I'll be right back." Before Eret could say anything, I climbed on Bolt and flew to the valley.

"What does it say?" Eret asked upon my return.

I unfurled the note and read it out loud: "'The deal is off. I have a new buyer. You won't get any more dragon teeth from me, you deadbeat trader.'" I frowned. "That's not very helpful."

"Brennda!"

I looked up and saw Astrid flying towards us on Stormfly. She appeared anxious about something. "What's wrong?" I said once she landed.

"Something terrible has happened!" she said. "Skulder, our friend and archaeologist, is sick."

My eyes widened. "Oh no! Is it from the fog?"

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry. Stormfly and I will stay here and keep an eye out for that pirate. You should hurry to Dragon's Edge. He specifically asked to talk to you."

I hesitated. I did not want to leave in case Harald showed up, but Skulder was one of my closest friends. I could not let myself to become too narrowly focused that I lost sight of the big picture like Heather warned. "Of course I'll go see him. Thank you, Astrid."

"I'll follow behind on my ship," Eret said.

I nodded at him. To Astrid, I said: "Good luck." Then I mounted Bolt and was off.

I left Eret behind as I flew quickly to Dragon's Edge. He knew the way and could catch up. I found Skulder in the guest bed in the clubhouse being looked after by Fishlegs. My friend appeared pale and queasy, but he did manage a small smile when he saw me.

"Hey Skulder," I said gently. "How are you holding up?"

"My dear friend," Skulder said. "I apologize for my runny nose and terrible cough. I've faced almost every strange dirt and irritant known to Vikings and this one will not defeat me." He paused and looked me over. "Why are you dressed like a dragon hunter?"

"Oh. I was undercover... But that's not important right now. Did you want to tell me something? What happened to you?"

"Yes, I must speak to you about this fog. I lost track of time on a dig site and I was out there in the fog for too long. I fell violently ill! I've never seen or experienced anything like this before. We need to figure out why this fog made me sick! Can you speak to Heather and look for a scientific way to solve this mystery?"

I hated the idea of returning to Heather empty handed, but he was right; this was important. "You can count on me! But will you be fine here?"

"Don't worry, Brennda," Fishlegs said. "I'll make sure he gets better in no time."

"You need to figure out what the fog's made of so we can stop anyone else from getting sick," Skulder said.

I nodded. "Right. I'll see you later."

Just as I exited the clubhouse, I ran into Eret. "Is your friend alright?" he said.

"He'll be fine," I said. "He's just worried about more people getting sick. I'm going to talk to Heather to see if we can figure this out."

"Then it's off to the school," he said. At my surprised look, he smiled. "I'll go where you go, Brennda. We're partners in this."

I allowed a warm smile to spread across my face. "Thank you, Eret. I appreciate it." It was time for our next adventure!

* * *

**A/N:** I love Eret in the game. His conversation with the dragon hunter is hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes, but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear_"

\- "Evermore" by Dan Stevens

Chapter 3

"Brennda! You're back!" Heather smiled as Eret and I neared the lab. "Did you find Harald?"

"No," I replied. "We're onto something else now."

"We did find Leopold," Eret said. "We didn't catch him, but Astrid is waiting at the spot where we saw him."

"Good," said Heather. She frowned at Eret. "Then why do you look so unhappy?"

I decided to head off the questions before they began. "He's upset I didn't tell him Leopold is Harald's dragon."

Heather looked at me in surprise. "You never told him?"

"You knew?" Eret said incredulously. "Do you know how she's taken his absence over the months?"

"No. She refuses to talk about him."

"Oh. That makes me feel a little better."

"How is she handling the search?"

Eret shrugged. "About as well as can be excepted. It would help if I had a full grasp on the situation."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys know I'm right here, right?"

"Then, by all means, tell us how you're doing."

"I'm doing just fine! I don't need your help!"

"Brennda, we're asking because we care about you," Heather said gently. "If there's anything you need-"

"There's nothing you can do." I cast my gaze to the ground, my eyes hard. "Whatever I feel for Harald, it doesn't change what needs to be done." Unable to keep it entirely contained, sadness leaked through my expression as I looked at Heather. "And, yes, that hurts. But what can you do?"

Heather's eyes shone in compassion. "We can be here for you as your friends."

"Exactly," Eret said. "We understand."

"Than understand I need to focus on something to keep from breaking down." I took a deep breath. When they did not respond, I decided to move on. "Heather, we're here because Skulder fell sick from the fog. He thinks there's something wrong with it and wants us to investigate."

"I think Skulder is right about that fog because it is definitely not just water and air," Heather said. "Why does it make Vikings sick... and why aren't the dragons affected?"

"I'm sure you already have an idea," I said.

Heather smiled. "Organisms have adaptations to help them survive the type of environment they live in. Over the years, dragons must have adapted to survive in this fog; that's why their bodies can handle it while Vikings get nauseous. Hiccup and I are constantly making new upgrades to the lab that will allow us to test fantastic scientific theories together. We've been working on a way to test the chemical composition of gases by analyzing the colors of light. I think this might be the perfect time to use that device! Will you bring Hiccup up to speed on the situation?"

"We'll speak to him right away," Eret said.

First, I changed out of my dragon hunter disguise. I left the necklace because it would be a hassle to put it back on if I needed it again. At least, that was what I told myself.

Afterwards, Eret and I found Hiccup and explained the situation. He appeared excited to test out his spectrometer, which measured light. We took the device back to the lab to test it out. The spectrometer would be able to tell us the chemical composition of the fog, but first we needed to run some gases through it so we would have a baseline to compare the fog to.

"Wow, Hiccup, you really outdid yourself this time," Heather said once we finished. "The spectrometer worked perfectly! Now we know the colors of some common elements. The next step is to test the fog with the spectrometer to figure out if it has the same colors as any of these gases!"

"I assume one of us will have to go into the fog to obtain a sample," Eret said.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll do it," I said. It looked like Eret wanted to protest, so I add, "I need a task to keep me focused, remember?"

"Maybe you should take him with you just in case," Heather said.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Skulder was in the fog for awhile before he got sick."

"You still should not go alone," Hiccup said. "Eret should at least wait outside the fog in case you need help."

"Fine." It looked like there was no way of getting around that one.

"I do have something that might help you from falling ill out there," Heather said. Out of her bag she pulled a red bandana and held it out to me. "If you put that around your nose and mouth, it might filter out some of the toxins. We'll need something airtight to get a sample of the fog." She turned to Hiccup. "I bet you will be able to help with that."

"I do have something that might work!" Hiccup said excitedly. "I created a contraption that helps me collect Hideous Zippleback gas for the Dragon Blade. I call it the Zippleback Bellows! That's how I captured the gases for the spectrometer in the lab." He handed me a small canister. "Be very careful with it near the ocean, but more importantly, be safe out there!"

I gave him a small smile. "I will. Thanks for your help, you two."

"Don't worry," Eret said. "I won't let anything happen to her."

I wrapped the bandana around my heard, making sure it covered my mouth like a mask. Then, Zippleback Bellows in hand, I mounted Bolt and took off. I flew above Eret until he made it to his ship. Once he set sail, I picked up the speed and headed straight for the fog.

The cloth mask did little to filter out the horrible stench. I took shall breaths to not take too much in. I had to do this quickly. I spotted an area of dense fog and flew that way. Opening my canister, I captured some of the gas and sealed it tight. Excellent.

Suddenly, I felt myself sway in Bolt's saddle. Something was wrong. The fog was starting to get to me, making me dizzy and nauseous. I had my sample, so it was time to leave. Before I could turn around Bolt, however, I spotted a ship through the fog... and I could have sworn it had Harald's sails.

Bolt whined. I moved my hand to touch him, but the motion caused my head to spin. "Just a minute, buddy. We need to check out that ship." He took some coaxing, but Bolt did move forward.

Another wave of dizziness hit. Maybe I just needed to rest for a minute. I spotted and sea stack and headed towards it. I looked for the ship again but could not spot it. I lifted myself up on Bolt's back to get a better view. The smell of the fog suddenly overwhelmed me, and the world around me spun before turning black.

* * *

**Harald**

Harald Forkbeard pulled off another narrow escape! He had to admit, he did not expect the dragon riders to catch onto him so quickly. Still, evading Astrid had been easy. He just wished he could have seen her face when she realized he had given her the slip. It was much too soon to allow himself to be caught!

He did not know why the fog had suddenly appeared, but it did offer the perfect cover. And with his ingenious gas mask, he did not have to suffer the ill effects that had befallen other unfortunate Vikings. The day grew late now, and he set off on his boat with Leopold to find shelter.

The fog made it difficult to see, but he was certain he just saw a lightning bolt shoot up into the sky... even though lightning always fell _from_ the sky. It had to be a dragon. A Skrill. Brennda's Skrill, no doubt. Was she in some sort of trouble?

Another flash of lightning. It looked like a distress call to Harald. What was she doing out in the fog all alone? She had to have backup nearby. Someone would come to her aid. He did not need to do anything. If he went to her now, she or someone else would catch him. He had to follow the plan.

Harald turned his boat around and started in the direction of the lightning bolts. Leopold looked on anxiously as if he too understood the situation. As Harald kept his focus on his destination, all his objections faded into background noise. His brain wanted him to continue with the plan, but his heart would not allow him to do anything until he saw Brennda was fine.

He neared a sea stack and stopped before it. Peering up, he made out the purple form of a Skrill. Bolt. Harald hesitated. He looked around and made sure no one else was coming before calling out: "Brennda! Are you alright?"

He heard no verbal response, but the dragon swooped down from the sea stack and landed right in front of Harald on his boat. He kept perfectly still as Bolt stared him down as if to discern his worthiness. Finally, he snorted and lowered his head. Harald cautiously raised his hand and stroked the smooth scales. "Hello, dragon. Will you take me to Brennda?"

Bolt gave him another long look. Then he turned his back to him and waited. Harald had never ridden a dragon on his own, but now was not the time to worry about that. No sooner had he climbed into Bolt's saddle than the dragon took off again, flying straight up the sea stack. His stomach lurched during the short ride, but then it was over.

Harald's legs shook as he stumbled off the dragon. He immediately forgot his own discomfort when he saw Brennda lying on the sea stack unconscious. He fell to her side and examined her pulse, relieved when he felt her steady heartbeat. But he did see blood on the side of her head. Looking her over, he deduced she must have fallen sick from the fog and hit her head when she crashed into the sea stack.

Harald met Bolt's anxious gaze. "I can help her. I need you to bring us both back to my boat. She needs to get out of this fog." Speaking of which... He carefully removed the bandana up from her mouth and instead secured it around the wound on her head. That should take care of the bleeding for now. As for the fog...

He removed his own gas mask and placed it properly on her mouth. The stench of the fog immediately filled his senses, but he could deal with it for a few minutes. He slid his arms under Brennda and carefully lifted her.

He froze when she groaned and rolled towards his chest. "Harald?" He dared not to even breath. Her eyes struggled to open, but he noted the faraway look in her eyes. She would likely not remember this when she awoke.

"I'm here, love," he whispered against his better judgement. What if she heard him?

"Stay with me..." Her eyes closed, and she fell limp once again.

Any last shield he held against his emotions shattered at her soft plea. Why...? How could she still want him after everything he had done?

And what's more... why did _he_ still feel this way? He had always been able to dull the emotions he found unacceptable. He thought being away from Brennda would allow the feelings to fade, but now they came back stronger than ever as if punishing him for daring to try to suppress them in the first place.

Bolt made a sharp noise, bringing Harald back to the present. He carefully set Brennda in the dragon's saddle. Then, still holding onto her, he climbed on behind her. He made sure she was steady before instructing Bolt to go. This time, the Skrill gently glided down to the water and onto the boat. Harald picked up Brennda and gently lay her on the bottom of the boat. Then he steered them out of the fog.

Once they reached clean air, he took in a big breath. He also removed his gas mask form Brennda to help her get fresh air in her lungs. Now that they were safe from the fog, he turned his attention to treating her injuries. Leopold and Bolt watched him as he worked.

It did not take him too long to apply the proper herbs to her head wound. He always carried the basics with him for unfortunate cases, though he never thought he would use them on someone other than himself. No one else had ever mattered.

Finished with his task, Harald knelt by her side and watched her as she slept. He had never seen her so vulnerable. It made him want to take her close to him and protect her. He wanted to forget his plan and run off with her. But even if he could forget everything else, she would never go for it, and that would defeat the purpose. It would be easy is he simply wished to possess her, but this... this was something far deeper.

And there was nothing he could do about it. He ignored the voice that said he should tell her the truth. She would not reject him like the others. But he told himself it did not matter. She was better off away from him. He could protect her more from a distance. Maybe it was an excuse to not do the hard work, but it was enough to satisfy him to move forward.

He reached out his hand and brushed her hair back. His skin felt cold medal, and he paused. Peering closer, he noticed she wore the necklace he gave her when he helped her infiltrate the dragon hunter base. Why did she wear it? How much did she still care?

"Brennda!" a voice in the distance called.

Harald's head snapped up, and he rose to his feet. Who was that? He did not recognize the voice, but Bolt's eager expression told him the dragon did. It must be Brennda's companion. He was relieved it was not one of the riders he spent time with at Dragon's Edge. Still, anyone from Berk would know who he was and already be set against him.

Harald gazed down at Brennda. At least he had someone to hand her off to. Now he needed to figure out how to play this. He could continue his evil pirate act and say he saved her to keep her for ransom. It was believable enough... but what would he get from that? He would portray the proper image to this stranger, but would Brennda believe it when he recounted it to her?

There was a high probability she would see through the lies and know he saved her even at the risk of ruining his plan because he cared about her. And that would give her hope, which he wanted to avoid. It was better if she did not know he was there at all, and for that, he needed the stranger's cooperation. For once, it looked like he needed to tell the truth to get what he wanted. Or at least part of the truth.

"Brennda!"

Bolt let out a small lightning bolt straight into the air, signaling their location. Harald glanced at Brennda, but thankfully she had not awakened.

From around a sea stack emerged a boat with a single occupant, who locked eyes with Harald. He was young and well-built with the markings of a dragon trapper on his chin. Former trapper, no doubt.

"Brennda is safe," Harald said in a calm, controlled voice. His eyes flickered to where she lay on his boat before returning to the stranger.

Recognition lit on the other man's face. "It's you! You're the one we're looking for! Harald Forkbeard!"

Harald smirked at his incredulous look. "You were looking for me? I am honored. I assume you are one of Brennda's little friends?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I am Eret son of Eret, the best dragon wrangler around. What did you do to Brennda?" His hand moved to the dagger tied around his waist.

"I only did what _you_ should have done. I found her passed out from the fog because _you_ left her alone. I tended her injuries because _you_ were not around." Harald met his hard gaze with one of his own, refusing to back down. It _was_ the other guy's fault, after all. _He_ was the reason he was in this mess.

Eret winced at the accusations, but he quickly recovered and continued to glower at him. "_You_ saved her? Why? What do you want?"

"I do not want anything."

"You expect me to believe you did it out of the goodness of your heart? That does not sound like the pirate I heard about."

"Quite right. I saved her because it is in my interest."

"Then you _do_ want something." Eret withdrew his dagger and held it tightly in his hand.

Bolt let out a low growl, and Harald placed a hand on his head to soothe him. "Calm yourself, dragon trapper. I simply meant her safety is in my interest."

Eret slowly returned his dagger but cast him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Must I lay everything out for you? You seem like a smart fellow. Surely you can figure it out." Harald heard Brennda shift beside him. He bent down to examine her and make sure she was still comfortable. He did not realize his expression had softened until the other man spoke again:

"You care for her."

The words held a mixture of shock and confusion. Harald did not bother to conceal the tender emotions that leaked through as he faced Eret again. "If that is how you wish to define it..."

"You love her." This time, he spoke with more certainty. "That's why her Skrill is tolerating you. He's a smart dragon. He knows."

Harald did not bother to deny it. "Bolt knows I mean her no harm."

"But you _have_ harmed her, haven't you?" The hardness returned to Eret's eyes. "You betrayed her and then left her, and now it hurts too much for her to even talk about it."

Harald looked away to hide the pain and guilt he could no longer control. He knew the man was right, and he hated it. In hurting her, he hurt himself. "If you understand that, then you understand why I need to stay away from her."

"You don't get it, do you? She doesn't _want_ you to stay away. She just wants _you_."

Harald clenched his fists to fight off the swell of emotion. "We can't get everything we want. Protecting her is more important than anything else."

"_Tell_ her that. She thinks you don't care."

Harald did not anticipate the sharp pain that pierced his heart. This was what he wanted, after he all. He succeeded in his most daring lie yet. He actually pulled it off. But for once, he felt no pleasure in his victory. And never had the truth felt so enticing. If only there was a way...

He took a deep, shaky breath. Something was wrong with him, and he had to end it now. "It is better if she thinks I feel nothing for her. In fact, she should not know I was the one who saved her." He looked into Eret's surprised eyes with a hardened expression.

"But... why? Why hide it from her if it's the truth?"

"Because I know her, and I know she will use it as evidence that she can get more from me than I can offer. She will not accept the nuance of the situation." He let his gaze wander to Brennda's sleeping form. "If she knew what I did for her, it would give her hope." His eyes returned to Eret. "Hope is a poison. One drop can consume you and make you believe in things that will never happen. It must be crushed before it is allowed to take root."

Eret's own gaze narrowed as he took it in. "Is this in reference to her... or yourself?"

Harald let a wry smile cross his face. Of course he would call him out on his alleged noble act. And perhaps he was right. "Excellent question. Let me know when you find the answer." Brennda stirred again. He had to act quickly. He allowed his boat to move closer to Eret's. "She will wake up soon, and you are the first one she should see."

"And what am I supposed to tell her?"

Harald slipped his arms under Brennda and lifted her up. A smile twitched when she curled into him and clutched his shirt. "Tell her you were the one who saved her. Tell her you were the hero. She will love you for it."

"But it's not true."

"The best stories never are." Their boards nearly touched. Harald moved as close as he dared with Brennda in his arms. Then he hesitated. He knew he should hand her over now, but everything inside him told him not to. He hated the thought of giving her to another man. She should be _his_.

Eret's expression suddenly changed to... compassion? empathy? "It doesn't have to be this way," he said gently. "I know what's like to feel trapped, but we can help you."

Harald almost laughed. Did he pity him? "I don't need your help. I don't _want_ your help. Maybe you can easily cast off your former life, but I won't. I chose this path, and I will continue down it no matter what."

Eret's eyes narrowed. He glanced at Brennda and then back at Harald. "Even if it means giving her up?"

The answer should have been instantaneous, but instead Harald found himself faltering. Never had he allowed anything or anyone to question his path in life. He knew what he wanted. How could one girl change that? "Yes."

"You don't sound certain. Is that why you have to convince yourself you're doing this for her?"

Anger rose in Harald's chest. This guy was too sharp. He had seen too much. "This is what's best for both of us. Now take her." He willed himself to hold her out to him. Eret carefully took her from him. Harald smirked when she seemed to instinctively turn away from Eret, back to Harald. "Look after her properly this time. Don't force me to get involved."

"Of course. We don't want you to expose yourself."

Harald bit back a sarcastic comment. If he said something now, he might regret it. He turned around, stopping short when he realized Bolt still sat in his ship, watching him curiously. He motioned to Eret's boat. "Brennda's over there. Be gone now."

Bolt snorted in response. He bent down and touched Leopold with his snout. Then he gave Harald a long, hard look as if he also had contempt for his decision. Finally, he spread his wings and departed the ship.

Alone at last - save for Leopold - Harald turned his ship around and sailed away.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Eret, getting in the middle of everything. What will he do now? I almost wrote this in his perspective, but I like how it turned out with Harald.


	4. Chapter 4

"We do not have to become heroes overnight. Just a step at a time, meeting each thing that comes up ... discovering we have the strength to stare it down." - Eleanor Roosevelt

Chapter 4

I awoke feeling very dizzy and disoriented. The past hour seemed like a dream. I felt the gentle rocking of a boat. I was on the water. Peeling my eyes open, I saw Bolt staring down at me. I tried to piece together what happened. My head hurt. I must have hit it when I passed out from the fog. And then...

"Harald?" I said in a weak voice. When I tried to sit up, Eret was immediately by my side.

"It's just me," he said, though something seemed off.

I allowed him to help me to my feet. Now I could see we sailed away from the fog and towards the School. "Harald's not here?" I could have sworn I saw him...

"If we was, would I have let him escape?"

I frowned. "It must have been a dream." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. Someone had saved me though. "Did you help me out back there, Eret?"

"Who else could it have been?"

I found his evasive responses strange, but my head hurt too much to think about it. "Well, thank you. I guess I got ahead of myself out there."

Eret nodded. "From now on, whatever we do, we'll do it together, alright?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds good to me." My pride was not worth endangering my life.

We returned to the School and met up with Heather, explaining everything that happened. She apologized for sending me out there and letting me get sick.

"It's probably a good idea for all of us to steer clear of that fog until we figure out a solution," she said. "Please give me whatever samples you managed to get."

I searched my bag and was relieved to find the gas canister. I handed it to Heather, who brightened upon seeing it.

"Yes! It's full! You did very well. I hope we can answer some of our questions with this fog sample. I'll get the spectrometer ready for you."

The two of us used the spectrometer to analyze the gas sample. It turned out to be made of sulfur and oxygen, otherwise known as sulfur dioxide.

"No wonder our Vikings were falling ill," Heather said. "It's a dangerous chemical that can result in difficulty breathing or even death. It usually comes out of volcanoes, but there aren't any active volcanoes this close to the School."

"Could it be a very large volcano far from the School?" Eret said.

Heather frowned. "Maybe. Anyway, we need to tell Hiccup about the discovery. Please let him know - and please come back to me when you have time. I have some exciting ideas that we can explore with the spectrometer!"

"Brennda has had enough excitement for today," Eret said. "We'll stop by tomorrow."

Heather nodded. "Thank you."

Luckily, Hiccup was still at the School. Eret and I quickly explained what we had found and asked for his opinion.

"There are a few volcanoes in the archipelago, but they're not so large that they could blanket the entire ocean with sulfur dioxide," he said. "This discovery only raises more questions! We need more information."

"We need a way to stay safe in the fog," Eret said. "Brennda passed out today."

"That will be our top priority," Hiccup. "We'll start tomorrow. Brennda, you should get some rest."

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I was relieved to finally call it a day. It had been a _long_ one!

* * *

The following morning, Hiccup decided we needed to take a break from our investigations and engage in a bit of fun. He and Heather were eager to further try out their spectrometer. Heather thought it would be neat to analyze the fireballs of our dragons, so we gathered them up and brought them to the wilderness.

It did turn out to be pretty fun. We learned a lot, and Fishlegs excitedly recorded it all in the Book of Dragons. Afterwards, it was time to get back to our fog problem. I sent Eret to check on Skulder at Dragon's Edge while I met Heather back at the lab.

"So, we know that it's sulfur dioxide gas that is making everyone sick," Heather said. "Your clothes still smell like rotten eggs! We can't get rid of the sulfur dioxide, so we'll need to figure out a way to go into the fog and breathe without getting sick. Maybe we can update the design of the mask? Hiccup might have a good idea."

"Ahh... did I hear my favorite phrase, 'the vile stench of rotten eggs'?" said Tuffnut as he sauntered over to us. "Sorry bro, ah Hiccup, but the Thornston twins are experts at creating stench wrenching stink bombs, AND we know how to filter stink from the air with our extensive research. I got this!" He turned to me. "Brennda, come join me at my secret testing grounds!"

I looked at Heather, who shrugged. "They do know their stenches," she said.

So, I followed Tuffnut through the school. "We've tested over 450 different materials to keep the stench out!" he said as we walked. First, we tried water as a filter. Pro tip: don't try to breathe water! I almost drowned."

I blinked. "Uh... thanks for that."

"So Ruff tried a mud mask over her face and nose. She passed out but her skin was positively glowing!" He stopped at a small cave near the lake where his sister awaited us.

"Cool, someone new to experiment on..." Ruffnut said. "Ah, I meant with."

"I need to be able to breath in the smell of the fog," I said.

"Then you've come to the right people. We take pride in our ant-stench solutions! Here's our latest." She held up a piece of charcoal.

Tuff frowned. "Geez, spoilers Ruffnut! Let me finish my spiel. We couldn't see through the boar's bladder... chrysanthemums tasted awful... then there was the infamous Yak incident! Finally, the one that worked was experiment #451- charcoal lumps, stuffed up the nose of course! We get some odd looks from Vikings, but we're used to that. Take this charcoal back to Hiccup and tell him it works better than 450 other things."

I chuckled at his story. He sure was something else. "Thanks," I said as I accepted the charcoal to Ruff. I found Hiccup near the main part of the School and gave him the gist of Tuff's story.

"Well, charcoal is very porous, so maybe the twins are on to something," he said. "We'll need to cover up the nose and the mouth to filter the toxic gas, so we'll make some sort of a breather mask. We're going to need to get more charcoal, a canister from Gobber, and a hose from Heather. I'll do more research while you gather these components!"

We set off in opposite directions. I collected everything as fast as possible and brought them to the school. Hiccup returned a few minutes later with a design for a mask. I gave him the materials, and he made a prototype.

"A charcoal filter works a lot like a sponge," he said. "It soaks up impurities- the sulfur dioxide gas- in the substance that is being filtered- the air we breathe. The gas adheres to the surface of the charcoal in a process called adsorption. This mask should keep us from getting sick from the gas because it'll keep out the toxins in the air!"

"Looks good!" I said with a grin as I examined the mask.

"It's still just a prototype, so we should test it in a safe location before going back out to the fog. And, well, terrible smells are the twins' specialty." He smiled apologetically. "Can you meet Tuffnut and see if you could test the mask with some of their special stink bombs? Just... please do it someplace away far away from everything else."

I smirked at his uneasy expression. "I'll do my best."

I returned to the twins and showed them the mask. They suggested we test it out at the clubhouse at Dragon's Edge. They gathered their stink bombs, and we set out.

"I like having someone else as a stink test dummy!" Ruff said when we arrived. "Okay, you stand in the middle of the room with your mask on. We are really going to get a good stench on you to see if the mask works. Heh heh. I love my job. "

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I placed the mask securely around my face and then moved to the center of the room. Ruff and Tuff grinned evilly a they threw stink bombs at me I instinctively braced myself, but I did not smell a thing. "It worked!"

Just then, Snotlout entered the clubhouse. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he fainted from the stench. The twins and I burst out laughing.

"Yes!" Ruff cheered. "The mask works and Snotlout gets Loki'd? Double plus!"

"I'll make sure he's okay." I walked over to Snotlout and peered down at him. "You alright there?"

Snotlout groaned. "Oh Thor... it smells worse than the inside of my father's boots! How is this possible? I only came in here to tell you Fishlegs is looking for you. This is what I get for trying to help others!"

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about that. Thanks for the message." I took off the mask and stashed it in my bag. Then I left the clubhouse and found Fishlegs waiting for me down below.

"Hi, Brennda!" he said. "What were you doing in there with the twins?" He paused. "On second thought, I don't need to know."

I smirked. "It's probably for the best. Anyway, Snotlout said you needed me for something?"

"Yes! Valka and Hiccup want to talk to you. Ooh, I bet it's a cool dragon thing. You have to share with me if she tells you any dragon secrets okay? They're waiting for you on the other side of Dragon's Edge!"

I grinned. "Thanks for letting me know!" I knew the island well now, and I easily jogged to the other side. I stopped at the sight before me. Valka stood in front of a Singetail... the Singetail I saved at Auction Island. Hiccup watched off to the side.

Valka smiled when she saw me. "I'm so glad you saved this Singetail from the dragon hunters. Like Hiccup, you have the heart of a hero and the soul of a dragon."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"The Singetail has been through so much pain, the poor dear. Not many dragons survive being trapped by those dragon hunters... but his soul is bright as ever! It has so many secrets that it hasn't discovered..." She pet the Singetail's head, and he fired from his tail. "Oh ho, little one, how wonderful! Singetails are incredibly intelligent pack dragons. They may travel alone, but they will always come back together to hunt. They can light fires using their tails to send signals to other Singetails, and they always come to help from miles around!"

Hiccup frowned. "More Singetails? That could be bad! Spitelout nearly got roasted by some Singetails when he encroached on their territory. Brennda, can you go to the edge of the cliff to look out for incoming dragons?"

I scurried to the edge and peered out at the horizon. "Yeah... there are a _lot _of Singetails coming. And they look upset."

"Oh boy... I think they got the wrong idea!"

The Singetails landed on Dragon's Edge. I froze as I watched them look around warily.

"It's okay, they're only here to protect their own," Valka said. "Come back here, Brennda, but slowly! They need to see you aren't trying to hurt the Singetail."

I held my breath as I slowly inched back to Hiccup and Valka. I faced the Singetail I saved. Soon, all dragon eyes were on me.

"Good, good," Valka said. "They know you're not afraid and they are watching to see how this one reacts. That will be the real test. Now focus completely on this one. The dragon needs to know that you are here for it. Quiet your spirit... feel the trust in your heart. Yes, look the Singetail in the eye. It will meet your gaze and respond in kind. Then when you're both ready, touch the dragon's head."

I felt surprisingly calm as I looked the Singetail in the eye. He was not afraid of me. I had saved him. I smiled at him. "It's going to be alright now. We're friends." I lifted my hand and slowly pat his head. When I pulled away, the other Singetails fired into the air. Then they took off and left the island. I let out a breath of relief.

"We don't have anything to fear from the other Singetails," Valka said. "They are intelligent, graceful and trusting creatures. They can see that you are a good dragon rider! Take good care of your Singetail and it will take care of you."

I smiled and rubbed the Singetail's head. "Yes, I am sure of it."

"Now, it is time to get to the bottom of the mysteries surrounding us. You'll be well equipped for it, with your trusty Singetail by your side. Astrid will help you get to the bottom of this."

I nodded. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Hiccup said. "How did the mask work out?"

"It was a huge success!"

He grinned. "Great! I'll get to work on making more while you're gone."

The Singetail followed me back to the base. I introduced him to Bolt and left the two alone. Then I met up with Astrid outside of her hut.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. "I need your help if we want to catch that thieving Harald. I have some clues, but I don't know where to go from here."

I grinned. Finally, we could get back to Harald! "What have you figured out?"

"Harald has some no-good tricks up his sleeves! Stormfly and I caught up to him when he finally showed up at Hobblegrunt Island, but he was able to distract us and slip away into the fog. Ugh!"

I shrugged. "Sounds about right."

"After he disappeared, I backtracked to the spot with the 'X' on the map and found this locked chest." She motioned to the chest by her feet. "Can you figure out how to break the lock?"

"I'll give it a try." I knelt on the ground and examined the lock. It looked like another cryptex. Soon enough, I had it solved. I opened the lid of the chest, revealing a note inside.

Astrid brightened. "Ooh! Great job. Now, what could Harald possibly leave behind for his contact at Auction Island? I wonder if it holds some new instructions. Pick up the note and see what it says."

I picked up the note and smoothed it out. Then I cleared my throat before reading: "'Gather all the rich buyers for the next auction, you old rascal, and I'll make sure you get paid. I'm bringing more of the enchanted bones for you.'" I lowered the paper. "You know, he has the most interesting notes."

Astrid groaned. "What?! I don't know what sort of scam Harald is running, but one thing is for sure: he's going to hurt some dragons to make some money."

I hesitated. "I don't know if I'd jump to_ that_ conclusion. I mean, he never actually hurt any dragons in the past..." And something told me he wouldn't.

Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "_Brennda_..."

I frowned. "You want black and white thinking. Right, sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we need to stop him right find Eret and set sail. I'll follow on Stormfly like yesterday."

I nodded. After changing into my dragon hunter disguise, I set off to look for my friend. I knew Eret had to be somewhere on the island. I did not have to search long before finding him talking to Skulder near the docks. He smiled at me when I approached.

"Hey Brennda," he said. "How's your work on the fog coming along?"

"Excellent," I said. "The twins actually helped me figure out the right materials to use, and Hiccup made a mask that worked surprisingly well. We'll be ready next time to face that fog!"

"Good," Skulder said. "I hope we can find its source and put a stop to it."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry to hear you fell ill yesterday. Thankfully, Eret was there for you. It sounded quite heroic!"

Eret rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It was nothing."

I shook my head. "No, I'm grateful. Anyway, Astrid has us searching for Harald again."

"Oh, I heard about that too," Skulder said with spite in his voice. "What is he up to now?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Astrid found this on Hobblegrunt Island." I handed Eret the note. His eyes scanned it while Skulder read over his shoulder. "We need to return to Auction Island and give that to Harald's contact."

Eret frowned. "Back there again? I warn you, we'll need to be on our best behavior this time around, since a Singetail mysteriously found its way out of its cage the last time my ship showed her face at Auction Island."

"But that dragon hunter liked the bones I gave him. We'll be fine."

"One moment, if you will!" Skulder said before we could take off. "Would you mind if I came along for your trip to Auction Island?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Really? It's not a place you should casually walk into."

"I know it's a little out of the ordinary for me to go. I want to know exactly what 'magic' there could be in the bones. I'm a man of science and I don't believe his claims!"

I glanced at Eret, who shrugged. "Well, you can come, but it will be dangerous..."

Skulder did not appear worried in the least. "I will be alright if you two are there. Also, I have a grudge against Harald to settle. He locked me in a cage to rot! If you hadn't been there to..." He stopped himself when he met my uneasy gaze. "Ahem. Forgive me."

"It's fine. I still think it's my fault he knew where to find you to lock you in that case."

"Not this again," Skulder huffed. "Everything was _his_ fault, not yours. You didn't know who he was, and I know you would have nothing to do with him now that you do know."

I chuckled nervously. "No, uh, of course not..." Out of everyone, perhaps it was Skulder who I did not want to know the truth. I had the feeling he would take it as betrayal if he knew how I still felt about Harald.

"I think it's time we get on our way!" Eret said loudly, probably in an effort to diffuse the tension.

I smiled at him gratefully and followed him to his boat. Then I got to thinking about what would happen if Skulder was there when we found Harald. It could not be good. Maybe I should have found an excuse for him to stay behind after all. The last thing I wanted was to have to prove my trustworthiness to my friends all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up_"

\- "Come Wake Me Up" by Rascal Flatts

Chapter 5

"Reel your eyes back into your head, Skulder," Eret said upon our arrival. Skulder appeared uneasy as he exited the boat. "You look like you've never been in a den of thieves before. Brennda, find Harald's contact and give him the note. I'll stay by our scholarly friend here and make sure he doesn't accidentally rile up these sensitive traders."

I nodded. "Good idea." The note clutched in my hand, I jogged up the stairs and to the trading center. I found the shifty storekeeper at his stall. "Hello there. This is from Harald." I handed him the note.

The storekeeper looked over the note and then glanced back at me. "I see you caught up to that scoundrel, and he's already got you running errands for him. Hah! Tell Harald that the magic Tooth of the Red Death is on display at the auction area. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes... but that Tooth really turns dragons into stone, right in their tracks! It's drawing interest from dragon hunters everywhere."

"That's very... interesting. Thanks." I turned around and saw Eret and Skulder enter the trading center. I went over to them and relayed the new information.

"A tooth that can turn a dragon into stone?" Eret said incredulously. "I've never heard of such a thing in my life! Brennda, I know the spot he means. It's nothing more than a clearing in the town that they use to showcase their wares, but these simpletons seem to draw some pride from it. You can follow the road there." He pointed to our left. "Go ahead and lead us to the auction area; I'll keep an eye on our backs."

I started off in the direction he indicated. We came across a small clearing where giant stone tablets had been set up. We stepped closer to examine them. They definitely looked like dragons, but something was off.

"Magic?" Skulder said. "Hah! This is just smoke and mirrors from that scoundrel. It's just a ruse. The dragon tooth didn't turn anything into a stone. These aren't stone dragons, they're fossils!"

I blinked. "Fossils?"

"Fossils are remains of plants or animals from thousands of years ago. After these dragons died, they were buried under the ground. Over time, water from the ground around them filled into the body and dissolved all the organic parts of the dragon and left just the minerals. These minerals still hold the shape of the dragon's bones, but it's just rock! This is called a body fossil. Let's take a closer look at these things."

We moved right up to the fossils. "These are pretty cool."

"Fossils can tell us so much about the dragon and the place it lived in thousands of years ago. We can tell from the teeth that this dragon was carnivorous, or a meat eater. The type of rock the fossil is embedded into can also tell us a lot about the lay of the land where Harald found the fossil! This limestone, for example, tells us that this fossil was once at the bottom of a lake."

"What a relief!" Eret said. "We won't have to worry about some magic totem. Looks like this shopkeeper has a collection of things on sale other than Harald's trash. I bet it's a load of snake oil medicine, all meant to swindle dragon hunters out of their money. Let's take a quick look at what he has."

I browsed through all the items, stopping at a strange looking fruit. "Isn't this a Sagefruit?" Hiccup told me about it once.

Eret's eyes went wide. "Whoa! I've only seen Sagefruit once before. My mate fed it to a dragon to keep it docile. It makes dragons calm down, even when they're riled up and fighting. He said he got it from Defender of the Wing Island... and that's not a destination any dragon trapper wants to go. We absolutely need to get that fruit away from these hunters. Talk to that shopkeeper and see if we can negotiate a deal."

I strolled up tot he storekeeper and pointed to the fruit. "Hey, what do you want for that?"

The storekeeper frowned. "You want that odd fruit? Why? You're the first one to even give it a second look. No one wants that odd looking thing, and it doesn't even taste any good. Tell you what, I'll give it to you gratis for being Harald's messenger."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you very much." I snatched the sagefruit and returned triumphantly to my friends.

Skulder appeared deep in thought, "It shouldn't bother me that Harald will be fooling some evil dragon hunter with the Tooth of the Red Death... but it does. Fossils are very interesting things, and Harald is distorting them! I don't like it at all. I wish I could find a way to stop them..."

Eret slung his arm around his shoulder. "Cheer up, Skulder. That buffoon didn't know the treasure that was right under his nose. Serves him right."

"Excactly!" I said.

"It seems like this was a very succesful trip, but I think we best be on our way. Let's go back to Berk and talk to Valka."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I felt a little better as we headed back to his ship. At least we did not need Adtrid this time. And we had more information! We were one step closer to catching Harald.

We found Valka at her hut on Berk. She listened as Eret explain our adventures - in an exaggerated, dramatic fashion, of course. She appeared deeply trouble by the end.

"You mean that Harald Forkbeard is desecrating the remains of the Red Death for money?" she said. "That despicable man! I hope that he reaps every ill fate he sows."

Skulder nodded. "That's right!"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well..."

Valka looked at me with a frown. "I used to say that Vikings can never change, but you and the rest of Berk have convinced me that we can always set things right in the end. Things like this make me wonder if my original thought was right."

Dejected, I stared at the ground. What could I say that would not sound like I was defending the enemy? Maybe she was right. The thought made me miserable.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to argue," said Eret, "but since you brought up a bigger principle..." I lifted my head and saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye with a concerned expression. "Vikings are quite complicated. They are neither wholly good nor wholly bad. I am sure even Harald has some redeeming qualities, right, Brennda?"

I stared at him. He was_ not_ a black and white thinker. I finally found someone else like me. Perhaps it was his own checkered past that give him a nuanced viewpoint. I suddenly felt guilty for pushing him out. It was completely understandable if he felt some empathy for Harald. And now he wanted me to back him up in front of the two people from whom I most wanted to hide my secret.

But that was selfish of me, wasn't it? Eret was right; the bigger principle _did_ matter. Valka and Skulder looked at me expectantly. I wracked my brain for something I could share that even they would not find objectionable. "He has a dragon," I said at last. "A Terrible Terror he trained on his own. The two of them are very close. It's the reason why Hiccup and I trusted him when we first met him."

"That was a reasonable assumption," Valka said cautiously. "Even small dragons will not form strong bonds with just anyone."

"Perhaps the dragon has bad judgment?" Skulder suggested.

"No," I said. "Harald saved his life. He saved from... Vikings who were beating up on him."

Skulder eyed he skeptically. "He told you this? How do you know he didn't make it up?"

That was a fair question. I thought back to the day Harald told me the story, replaying the scene in my mind. "If he was lying, he would have used the story to bolster himself and showcase his heroism. He actually did the opposite. He tried to downplay the whole thing. Besides... It may be hard to tell when he's telling the truth when his guard is up - which is most of the time - but when it's down... I'm fairly certain he could not lie to me then." I looked at Eret, who nodded. "So, Eret's right. Vikings are complicated - Harald especially. That's what drives me crazy."

"But you're not going to give up, are you?" Eret said gently.

I met his steady gaze. He really wanted me to lay it all out, didn't he? Well, there was no going back now. "Of course not. Because that little bit of good I see - I think it's worth fighting for." And just like that, I remembered why I could not let go of Harald... and why he was worth it.

"I can see why Hiccup put you in charge of this investigation," Valka said. Instead of looking at me with condemnation, she smiled at me in understanding. "Your eyes are better than ours."

I dipped my head in gratitude. "Thank you." I dared a glance at Skulder, but he refused to look at me, appearing troubled.

"You three deserve some rest," Valka said. "We will talk with Hiccup tomorrow."

Eret nodded. "Thank you. Good night, Valka." He looked from Skulder to me. "Do you two need a ride somewhere?"

"I will stay on Berk, thanks," Skulder said. "Good night." He still did not look at me as he departed form us.

"I'll go with you back to the School," I said.

Eret glanced over his shoulder while he led the way to the docks. "Skulder really hates Harald, doesn't he?"

"Yep."

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Right." I took in a deep breath. I could not regret anything I said. "Thanks for what you did back there, by the way. You helped me figure something out."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I've been muddling through my emotions and worrying about Harald's, but that's not what's really important. Regardless of how I feel, I want to help Harald for his sake. I don't want him to have to go through whatever's bothering him alone. When I think about it that way, it's easy to decide the right course of action."

Eret grinned at me. "Now you're seeing things straight. Happy to help, mate."

Renewed resolve overtook me. I could do this, no matter the challenged that came my way. I had something worth fighting for.

* * *

The next morning, Eret, Valka, and I met with Hiccup to update him on the situation. The dragon bones Harald was selling had to come from Dragon Island, where the Red Death was defeat. So, that was where we needed to go.

"I don't have fond memories of Dragon Island," Hiccup said. "You know, losing a leg tends to leave an impression on a guy. But we need to get back there right now and stop Harald! Of course, things are never easy for us... we have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" Eret said.

Hiccup pulled out a map and showed it to us. "That's a copy of the map I've been working on for years. I've been charting out the islands near Berk with Toothless's help. In order for maps to be helpful, they need to have everything scaled down by the same factor. This ensures that locations and distances correspond to the physical world." He proceeded to explain how the map worked. Eret seemed to understand already, but I found it helpful.

"So, we know that Dragon Island is northwest of Berk and the School," Hiccup continued, "but because of the fog, we won't be able to see far enough to know that we're going the right way. We'll need a different way to get there. My father used a landmark called Helheim's Gate to sail to Dragon Island. Toothless has been there dozens of times! Hey, maybe he'll be able to sense the way to Dragon Island, like he did when the Red Death was there. Do you mind going with him while we work on the next step?"

"No problem," I said. I had ridden Toothless a few times in the past, and we got along quite well. He appeared eager to help this time.

Toothless flew to Helheim's Gate, but upon arriving, he did not seem to be drawn to Dragon Island anymore. So, we flew around to look for other clues. We found a recent shipwreck and landed to see if anyone needed help. We found no Vikings, but I did pick up a map and a lodestone. I returned to Berk with my discoveries and handed them to Hiccup.

"Let's see... fascinating!" he said. "These look like navigational charts for the waters around Dragon Island. I have a few theories to test on this rock, and I know it's going to come in handy. It looks like your trip was a success after all!" He looked closer at the map. "These guys must have been really trying to find the source of Harald's 'magic dragon bones.' They plotted out the shipwrecks on the way to the island. It's a good start, but it won't help anyone get to Dragon Island safely.

"They were trying to solve the same problem as us: how do we get to Dragon Island? It was a good idea, but they crashed on the way. Don't worry; the fact that their solution didn't work doesn't bode ill for us. There are always multiple ways to approach a problem. We can learn the lesson from this failure and try something else."

We decided we needed to find more maps and combine them all together. I went off in search of fishermen and travelers while Hiccup worked on putting the location of the shipwrecks on his own map. I managed to obtain maps from both Mulch and Bucket. Hiccup promised to put all the maps together so we could find the location of Dragon Island. We were getting close!

* * *

The next day, Hiccup continued to work on the maps while I created a compass to help us navigate. Ruff and Tuff even gave me some good practice, boosting my confidence. We would not get lost on my watch! By the end of the day, we were all set.

The following morning, I gathered with the Vikings making the trek to Dragon Island: Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Eret. I also brought the Singetail I rescued. I would lead the way with him, and he would signal our location to the others. I told Bolt stay with Eret on his boat in case he needed help. After donning our masks, we traveled to Helheim's Gate to discuss our plans.

"The charcoal filters are working perfectly!" Hiccup said. "Well, I never thought I'd ever say this, but... Ruffnut and Tuffnut are geniuses."

I chuckled. "They are quite helpful at times."

"According to my map, we'll need to find a cracked sea stack northwest from here. That's the first step toward Dragon Island. Use your map and compass to figure out where you need to go. Oh, and don't drop it. Losing your paper can make it really hard to fly. Trust me, I know from experience."

I smirked. "I need to hear that story sometime. Anyway, I'll be off."

"Good luck!" Eret called. Bolt roared in agreement.

The adventure began. The fog really did make it hard to navigate. Plus, the strong winds kept blowing my Singetail off course. Slowly but surely, I made progress. And then, finally, we reached out destination.

As soon as the others landed on Dragon Island, Bolt bounded over to me and nuzzled me. I laughed and hugged his neck. "We did it!"

We spent a few minutes celebrating, and then Hiccup gathered us up. "Remember, guys, we have two missions to accomplish here," he said. "We need to find out if the poison fog is coming from Dragon Island, and we also need to find Harald and stop him. If lots of dragons hunters believe his crazy claims, they might start killing more dragons to see if any of them have 'magic bones.' That would be a disaster!"

"I'll find him for sure!" I exclaimed. "Come on, Bolt!" And we were off before Hiccup could even give the orders for us to split up. Harald _had_ to be here. I was so close to finally finding him...

I stopped by a mound near the volcano upon spotting what looked like a fresh campsite. "Hey, I think I found something!" I called.

Soon, Fishlegs and Meatlug were at my side. "Oh! Harald was recently here at this camp!" Fishlegs said. "We can't be far behind him. He should have been a bit more careful; his camp is in a dangerous position under this volcanic plug."

"A what now?"

"A volcanic plug is a hill that was once part of an active volcano! It used to be a vent that carried molten rock, or magma, just under the Earth's surface. Over time, the vent hardened and became that hill. The volcano on this island is active, so it still has magma flowing just under the surface! That's why the volcanic plug is warm to the touch. It's very dangerous because it can erupt in hot lava any time. (Oh-when magma reaches the surface, we call it lava instead. It's the same hot, dangerous material, just called something different.)"

"That does sound dangerous..."

"Don't worry, Brennda. We'll be able to tell before the volcano erupts! There are always signals before natural hazards occur that we can read. For example, our dragons would sense the incoming natural hazard and start behaving differently. We can interpret that change in behavior and evacuate the nearby islands. That way, we can avoid the dangers before it becomes a natural disaster! I'll show you what I mean. Meet me at the top of the mountain!"

Bolt and I flew up high until we reached the top of the mountain. I peered inside but saw nothing. "Uh, Fishlegs, is this normal?"

Fishlegs frowned. "Hmm... That's really odd. This is an active volcano so it should be spewing ash and volcanic gases out of the crater. There should be an ash cloud over it but there's nothing. Let's ask Hiccup." We flew down to the base of the volcano, landing near Hiccup. Fishlegs reported the news to him and asked him his thoughts.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup said. "Maybe something is wrong inside the volcano... or maybe without the Red Death, the volcano has stopped activity (or gone dormant). We should think about entering the volcano and taking a look, but let's finish our sweep of the island. Brennda, may I show you something?"

"Sure," I said. I followed him to a hole in the side of the volcano.

"When we first came here, my dad ordered the catapults to blast the side of the rock open... and the Red Death came out of its nest to confront the Vikings of Berk. I think it leads all the way inside, to the reservoir of magma inside the volcano."

"So, that's where we'll have to go."

Hiccup nodded. "There's one more place I want to check. It's not related to Harald, but... indulge me a bit, pal."

"It's no problem. Lead the way." While I was eager to find Harald, I knew this place brought up a lot of memories for Hiccup, and I did not want to be insensitive. I followed him as he searched for something. At last, we stopped at the beach in front of a shipwreck.

"My dad and I never got along when I was younger," Hiccup said. "I thought it was because he hated that I would never grow up to be strong like him. He just didn't understand me since we were so different... but here, he started to see the world through my was a great chief and an even greater father. Toothless was chained to a ship at the beginning of the battle against the Red Death. He nearly drowned when the ship sank - and so did I, when I dove down to help. My dad swam down and saved us both. My dad hated dragons for so long but he didn't hesitate when I was in danger."

"He loved you," I said softly. "It doesn't matter how much you don't see eye to eye. When someone you love is in danger, you just act."

Hiccup gave me a small smile. "You're right. I didn't realize it until then."

"Um... sorry Hiccup," Fishlegs called from the ocean. "I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but there's something weird going on right now! Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? Please fly up here with me and take a look!"

Hiccup and I immediately mounted our dragons and flew over to Fishlegs. I gasped when I saw the underwater eruption spewing out a thick fog. Now, that was something else!

"Whoa! Careful, girl, we don't want to get close," Fishlegs said to Meatlug. "I've never seen anything like this before and I'm pretty sure the records at Berk don't mention it."

"It's new to me too," Hiccup said, "and it doesn't look like good news. is it just me, or does that look like the fog to you? Maybe this is the source of our poisonous fog problem."

"You could be right," I said. "It makes sense."

"We're going to need an expert to make sense of this. Skulder told me that he studied geology and has excavated near volcanoes." He looked at me. "Can you find him and bring him back to the island? Skulder was going back to Auction Island to 'fix a problem.'"

"And you let him go alone?!" I said in alarm.

"He was pretty insistent... We both know that Skulder can be a bit reckless when it comes to artifacts, be careful!"

"I'm on it!" I immediately flew out over the ocean. Who knew what kind of trouble Skulder had gotten himself into? We had not talked since I defended Harald in front of him, but that did not matter right now. I had to make sure my friend was safe!

* * *

**A/N:** They made it to Dragon Island. Things are really going to pick up now!


	6. Chapter 6

_"If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_"

\- "No Place That Far" by Sara Evans

Chapter 6

I instructed Bolt to fly in circles nearby Auction Island while I searched for Skulder. I did find him near the trading center... in a cage. I walked up to him and looked on in dismay. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Brennda!" he exclaimed. "Thank Odin you're here. It is so wonderful to see a friendly face. I'm afraid I've found myself in a very dangerous scrape. Perhaps you can make my captors see reason?"

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Make dragon hunters see reason? Yeah, I kind of doubt that. What happened?"

"I was examining four dragon fossils at the stand and figuring out how to prove that they weren't stone dragons when I was accosted by someone. I woke up a few hours later and the fossils were gone. Now all these vile traders think that I stole them, and I have this rather painful bump on my head."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Skulder, why did you come here alone? This place is dangerous for me, let alone you. This was very reckless."

"I know, but... I had to do it. Archaeology is my life. I could not just stand by without acting on something I love. This was something I had to do." His eyes implored me to understand.

I dipped my head in acknowledgement. "I get it. You wouldn't be you if you didn't do it, right?"

He gave me a tentative smile. "Exactly. Now, could you speak with that storekeeper and explain that I'm not capable of this kind of thievery?"

I held in a sigh. "I'll give it a shot." It was only then I realized I was not wearing my disguise. I did have the necklace on, so maybe the hunters would think I was off duty. I confidently walked up to the shifty storekeeper's stall. "Hey, my friend there is accused of something he didn't do." He pointed my thumb in the direction of the cage. "Can we talk about it?"

The storekeeper frowned. "I heard the outsider's excuses, and I'm not buying it. This thief is guilty until proven innocent. We'll hold him here in a cage and pelt him with fruit until he either dies or returns what he stole. It's a new law for Auction Island, but everyone is on board for it... especially the fruit vendors!"

I pursed my lips. "I bet. Thanks, I guess."

It looked like I would have to prove Skulder's innocence. I wandered over to the stand where he said he was knocked out. I found a dragon hunter helmet and picked it up. Was this evidence?

"You!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the dragon trapper who caged the Singetial watching me. "Yes, you! I can see you snooping around. Let's talk about this awful situation and see if we can come to an understanding."

Somehow, I doubted this would work out. Still, I had to see what I could get from this guy. I strode right up to him and held out the helmet. "You're the one who stole the fossils, aren't you? And then you framed Skulder."

"Your archaeologist friend freed my rare Singetail!" the dragon trader exclaimed. "I have to pay for a ship and crew, and that dragon would've been a gold mine. I had to find a way to pay him back and get my money... and I struck on a brilliant idea. Those stone dragon pieces are proof of the power of the Red Dragon bones. A dragon hunter would sell me the yak-shirt off of his back for even a piece of that magic. I won't admit taking it... and you can't prove it."

I raised my eyebrows. "You wanna bet?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Let's make a deal. If you walk away, you can get a great windfall from the profits. I know you'll make the right choice."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I rolled my eyes and returned to the storekeeper. "Listen, that dragon trader over there is the real culprit. I found his helmet near the stand."

"I'm sorry but this doesn't prove anything," the storekeeper said. "That helmet is in style right now and all the fashionable dragon hunters have it."

I blinked. "Fashionable..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some good rotten fruit to throw."

Wow, these guys were really something else. Perhaps the only was to free Skulder was to steal back the stolen fossils. As I searched for the dragon hunter's ship, I reminded myself that this was all Harad's fault. He was going to get it later.

I found the ship docked in the back harbor. I managed to sneak on board and find the four fossils. Then I left without ever being seen. I hid my grin as I returned to the storekeeper and triumphantly presented him the prize.

"This is an outrage!" the storekeeper exclaimed. "That scoundrel looked me in the eyes and told me that he didn't know who stole my stone dragons. I won't let him get away with this! I'll have to gather a rotten fruit posse. Oh- your friend is free to go. Let him know that there are no hard feelings, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes. "Right." I watched as he made his way over to the cage and opened it for Skulder. My friend immediately ran to my side.

"Thank you for getting me out of one of the worst cages that I've found myself in," he said. "It's rather annoying that I have so many others to compare it to! I don't understand these dragon traders. I spoke to them about all their fossils and explained their importance, but they don't believe me. I think they've had one too many axes to the helmet, if you know what I mean."

I chuckled. "You've never been around dragon hunters, have you? I told you they're bad news."

Skulder nodded. "Quite right. Let's get out of here. Say, was there a reason you came here looking for me?"

"Oh, yes." In all the excitement, I forgot about my mission. "We made it to Dragon Island, and there's something weird going on near the volcano that we'd like you to examine. Some sort of geological feature."

"I would be happy to help."

"Then let's go. Bolt is waiting for us."

We stopped when three dragon hunters blocked our way, led by that dragon trader. Skulder glared at them. "Get out of our way, you ignorant swine!" he said.

The dragon trader laughed menacingly. "There's no way out, you meddler. I might have no merchandise and no gold, but I'll have sweet revenge!"

"Yeah!" said a dragon hunter. Then he frowned. "Wait... What? There isn't any gold? You swore you'd pay us this time."

"Don't worry! You'll get all the gold you need once I sell that Singetail. I promise."

Ah, I caught the dragon trader in a lie. This was going to be good. "Oh, really? Weren't you complaining to me earlier that the Singetail escaped?"

The dragon trader paled. "Uh..."

The second dragon hunter turned on him. "Where's the vacation you promised us last month? We can't work under these conditions. You've cheated us for the last time!"

While the hunters argued, Skulder and I slipped away. "I guess: once a cheater, always a cheater," Skulder said. "I don't have the words to express my gratitude, Brennda. You do know what you're doing with these guys."

I smirked. "I've had some practice."

"What a terrible town. I need to put this place as far behind me as possible. Let's go to Dragon Island!"

We got to the docks, and I called Bolt. I looked at Skulder, who nodded in determination. This was his first time riding Bolt, but I could not afford to have him slow down. Skulder's arms were tight around me as we took off. When we reached Dragon Island, however, his fascination overtook his fear.

"This island is more impressive than I imagined," he said. "It's magnificent!"

"It certainly is." Bolt landed near the others, who gave us friendly greetings.

"What a ride, my friend! I'm not accustomed to that speed quite yet. Give me a moment to recover, then we can take a look at the interesting geological feature you mentioned."

While I let Skulder catch his breath, I told everyone what happened on Auction Island. Hiccup promised he would not let our friend do something like that alone again. After the little break, Bolt flew Skulder and me over to the smoke pillar in the water, the others trailing behind.

"Ah! This is a hydro-thermal vent," Skulder said. "They're found in areas where volcanic activity is strong. The magma under the earth is pushing out here and releasing lots of chemicals into the water and air. That column of smoke is what's known as a black smoker... and it's releasing high levels of sulfur-bearing materials. Our alchemic friend Heather determined that the fog was made out of sulfur dioxide. These vents could be the source of our fog!"

"I'm glad we've solved that mystery," Hiccup said.

"Why are the vents so active now? They've always been there, but the fog has never been such a problem before. Perhaps there is something terrible going on inside the volcano. It's not usually my style to go into danger headfirst... but this is very important. Will you land and take me to the tunnel that leads inside the mountain?"

"Of course," I said. "Is everyone else ready to go?"

"We're with you," Hiccup said. "Let's figure this out once and for all!"

We flew our dragons back to the beach and dismounted. Then we started on foot for the cave. "It's odd walking on this island," Skulder said. "I'm used to dealing with sedimentary rocks from other islands. When minerals, dead plants, and animals erode due to time and weather, they become sediment. This dust like material is carried by water, air, or ice into a single place. More minerals and other materials cover the sediment, putting a lot of weight and pressure onto it. Over time, the sediment turns into sedimentary rocks." He halted suddenly, and we all stopped. "Wait. What was that? Who's there?!"

I tensed as I stared straight ahead. Someone emerged from behind a rock. Harald.

Our eyes locked, and I nearly forgot to breathe. I may have been uncertain about what I would feel upon seeing him again, but I did not expect the great love and desire that welled up in my chest. I wanted to run to him and embrace. Of course, I merely stood there staring at him like an idiot.

"_You_!" Skulder said venomously. "Step away from the foul fiendish freebooter, everyone. I'm going to throw my shovel at him!"

My arm immediately came out in front of him, blocking him from getting closer to Harald. "_No._" When I realized what I had done, I cringed inwardly. Of course Skulder was not going to actually hurt him. But I had acted on instinct, and now everyone knew it. "He's mine."

Harald stopped several yards from us, and at my statement, he raised his eyebrows in interest, his eyes still set on mine.

I flushed. That did not come out right. "I - I mean, he's mine to handle. Right, Hiccup?" I anxiously looked back at him for help.

Everyone else had uneasy expressions on their faces. "Well, you were in charge of finding him," Hiccup said slowly. He looked past me at Harald. Toothless growled beside him. "Don't come any closer, Harald. You really gave us the runaround, but we finally caught you. Play nice; the last thing you want to do is face an angry Night Fury."

"I've been stranded here for days and my boat is already at the bottom of the ocean," Harald said. There was something off about his tone, but I could not place it. "Have a bit of sympathy, lads and lassies. I'll willingly submit to whichever punishment you have in mind if you can take me off the island. Please, Brennda, talk to me! I'm sure you can help me convince our friends."

"Don't fall for his tricks, Brennda," Skulder said scathingly, catching my arm so I could not move.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. He was only looking out for me. I did not want to do something I would regret like snap at him. "Skulder, will you let me go to him? I can handle him."

Skulder looked at me in dismay. "But he's dangerous."

I looked him right in the eyes to reassure him. "So is trying to talk to dragon hunters about fossils. But like you, I have something I have to do."

Understanding flashed in Skulder's eyes before growing sad. "Go if you must." He let go of my arm and turned away from me.

I wished I could say more, but I would have to speak to him later. I looked to Hiccup for permission.

Hiccup nodded. "You're in charge of him, Brennda. You can go to him."

I knew that should not make me happy, but I could not help the smile that passed my lips. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as I crossed an invisible line over to Harald. I stopped right in front of him, and we stared at each other. My heart started beating at a rapid pace. "Hi." All other words failed me.

I swore he smirked at me from beneath his gas mask. "Hi."

Out of nowhere, Bolt bounded towards us, nearly knocking into Harald. He nuzzled him and wagged his tail like a puppy. "Bolt, my old friend!" Harald said happily. "I missed you too. Are you here to save me?" He rubbed his head with both his hands, which the Skrill enjoyed.

"No, Bolt!" I groaned. "We talked about this. He's not a friend."

Bolt gave me a look that told me he thought I was out of my mind.

"You should listen to your dragon, mate," Harald said, his hand on Bolt's neck.

I turned around to find the others in complete shock. Well, everyone except... Eret? And Valka, who gazed at me with mixed emotions on her face. "Brennda?" she said tentatively.

I looked at her in panic. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's not-" Her eyes flickered to Harald, and she said no more. Bolt continued to bask in Harald's attention, oblivious to everything else.

"I - I don't know what's gotten into him," I said feebly.

Eret shrugged. "Dragons don't overthink things like you do."

I glared at him. "Not helpful."

"But true," Harald said.

I looked from Eret to Harald and back to Eret. There was something odd about the look they exchanged. "Do you two know each other?" It was not a strange question. Eret was a sailor, and it stood to reason he might have run into Harald at some point. But if so, it _was _weird that Eret would not have mentioned it.

"No," Eret said quickly. "Though it feels like I know him after your incessant search for and talk about him."

I shot him another glare. "Skulder, throw your shovel at Eret. He's conspiring against me."

"I missed you too," Harald said.

I spun around to face him, surprised. If I did not know any better, I would have believed him sincere. But I did know better, and my expression hardened. "I would never have guessed from the way you stayed away for nearly a year."

"I am sorry, but I doubt the others would have been so welcoming."

My eyes narrowed. "Because you betrayed us?"

"I am sorry about that too."

I searched his face, but his true emotions were concealed well. Although, even if he had been willing to show me, he would definitely not want everyone else to know. So, I only had logic to guide me. "No, you're not. You may say you did not _want_ to hurt me, but you knew your actions _would_ and you did them anyway. If you were sorry, you would not have done it. I know where your priories lie." Not with me. And I would do anything to change that.

"You do not know as much as you think."

Oh, really? And who's fault was that? I crossed my arms and scowled. "What do you want, Harald? We came here to stop you from selling the Red Death bones. Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?"

Harald did not look sorry in the least. "Look mate, I'm sorry about what happened but business is business. This may sound strange, but it's really good to see you all of you here. My compass broke, my ship sank, and I haven't seen a single soul ever since I sent out my pet Leopold for help. I overheard you talking about going inside the volcano, but trust me. We need to get out of here. There's something... bad inside that volcano."

"Thank you so much for the 'helpful advice', Harald," Hiccup said, "but I think we'll make up our own minds about where we go. At least if you don't have a ship, I can keep a close eye on you from now on."

"Hold on," I said. "Blindly rejecting everything he says is just as bad as always believing him."

"Brennda, do you know if he is telling the truth?" Valka asked.

I took a deep breath. Time to think this through. "You're right, Hiccup. He is likely lying to keep us away from the volcano - but there actually could be something dangerous in there. And he may or may not be stranded here. Even if he is telling the truth, that does not mean he's still not trying to manipulate us for his own gain. Either way, I do not think it changes our actions, so I say we humor him and make a deal. It can't hurt, and at least we'll have a verbal agreement we can try to keep him to."

Hiccup nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Confident the chief would accept my proposal, I addressed Harald: "We will take you off this island, but we are not leaving until we examine the volcano. Until we leave, you need to stay with me at all times and listen to everything I say. In exchange, I will look out for you and protect you from any dangers on this island."

"You'll protect me from them as well?" Harald said, eying my friends behind me.

"Of course, though I doubt you'll have to worry about them."

"Fine. I agree to your terms."

"Good," Hiccup said. "I find them acceptable as well. Now, we need to go inside and see if there really is something wrong with the inside of the volcano! Let's head inside that tunnel that my dad made."

When I started walking, I glanced behind me to make sure Harald followed. Bolt tried to walk with him, and I stopped. "Stay here, Bolt."

"But I do enjoy his company," Harald said.

I frowned. "You'll have to settle for me." I moved again, and this time Bolt stayed behind while Harald walked beside me. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. There was no reason to be happy in this situation... right?

* * *

**A/N: **Harald is finally back! Will Brennda be able to handle him?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up." – Anne Lamott

Chapter 7

Fishlegs elected to stay behind with the dragons to watch out for outside danger, and Hiccup led the rest of us into the tunnel in the volcano. I was immediately bombarded with heat, which I had to admit was a nice change from the harsh winter cold.

"Wow, it's hot in here," Skulder said. "We're inside a lava tube! When a volcano erupts, sometimes the lava creates a tunnel as it pushes through soft rock on its way to the surface. Then, this tunnel is used as a pipe for lava during the eruptions that follow. It's the quickest way that lava can leave a volcano! These rock formations on that wall are exactly what I was looking for. Step over here and take a look!"

I walked up to the rock to examine the formations, Harald at my side. "I see."

"If you look close, you can see that the rock formations show multiple layers of different rock. The layer closest to the outside is igneous rock. Lava cools down to form this hard and coarse rock. The layer just below the igneous rock looks smoother, right? It's because that layer is a completely different type of rock. Over time, more lava cools down on top of the igneous rock and creates a new layer of rock over it. The pressure from the layer on top of it and the heat from the magma exert a lot of force onto the igneous rock and change its shape. It gets smaller and more compact, and forms a new type of rock called metamorphic rock. The placement of these layers created the island around the volcano over the course of many years!"

"Thank you for the fascinating lecture," Harald said facetiously.

Skulder glared at him. "Brennda, can you do something about him?"

I glanced uneasily at Harald, who smiled innocently at me. "I doubt it. Don't let him provoke you."

"Now you're talking about the impossible," Harald said, earning another glare from the archaeologist.

I held in a groan. I had to play peacemaker between _these_ two? This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, everything looks good in here," Hiccup said. "We're going to have to explore a little deeper to be sure. Let's follow this tunnel and see if we can get a better look. You lead the way, Brennda, but be careful where you step- I mean, we're still inside a volcano!"

So, we explored deeper in the volcano. The air grew even hotter the closer we got to the center. Finally, the magma became visible. And right in the center... there was a giant sleeping green dragon!

"WHOA!" Hiccup said from behind me. " I mean... whoa. Could you, err... quietly walk back outside... before the giant dragon wakes up?"

For a second, I could not move from the shock. Then Harald tugged on my sleeve. I looked at him, and I thought I saw genuine concern in his eyes before he turned away. He kept pace with me as we followed the others back out of the tunnel. The sudden cold air chilled me to the bone.

"Oh, thank Thor we made it," Hiccup said in relief. "That can't be a Red Death... but I didn't want to risk making it mad. Was it just me, or did it have green scales?"

"Definitely green," I said.

"Well, well, well," Harald said, shaking his head. "You know, I didn't want to say 'I told you so', but... Wait. Actually, I did and I will. I told you so!"

This time, it was Astrid who glared at him. "Brennda, can I punch him?"

I frowned. "No."

Harald gave her a smug look. "Ha!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not your body guard."

"That's not how it appears from where I'm standing."

"_Now_ can I punch him?" Astrid asked.

I sighed and shook my head. I was tempted to do it myself, but hurting him would break agreement. Instead, I said to him, "If you really want our help, you should behave a bit better."

"That was not part of the agreement," Harald said. "And this _is_ me behaving well."

"Lucky us," said Astrid.

Harald looked around at the rest of the group. "So! Great big beastie is in the volcano, lots of destroyed ships are on the outside, and poisonous gas is all around the ocean. It's a mess, isn't it? Hiccup, my boy, give me a lift off the island... or do you only help dragons now?" He turned to me. "Brennda, you need to help me talk some sense into your leader. Help out poor old Harald."

I stared at him. "You really think it will sound better coming from me? Fine." I faced Hiccup. "Harald thinks we should leave. He _was_ right about the danger in the volcano..."

Hiccup frowned. "We can't leave now... there's too much for us to figure out. We need to find out if that dragon is friend or foe. We also really need to figure out if there's something wrong with the volcano that is causing the hydro-thermal vents to go into overdrive. We have to go back inside. And let's not forget, we need to find out exactly why Harald wants to keep us from going into the volcano!"

I looked back at Harald. "You heard him. Fess up."

"Alright, alright!" Harald said in exasperation. "I'll tell you the whole truth about the situation so that you'll take me off the island. Oof. This feels really foreign! Please give me a moment."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do I put up with him?" I noticed Eret open his mouth to speak, and a shot him a look. "If you give a real answer, you're the one who's going to get punched." He shut his mouth.

"Okay!" Harald said. "The truth is, yes, I pinched the dragon hunter chest when you released the Catastrophic Quaken in their camp and caused a ruckus. And when I started this... Red Death bone venture, I decided to put the chest somewhere safe until I got back. I didn't expect this monster to be inside the volcano, and I dropped it!"

"I knew it," I muttered. "That's the whole reason you sold those dragons to the hunters in the first place, wasn't it? And that means you _let_ us catch you."

Harald smirked. "Ingenious, wasn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's in the chest, Harald? I'm surprised you haven't sold it by now. If you went through all that trouble to obtain it, it must be quite valuable."

"Clearly, you know nothing about finding the proper buyer."

"And why hide it in a _volcano_? It must have a pretty high melting point."

"That stands to reason."

"Who were you hiding it from anyway? Who else did you think was going to find this island?"

"You lot did, didn't you?"

I continued to stare at him, examining him. His expression was totally controlled and void of any emotion. Very unhelpful.

"Everything he said sounds logical enough," Eret said. "But what do you think, Brennda?"

"I think that all may be _factually_ true, but that doesn't mean it's the whole truth," I said. "I still think there's something else going on here."

"Do you have any speculations?" Valka asked.

I hesitated. "Well... we're assuming he doesn't want us to go into the volcano."

"He does keep trying to get us to leave," Astrid said.

"Exactly. It's way too _obvious_. He spent a lot of time with us. He _knows_ we're not that dumb."

"You're suggesting he wants us to go into the volcano?" Eret said.

"It would explain the weird feeling I had earlier about him _wanting_ us to follow his trail."

"How reliable are these 'feelings' of yours?" Astrid asked skeptically.

"When I say 'feelings,' I mean intuition - not emotions." I looked at her with a serious expression. "All I know is, the last time I had a weird feeling about him, I ignored it and ended up regretting it." Her eyes flashed in understanding while I fought back the memories. If I had stayed behind while Harald sent us to save those dragons that day, would things have turned out differently? There was no way to know. "Anyway, I know it doesn't make sense, but that's because we're not seeing the whole picture. There _has_ to be a plan here somewhere."

"You know, it would be a lot easier on you if you simply believe me," Harald said, appearing amused.

I looked at him with a frown. "Easier, yes. Better, no."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe whatever I'm planning has nothing to do with you? Our goals are not necessarily at odds. To prove it, I'll help you, my friends. If you're dead set on going back in the volcano, I know a way that might get you in without the dragon noticing you. Then you can take me off the island. Follow me and I'll show you the secret entrance."

I glanced at Hiccup, and he shrugged. "Fine," I said. "Lead the way."

We followed him around the side of the volcano and to the back. Harald approached the volcano and pointed out the camouflage. "Here we go!" he said. "Cleverly disguised, wouldn't you say? I did it myself."

"Very clever," I said. "You were hiding it from crazy people like us who happened to stumble upon the island?"

"Are you mocking me?"

I let out a fake gasp. "No! Why would I do that?"

Harald merely smirked in amusement. "After you, Brennda." He motioned to the entrance, and I led the way inside. We all gathered at the base of the tunnel. "I've done my part now, lads and lasses. I'll wait here until you've finished."

"All the same, Harald, I think we'll feel more comfortable if you were walking with us," Hiccup said. "Brennda, will you hold onto him to make sure he doesn't get away?"

"Sure thing," I said. I reached out to grab hold of Harald but stopped when I realized this required some strategic thinking. I quickly scanned his attire and came to a decision. I took hold of his right elbow, just above his glove.

Harald frowned at me. "Is that necessary? It's quite uncomfortable."

"Very necessary. If I grab anywhere on your glove, you can just slip it off."

"Hmm... Give me a moment, will you? I have a solution."

Surprised, I let go of his arm. He removed his right glove, tucking it under his strap on his back. Then he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I sucked in a sharp breath at the contact.

"Secure, isn't it?" Harald said, holding up our interlocked hands to show me. "You don't have a problem with _this_, do you?" He smirked as if anticipating my response.

"N-No. This is fine." No way I could admit what his touch still did to me... especially with everyone else around.

Harald's smirk widened. "Good. Then should we get going?"

I wordlessly led him through the tunnel, the others following behind. We stopped when we arrived at a more open area. The green dragon had its back to us, and it appeared to still be sleeping.

"Good, it's resting," Hiccup said. "Maybe if we're quiet, we can take a good look without disturbing it. Green scales, same ugly face as the Red Death... should we call it the Green Death?"

"Sounds appropriate to me," I said.

"That dragon's nest is incredibly made but also very troubling..." said Skulder. He glanced at me. "Can you take a closer look at it?"

"Sure," I said. I took a step forward but was pulled back by Harald, who did not budge. I looked at him with a frown. "Do you mind?"

Harald smirked. "Yes, I do. It looks quite dangerous up there."

I bit back an angry retort. I could not physically move him. He was stronger than me, and his will even more so. I needed a different approach. "I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Harald. This may be a difficult concept for you to understand, but I keep my word. You can trust me." I ran my thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing motion, and his eyes flashed in surprise.

"We don't have time for this," Skulder said. "I'll take a look." He moved closer to the edge of the cliff, and a few loose rocks tumbled down. Suddenly, the Green Death woke and looked around for the source of the noise with its many beady eyes.

"We need to get away from the dragon's nest right now," Hiccup said in a low voice. "Stay out of its line of sight, or it might roast us with its breath attack!"

It was time to run. In my panic, I dropped Harald's hand. He was the fastest out of all of his and quickly got ahead.

"Look out!" Skulder exclaimed

We all skidded to a stop when the Green Death looked through the fissures on the side of the tunnel. My heart pounded in my chest, and my breathing grew shallow.

"As soon as she looks away, be ready to move!" Hiccup said.

A second later, the Green Death removed her face from the fissures. We all set off to running again. However, there were several more fissures along the way, and we constantly had to stop and avoid the dragon's gaze.

At one point, I stumbled and nearly fell into the Green Death's line of sight, but Harald caught me and steadied me. It was then I realized he was running with me instead of ahead of me. Surely he could outrun all of us and make it out of the volcano faster. I gave him a questioning look, but he was all business.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, we all made it out of the tunnel. We stood around in a circle, panting and catching our breaths. "Why did you do that?" I asked Harald once I could speak.

"Do what?" he said.

"Stay behind and help me out instead of running ahead."

"You're the only one who will listen to me. I can't let you get hurt." His emotionless expression betrayed nothing.

"Are you going to take that at face value?" Eret asked. "You've questioned everything else he's said. It all sounds perfectly logical, but..."

I frowned. "There's more to it?" I watched Harald but could discern nothing else. "My only speculation on this is also pretty crazy."

"Then it must be true."

I rolled my eyes. "Right." I looked around. "Is everyone okay?"

"Never in my life did I think I would ever be inside a volcano, running away from a dragon as enormous as a mountain!" Skulder said. "Goodness. It's very good that we decided to go back inside, Brenda, because I actually spotted what's causing all this deadly fog! We must figure out a solution right away."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I think that the Green Death's nest is blocking the way that the lava would normally flow. The pressure from the magma can't penetrate it, so it's got nowhere to go but through the hydro-thermal vents. That's what must be causing the fog. We need to divert the lava so it is flowing again."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Hiccup asked.

"Perhaps we could excavate our own set of vents below the nest? It would leave the Green Death and its nest out of harm's way. I'm just not sure how we can do it. Even if we had a hundred Vikings, I don't think they could withstanding the blistering heat. If only we had a dragon that resists these intense temperatures and can burrow through the rock."

"I know of one such dragon," Valka said. "There is only one dragon that can do this. It is the Eruptodon! These dragons live deep inside volcanoes and they eat lava, so of course their magnificent skins have adapted to resist even the hottest of temperatures. The Eruptodon can dig a tunnel from inside the volcano, inches from the magma."

"That's great!" I said excitedly. "Where do we find one?"

"Unfortunately, Eruptodons are a rare breed. I have met only one Eruptodon, and he was the Great Protector of Defender of the Wing Island. He is... well, we cannot rely on him."

"I met the Great Protector too!" Hiccup said. "Small world. I don't know where to look for another... and it won't be easy."

"Actually, I think I know where to find one," Eret spoke up. "Back in the day, there was an island that shook the oceans with earthquakes, and many great dragons leaped from its volcano at any passing ships to protect their home. No hunter would dare sail near it... except yours truly, of course."

I smirked. "Of course."

"I still remember high-tailing it out of there when one Eruptodon flew too close. It flew so close that it almost made me soil my britches. I reckon it's time to get over those fears. We'll need Valka along with us, since I haven't the faintest idea how to train the dragon once we get there! Join me on my ship and, if the seas are kind, we'll be there in no time."

"Thanks, Eret!" I said. Valka and I started to follow him back to his ship.

"Have a fun trip!" Harald called.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at his smug face. I forgot about him. Astrid and Skulder stood on either side of him, appearing uneasy.

"You're not leaving him here with us, are you?" Skulder said.

I looked to Hiccup. "It's up to you," he said. "You're in charge."

Well, in that case... I trudged over to where Harald stood. "You're coming with me."

Harald's smirk vanished. "Why? Are you that paranoid?"

I held out my hand to him. "If you don't want to come, I can leave Astrid in charge of you."

"We'll have lots of fun together," Astrid said mischievously.

Harald took my hand. "Fine, but if anything happens-"

"I told you, _nothing_ is going to happen. I promise." Maybe it would help if I revealed the real reason for my declaration, but I dare not say it in front of everyone else.

"Mom, will you feel safe if Harald is with you?" Hiccup asked.

Valka smiled at him. "I will be fine as long as Brennda is with him. And I think I will have Cloudjumper accompany us."

Bolt also tried to tag along as we passed the dragons, but I put a stop to this. "Sorry, buddy," I said. "I can't risk Harald trying to ride you out of here. No more acting as an accomplice!"

Bolt whined and bowed his head.

"Oh yeah, Heather told me he broke him out of jail," Eret said. At this, Valka looked back at us with interest.

I flushed. "Yeah... He acts strangely around him."

"No more strangely than you do," Harald said.

I gave him an odd look. "What's that supposed to mean?" But he did not respond. I let go of his hand when we approached Eret's boat. It was time for the next phase of our mission. Hopefully, there would be few bumps along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I wanna roll up, I'm gonna roll up my sleeve  
I'm gonna fight for you, I'm gonna fight 'til I bleed_

_So, listen to me now  
I'm not gonna stand here when my friend's down and out  
I'm not gonna run when it's hard to figure it all out  
If there's anything I'd say, I will tell you right now_

_You're not alone, you're not alone, you're not alone  
You're not alone, you're not alone, you're not alone_"

\- "You're Not Alone" by Marie Miller

Chapter 8

Eret set sail for Eruptodon Island while Valka flew beside the ship on Cloudjumper. Harald and I stood together at the back of the ship under Eret's direction. Apparently, he thought he was doing me a favor by 'giving us time to talk.' Maybe we did need to talk, but... I did not know what to say.

"This has turned into quite the adventure, wouldn't you say?" Harald said casually.

I looked straight ahead so as to not let him get to me. "Adventures are fun, Harald, which this is not. This is serious. And it's all your fault."

"That's not true. _I_ didn't cause the fog. In fact, if it weren't for me, you would have never discovered its source."

I glanced at him, noting the smug look on his face. If he wanted a 'thank you,' he wasn't getting it. I crossed my arms and stared ahead again.

"I'm sensing some hostility, Brennda. Are you still mad at me?"

My eyes tightened. "Of course I'm still mad at you." Maybe it was more complicated than that, but I didn't feel like explaining.

"I told you it was just-"

"-business, I know." I let out a sigh. "See? You don't even know why I'm mad."

"It would help if you enlightened me."

I felt my coldness slip away as I looked at him. He was concealing his emotions again, but at least he wasn't trying to play some stupid role. And he did have a point. I could not expect him to read my mind _all_ the time. It might make me feel better if I let it all out. I took in a deep breath. "You were wrong."

Harald scoffed. "That's hardly likely. I'm never wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "Then you lied."

"That is much more likely, but would you care to be specific?"

I could have taken the easy way out and told him I was mad about _all_ his lies, but... I needed to tell him the truth. I could not let him turn _me _into a liar. "You lied about us... about me. You said I'd forget about you and move on. You said I'd find someone better. You said these feelings would go away. But they _haven't_, and I _can't _forget." I could not hide the emotion in my voice, though I willed the tears to not fall. "You _left_, Harald. Do you have any idea what it's been like for me this past year without you? I'm mad because you showed me something amazing and told me it's everything I_ can't_ have."

Harald was not quick enough to hide the surprise and then guilt in his eyes. "I didn't lie about any of that," he said quietly. "You _should_ have moved on."

I gave him a bitter smile. "You don't know much about love, do you?"

"I should say not, considering everyone who has claimed to love me has abandoned me."

His sincere confession surprised me. He still attempted to hold back his emotions, but enough leaked through that I could see the truth. And just like that, my anger made way for compassion. I could not help but want to reach out to him and comfort him. "_I_ won't." I took a step closer to him, feeling pleased when he did not back away. "I told you once before, didn't I? I will never abandon you, Harald, but _you_ have to stay."

His lips twisted into a wry smile. "It will never work, love. There are too many obstacles."

"External challenges are nothing. The greatest obstacle is _you_. If I can get you to change your mind, we can defeat anything else in our way _together_."

"You sound confident, but I'm just not seeing it."

"Then maybe I need to train you."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "Oh?"

I lifted my hand and faced my palm to him like he had done to me all those months ago. Harald slowly raised his own hand and placed our palms together. The contact sent a jolt of electricity up my arm, but I did not pull away. Instead, I entwined our fingers and lowered our hands. "Do you want me to let go?" I nearly whispered.

"No," Harald said just as softly. His emerald eyes bore into my, telling me more than he could ever say with words.

I smiled, pleased at my accomplishment. I liked touching him, and I wanted to do more. I gently ran my thumb across the back of his hand, making circular motions. Harald closed his eyes and almost appeared to be smiling. Could something so simple affect him so much? Remembering what he said earlier, I realized he must be starved for affection. I decided to be bold.

"It's cold out here. Help me out." Still holding his hand, I moved in close to him until our bodies pressed together. I sensed his surprise, but he put his free arm around me to keep me near him. I closed my eyes and smiled in contentment. This felt good. This felt _right_. I allowed myself to forget our circumstances and our companions. In the moment, nothing else mattered but each other.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're here," Eret's voice rang out.

I immediately pulled away from Harald, regretting my decision when the cold enveloped me. I noticed Eret staring at us with mixed emotions. "I, uh, I was cold," I said lamely.

"I could have helped you with that," Eret said.

"But she chose _me_," Harald said, smirking.

Eret frowned and looked at me. "I can see why he frustrates you so much. He's hard to figure out." He shook his head. "Anyway, welcome to the wild volcano of Eruptodon island. I swear I'm not nervous... Ahem. I might be a little nervous."

"Calm yourself, Eret," Valka said. "The Eruptodon is protective but not violent. As long as we respect him and his home, we won't be harmed. The Eruptodon is a dragon that prefers the heat and comfort of the volcano. By the Book of Dragons, we would consider him a Boulder class dragon. We'll be sure to find him near lava flows. Let us search this island to look for him."

"I'll stay here while you three have fun," Harald said.

"On my boat?" Eret said. "Oh no, you don't!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Harald's wrist. "You don't leave me sight, remember?"

"Fine, fine."

I let go of him once we were on land. The four of us began the trek up the volcano. It was almost eerie being there. The scenery was definitely different than what I was used to. Once we were up high, I peered over the edge to see if I could spot the Eruptodon. The next step I took, the ground crumbled from beneath my foot, and I started to slip.

"Watch out!" Harald said as he pulled me back to safety.

My heart raced at the excitement. "I - I was fine! I didn't need your interference." It was the wrong thing to say, but my strong independent streak would not allow me to leave it alone.

"I was trying to help!"

"I don't_ need_ your help! Stop pretending to care."

For a second, I thought I saw hurt in his eyes. Then, wordlessly, he turned and stalked ahead of us.

My heart sank into my stomach. What had I just done? After making some progress on the boat, why had I become defensive again?

"Brennda, I may not know much about him, but I do know you should not ask a guy to ignore basic protective instincts," Eret said.

I looked at him in surprise. "What?" Instincts? Was that what that was?

"I agree," Valka said, her expression carefully guarded. "Stoick got that way as well. Though I don't doubt you can take care of yourself, this is one area where it costs us little to give in."

Now I was really astonished. If they both saw the same thing, maybe I was in the wrong. I looked ahead at Harald's retreating form. I had to make this right.

I ran to catch up with him and slipped my hand into his, making sure to stay on his right side, _away_ from the cliff edge. He looked at me but said nothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Thank you for saving me."

Harald did not respond, but when his grip on my hand tightened, I knew I was forgiven. Eret's voice broke me from my thoughts:

"Whoa! That's a sturdy one, isn't it? Is that the dragon you were looking for?"

We followed the sound of Eret's voice down a path that led deeper into the volcano. And there, inside the volcano, sat the Eruptodon.

"You have done well to lead us here, Eret," Valka said. "This place is an excellent discovery! We must now begin to train the Eruptodon, to gain its trust and plead for its aid." She turned to me. "You may not share a bond as strong as you do with Bolt, but I believe this noble dragon will come to our aid at Dragon Island."

I released Harald's hand and approached the dragon. I took a deep breath. "Tell me what to do."

"The first step to training a dragon is to prove that you mean it no harm. One way to do that is to offer the dragon his favorite foods. Like many other Boulder Class dragons, Eruptodons prefer to eat rocks. Find some pumice, or lava rocks, that are the Eruptodon's favorite!"

Harald appeared mildly curious as he watched me look around for a lava rock. I found one and picked it up.

"Offer the rock to the Eruptodon, Brennda," Valka said.

I held the rock up to the Eruptodon. He sniffed it and then scooped it up with his tongue.

"Good! He accepted your gift. That is a wonderful start. Next, you must try to see from the dragon's eyes and share his viewpoint. Will you stand at the large dragon's eye level so that you can gain its trust and ask for its aid?"

I bent down so I could look the Eruptodon in the eye. The Eruptodon looked away.

"He doesn't seem to notice you. Why not? I do not understand. I must ponder this new information, Brennda. Will you search the island for something that will help us get the dragon's attention? There must be something that we are missing."

"I'll take a look," I said. Harald followed me as I walked down a path. He stopped me when we reached a small alcove.

"Aren't those tiny dragons?" he said, nodding at glowing creatures on the ground.

I bent down to examine one of them closer. "Yes, these are Fireworms! Their fire causes them to glow."

"Perhaps this is what we need. The Eruptodon has spent countless hours within the volcano. It may pay attention solely to things that glow like the magma flows."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" I said excitedly.

"_All_ my ideas are great."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." I reached out my hand to grab a few Fireworms.

Harald grabbed my arm to stop me. "How do you plan to carry them? You may be able to pick them up just fine, but their heat will eventually burn your skin."

I frowned. "Oh, right." I looked around for something to hold them in. I settled for snatching Harald's spare glove he was not using. "Hold this." I pushed the glove into this hands and set to gathering Fireworms.

Soon, we had a glove filled with the tiny, glowing dragons. We then made our trek back to the Eruptodon. Valka gave us a questioning look upon our return.

"Don't worry, we've got this," I said.

Valka opened her mouth to say something, but when Eret shook his head, she closed it again.

I held onto one end of the glove and held it up with Harald. We tilted the glove towards the Eruptodon so he could see the glowing Fireworms inside. The Eruptodon let out a pleased noise. Then he looked both me and Harald in the eye.

"Beautiful!" Valka said. "Perhaps he understands our plight... and our urgency. Reach out your hand and touch the Eruptodon."

Harald lowered the glove to the ground and coaxed the Fireworms out. He was being so gentle that I got a crazy idea. When he stood straight again, I grabbed his glove-free hand. He looked at me in question, but I merely smiled. I returned my attention to the Eruptodon, and he did the same.

Very slowly, I brought our hands to The Eruptodon. I placed Harald's hand on his snout and moved mine so it was next to his. The large dragon made a contented sound. A huge grin spread across my face. "We did it!" I smiled at Harald, and he looked at me with an adoring gaze that made my heart skipped a beat. For a moment, it felt just like it used to before I knew the truth about him.

"How can you still smile at me like that?" he asked in a low voice.

I considered the question. "It's because... At times like this, I can see the _real_ you."

"The real me? And who is that?"

"Someone who can't help but care even though he tries not to."

"Hmm... I think you have me confused for someone else."

I smiled and shook my head. Remembering we were not alone, I looked past him to Valka and Eret.

"Excellent work," Valka said. "Now you can mount him, and we can make post haste to Dragon Island."

I turned back to Harald. "You heard her. Let's get on him!"

Harald frowned. "I'm sorry, you want me to ride _that _dragon?"

"Sure. He likes you." I waited for an objection from Valka but heard none.

Harald eyed the Eruptodon skeptically. "He's fairly large, don't you think? And he's a stranger to both of us."

"It'll be fine. I'm looking out for you, remember? I won't ask you to do something if I'm not certain I can keep you safe."

Harald stared into my eyes as if imploring me for the truth. Finally, he nodded and turned to the Eruptodon. "Shall we do this then?"

Smiling, I climbed onto the big dragon's back. Then I held my hand out to Harald to help him on hind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I found a good hold on the dragon.

"We'll meet you at Dragon Island," Eret said as he left with Valka.

Then the Eruptodon took off. He was not a very fast flyer, and there was something pleasant about the ride. Harald relaxed against me. Neither of us said a word as we sailed through the sky. We did not need to.

We arrived at Dragon Island and landed in front of Hiccup. "You did it!" he said. "Amazing work and welcome back."

"Thanks!" I said. I started to dismount the Eruptodon, but then Harald slipped off his side, pulling me down with him. We crashed to the ground, me on top of him. I glared at him while he smiled sheepishly. "You did that on purpose!"

"You can't prove that," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. My friends stared at us with odd looks. I did not feel like explaining. Bolt bounded over to me, and I gave him a quick hug.

"We caught some fish to keep our energy up," Hiccup said once Valka and Eret joined us. "Fishlegs, Astrid, and I are going to start the second part of our plan, so you should eat while we're gone."

"Thank you, Hiccup," Valka said.

The Vikings and dragons took turns grabbing fish from the pile. However, when it came to Harald, there were no fish left.

"I must have miscounted," Skulder said. "Sorry about that."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He did not look sorry at all. I held my halibut out to Harald. "Here, take mine."

Harald looked at me in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm responsible for you. This is your favorite, isn't it? Unless you lied about that too."

Harald carefully took the halibut from me. "Why would I lie about fish?"

I shrugged. I glanced at Skulder, satisfied to see the look of guilt on his face. I gave him a long, hard stare until he looked away. I no longer cared if my affection for Harald offended him. He needed to know I found his behavior unacceptable.

"Bolt, help me out here," Harald said. I turned just in time to see Bolt slice the Halibut in half. Harald smirked and handed one half to me. "Here."

I looked down at the fish and then back up at him. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." The triumphant gleam in his eye made my heart skip a beat.

I realized I needed to lift my gas mask in order to eat. Hopefully, I would not take in too much of the fog. I ate quickly just to be sure. Afterwards, I washed my hands in the ocean.

"Hiccup should be back soon," Valka said once I returned to the group. "We need to know when it is safe to enter the volcano. Would you keep a lookout from that hill to see if the dragon leaves?"

"Sure," I said. Harald took my hand as we walked up the hill, and I smiled. We stood together, watching the volcano. As I unconsciously moved my thumb along his fingers, I touched something cold. I looked up at him in confusion. "You still have that ring from the festival?"

"You thought I would get rid of it?" he said.

I frowned. "Honestly, I thought you would have sold it. It must be worth something."

Harald gave me a sly smile. "I want to remember that night. It was a good one."

My heart jumped. "It-It was."

His eyes fell to my neck. "You're wearing the necklace I gave you."

I flushed. "It's just a necklace." A necklace that happened to remind me of him.

"I didn't steal it, you know. It was my mother's."

My eyes widened in shock._ That_ I had not expected, yet I sensed it was true. Then something else occurred to me. "What you said earlier on the boat... Your mother passed away, right? She didn't abandon you. Death isn't the same thing."

Harald's eyes narrowed into slits and the atmosphere immediately darkened. "It is when it's_ chosen_."

I gaped at the implication. "W-What?"

"After my stepfather betrayed us, she decided she had nothing left to live for. _I _wasn't enough for her. _I_ was too much trouble. She gave up on me."

I hated the dark look in his eyes. I dropped his hand and embraced him instead as if that could drive it away. "No, no, Harald. It wasn't your fault. She had her own problems. It wasn't your fault."

He said nothing, but he held me tightly. I wished there was something more I could say or do, but I came up short. Somehow, I had to prove him wrong about everything. The best way I knew how to do that right now was to be an example. Maybe, in time, I could get through to him. But that meant I needed to find a way to get him to _stay_. I was sure he wanted to... so what held him back?

All too soon, I noticed the Green Death fly out of the volcano and off towards the ocean. Thankfully, she didn't see us. I reluctantly separated myself from Harald. I wiped my eyes, which had grown wet. "We-we better get down there."

Harald nodded. He took my hand again and led me down the hill. It was time for our final mission.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I changed some things around, but I think it made the story better. It was hard to get Brennda and Harald alone in this expansion. I think this works!


	9. Chapter 9

"_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_"

\- "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston

Chapter 9

Harald and I approached Valka at the base of the hill. She had her eyes on the Green Death as she flew over the ocean. "There!" she said. "If she's gone to feed, we won't have much time to waste. Please let my son know that our window of opportunity is open. I saw him return on the opposite side of the island."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Harald and I set off and eventually reached Hiccup, Skulder, and Fishlegs, who were surrounded by Whispering Deaths.

"Hey Hiccup, I saw the Green Death leave the nest," I said. "I'm ready to go!"

Hiccup smiled at me. "Great! I saw the Green Death leave, too. Let's get started!"

Fishlegs and Skulder let the Whispering Deaths loose, and they began to burrow through the volcano walls.

"Okay," Hiccup said, "Skulder and I plotted out the paths these Whispering Deaths will need to take, but we can only keep the dragons on pace with both me and my mother wrangling them. You'll need to meet us from the other side, from inside the volcano."

"Don't worry, I can handle it," I said.

Hiccup nodded. "Meet up with Astrid and Eret to go inside the volcano. Good luck, Brennda... but I hope you won't need it!"

It was time to find the Eruptodon. I approached the large dragon and coaxed him to follow me. I walked along the coastline around the island, staying on Harald's left side. At one point, I happened to catch sight of something in the water: Harald's ship. I quickly looked away so he would not know I noticed. So much for his ship sinking. I had known it all along, but it still made me feel sick. He never intended to let us capture him. He planned on escaping... again.

"Is everything alright?" Harald asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said quickly. "Everything's fine." I was grateful when he did not press the matter. We finally reached the entrance to the volcano, where Astrid and Eret waited for us.

"Hiccup gave us the most important part of the mission," Astrid said. "I know we can do it!"

"Now that you're going into the volcano, you don't need poor old Harald to go with you," Harald said. "I've helped as much as I can!"

"Nope," said Astrid. "There's no way we're going to let you wander about without one of us by your side."

"Specifically, me," I said. "How many times do I have to tell you? Whatever we do, we're doing together. You can trust me."

"Don't waste your time on lost causes," Astrid said.

I stared at Harald's stoic expression. "No cause that is lost cannot be found if there is one person left to look."

Eret nodded in agreement. "True."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's just go."

Harald did not protest when I took his hand and locked our fingers together. I led the way into the volcano with him by my side. Astrid, Eret, and the Eruptodon followed behind. We stopped when we reached the center.

"You dragon riders always take me to the most interesting places," Harald said as he stared at the flowing magma.

"You're welcome," I said.

"The air above the volcano is too hot for normal dragons, but this is the Eruptodon's natural habitat," Astrid said. "It should be able to shield the heat from you. Go ahead and mount it, Brennda!"

I started to walk closer to the Eruprodon, but I was pulled back when Harald did not move. I looked at him to see him watching me carefully. I tried to let go of his hand, but it held mine tightly. I did not think this through...

"Is there a problem?" Harald asked as if he did not know the answer.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "Harald, let go of my hand."

"Do you plan on doing this on your own?"

"Yes, hence why I need you to let go."

"Didn't you just say that we're to do everything together?"

Of course he would choose the most inopportune time to actually listen to me. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself. "I also said I will not ask you to do something if I cannot guarantee your safety."

Harald cocked his head to the side. "Tell me, would having me with you make it more dangerous?"

I frowned. I could already see where this was going. "No..."

"Then if you can't guarantee my safety, that means you can't guarantee your own."

"Oh come on," Astrid said. "Nothing's going to happen to her."

"You don't know that."

I sighed. "He's right, Astrid. There is a very small risk something could go wrong, but it's nothing I can't handle. Let me go, Harald."

"Take me with you."

"No."

"Then I cannot let you go. If it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for you."

Anger rose in my chest, and I fought back a retort. I could have easily settled this by dismissing the danger and allowing him to come with me, but on principle I could not do it. And what was his game? If he did plan on escaping from us, doing this with me would not help him. He kept his expression neutral, making it impossible for me to read his intentions. "If you think you can stop us-"

His eyes darkened ever so slightly. "I have nothing against your goals. It does not matter to me whether you succeed or not."

"But it matters to me. Let go!" I resisted the urge to yank my arm, knowing it would only end in my injury.

"I'll make him let go!" Astrid declared.

"No, let her handle this," Eret said. "Brennda..."

I caught his eye, and his expression somehow calmed me. I understood his silent message. I had to stop fighting Harald. I could not win in a battle of wills. I took a deep breath and faced him again. "Harald, why do you care so much?"

"Someone needs to get me off this island," Harald said as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

And with that lie, I knew the truth. Because he_ didn't_ need me to get off the island. And if he really didn't care about my mission, that left one explanation. Part of me wanted to ignore it. I did not want to get my hopes up only to see him dash them. But I could not deny what was right in front of me.

"Harald... thank you." I noticed the surprise in his eyes and took my chance. I moved in close and embraced him. He instinctively hugged me back, and I managed to slip my hand from his. Yet I held out position for a minute longer. It felt really good... just like nothing had ever happened. That's when I knew I was doomed.

"I'm sorry, " I whispered. "I _have_ to do this. But... I _promise_ I'll come back. I'm not leaving you." I pulled away enough so I could look into his eyes, swimming with conflicting emotions. I gently stroked his face with one hand while I placed the other on his chest. "Please believe in me." Without waiting for a response, I pushed him as hard as I could into Eret. Then I scrambled onto the Eruptodon before he could stop me.

"Finally," Astrid said. "Brennda, Hiccup is guiding those Whispering Deaths to make tunnels that meet these areas near the magma. Fly around and look for places where the rock wall is getting weak. Use the Eruptodon's fireballs to blast open any weak spots that you find!"

"I'm on it!" I said. I did not look at Harald as I guided the Eruptodon over the magma. Indeed, he protected me from the heat. It was pretty amazing! I concentrated on finding the weak spots in the wall, and the Eruptodon expertly shot them.

"That should do it!" Astrid called. "Mission accomplished. We don't have another chance like this with the Green Death away from the volcano. Can you pick up the stolen orb before she comes back?"

Why did that sound like exactly what Harald wanted us to do? "I'll give it a try." This was no time for over-analyzing. I easily spotted the glowing blue orb and guided the Eruptodon to it. When I got close enough, I managed to snatch it in my hand.

"Good job, mate!" said Eret.

Just then, darkness fell over the inside of the volcano. I looked up to see the Green Death returning to her nest... and she looked angry.

"Uh oh," Astrid said. "I think the Green Death has had enough of us near her nest. We need to get out of here!" She looked from Eret to me, frustration evident on her face. "Harald is gone, and he took my compass! That thief was just waiting for a distraction to bolt for it!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. But I should have known. And yet, that look in his eyes before I left him...

"We're sorry, Brennda," Eret said. "We should have been watching him."

Astrid groaned. "Ugh, if I could... no, getting you to safety is priority number one. Fly up here away from the magma and bring me that orb!"

She did not have to tell me twice. I guided the Eurptodon back up to the edge and slid off his back. I handed Astrid the orb, and she looked it over.

"Wait a second," she said. "This looks like it could be a dragon egg of some sort! Just look at how the-" She stopped herself. "Sorry, I just slipped into my inner Fishlegs there. We need to get out of here, right away! This egg is shining right into my eyes, I'm going to have to be careful. Lead the way, Brennda, and stay close. Let's get out of the tunnel before the Green Death catches us!"

"We'll be fine," Eret said as we all got moving down the tunnel. "It's kind of exciting!"

"Not the kind of excitement I was looking for today," I said.

"Stay quiet," Astrid said softly, "we don't want her to hear us. Maybe she will fry Harald and let us be."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

"That slime grabbed my compass. What does he expect to do with it? After all, he doesn't have a ship. Well, unless he lied, again."

"He did. I saw his ship on the way here."

"What?! And you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Of course it was - Hey, something's different ahead..." She stopped in front of something in the side of the tunnel. "Wait a second. What's this?"

"It looks like another tunnel," Eret said.

"That dirty rat had a secret exit ready all along! If we hurry maybe we can catch up to him!"

The thought of finding Harald gave me a boost of energy that propelled me through the secret passageway. When we reached daylight, Bolt and Stormfly were waiting for us. Astrid and I mounted out dragons and took to the air. I looked out at the sea and was greeted by a stunning sight: Harald attempted to sail away in his ship, but the Green Death flew in front of him, blocking his path.

"Ah! This couldn't have happened to a more deserving pirate," Astrid said.

I glared at her and flew towards the ship.

"I don't think she thought that was funny," I heard Eret say behind me.

Bolt growled as we neared the Green Death. He wanted to defend Harald as much as I did. "Hey, ugly!" I shouted. "Stay away from him!" Bolt shot a lightning bolt at the dragon. She turned her head in our direction for a second but then returned her attention to Harald. "No!" I flew around to her other side and had Bolt shoot her again. "We're much more interesting!"

"What are you doing?" Harald shouted from his boat.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your life!" I darted back and forth, continuously shooting the Green Death. She roared in anger and flew out of the water.

"Why?"

Why? Was he that oblivious? Bolt zapped the Green Death once more before she had enough and flew to some rocks right by the shore, where my friends awaited. Relief filled my chest. Knowing I had a moment to breathe, I allowed Bolt to land on Harald's ship. "What do you mean 'why?'"

"I broke our agreement," he said, his expression cautious. "You don't have to protect me anymore."

I gave him an incredulous look. "You really think _that_ was why I was looking out for you? I just said that on principle."

"Then why-?"

"Because if you're hurt, _I'm_ hurt. Get it? I _care_ about you." From his look of surprise, I knew he _really _didn't understand love. Maybe this would teach him something. I prepared Bolt to take off.

"Wait, are you going back there?"

I could not remember ever seeing him show fear, but this time he could not hide it. "I have to. I can't leave my friends to deal with this."

"Sure you can. Wasn't it your goal to catch me? Stay with me. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger."

My breath caught in my throat at his words. He had to know I couldn't accept, but I still did not doubt the reason for the offer. I loved the concern I saw on his face. I loved his protectiveness. I loved that he cared. "Harald..." I took a deep breath. If I did not hold myself, I would end up giving into him. "If you want to run away while the rest of us fight, I won't stop you.. But I can't abandon my friends." Bolt flapped his wings and lifted us off the boat. "And for the record... you're the one who's leaving, not me." He said nothing as I flew to join the others on the shore.

"I've seen this behavior with the Red Death before," Hiccup was saying. "We need to fix the Green Death's attention on something or we won't be able to stop her rampage. Toothless, do you think you could try to persuade our giant friend here?"

Toothless flew right up in front of the Green Death, glowing alpha blue. He growled at her, and she seemed to respond positively.

"The alpha is the king of dragons," Valka said. "He protects his own!"

Toothless flew back down to join us.

"Good job, bud," Hiccup said. "I think that might have done the trick. We'll need to get a bit closer - carefully - to see if the Green Death is truly calm."

"I'll do it," I said. I flew Bolt up to the Green Death. She did appear quite calm, and Bolt remained relaxed. "I think Toothless did it!"

"Wait, look out!" Astrid cried.

I looked just in time to see Harald shoot something at the Green Death. The object lodged in her neck, and she gave a mighty roar. Then she flew high above the clouds and began raining fireballs down at us. Anger at Harald blurred out everything else. "That little..."

"Not good, not good," Hiccup said. "Everyone get to cover! Brennda, Toothless and I need to keep everyone safe down here. I need to rely on you to fly up to the green Death and calm her down. You can do it! Fly straight, avoid those fireballs, and bring that dragon back down!"

"I'll give it my best shot!" I said.

Bolt quickly flew up high. The air grew thin, but he had dealt with this before. Finally, I spotted the Green Death in her rage. I urged Bolt closer. Once he hovered above her, I jumped onto her back. It was like standing on a moving mountain. I was careful as I ran up her back and to her neck.

I grabbed hold of the mast to steady myself. At least the Green Death did not notice me in all her fury. Keeping one hand on the object, I pulled out my axe and began to chop. Bolt was ready for me and scooped me back up. The fireballs ceased as I flew down to my friends.

"Did it work?" said Valka. "Is it safe?"

Upon landing, I looked up to see the Green Death flying back into the volcano. It felt like a great weight had lifted off my shoulders. It was over.

"You did it!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That was amazing! I need to catch my breath. We couldn't see you because of the clouds - well, and the 'dodging fireballs for our lives' thing. What did you do up there?"

"I got rid of the problem," I said with a shrug. "I jumped on her back and chopped up that mast. She was fine after that."

"Wow. You did some quick thinking on the spot. You really stepped up when I needed you. Amazing job. Amazing! You're proving yourself a wonderful dragon trainer again and again. I know that I can rely on you to hold yourself together and excel when danger is afoot."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. I just did what I had to do." I noticed he held the glowing orb in his arms. "So, that _is_ an egg, isn't it?"

"Definitely, though it's not like any I've ever seen before."

I frowned. "What bothers me more is why Harald wanted that egg so badly... and why he was not too concerned about leaving it behind." I looked over Hiccup's shoulder. "Hey, Fishlegs!"

"Yes?" Fishlegs said as he jogged over to us.

"Dragon eggs hatch when they get enough heat, right?"

"All eggs need heat to hatch, but dragon eggs are special in that the process can be sped up or slowed down based on the amount of heat they get."

"That's why we have lava in the hatchery at the School," Hiccup said. His eyes widened. "Wait, you're not thinking-?"

I nodded. "I don't think Harald came here with his Red Death scam as his main purpose. I think he came here because of the volcano. He wasn't hiding it; he was trying to _hatch_ it."

A troubled expression crossed Fishlegs' face. "In order to get enough heat, he would have had to drop it in the volcano on purpose."

"And then he used us to retrieve it for him," Hiccup said.

"That would explain why he wanted us to catch him," I said. "But why leave without the egg?"

"Maybe he plans on stealing it later?"

"Maybe..." But I had a feeling there was something bigger going on here. I needed to figure out what he was up to!

"We don't need to worry about that now. Go ahead and check up on the others. I'll keep an eye on the egg."

I nodded. "Right. Thanks." I wandered around until I found Eret and Valka talking together. They smiled when I approached.

"Excellent work today, Brennda," Valka said. "The Green Death is not a ravenous beast like the Red Death... but in its presence, I felt the terrible majesty and impossible power within. It amazes me that there are many legendary dragons like the Bewilderbeast, hiding in corners of the world. I long to bask in their presence of these nobles dragons!"

"It is quite amazing when you think about it," I said. "Maybe I'll reflect on it after I get over the rush from the life-threatening situation."

"Are you going to be alright?" Eret asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. It's not the Green Death situation that's bothering me now. She was only acting in a way that's natural. We almost calmed her the first time, but... What did Harald think he could accomplish by shooting her? Did he _want_ to get us all killed?" I clenched my fists as my anger returned.

Eret hesitated. "That's doubtful. If you want my opinion, it looked to me like he was trying to help you."

I stared at him dumbly. "_What?_"

"Think about it. From his perspective, he couldn't see that Toothless calmed the Green Death. I doubt he even knows he's the alpha and has that power. All he saw was you fly up to a dragon he last saw very angry. He probably thought you were in danger and acted to protect you."

As his words sunk in, I heard the truth in them. Still, my emotions ran high as did my need to protect myself. "He was running away. Why try to help at the last second? Why concern himself with me?" Despite my earlier confidence that he cared, his departure left me wounded, and denial seemed the only way to dull the pain.

"Really, Brennda? He _cares _about you."

I looked away. "He pretends to care. He wants me on his side so he can use me." I did not believe what I said, but I could feel the pain of his absence coming over me again. I had to get out ahead of it before it overwhelmed me.

"Brennda, even I can see he cares a great deal about you," Valka said. "Perhaps more than he is ready to handle."

Tears pricked my eyes that I refused to let them see. What were they doing? They were supposed to warn me _against_ him. "It doesn't matter. If it's true, it only makes this harder."

"You just entered the middle of a volcano and then dared to get close to a giant dragon, and you're talking about this being _hard_?" Eret said incredulously.

"Yes!" I shouted. "I can brave all the physical dangers in the world if they're for a good cause, but loving someone I can never be with? _That's_ almost too much to bear." I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"It's a little too soon to give up, don't you think?"

I abandoned my attempts at concealing my wet eyes and sent Eret sharp look. "He's a _pirate_, Eret. A bad guy. We're on two different paths that should not intersect unless we're fighting each other."

Eret crossed his arms and looked at me in dismay. "That sounds like something he would say, not you."

"Yeah, well, he did say it once." And I vowed to prove him wrong...

"You've let him change your thinking into his. If you ask me, that's the real tragedy here."

I glared at him. "No one asked you. I'm done talking about this." As I spun around, I caught Valka's eye. I expected condemnation after my confession of love, but I saw... empathy. My heart twisted. She finally saw the connection between us. I could not deal with this right now.

I ran from them, not knowing where I was going. I did not care.

* * *

**A/N:** We're almost done here. I hope you enjoyed my small changes. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"_Here's to the strong  
Thanks to the brave  
Don't give up hope  
Some people change  
Against all odds  
Against the grain  
Love finds a way  
Some people change_"

\- "Some People Change" by Montgomery Gentry

Chapter 10

I stopped running when I saw Skulder up ahead. By then my eyes were dry, but I wiped them once more just in case. Then I took a deep breath and approached my friend. "Hey there, Skulder," I said. "Hanging in there?"

Skulder nodded. "If anyone had told wee young Skulder that he would one day venture into the heart of a volcano and solve a mystery that was threatening to destroy Berk, I would have told him that he was struck by Loki! What a day, my friend. Now that we've created these vents, I think that the volcanic pressure will not build up and cause those issues again. Soon the fog will die down, and we'll be able to use the trade routes once more. Wonderful!"

I offered him a tentative smile. "Yes, that's great."

"All in a day's work, of course! It is a shame that we weren't able to bring Harald to justice. Have we been able to track that rascal down?"

I tensed at the mention of Harald. "I, uh, wouldn't know. He seemed pretty intent on escaping..."

"Are you talking about Harald?" Astrid said as she landed Stormfly in front of us. "I just returned form searching for him."

"Any news?" Skulder asked.

"No, there was no sign of him anywhere. Maybe the Green Death sunk his ship with a fireball, but somehow I doubt it. I think he slipped past me through the fog. I'll give him this much: Harald is one slippery eel! I don't think we've seen the end of him quite yet."

"He'll be back," I said, looking out at the ocean. "I still think this was just a small part of a big plan. And when he comes back, I won't let him get away again..."

"That reminds me," Skulder said. "Brennda, about Harald-"

"Guys!" Fishlegs exclaimed. He ran to us, panting and out of breath. "Hiccup said that there's something happening with the egg we rescued from Harald. He told me he needed to get it to the hatchery right away! Let's follow him and see what's going on with that egg."

I looked at the other two, and they nodded. I quickly found Bolt and climbed aboard. "Well, I'll go on ahead. I don't want to miss this!"

I arrived at the hatchery before anyone else. Hiccup spotted me and motioned for me to join him by the lava. He had placed the egg on the pedestal right near the heat.

"I'm sorry I left Dragon Island without telling you guys, but the egg is so close to hatching!" Hiccup said. "I've never seen an egg like this before. What type of dragon do you think is inside?"

"Judging from the size of the egg and how much heat it has required to hatch, I'd say it's a pretty big one," I said.

Hiccup grinned at that. "Oh, exciting!"

I moved in closer to the egg and examined it curiously. Suddenly, a large crack split it down the middle. Then more cracks appeared, revealing a large baby dragon like nothing I had ever seen.

"This... changes everything," Hiccup said.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not a clue. But we'll discover the secrets of this new dragon together."

I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

I returned home to find an excited Heather eager to hear about my day. Of course, I obliged her. By the end, I was exhausted and ready for bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy, and when I woke up, it was too soon.

I found Valka waiting for me outside the dorms. "Good morning, Brennda," she said pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you. And you?"

"Very well. Do you mind if we take a stroll and talk?"

My heartbeat picked up. I had a feeling I knew what this was about. I could not read her expression to determine how this would go. "Sure."

Valka set to walking through the School, and I fell in step beside her. It took a minute before she spoke again. "Have I ever told you why I left Berk to live with dragons?"

Here it comes... "You didn't approve of how Vikings treated dragons. You felt you had to choose between them, so you chose dragons."

"Yes, that is a succinct way to put it. It was more complicated than that, of course. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I did not want to leave Stoick and Hiccup..."

"But you did. You chose duty over love."

Valka stopped and turned to me. Now her eyes swam with conflicting emotions I could not place. "And that was my burden to bear, not yours."

My eyes widened. "But-"

"Our circumstances are different. I chose a better life for myself, much like you did when you left Berserker Island."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to leave anyone I loved."

"What would you have done if you did have loved ones?"

I hesitated. I thought of my parents and the way they searched for a better life for all of us. "I - I would have tried hard to convince them to come with me."

Valka nodded. "Very good. Brennda, if there was a way I could have convinced my family to join me, I would have tried. But even if I did not find Stoick immovable, he had his own duties as chief."

"You had different paths..."

"Yes. So, I understand your pain and what you are going through. You do not have to be ashamed. I know where your loyalties lie."

I bit my lip and looked away. She had guessed at my deepest fear. I worked so hard to gain everyone's trust, and I did not want to do anything to destroy that. "Thank you."

"I am amazed at the progress that has been made since my departure. I never dreamed an entire community could change so drastically."

We resumed walking together. A smile twitched on my lips. "Hiccup is quite amazing. And he's your son, so some of the credit goes to you."

Valka chuckled. "Thank you. His biggest accomplishment must have been convincing his father. Stoick was stubborn and hard-headed. He knew what was best for everyone and would not let anyone sway him. He could be quite the frustrating Vikings to work with."

"But you still loved him."

She smiled. "People are complicated. He had another, softer side he only showed those dear to him. He used to look at me with such a tender expression that I could not doubt his love for me. I've seen Harald look at you the same way..."

I rounded on her, shocked. "W-What? Harald doesn't love me."

"Oh? Did he tell you that?"

I frowned, understanding her implication. How could I trust his words? "Well, yes, but he also left."

"As did I. I know you find our stories comparable, but in your case I think you have the characters reversed."

Now I was _really_ surprised. "B-But-"

"Whether he loves you or not, at the very least, he cares about you. I watched you two for a long time yesterday. He's different around you. And you're different around him. In a good way."

I stared at the ground. "But that's not enough."

"Perhaps not right now. But you are far too young to give up on someone you love, Brennda. You are the one who insists Vikings can change, and after seeing Harald through your eyes, I have to agree in his case. Now, what's really holding you back?"

I pursed my lips as I thought about the question. I had many reasons, but most of them I could find a suitable response to. I took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of being hurt. And not just in the way he hurt me before." Realization hit me as I spoke, and I looked into Valka's eyes to convey the message. "What if it doesn't work? What if I give it my all and he still chooses the wrong path? If I'm want to help him I have to go all in, and that means getting even more emotionally attached than before. If I fail after that... it will cause more pain than anything else. The only thing worse than not being with him is watching him walk down a path of destruction."

Valka dipped her head in acknowledgement. She closed her eyes and grew silent for a minute. "I understand your concern, and your fear is justified. But tell me this." She opened her eyes and looked right at me with a piercing gaze. "Which situation would you prefer? The one you described or one where you give up on Harald only to learn later that you _could_ have helped him if you tried but it's too late?"

I did not have to give that much thought, for the second scenario caused panic to arrive in my chest. There was no _way_ I could let that happen. "The first one. Definitely."

Valka nodded. "Then your path is clear. You will not have peace until this comes to a conclusion... for better or worse."

"But how will I know when it's over? How do I know when I _should_ give up?"

Valka paused as if considering the question. "Listen to your dragon. Bolt is quite fond of Harald, is he not?"

A small smile formed in my lips as I imagined the two of them together. "Yeah. I don't really understand it though."

"I suspect Bolt senses your affection for each other. Skrills are very sharp, and he must know that Harald would not do anything to hurt you. If this ever changes and Bolt warns you against him - you need to listen. But as long as he is friendly to him, there is reason to hope."

I nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Valka. For everything. I feel a lot better now."

Valka smiled at me. "I am glad I could help, little one." She lifted her head and looked past me. "Now it seems someone else requires your attention."

I turned to see Eret coming our way, his eyes on me. I parted from Valka and went to meet him. "Hey, Eret. What's going on?"

"Hey, Brennda," Eret said. "We've got a serious problem. Have you ever heard of the Dragon Cry?"

I shook my head.

"They say it's a device that can mimic dragon cries to perfection. My trader friend was bringing it to me, but the dragon hunters raided the ship and made off with the cargo... and the Dragon Cry with it. Who knows what damage the device can do in the wrong hands? We need to steal it back before they learn about its abilities. Besides, Hiccup always talks about the time Viggo stole all of Berk's gold. I reckon it's time we get it all back."

My expression darkened. "When do we leave?"

"Right now, if you're up for it."

I nodded. "Let's go."

We jogged to training grounds and boarded Eret's ships. Silence filled our ride to the dragon hunters' camp. I remembered the last time I was there. Memories of Harald filled my mind, and I pushed the images away. I had to focus.

Once we arrived, the mission went smoothly. Eret waited on the boat while I sneaked into the camp. I managed to avoid the guards and grab five bags of gold. Then I found what must have been the Dragon Cry and snatched it. Smirking at my success, I stealthily made my way back to the docks... only to find Eret being interrogated by dragon hunters.

"We have your ship surrounded, Eret, son of Eret!" one of the hunters bellowed.

"Did you really think we'd be so stupid? We check on all the ships that come into this dock and we'd never forget yours. Now, boys, it looks like we've caught ourselves a dragon rider without a dragon. Hand yourself over now before we burn you and your ship to cinders."

My heart pounded in my chest. Oh no! I had to save Eret. Thinking quickly, I examined the Dragon Cry. I managed to operate it, and the sound of a Night Fury filled the air. The dragon hunters immediately bolted.

Eret saw me hiding behind a pole and grinned. "That's right, lads!" he called. "You've got nothing to do but hide and pray it doesn't find you! You hear me?" He looked right at me. "Brennda! Get back on board before they realize that we pulled one over them!"

I scrambled onto the dock and jumped onto his ship. Relief flooded my chest as we sailed away. We were safe. "That was a close one. I'm glad you're alright."

"It was another successful venture!" Eret declared. "Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly as we planned, but it was nothing you couldn't handle."

I smiled slightly. "Right." Silence settled around us again, and I got to thinking about the previous day's adventure. "Listen, Eret, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright, mate. I understand emotions were running high."

"Still... you were right... about Harald." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just so you know, I'm not going to give up on him. There's something there still worth fighting for."

Eret grinned. "Good! You seemed happier when you were with him. And more sure of yourself."

"I'm not sure about that, but it's better than when he's gone."

We approached Berk, and Eret stopped at the docks. "Well, we can't celebrate alone, my friend!" he said. "Let's bring the gold to Gobber so he can share our victory with the whole village."

We found Gobber at his smithy and explained the story to him. Well, Eret embellished a bit, but he made it sound much more exciting!

"Well burst my skivvies and turn them inside out," Gobber said. "I thought we'd never see our gold again! Thanks lad and lassie."

Eret bent down and whispered to me: "I think we should find Hiccup now."

I nodded in agreement. The image of Gobber wearing his torn underwear inside-out was terrifying. We gave him some space and scurried out of there. We found Hiccup and replayed the tale once again. I also gave him the Dragon Cry.

"This is incredible!" Hiccup exclaimed. "There are so many dragon voices in here. We could learn so much from this if we can just unlock its secrets. Fishlegs and I will try to understand this artifact, just like we did the Dragon Eye. You two have done something amazing!"

Eret grinned. "It's what we do."

"Oh, Brennda, Skulder was looking for you. I think he's near the center of town."

Another heavy feeling filled my chest. It looked like I was in for another tough conversation. "Thank you. I'll go find him."

"Are you going to be alright?" Eret asked, catching onto my shift in mood.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. He just wants to know the truth."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks." I probably need it. I took a deep breath and departed for the village. I did not wander far before Skulder met me in the road.

"Brennda," he said with an expression more guarded than usual. "I've been looking for you."

I gave him a weak smile. "I know. Hiccup told me."

Skulder's eyes darted around. "I, uh, well, I'm not sure how to begin."

"This is about Harald, isn't it?"

Skulder finally settled his gaze on me, and he frowned. "Well, yes. I'm just - I'm confused."

I sighed. "As you should be. I haven't exactly been open about him to you... or anyone, really."

"I don't understand. What is going on between you two? I thought you saw the truth about him after what happened on Dragon's Edge."

I searched his eyes and found genuine concern instead of the betrayal I expected. Maybe I did not have enough faith in him... like with Valka. I took a deep breath. He was one of my closest friends here. He deserved some answers. "The truth is complicated."

A puzzled look crossed Skulder's face. "Complicated? He's an evil pirate. What's complicated about that?"

My eyes tightened. "He's not evil."

"He locked me in a cage."

"I know."

"And he's stolen my artifacts multiple times."

"I know."

"He _attacked_ me."

"I _know_."

"Not to mention what he did to you and the dragon riders."

"Skulder, I KNOW." I sucked in a sharp breath. "I know about all his evil actions, and I do condemn them. But... He also taught me how to sail. And listened to me when I shared stories about my past. And helped me stop worrying so much and enjoy the moment. And he has _always_ protected me when given the opportunity."

To his credit, Skulder listened intently and actually seemed to consider my counter-evidence. But he still shook his head in the end. "He probably did all those things to gain your trust and manipulate you."

My eyebrows rose. "So, you assume evil intentions from evil acts but not good intentions from good acts?"

Skulder shifted uncomfortably. "If he's not consistent in his actions, he must be in his intentions, right?"

"Not necessarily. I told you, people are complicated. They're nuanced and inconsistent. I know there's good in him, Skulder. I am certain of that even if the specifics are murky."

Skulder let out a heavy sigh and let weariness show on his face. "Even if you're right, that doesn't mean he's safe. I'm worried about you, Brennda."

"I know, and I appreciate that. Of course he's not safe... but that's alright."

"Why do you care so much? Why him?" His eyes searched mine for an answer.

It was a good question and one I had thought a lot about. "I think it's because I see myself in. He's all alone with no one to trust just like I once was. And if I had never joined the School of Dragons, I may very well have ended up like him. I used to steal and lie to get by on Berserker Island. My victims were hardly innocent, but still... If I had been given the chance to leave with pirates, I may have done it."

"You would never have turned out like Harald," Skulder said confidently.

I gave him a wry smile. "You don't know that. You don't know what I'm capable of given the circumstances. The people of Berk accepted me and believed in me, and now Harald needs someone to believe in him."

"But it doesn't have to be you. You're not responsible for him."

"I know. But this is what I choose because I _love_ him. You can't stop me, Skulder."

Skulder nodded and looked away. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I still don't understand, but I trust you."

"Thank you. And I will be careful."

His eyes met mine once more, and I was pleased to see relief in them. "Good. I have to say, if anyone can get through to that pirate, it's you."

I grinned. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all for Return to Dragon Island! Secret of the Leviathan will begin shortly. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** We're onto Secret of the Leviathan. This should only take two or three chapters considering the expansion is mostly puzzles.

* * *

"What man actually needs is not a tensionless state but rather the striving and struggling for some goal worthy of him. What he needs is not the discharge of tension at any cost, but the call of a potential meaning waiting to be fulfilled by him." — Viktor Frankl

Chapter 11

The next couple of weeks passed quickly. I tried to get back into school, but I also needed to help out Hiccup with the new dragon. We were still trying to learn everything we could about him. One morning, I met Hiccup and Valka outside of the Great Hall at Berk at the chief's request.

"Hey, Brennda," Hiccup greeted me. "You know, we rescued that egg from Harald in a whirlwind of adventure and things haven't slowed down. This little guy hasn't stopped growing ever since he hatched. Well, maybe I shouldn't call him 'little'."

I smiled down at the dragon that was already larger than any other baby I had seen. He looked anxiously between the the Vikings. It seemed he was trying to make as much sense out of the situation as we were. Then he let out a sad, curdling noise.

"I don't recognize this dragon species, but he's clearly a Tidal Class dragon," Valka said. "I believe he may one day grow to be a gigantic Class 10 Leviathan, just like the Bewilderbeast! We'll learn so much as he grows and claims his birthright power."

"That is pretty amazing!" I said. Which left me highly suspicious. Why would Harald jut let us have this dragon? He had to know something about him that we didn't. Sure, losing the egg to us could have been unintentional, but I doubted it.

"It's going to be okay, my dear," Valka said to the distressed dragon. "Don't fret... we're here for you. Brennda, pet the baby leviathan and help me soothe him."

I bent down and stroked the dragon along his head. Thankfully, this did seem to calm him, and he relaxed under my touch.

"I just wish I could make him feel better," Hiccup said. "We've given him water and dragon nip, and Toothless even played with him under the waterfall. Nothing's worked! He keeps making that heartbreaking noise... Well, we're not going to figure anything if we just stand around here. Hmmm... I don't remember seeing this little guy in the Book of Dragons, but it's been a while since I cracked the book open. Will you go to the Great Hall and look for it?"

I nodded. "Sure." I smiled at the baby dragon. "I'll be right back." Then I entered the Great Hall, where Astrid greeted me at the door.

"Oh, the little guy followed you here!" she said. I looked down and, sure enough, the leviathan was on my tail. "He must like you. Thanks for helping. I can't find anything in the Book of Dragons that look remotely like our baby leviathan. We've discovered a new dragon!"

"That's always fun," I said.

Astrid nodded. "Fishlegs must be ecstatic, but we need to know more if we want to help. Can you help Fishlegs with the Bork papers? He's stuck upstairs with that mess."

"I'm on it." I climbed the stairs to find Fishlegs at the desk surrounded by papers.

"What a rare treat!" he said. "Have you ever dug into the Bork Papers?"

"I can't say I have."

"It contains all the interesting dragon research Bork didn't put into the Book of Dragons. Frankly, it's fascinating."

"That does sound interesting. Have you learned anything about our new friend yet?"

"I haven't found anything yet... but don't worry! I still have yards of parchment to cover. Shoot, I let the light go out. Can you light it again?"

I reached out and lit the candle. The second I did, Fishlegs' eyes went wide, and he held a piece of paper to his face.

"Odin's eye - it's a secret message!" he exclaimed. "He must have hidden knowledge in invisible ink!"

"Invisible ink?"

"Bork must have written this message with lemon juice ink. You see, lemon juice is more acidic than the parchment. The acid weakened the parchment where it dried. That part of the parchment turns brown before the rest of the parchment when it's exposed to heat! Oh, I wonder what was so important that Bork had to hide it. Come in close!"

I walked around the desk and leaned in over Fishlegs' shoulder. He set the paper flat on the desk. On the paper, I saw the image of a dragon that looked very familiar.

"This is our leviathan, all right!" Fishlegs said. "Let's see... 'The Luminous Krayfin thrives in a humid habitat and must feed on the Dragon Bloom, a most dangerous flower. Only then can it become a leviathan. Extremely dangerous. Pray you never see this monster on the seas.'" Fishlegs frowned. "'Monster.' His views on dragons are rooted in his time, and - to put it bluntly - they're wrong. Still, his knowledge of dragons was excellent."

Just then, the twins entered the Great Hall, clutching the Dragon Cry. They used the machine to make a dragon noise, and this sent all the dragons in the room running, including the leviathan.

"Ugh, you two are ridiculous," Astrid groaned. "Uh-oh. Brennda, do you see the Krayfin anywhere?"

"Nope," I said. I glared at the twins. "They scared him off."

"Quick, we need to find him!"

I darted out of the great hall and nearly ran into Valka. I quickly explained the twins' prank and asked if she had seen the leviathan.

Valka frowned. "I've gotten so used to ignoring the Thorstons that I didn't even turn around when I heard the commotion... I didn't see the leviathan."

"Oh, I found out he's a Luminous Krayfin."

"'Luminous Krayfin'? What a gorgeous name! It suits such a majestic dragon. He's still young and defenseless. We need to protect him! Cloudjumper and I will look for him. Please, talk to the Vikings at Berk and see if they spotted our Krayfin."

I was off before she could finish. I found Gobber, and he told me the baby dragon flew towards the waterfall. So, that's where I headed next. However, when I arrived, I couldn't see even a trace of him. I backtracked and returned to the twins, who were also looking for the dragon.

"Nope, no luck," Ruffnut said. "Um, I'm sorry. We didn't expect he'd run away; total egg on our faces."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "You think?" I turned around as Valka approached with Hiccup.

"We can't see him anywhere," Valka said. "He must be a fast swimmer; no surprise, considering he is a Tidal Class dragon. We'll need to try something new if we want to track the Krayfin."

"I have an idea!" Hiccup said. "If we can't find him with our eyes, maybe we can use another one of our senses. I have just the invention that we can use to-" He paused. "I can't go with you, Brennda. There's an emissary here from the island of Nephente, and I need to help him as the chief of Berk. You've proven your skills many times over in our adventures together, but I'd feel better if you had some additional help. Will you gather some allies to help you out in this journey?"

I wondered at exactly what kind of journey he thought I was making. I was just trying to find a dragon... right? My suspicions and doubts resurfaced, reminding me there was more to the Krayfin than met the eye. "Sure thing, Hiccup. You can count on me."

I first approached Astrid for help, but she wanted to be with Hiccup to help him out. She suggested some unusual candidates to me, but I figured I'd give them a shot. Fortunately, both Skulder and Phlegma, the school botanist, agreed to help out. We returned to Hiccup to find out about his plan.

"Okay, I think this invention will do the job!" Hiccup said. "Remember that sad noise the leviathan was making earlier today? It's terrible that the dragon felt ill, but we can use that to our advantage. This is the Storm Ear." He held out an unusual looking device. Apparently, we could tune the Storm Ear to a particular sound and use it to track that sound.

After encouraging me to try it out, I fumbled around with the machine until I got it working. An eerie sound filled the air, pointing in one direction.

Hiccup smiled. "Great! It's working just as intended. I's resonating at the same frequency as the leviathan's distress call; this will lead you right to the dragon!"

"Thanks, Hiccup!" I said. "This is brilliant!"

"A lot is riding on your shoulders. The Krayfin may be as large as a Broad Wing dragon but it hasn't been long since he hatched. We need to protect him. And, if we can help him grow into a Class 10 Leviathan? That... would change everything."

I nodded. And that was what worried me. No way would Harald give us such a powerful dragon without having something nefarious in mind. I had to be careful as I ventured on.

The Storm Ear pointed off towards the ocean. I called out to Bolt and then mounted him while Phlegma and Skulder got on Phlegma's Snaptrapper. We ended up on a nearby island I had never been on.

"There don't seem to be many places to hide on this island, so we should be able to find where our dragon friend wandered off," Skulder said. "We can use Hiccup's invention to find the Krayfin."

I used the Storm Ear to continue to follow the dragon's trail... and it led us right to the edge of the cliff. I ignored a weirs smell as I peered over the ledge to examine what lay below. I gasped when I saw the leviathan standing in front of an old building. "There he is!"

"What a gorgeous building!" Skulder said. "I don't know for sure, but it looks several centuries old, and not of Berk origin. That... smell is getting worse. I've come across this before and it's always been bad news. Phlegma, what do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Phlegma said. "It could be that animals and dragons come to die here, or perhaps an illness has recently struck this island. We need to explore cautiously and find out. And explore we shall! This place is a geological wonder! This is a cenote, a cave system that looms over a giant pool of groundwater. This place was once solid limestone, but rain and erosion caused the bedrock to collapse on itself. I don't know who created these buildings or carved these steps, but we need to get to our dragons. Let's fly down toward those ruins!"

I returned to Bolt and attempted to fly down. However, both dragons started to freak out and turned back.

"Our dragons must sense danger down there that we do not," Phlegma said. "Animals have different sense receptors that are specialized for different kind of information. This let them make quick decisions in the wild that keeps them alive. This seems to be one of those times... maybe it's the deathly smell. We won't force our dragons into the cenote against their will."

I got off Bolt and stroked his side to comfort him. "It's alright," I said softly. "I'll be back soon."

"Well, the baby leviathan doesn't seem to have the same qualms," Skulder said. "I wonder why the smell isn't scaring him off?"

"Maybe his species is used to it?" I suggested.

"Well! I suppose we have no other choice but to venture down after our errant leviathan! I hope these stairs haven't deteriorated over the years..."

I led the way down the stone staircase. The humidity grew the further down we went, reminding me about what Fishlegs said about the Luminous Krayfin. Perhaps this was why he was drawn here.

"This place feels impossible the more I learn about it," Phlegma said. "The cenote is humid and moisture hangs in the air, and the flora here is unlike the plants I've seen anywhere else. I must get closer!"

"The baby Krayfin is top priority, but luckily he's waiting for us right behind this fascinating gate and amazing architecture," Skulder said. "Let's get closer to the - to the baby Krayfin, of course."

I smiled at his excitement. "Right." Together, we walked closer to the Krayfin and the odd building. "There you are." Somehow he had gotten through the door, which now blocked our access to him.

"Amazing. This is just... I don't have the words for the beauty of this discovery. Thank you, baby leviathan. Thank you!"

"The baby leviathan doesn't seem inclined to leave that building," Phelgma said. "Brennda, let's get him out on the other side."

I approached the door and tried to opened it, but it wouldn't budge. I frowned. "It's locked."

"Of course it would be. Skulder?"

"And the arch on this gate, it's surely a sign of..." Skulder mumbled, "and the Eruptodon, yes... Hmm? Oh! My apologies, dear Phlegma. The gate is locked and we can't-shouldn't? -won't break it. I believe this building was created by the Defenders of the Wing, our allies to the north. Fortunately, Mala and her warriors are currently visiting Dragon's Edge. We should ask for their aid (and maybe a set of keys?). Phlegma, will you join us?"

"No, I want to stay here and try to document the different types of plants flourishing here," Phlegma said. "I also want to find the source of this smell. I'm sure you two can talk to Mala without a problem. Skulder, Snappy is yours to fly if he consents."

Skulder brightened at the offer. "Oh my word! I'm touched! I have been practicing how to fly a dragon on my own with Muddie, my rascally dragon friend, so I am up for the challenge!"

Phlegma smiled at him. "You are quite welcome."

Something occurred to me as I looked between the two. I noticed they spent much time together when Skulder returned to Berk, as their interests converged in unusual ways. Now I wondered if there was more to it than that.

"Please, Brennda, take point," Skulder said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Let's fly out of here to Dragon's Edge!"

"Oh, of course!"

I got onto Bolt, and we were off. Sure enough, as we closed in on Dragon's Edge, I saw several Defender Ships docked and a few defenders practicing on the beach.

"The Defenders of the Wing are a proud people," Skulder said upon landing. "They have an unshakable faith in the Great Protector, the Eruptodon that lives above their village. They have martial traditions that spans generations, and they've come to Dragon's Edge to share it with us. Have you met Mala, the Queen of the Defenders of the Wing? She rules over the village with a kind but firm hand. She can give us the help we need to get into the ruins at Impossible Island... I hope."

"I haven't met her, but I have heard a lot about her," I said. I took a deep breath. "It's time to find out if she'll help." I searched the the person who stood out from everyone else and made my way over to her. "Queen Mala?"

The woman look at me with a small smile. "That would be me. Are you one of Hiccup's dragon riders?"

I nodded. "I'm Brennda. I am wondering if you can help me with something."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Brennda. Tell me what I can do for you."

I told her about the Krayfin and how we followed him to the strange island. I mentioned he wanted to enter the building that had the symbol of her people.

"You have found a hallowed area, hidden deep within the cenote of Impossible Island," Mala explained. "There, my ancestors constructed a labyrinth where only the worthies could triumph."

I perked up at the mention of that. "Oh, really?" That sounded pretty exciting!

"My great grandmother ended that tradition; too many young Defenders were injured trying to prove themselves. I am sorry, but I will not help you. I refuse to send people into certain danger."

My smile fell. "But the Krayfin-"

"I am sorry. That is not a good enough reason for you to go through the trials, even if I were inclined to let you. It is not something to be taken lightly, even to help a dragon. I regret that you came to speak to me in vain. Please, stay and talk to my people. Perhaps they can help you understand the trials of becoming a warrior of the Defenders of the Wing."

"Alright. Thanks anyway." I tried to hide my disappointment as I walked away. I decided to take her up on her offer to talk to the other Defenders. If I understood what these trials were about, maybe I could learn more about the Krayfin.

The Defenders told me Impossible Island was full of dangerous puzzles designed to test the mind. "Did Mala tell you no?" one of them said. "You have that look about you. It might seem unfair, but I'm sure she has your bet interest in mind."

I shrugged. "I suppose..." But the more I learned about the trials, the more I wanted to try them.

"Mala is fair and will change her mind if given enough reason. I can help out, but tell me, why do you want her help?"

I ignored my initial impulse to mention the Krayfin again, remembering I needed a more personal reason. Then I thought about Harald. "There's someone I'm... at odds with, and I can't seem to beat him. It is going to be a long fight, and I want to go through the trials so I can prove that I can withstand anything and triumph in the end!"

The Defender grinned. "Ha ha! I like your spirit. Look, tell Mala this: you deserve a chance to prove your strength. Perhaps you can show her that you are worthy of tackling Impossible Island!"

I nodded. "Great! Thanks for your help." I returned to Mala to report everything I learned.

"What did my warrior tell you?" Mala asked.

"She said I deserve a chance to prove my strength. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I've already been through many challenges and come out stronger. I need to know I can face anything that comes in the future."

Mala hesitated. "Maybe you are right. I should not judge your skills before you can demonstrate them to me. Perhaps you have what it takes to get through the death traps."

I immediately brightened. "Really?"

"I'll order my ships to head to Impossible Island if you can tell your companion we are ready to go."

I turned around to see Skulder watching us with wide eyes. "Ah. E-excuse me ma'am," he said. "Did you say- Brennda, did she say 'death traps'? Oh dear. Is it too late for us to change our minds?"

I smiled and clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"My grandparents used to tell me many incredible tales about Impossible Island, and I am pleased for the chance to see it with my own eyes," Mala said. "My ships and I will meet you there."

We set off for the ruins on Impossible Island. Before heading to the cenote, Mala had me practice a few puzzles on her ships to prove I could do it. They were a little tricky at first, but I eventually got them down. Satisfied, Mala led us to the cenote.

Once back at the building, I had to figure out a puzzle to open the door. After a bit of maneuvering, I accomplished the feat.

Mala appeared pleased at my abilities. "It was the right decision to put my faith in you!"

The Krayfin excitedly ran further into the building.

"Our little dragon is quite set on his goal, isn't he?" Skulder said. "We should be remiss if we do not follow its lead into the unknown. Forward, my friends!"

So, the four of us followed the Krayfin into the building. We were met with a spiraling staircase and more puzzles.

"Stay on your toes," Mala said. "My ancestors will push your abilities to their limit, and you must keep your wits if you wish to survive this trials."

I was ready for anything!


	12. Chapter 12

"Nothing can stop the man with the right mental attitude from achieving his goal; nothing on earth can help the man with the wrong mental attitude." – Thomas Jefferson

Chapter 12

"This is what I live for, my friend!" Skulder said excitedly. "I can't waste time worrying about little things like danger and death when there are ancient civilizations to explore. We should make sure the Krayfin is happy before I get distracted; I warn you, I will get distracted."

I chuckled. "No problem."

I approached a wall filled with gears. I had to get the gears moving by solving the puzzle to open the entrance to the next room. It took some work, but I eventually succeeded. The next room contained several lock boxes to solve. After that, we discovered a challenge Mala did not know about, and Skulder suggested it was added later on by someone from Berk. Solving this puzzle led me to a treasure room.

Mala looked around at everything in the room in awe. Then her gaze settled on some sort of weapon. "Heavens!" she exclaimed. "This is the Winged Spear, an ancient symbol of our connection to the Eruptodon. I must return this - and the rest of these beautiful relics - back to their rightful place on our island." She turned to me and smiled. "Our journey together end for now, but this will not be the last time we work together. These trials tested our mettle and you proved worthy. I have no doubt you will find what you seek."

"Thank you for your help," I said. "I could not have come this far without you."

"It was an honor, your majesty," Phlegma said. "Come on, lassie. We need to follow that tunnel to the next room."

I led the way down the tunnel to the next room. The Krayfin became very excited as we walked onto a catwalk. He jumped into the water surrounding us and began to swim around.

"Well, now we know what the leviathan wants," Phlegma said, "but this looks too deep for you and me! Is that the intended trial, to figure out how to lower the water level?"

"We are on the same brain wave, my dear Phlegma!" Skulder said. "We can close the valve on those pipes to stop the water! They have an outer part called a seat that makes sure there is a tight fit, then the inner part (called the body) can open or close to control the water flow. We can open or close the body by using the leveler." His words had come out rapidly in excitement, but now he stopped suddenly. "'My dear...'" Heat rose to his cheeks as he repeated his earlier words to Phlegma. "Oh! I mean. I mean no disrespect, I just... Oh dear. Brennda, please save me from the embarrassment! Go close the pipe valve. And don't look at me like that!"

I had been watching him through his stammering with a knowing smirk. "Fine, I'll save you this time." But we were so talking about this later.

I approached the valve and solved the puzzle. Like expected, this lowered the water level. I had to solve several more puzzles until we reached the bottom. Then a solved a gear puzzle on the door that opened it, leading us to a corridor with another door at the end.

"My word," Skulder said. "What a strange place! It's a dead end, but I'm sure we can figure this out. Perhaps it's a hiding clue for us to solve! Let's put our heads together." We walked around, looking for clues. Skulder stopped by a lever near the door. "Okay, I got it. I know that this lever will open the door. Here we go!"

Suddenly, the floor gave way, and we all fell through. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my back. Then I noticed we were outside in what appeared to be a lush jungle. "Well, that was unexpected," I said.

"Is everyone okay?" Skulder said.

"Everything's fine here."

"Good. My apologies, everyone... but at least we're not locked in a cage, ha ha!"

I smirked. "Right."

"Oh! Who are you, little guy?"

I looked down to see a baby dragon approaching us. She was very colorful and almost looked like a lizard. "Hello," I greeted her. "I've never seen a dragon like you before." I bent down to touch her, and as I did, adult dragons surrounded us, growling.

"Stay calm," Phlegma said. "These dragons have a natural instinct to protect their babies, and we're too close to the nest. Back away from them, slowly."

We backed away from the dragons, but the moved closer to us. We ended up running out of there. Thankfully, they chose to give up their pursuit after awhile.

"This won't help me get over my fear of dragons!" Skulder exclaimed. "My word. I bet those snarls will haunt my dreams for weeks to come..."

"I don't think they're following us," Phlegma said. "We need to find out more about these dragons. Clearly they have adapted to this environment and can live with the smell. Let's find a way out, and, if you don't mind, let's take a closer look at that particular plant."

We examined the strange plants in front of us. Phlegam concluded they were tropical plants that loved the humid climate. This whole area was full of thick foliage. We ended up needing to use Phelgma's compass in order to find a way through it... while also avoiding the angry dragons. After what seemed like ages, we made it out.

"Good, we're out," Phlegma said. "What a tense situation! It was nearly as bad as the one time I went into battle with nothing but my armor and a sharpened mango."

"A mango?" I said.

"That's not a very interesting story; we should keep our mind focused on the current task. Our Krayfin friend looks antsy. Follow him wherever he wants to go."

We followed the Krayfin across the bridge, where there were more interesting plants to examine. I did not find much interest in them, but Phlegma loved them and Skulder seemed to enjoy her fascination. A tiny sound had us spinning around.

"Thor on a hammer!" Phlegam said. "It's the baby dragon we saw earlier. Don't touch her, Brennda. Her parents are already furious, so let's not make things worse. I think now it's the time to step back."

I moved away from the dragon onto a set of stairs. Thankfully, she did not follow me. She may have liked me, but her parents distrusted me.

"Am I the only one who noticed that dragon lost her tail?" Skulder said. "Will she be all right?"

"It's probably a defense mechanism," I said. "I bet she can grow it back."

"Yes," Phelgma said. "That is probably the case. "While we are at it, why don't we call them 'Flame Whippers?'"

Skulder nodded. "Very good. That sounds fine." He turned his attention to the building behind us, where the leviathan waited impatiently. "Our Krayfin seems very intent on entering this building. Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting! Let's open this door and follow him through."

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. We all set to searching for the missing key. I did not find it, but I came across a messenger bag from Berk. I handed it to Phlegma to examine.

Phlegma unrolled a piece of parchment from the bag and read it out loud: "'The dragoon bloom is now safely hidden. If you need to find it, come talk to me. Berk has the key.' - Hamish II."

"Hamish must have been working with Bork to bring the 'dragon bloom,' whatever that is, here," Skulder said. "That makes sense; Hamish the Second was renowned for his labyrinths and strange puzzles. In fact, he used to love statues like this one here..." He touched the statue, and the wall moved, swinging him around to the other side.

"Skulder!" Phlegma cried. "Are you alright?"

"Let me see if I can get him back," I said. I also touched the statue, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry," Skulder said through the wall. "The only thing I bruised was my pride. There doesn't seem to be anything dangerous here. The baby leviathan is looking at me curiously... and I'm in a cage again. Wonderful. It's my lot in life. I can't help you in here, but I think I figured out where the key could be. Hamish II only sailed once beyond Berk's borders and his ship sank before it could return home. In his journals, he wrote that he crashed his ship 'north of the Dragon's Jaws.' The key must be there, at the ship graveyard!"

"Got it!" I said. "We'll go get the key and then come back and find out how to get you out of there!"

"Thank you!"

Phlegma and I returned to the bridge. I was about to ask how we were supposed to get out of there, when one of the dragons from earlier flew in front of us and roared angrily.

"Look out!" Phlegma exclaimed. She jumped in front of me just as the dragon shot a fireball, getting hit instead.

Before I could help, Bolt flew down to us, picked up up, and flew us out of the cenote. We landed near Snappy, and I scrambled to Phelgam's side. "Are you alright?" I gasped.

"We're Vikings," she said. "We're made of sterner stuff. I'm going to be fine. More importantly, you've obviously trained your dragon well. Every instinct was telling your dragon to stay out of the cenote, and Bolt ignored them to help you. You have a wonderful bond."

I looked at Bolt and smiled. "I know."

"You'll need to go to the ship graveyard by yourself. I'm going back to Berk to have Gobber and Gothi look at my injury before it festers. I'll catch up with a clean bill of health. Go!"

I nodded. "Got it." I climbed onto Bolt's back and flew to the ship graveyard.

Mulch and Bucket were there waiting for me, sent by Phlegma. We worked together to find Hamish's missing ship, but... it was completely submerged underwater. Luckily, Johann and Phelgma arrived on Johann's ship with a solution. I used a diving bell to go underwater and find the key.

"You need to get back to the cenote and make sure Skulder and the Krayfin are okay," Phlegma said. "Now, Hiccup gave me a prototype design of his for you to use." She held out a weird looking outfit.

"Is this a flight suit?" I asked. I knew Hiccup had been working on one for himself, but this looked different.

Phlegma nodded. "With that, you can glide down safely into the cenote and avoid the angry Flame Whippers. I wish I could help, but this injury is going to slow you down. Go back to the cenote on Impossible Island. Thorspeed!"

"Thank you!" I quickly shed my coat and put on the flight suit. Then it was back to Impossible Island.

Once we arrived, I had Bolt fly above the cenote. Then I glided down onto the bridge using the flight suit. Thankfully, it worked perfectly! I immediately made my way to the door. I had to solve another puzzle in conjunction with the key to open it. Once I did, I entered the room where Skulder was trapped.

"Is that the door I hear?" Skulder said. "Oh-ho-ho, I bet the key was with Hamish's shipwreck, wasn't it? That rascally devil!"

"Yep," I said. "Good call on that."

"The Flame Whipper don't seem to have calmed down any in your absence. Don't worry; I have a plan. Come to my humble cage!"

I approached the cage, and he explained his plan. Once I understood, I set off. I climbed up onto the Eruptodon statue outside and lit a fire in its mouth, scaring away the Flame Whippers. Satisfied we were now safe, I returned to the cage and freed Skulder.

"Huzzah!" he cheered. "So, the Defenders left materials to create a fire at the statue? They must have known it was a way for them to live in peace with these dragons without fighting them... I'll make sure that the fire in the statue remains lit. You can go with the Krayfin and make sure that he finds... whatever it is he's looking for. I know you can do it, Brennda!"

I nodded. "Alright. Stay safe."

I entered the next room with the Krayfin. I found myself in a maze, and I had to solve more puzzles as I made my way through it. I even had to make a breathing mask to get through an underwater room. And then we arrived at our destination.

A giant flower sat in the middle of the room, and from the Krayfin's expression, it was what he was after all along. I looked around the room and noticed painted tapestries along the walls. They depicted a Krayfin eating the fruit from the flower and growing large. Curious, I found a piece of fruit and handed it to the Krayfin. The little dragon excitedly devoured the fruit.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome." He seemed intent to stay here, but I had to find a way out. The smell was absolutely horrible...

Escaping the building proved to be another challenge. After everything else, though, it was just another puzzle to me. I even had the help of the baby Flame Whipper who liked to follow me. Upon exiting the building, I saw no sight of Skulder, so I assumed he had been rescued by Phlegma upon her return. Figuring she was back at the School, I signaled to Bolt to fly down, and we took off.

Sure enough, Phlegma was waiting for me by her greenhouse. I told her everything that transpired and thanked her for helping me help the Krayfin.

"I can't believe that was what was at the hearth of Impossible Island," Phlegma said once I finished. "I must go there and see this beautiful flower by myself. And... it seems this Flame Whipper stowed away on your journey back."

Startled, I looked down to see the baby Flame Whipper looking up at me curiously. "Oh, hello there."

"Valka asked to talk to you whenever you returned from Impossible Island. I'll look after this little one while you see her at Berk."

"Thanks." I found Valka at her hut and quickly filled her in on what happened.

"I finished reading all the hidden Luminous Krayfin entries in the Bork Papers," Valka said. "It seems that the dragon bloom helps accelerate the growth of our Krayfin and helps him grow into a powerful leviathan!"

"That's fascinating! I'm glad I could be a part of it."

Valka smiled. "Trust me. The story of Brennda and the Krayfin is far from over. You helped him when his need was the greatest, and I know your paths will cross again when the time is right."

"Agreed." Not least of all because I still had not found out why Harald was so interested in the egg in the first place. How much did he know and why did he let us have it? That guy was a puzzle in and of himself, but with everything that happened that day, I was much more confident in my ability to solve it.

I ended the day by finding everyone who helped me out and thanking them. Skulder went on in excitement about our adventures. Then I found a place for the baby Flame Whipper at the School. I hoped she would be fine. Finally, I had to call it a night and get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, I set out to check on the Flame Whipper. I found her at the School near Fighlegs. I gave the Vikings a nod in greeting.

"Hi!" Fishlegs said. "I've been keeping an eye on the Flame Whipper (and of course, writing down my observations!). She's very interesting, but she has very clammy skin. I wonder if she has any natural defense mechanisms..."

"You think this twerp is interesting?" Snotlout said as he stalked over to us. "I think she'd look more interesting upside down-"

"Wait, no!" I said.

But it was too late. The Flame Whipper released her tail and dropped to the ground. Then she scurried away. Meanwhile, Snotlout appeared paralyzed.

"Wow!" Fishlegs said. "This is a defense mechanism called autotomy. The Flame Whipper has 'fracture planes' between the vertebrae in her tail that allows her to 'drop' her tail when she is threatened. The tail will wiggle, attract predators and give the Flame Whipper time to run away... and the tail is poisonous. Don't worry; these dragons and lizards can grow their tail back. I guess we should try to help Snotlout. Can you lead the Flame Whipper to Heather?"

"I'll give it a try," I said. "But I think it serves him right." I gave Snotlout a distasteful look before finding the Flame Whipper and herding her over to Heather. I explained the situation to her and asked for her help.

"Hey there, little lady!" Heather said to the dragon. "Paralyzing poison, detachable tail, and a nasty fireball... you have a deadly arsenal, don't you?" She then assured me we could create a solution to neutralize the poison.

First, we gathered the necessary ingredients to make the solution. Then I gathered a sample of the Flame Whipper's poison. With this, we were able to create an antidote. The Flame Whipper followed me as I took the solution to Snotlout.

"Keep that demon away from me!" Snotlout said as soon as he took the antidote. "My body is tingling and I can't feel my toes. Are my toes still there? My glorious Snotlout sausage toes..."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. And it's your fault for antagonizing her."

"Well, the perfect silence couldn't last forever," Fishlegs said. "Brennda,thank you for helping out."

I nodded. "No problem." I bent down to examine the Flame Whipper. "You come with me, and we can get some basic training in." I needed to make sure no one else was affected by this unusual dragon. She seemed happy enough to follow me to a secluded area. I was confident everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will wrap up this expansion!


	13. Chapter 13

"When you become detached mentally from yourself and concentrate on helping other people with their difficulties, you will be able to cope with your own more effectively. Somehow, the act of self-giving is a personal power-releasing factor." – Norman Vincent Peale

Chapter 13

The Flame Whipper learned quickly. By the end of the following morning, I felt comfortable enough to let her roam on her own. I thought it was about time for my to relax, but then I spotted Skulder heading in the direction of the lookout.

"Hey!" I called to him as I ran after him, making him stop.

"Oh, hello, Brennda," he said.

"What are you still doing here?" Though I asked, I had an idea.

"I thought I would check up on Phlegma and see how she's doing."

I smirked. "You seemed to enjoy working with her a lot."

Skulder smiled. "Oh, yes. She is excellent in what she does, and I dare say we have become friends."

My smirk widened. "But you want to be more than friends."

Skuler paled. "Wh-What makes you say that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not blind. I see the way you are with her."

He frowned. "Even so, she probably wants someone much stronger and braver than me."

"You're plenty strong and brave in your own way. She might like you for your own special qualities. You won't know unless you ask."

Skulder waved his hands back and forth frantically. "I - I couldn't do that! It would be too embarrassing. Besides, it would never work. She's a botanist who needs to stay in one place, and I'm an archaeologist constantly moving around. Our lifestyles are too different."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "You lifestyles are too different? Really? You're going to pull that one on _me_? You know _nothing_ about incompatible lifestyles. Trust me, you've got it easy. You're just scared. But I'm going to help you."

"You are?"

I grinned. "You bet I am. Now, checking up on her is a good idea, but you know what would make it even better? If you went back to the cenote on Impossible Island and brought back some of those flowers for her to study."

Skulder's eyes widened. "But that sounds dangerous!"

"Exactly. It'll be sure to impress her. Now come on." I pulled him along as I went to find Bolt. He was reluctant at first, but he did agree to my plan.

We flew to Impossible Island together on Bolt's back. I had Bolt drop Skulder off at the cenote while we surveyed from above. Everything was fine at first, but then the adult Flame Whippers got riled up. I urged Bolt to swoop down and save my friend.

"Thank you Brennda," he said once we were safely in the air. "I did manage to get the flowers. I do hope this works."

Bolt dropped us off at the lookout. I checked to make sure Phlegma was at the greenhouse and then went over the plan with Skulder.

"Do _not_ leave after giving her the flowers," I said. "Find some reason to stay."

"Like what?" he asked, fidgeting nervously.

"I don't know. Ask her about her plants... or suggest a walk on the beach."

Skulder nodded. "Alright. I can do this."

"Yes, you can."

I waited, but Skulder stood there, seemingly frozen in place.

I frowned. "Skulder?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to go now?"

"I can't feel my legs."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll be fine." I grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him towards the greenhouse.

I hid behind a bush to watch the scene play out. Skulder slowly approached Phlegma, who seemed surprised to see him. She beamed at him when he handed her the flowers. I wished I could hear what they were saying as they started talking animatedly with each other.

"What are you doing?"

I looked behind me to see Heather giving me an odd look. "I'm making love happen." I motioned to the couple outside of the greenhouse.

Heather glanced at Skulder and Phlegma and then looked back at me, seeming amused. "You can't fix your own love life, so you're working on someone else's, huh?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

Heather chuckled. "Well, good luck with that. And Valka wants to see you."

"Thanks." I would have to wait to find out how this all ended. I set off to find Valka. She was waiting for me outside of her hut, and she got straight to business.

"If we want to change everyone's minds on dragons, we need to show everyone that they aren't evil," she said. "We've been using a Terrible Terror mail system to send messages to the other islands. Eret volunteered to take point on the project. Can you ask him how it's going?"

"Sure," I agreed. I realized I had not seen Eret since Dragon Island. I probably should check in on him anyway. When I arrived at the training grounds, he was about to take off on his ship.

"Ahoy there, Brennda," he said. "Are you here to see me off?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but a Terrible Terror suddenly landed right before us. I could see a note attached, which Eret extracted and unfurled. "What is it?" I said when his eyes widened.

"Thor's britches, Queen Mala needs our help! The message says that their ship was hit by a storm at Helheim's Gate. Well, I'm not one to leave royalty waiting. Let's go!"

I gasped. "Yes, of course!"

I climbed on Bolt while Eret took off on his ship. We arrived at Helheim's Gate in no time. It was just as eerie - and windy - as I remembered it.

"According to the note, the storm pushed them northeast," Eret said. "Lead the way!"

I clutched my compass tightly and steered Bolt in the correct location. I was really glad for my previous training in navigating now. After some work, I found Mala stranded on a rock near the salmon fishing hole.

"Brenna!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you got the message. It's great to see you again, especially in these circumstances. Who's this?" She looked past me at Eret, who just arrive with his ship.

Eret smiled and puffed out his chest. "I'm glad you asked! I am Eret, son of-"

"No time for an elaborate intro, sailor," Mala said, and I stifled a laugh at Eret's stunned expression. "Three of my best Defenders were thrown overboard in the crash."

"That's terrible!" I said once I could speak.

"When Defenders get lost, we whistle a specific note so we can be found over the sounds of the rumbling volcano at our island. Hiccup showed me his 'Storm Ear', so we made a tuning fork that is attuned to it. Perhaps it will help you find my men."

Luckily, I still had the Storm Ear with me in my bag. I pulled it out and started it up. I followed the vibrations until I spotted a stranded Viking. I had Bolt shoot a lightning bolt at the nearest sea stock to signal Eret's ship.

"Thanks the stars we found you!" Mala said to her Defender once she arrived with Eret.

"I knew you would, my queen!" the Defender said.

"Miss Queen Mala, or whatever I'm supposed to call you," Eret said while Mala helped the Defender aboard, "I'm not any run-of-the-mill sailor. I'm the greatest dragon wrangler-"

"I care little about your self-proclaimed titles, sailor. I am focused on the safety of my people. Brennda, stop laughing and use the Storm Ear to find the second survivor."

I looked away from Eret so I could calm down and get back to work. The Storm Ear led me to a second stranded Defender. Like before, Bolt signaled to the others so he could be rescued.

"Nice one, Brennda," Eret said. "I've decided that the Queen can call me whatever she likes - as long as she remembers my name!"

I grinned and shook my head. "I love you, Eret. You're hilarious."

Eret blinked. "Thank you?"

"One last Defender is out there in the water," Mala said. "Let's find him."

It was back to work. Once again, I used the Storm Ear to find the Defender and signal to Eret and Mala with Bolt's lightning. I made sure everyone was settled on the ship. All seemed to be doing well, thankfully.

"My gracious thanks," Mala said. "The Defenders owe you a great debt."

I smiled. "Anytime."

"Another job well done!" Eret said. "I hate to rain on the reunion, but we've managed to lose all bearings inside this hazy maze. I believe we need to head south or southwest of here..."

I raised my eyebrows. "South _or_ southwest?"

Eret smiled sheepishly. "Brennda, could you use your compass and find the way out?"

"I'll certainly try." I had done it before, so I could do it again. I flew in the general direction Eret indicated. Relief filled my lungs when we found our way out.

"We're out!" Eret said triumphantly. "I mean... of course we're out. I never doubted us for a second."

I smirked. "Right, Eret."

"I'll sail these Defenders back to their island and see you next time around. Our adventures seem to be getting better and better, Brennda!"

I chuckled. "They sure are." I was glad to have him as a friend. He made everything more... colorful.

* * *

A month passed until Hiccup returned from Nepenthe (no, I did not wait for him at his house all that time - that would be silly!). Valka told me I should leave the Krayfin alone for awhile as he adjusted, so I tried to move on and return to normal life during that time, but I no longer knew what normal was. I had dragons to train and friends to visit, which was as normal as I could find. I missed my little Krayfin friend, and I hoped he was doing well.

I also occasionally searched the waters for Harald's ship... and not just because I wanted to see him. I was still convinced he had set us up at Dragon Island and had some sort of plan for the Luminous Krayfin. I needed to be ready when he returned. But even as I searched, I knew my efforts were futile. Harald could only be found when he _wanted _to be found. And that frustrated me to no end.

Finally, Hiccup arrived after his long trip, and I finally got to tell him the story of the Krayfin and Impossible Island. He appeared very interested and grinned at me at the end.

"Wow," he said. "You had as big an adventure as I did! I trusted you, and you came through in a really big way. You even figured out what the Krayfin needed at the labyrinth without anyone to help you!"

I smiled. "I just did what I had to do."

"I wonder how much the Krayfin has grown on his own. I hope he's become a confident dragon. Come on, let's check up on him."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Finally, I would get to see him again!

So, we flew out to Impossible Island. We landed on the shore because Hiccup wanted to explore the island on foot.

"'Impossible Island' feels just like any other island, doesn't it bud?" he said to Toothless. "I wouldn't have guessed that this bland island hides a beautiful cenote secret." He grinned at me. "Toothless and I can't wait to see it!"

"Well, let me take you to the cenote!" I led him across the island to the place where I had last seen the Krayfin. We stood at the edge of the cenote, and Hiccup looked down in awe.

"Wow, your descriptions did't do this place justice," he said. "This is unlike any place I've ever seen. Now, if I were a baby leviathan, where would I hide?"

Hiccup hopped on Toothless and had him fly above the cenote. Then he jumped down and used his flight suit to glide to the center. Just as he landed, the Krayfin emerged from the water below and sat in front of him.

"Aha, here you are!" Hiccup said. He looked up at me, still on the cliff. "Come on down, Brennda - you're lagging behind!"

I turned to Bolt and smiled. "Help me out?" I climbed on, and we flew forward. I glided down to the bridge next to Hiccup. I gazed at the Krayfin, who had grown taller than me. That flower really did wonders. He excitedly moved back and forth.

"There, there, big guy," Hiccup said. "We're happy to see you too. I think he's outgrown the nickname of 'baby' Krayfin, and then some! His new diet is agreeing with him! Ha ha. Don't be a stranger, Brennda, you should come closer and touch him!"

I smiled. It did feel really good to see him again, and I was pleased to see he remembered me. "Hey there, friend." I reached my hand out and touched the Krayfin's wet skin. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Suddenly, I got the feeling someone was watching us. My eyes shot up to the top of the cliff. For a split second, I thought I saw familiar blond hair, but then there was nothing. I frowned. That couldn't have been... could it?

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked in concern.

I hesitated. I wanted to tell him it was nothing, but he deserved the truth. "I thought I saw someone." I noticed Bolt watching us from the other side, and I made hand motions to tell him to search the area. He immediately took off.

"What kind of someone?"

I met his uneasy gaze. "The pirate kind."

Hiccup frowned. "Why would Harald be on Impossible Island?"

"Because of this guy." I turned to the Krayfin, who watched us intently. "Don't forget who we got his egg from."

"You think you wants him back?"

"I... don't know. Probably not. He's already grown too big for anyone to control. But maybe he needs his power for something, which would explain why he was happy to let us take care of him."

"But the Krayfin could be a powerful ally. What could he want so bad that he'd risk giving us a dragon we could use against him?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. But knowing Harald, he has a plan to overcome that problem." I paused. "Or maybe he was telling the truth when he said his goal has nothing to do with us."

"Maybe." But he did not look convinced. "Whatever he's up to, we can handle it together."

I nodded. "Right."

We spent a few more minutes talking to the Krayfin. Then we said goodbye, and Toothless lifted us back up to the main part of the island. We were just in time to see Bolt trotting over to us, looking mighty pleased about something.

"It doesn't look like he saw an intruder," Hiccup said.

But I recognized the happy look in the Skrill's eyes. "No, Harald was here. Remember, this was the dragon who broke him out of jail and greet him like an over-eager puppy."

"That is odd behavior..."

"Your mother says it means he senses that Harald cares about me. She said I can trust him not to hurt me as long as he behaves that way." I reached out and scratched Bolt's chin.

"Well, that's probably right. Still, if you see him again, I want you to tell me. And... be careful..."

I smiled at him to ease his concerns. "Don't worry. I won't do anything crazy." But that did not mean I had any idea what I _would_ do.

* * *

"That sounds like an interesting theory," Heather said in our dorm that evening. "Too bad we can't test it in the lab."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I need more information. There's still so much that doesn't make sense. I need to know what he's up to..."

"Maybe that's not what you should be focusing on. It doesn't seem to be doing you much good."

I frowned slightly. "If talking about it bothers you, I can stop."

Heather shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm glad you're talking to me about it, actually. You never wanted to talk about Harald before. It's just..." She paused as if searching for the right words. "You're convinced he'll show up again, and I agree. Don't you think you should plan what you're going to do when you see him again?"

I shrugged. "It'll depend on the circumstances."

"No, that's your problem. He's an expert at manipulating situations to his advantage. If you go in without a plan, you'll just be reacting to whatever he has instigated. You'll never gain control that way."

True. I_ was_ tired of him controlling our interactions. "Okay, then how do I come up with a plan?"

Heather appeared thoughtful. "To start, what is your goal with him? What do you want?"

"I want to prove him wrong."

"Wrong about _what_?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then closed it again. I did want to prove to him that we could be together, but there was more to it than that. Technically, with the current external factors, he did have a point. It was his assumption that the external factors could never change that I had a problem with. And what was his reasoning for that?

"It's okay," Heather said encouragingly. "Take your time."

I closed my eyes as I thought about my response. Slowly, the answers came to me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "I want to prove to him that truth does matter and is worth fighting for. And that there are people he can count on. That not everyone will betray or abandon him. That _I_ won't abandon him." I stopped as I took in Heather's expression of wonder. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just.. surprised. That's pretty deep and well-thought out."

"I've had a lot of time to think..."

Heather nodded. "That's a pretty abstract goal, but I would say some smaller, concrete goals would be to get him to trust you and open up to you. First off, I suggest you reward him anytime he is vulnerable like that in order to reinforce it. Never close yourself off to him or reject him."

"Of course not!" It hurt to even think about doing that.

Heather smiled. "I don't think you'll have a problem with that. Now, can you think of anything you've done in the past to get him to confide in you?"

My first thoughts were of Dragon Island since those memories were the freshest. I thought of two times when he showed vulnerability. "We were always alone - or nearly alone - which makes sense. He's open to me when I am honest and share my feelings with him. And... he seems receptive to physical affection."

"That makes a lot of sense, actually. If you're vulnerable with him, it makes him feel safe so he can be vulnerable in return."

I frowned. "But that means _I_ have to be vulnerable. Feelings are not exactly my thing either."

Heather chuckled. "Then maybe this will be good for you too. And it should help if you understand where his reluctance comes from."

I nodded. "Right. Well, I think I have enough information now to come up with a plan. Thank you for the help, Heather."

She grinned at me. "Anytime, Brennda. And by the way... I really want to see you two together. The way you talk about him, he sounds different than the guy I remember."

"Your image is probably accurate, but he _is_ different around me."

Heather smirked. "The next time you see him, you'll have to bring me along. Then I could provide a better analysis."

I laughed. "I don't know if that will work, but I'll see what I can do."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** It's finally time for my favorite expansion. I hope you enjoy!

"_Come home, come home  
'Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home_"

\- "Come Home" by OneRepublic

Chapter 14

Winter faded into spring, and soon the repairs at Berk were complete. The dragon riders started spending more time at Dragon's Edge when a new threat arose: a ruthless man named Krogan commanded an army who enslaved Singetails and forced them to fly with them. He attacked at random times, and no one was quite sure what he was after. I helped the others when I had time away from school.

One day late in the season, I arrived at the Edge and came across a whole new problem. I could tell the island was in a frenzy by watching the riders dash around. I immediately found Hiccup and flew down to him.

"Hey," I said, "what's going on?"

"Good timing, Brennda," Hiccup said. "There's a rampaging Triple Stryke on the island, and we need to find and stop her right away!"

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"We were unloading the barrels from the ship when the Triple Stryke landed in the middle of the camp. She started attacking everything in sight! We got everyone clear, and luckily, she left Dragon's Edge chasing Thor knows what."

"But why would she do that?"

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know. The Triple Stryke is an aggressive species, but I've never seen one act like this before. Something must be really wrong... We need to help her." He turned to address the other riders: "Everyone, spread out and search the island! She's probably on edge, so keep a good distance if you find her!"

I nodded. "Got it!" I took off on Bolt and searched for the Triple Stryke.

Astrid and I managed to find her at the same time. The dragon moved back and forth in a rage, destroying everything in sight.

"She's still angry," Astrid said. "We have our work cut out for us. Last time we ran into an ornery Triple Stryke, we had to distract him from attacking us. I found out that tapping two Deadly Nadder spines together made a noise that distracted the dragon. Maybe that will work on this dragon too. Hey, it's worth a shot! Pick up the Deadly Nadder spines!"

I swooped down to the ground and hopped off Bolt. I picked up two Deadly Nadder spines that Stormfly dropped. Then I slowly moved closer to the Triple Stryke while tapping the spines together. At first, it seemed to work. When I got close enough, I reached out my hand to touch the dragon.

Suddenly, the Triple Stryke leapt into the air, letting out a shrieking cry. She zoomed away from us, resuming her rampage.

"That's the opposite of calming down!" Astrid groaned. "I'll swing back towards Dragon's Edge and make sure everyone is safe. Can you look for the dragon on the other side of the island?"

"I'm on it." I returned to Bolt and quickly followed the rogue dragon's trail. On the the other side of the island, I found the Triple Stryke circling Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"You'll going to be all right, Meatlug," Fishlegs said to his dragon. "Stay with me, girl, and I'll protect you!"

"Hey!" I called as I flew down and landed beside them. "Need some help?"

"Brennda!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Do you have a plan?"

I hesitated. "Not exactly..."

Before I could come up with one, the dragon was struck by a second Triple Stryke. Hey, I recognized that dragon... The Triple Stryke swooped low to the ground, letting his rider off before resume his assault on the wild dragon.

"It looks like I'm just in time," Dagur said, striking a confident pose.

I immediately brightened. "Dagur!" It had been months since I last saw him.

Dagur turned to me. "Brennda! Sleuther can only intimidate the Triple Stryke for so long. You need to scare her away. Have Bolt shoot lightning by the dragon's foot! Shoot fast, shoot strong, but most importantly, don't hit my dragon!"

"You got it, chief!"

I flew Bolt closer to the wild dragon. When I noticed she stood still for a few seconds, I had him shoot a lightning bolt at her feet. The Triple Stryke appeared startled, and she finally flew off, away from the island. I let out a breath of relief.

Dagur grinned at me in approval. "My boy Sleuther couldn't have done it any better. Great shot!"

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"I'll help Fishlegs get Meatlug back on her feet in fighting shape in no time. Don't worry about her; she's a fighter, just like Shattermaster! Will you go back to Dragon's Edge and tell my brother what happened?"

"Right!"

This time, we took our time flying to the other side of the island. The danger was past, after all. Hiccup appeared eager to hear my story when I landed.

"Wow, Dagur!" he said at the end. "I'm glad you and Meatlug are safe. I've been trying to figure out why she went rogue; wild dragons aren't generally so driven to attack humans, even ones as touchy as the Triple Stryke. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Agreed," I said.

"Ah! There's Dagur. I need to talk to Astrid about defensive countermeasures first. Can you talk to Dagur and see why he's here? Maybe we can help him out."

"Alright." I walked past him and approached Dagur, Bolt at my side. "Hey, thanks for the help back there."

"You're the one who ended it," Dagur said. "You and Bolt make a great team, but what else would you expect from a Berserker and a Skrill?" He reached out to Bolt, who let him rub his head.

I grinned. "Exactly. So, what are you doing here anyway? You haven't been around in awhile."

"Sleuther and I have been busy on Berserker Island, but I wanted to see how my sister and friends were doing. It ended up being rather dramatic, wouldn't you say? But I suppose it always is. Drama clings to Hiccup like a fashionable cloak! I love it, I love it."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Right. So, do you have any idea what was wrong with that Triple Stryke? Hiccup said they're usually aggressive, but something was off about this one."

"Hiccup is right about that. Sleuther can get a bit bristly - especially in the morning - but this is something entirely new. My hackles are up... I must smell a villain in the area. You and I know what to do with villains, am I right, Brennda?"

"Bury them with overwhelming force and send them packing?" I suggested.

Dagur laughed. "I like that."

"Do you really think this was intentional? I've never seen a tactic like this used by any of the villains we know... Krogan's our main adversary right now, and I don't think he's smart enough to pull this up."

Dagur shook his head. "Then it's someone new testing the waters. Do you really think it was just a coincidence that the Triple Stryke chose Dragon's Edge for her little destructive spree? Please. I may not be book smart, but I'm clever like a Skrill." Bolt snorted in disbelief. "This is exactly what I'd do to my enemy. Ask Astrid what she thinks if you want a sane opinion."

I shrugged. "Well, why not?" I left Dagur in pursuit of Astrid. I found her just as Hiccup parted from her.

"Dagur's right," she said after I relayed his concern. "We can't assume that this is a one-time thing. That dragon was acting really strange, and we all know Hiccup has more than his fair share of enemies. We'll have to find out exactly what - or who - is behind this, and stop them."

"That won't be difficult at all..." We needed more information, but how could we get it?

"In the meanwhile, with berserk dragons around, you need to be able to defend yourself and work together with your allies to stop them. I'm working on a weapon that would be perfect in your hands, but Gobber isn't done gathering the materials yet. Will you ask him for the materials? He should be at Scuttleclaw Island"

I perked up at her words. That was really nice of her! "Sure, I'll be right back."

So, it was off to Scuttleclaw Island. I found Gobber at the edge of the island, and he explained he had only managed to get two Shivertooth fang so far. I offered to enter the Shivertooth cave and collect the second. Soon, I had three fangs, and I brought them back to Astrid at Dragon's Edge.

"Wow, they don't have any cracks or chips," Astrid said. "It's perfect! You and Gobber did great work. Give me one moment to get your present ready.

I patiently waited for her to construct the weapon. When she was finished, I admired the beautiful ice axe. She suggested I try it out in battle, so we engaged in a Dragon Tactics course together. It turned out to be really fun!

"Hey, you did great!" Astrid said as we left the training dome. "I'll expect bigger and better things from you, and I know you'll overcome all the courses. We'll have to run you through a lot of practice courses to get you ready for anything that we may have to face."

I flashed her a grin. "Sounds good to me! And thanks again for the axe." I wondered if Dagur would want to train too. It sounded right up his ally.

"Oh, Heather's here! Great. She wanted to give this exercise a shot, and I bet Windshear is raring to give it a go too. Can you talk to her and let her know that it's ready?"

"Certainly!" I jogged over to Heather, arriving just as she dismounted. "Hey, Heather. Are you here to train with Astrid? Oh, and Dagur's here."

"Really?" Heather said. "That sounds great. But first, I'm here for you! Johann is looking for you; he says that he really needs your help with something vital. He seemed really stressed. Will you go talk to him at Hobblegrunt Island? He said he'd wait by the crossed trees on the far side of the island."

I stared at her. "He needs _me_?" I could not remember the last time Johann asked specifically for me.

"Apparently, it's something only_ you_ can help him with."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I can't imagine what that could be. It's not like I have a specialty among the dragon riders."

Heather shrugged. "I guess you'll find out when you get there."

"I guess... Well, I better go see what he wants. Good luck with your training."

"Thanks!"

I did not understand my apprehension as I flew to Hobblegrunt Island. Maybe it was my unfortunate history with the island. At least it was a quick flight. I knew the two trees Heather spoke of, and I quickly found the spot and descended.

Johann ceased his pacing when he spotted me. "I see that Heather got my message to you! Oh, that is most excellent indeed. The need is both pressing and great, and you are the only Viking who may bring salvation to my most distressing situation." He tapped his fingers together nervously. "I'll bring you up to speed as fast as I can (and to save time, I will attempt to reign in my flourishes and asides)."

Attempt... And why did he sound so dramatic? "Alright. Get on with it then." I crossed my arms and waited for his explanation apprehensively.

"I was asked to arrange a meeting with a man who has an... extensive history with Hiccup and the illustrious others. And yes, some of that history was fraught with conflict. However, he approached me in good faith and asked me to remind you that he helped everyone survive on Dragon Island."

My eyes narrowed. "_Johann_..." Of course, there was only one person he could be talking about. And now I understood why _I_ was needed.

"Harald is waiting for you below the hill... and I believe he is a friend. Please talk to him."

I stood there glowering at him for a minute. I felt duped, though surely Johann was as much a victim as I was. "A friend? That's not what you told me the last time I asked you about him."

Johann's eyes darted around frantically. "Yes, well, circumstances change, and he brought up a great opportunity and -"

"And you got played by him." I sighed and shook my head. "You really should have known better."

"You _won't_ talk to him then?"

I should have said no. I should have just walked away. But that had no relevance to the only thing I _could_ do. "Of course I'm going to talk to him. Come on, Bolt." I placed my hand on the Skrill's back as I walked down the hill.

I spotted Harald right away. He stood on the shore near his ship, Leopold on his shoulder. And he looked... different. I swear I saw his eyes brighten when he saw me, but he quickly hid it behind his mask of confidence. I stopped right before him and waited, not trusting myself to speak first.

"Brennda!" he said with a fake smile. "What a pleasure."

I ignored him at first and focused on the Terrible Terror. "Leopold! How are you?" I reached out to pet him, smiling when he chirped happily. Only then did I address his caretaker. "What's with the messenger?" I jerked my thumb behind me. "Did you enjoy freaking out Johann? You could have come to me directly. And I would have been better prepared."

Harald smirked. "But that would not have been as much fun."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Harald?"

"I know, I know - why am I here after I last fled with my tail tucked between my legs? Well, can you blame me for fleeing a dragon the size of an island? Besides, I helped you out then."

"You _helped_? Everything that happened was orchestrated by you. Well, except the Green Death, but you did the exact opposite of helping with her by shooting her and angering her."

Harald appeared irritated at my accusation. "Would you have preferred I let the beast devour you and Bolt?"

"That wasn't going to happen. We had it under control!"

"Not from where I stood."

I stopped myself from instinctively arguing back. I remembered Eret's explanation for Harald's behavior. It almost sounded like he was right. "Wait a minute, you were actually trying to protect me?"

"Yes," Harald said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I know it wasn't much, but what else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't listen to reason and stay clear of the danger."

Something about the way he spoke told me this was the truth. And that realization changed something in me. Seizing the opportunity, I willingly let go of my own defenses. "Thank you."

Harald appeared caught off guard by the remark. "What?"

I offered him a genuine smile. "Thank you for trying to help me. It didn't work out that way, but you had the right intentions. I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have realized the truth right away."

Harald eyed me suspiciously. He searched my face, and a moment later, he visibly relaxed. "Yes, you should have. And... you're welcome."

"So, what's with the new look?"

Harald smirked. "Do you like it?"

I walked all the way around him, examining him. The sash around his waist was now blue instead of red, he had ditched his gloves, and he now wore short sleeves, showing off a symbol consisting of three connected swirls on his right arm. Plus, he had white streaks on his face that went across his nose. "Not bad, actually," I said honestly. "The blue looks really good on you, but... I'm concerned about what this all means."

Harald appeared pleased at my approval. "Not to worry, Brennda. It is the reason I wanted to talk to you. I'm here to do you another favor. Berk will gain a very powerful ally, if you have the courage to listen. Interested?"

"No," I said flatly.

"I haven't even told you my offer yet."

"I can put the pieces together." I motioned to his right arm. "This has to be the symbol of some kind of group, right? You've joined a pirate crew and want me to meet you want me to meet your captain. Got tired of going it alone?"

Harald looked at me in amusement. "I knew you were clever. Yes, you are technically correct. My new boss has asked me to extend an invitation to you to her battleship. I told her that you are a moral Viking with Hiccup's ear. He's stubborn and headstrong; I don't know if he could put his misplaced hatred of me aside to have a peaceful talk. I bet you can."

Clearly, he did not know Hiccup well enough. "Our nonexistent hatred is not the point. We don't negotiate with pirates."

"You negotiated with me on Dragon Island."

"That was an attempt at justice, not a negotiation. Besides, you broke your side of the agreement, proving my point."

"Brennda, if I may," Johann said, appearing out of nowhere. "You may be a bit apprehensive about this offer, but I believe that we have a duty to listen. If his assertion is correct, his new employer will introduce a large shift in power in the archipelago. It is best to meet them and be prepared for what come next."

I pursed my lips as I thought about it. "You may have a point, but..." I swung back to face Harald. "Why should I go alone to meet someone who could be an enemy, especially when I suspect they sent a raged Triple Stryke to attack Dragon's Edge?" It was only a guess, but it did make sense.

Harald's eyes seemed to almost gleam with pride. "Very good. I assure you this can all be sorted out if you agree to a talk. And I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

That last part I _did_ believe. I glanced at Bolt, who watched us with keen interest. "Bolt can come along?"

"Of course."

"I shall also go with you to make sure that you are safe," Johann said.

I gave him a nod of acknowledgement before returning my gaze to Harald, who patiently waited for my decision. I wondered what Hiccup would think of me going off to meet some pirate captain alone. Anyone Harald would willingly follow had to be exceedingly cunning... and dangerous. I did not want to do anything that was to their benefit, but Johann did have a point. I _wanted_ more information, didn't I?

"Fine," I said. "But afterwards, I want you to do something for me."

"We can discuss that later," Harald said, his face betraying no emotion.

"Let's get this over with." I walked past him to his ship. Bolt bounded past me and boarded first.

I refused to look at anyone except my dragon as we set sail. I needed to focus so I could be prepared for this meeting. But... I could not deny there was a part of me that was pleased with Harald's return. And it sounded like he meant to stay this time. I was sure he intended to retain complete control over our interactions, but his presence did give me the opportunity to fight for that control.

I remembered Heather's advice from two months prior. I could do this. I knew what I wanted, and I would fight until I got it. The game was on.


	15. Chapter 15

"To love someone fiercely, to believe in something with your whole heart, to celebrate a fleeting moment in time, to fully engage in a life that doesn't come with guarantees—these are risks that involve vulnerability and often pain. But I'm learning that recognizing and leaning into the discomfort of vulnerability teaches us how to live with joy, gratitude, and grace." - Brené Brown

Chapter 15

We stopped near a small, rocky island. Beyond it, I spotted a battleship unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was huge and decked out with weapons. I wondered how many pirates were on board. Hopefully this visit would give me useful information.

"Here we are at the jewel of the ocean: the Tempest," Harald said proudly. "The captain standing on the bridge of the ship is no less impressive. (You'll find out for yourself soon enough.) Don't mind the bristling weapons or the sense of foreboding dread around the ship. I vouch for your safety, and my word is as good as gold!"

I raised my eyebrows at the ridiculousness of that statement. "On this alone, maybe..."

Harald ignored the quip. "Johann and I will wait for you here, mate. Go on, then - Stormheart is waiting for you."

I climbed on Bolt, but I looked back before taking off. "You _will_ be here when I get back, right?"

"You think I would run away?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think. You don't exactly have the best track record."

"I will make sure he stays put," Johann said helpfully.

I eyed him warily. "That makes me feel very confident." Well, there was nothing to be done for it. Bolt lifted his wings and took flight.

Apprehension filled my chest as we flew over the Tempest. Maybe I did have nothing to fear at the moment, but I understood the message loud and clear. I landed at the center and slowly dismounted. I spotted pirates everywhere, all fierce-looking and with similar markings. My eyes settled on the woman on the bridge of the ship.

She moved towards me, stopping a good distance away. For a minute, we simply took each other in. She appeared to be a woman in her early to mid-30s with dark skin, brown eyes, and black, braided hair decorated with beads. In addition to the same white markings on her face like Harald had, she also had a thick blue line on her chin. And around her head was a headband with a blue stone.

She was the one to break the silence: "Harald tells me you are a warrior for Hiccup's army and you have his ear. Good. That will make this conversation efficient: my favorite word."

"I am Brennda Axel," I said, though I had the feeling she already knew exactly who I was. "And this is Bolt." I placed a hand on the Skrill's shoulder in a silent message.

"I am Nikora Stormheart, the captain of this vessel. Harald has told me a lot about your exploits with Hiccup and his troops."

"Oh, I'm sure he has."

"From what I understand, Hiccup is a fascinating man. I hope that he is willing to hear some sound advice."

"Hiccup is quite open to hearing from all sorts of people. He is not one to let pride get in the way of good judgment."

Stormheart nodded. She started walking along the length of the ship, and I followed her with Bolt at my side. "I have come to the archipelago for new business opportunities. I hold no ill towards Berk or Hiccup. In fact, I admire your strength and ingenuity."

"Well, thank you." I wondered exactly what Harald had told her. No doubt he wouldn't tell me if I asked.

"We do not need to be enemies."

"That's good. We're not looking for new enemies."

"In fact... We could become strong allies."

Somehow, I doubted this. I bit back a retort about not trusting pirates. I had to at least try to be diplomatic. It was not my place to decide how to deal with her.

Stormheart stopped walking and turned to face me, her expression severe. "But warn Hiccup to stay out of my way. If you cross me... I will not hesitate to crush you."

And there it was. "Understood. We will not bother you as long as you do not prove a threat to us or to dragons." I paused. "But Harald had to have told you that, which begs the question... Why send a crazed Triple Stryke to attack us?" I did not know if I would have risked such an undiplomatic accusation if Harald had not already confirmed it.

Stormheart did not appear phased. "That was... an accident." She moved to stand next to an odd-looking statue. "I have a small gift for Hiccup and his friends; you can consider it a payment for the chaos the Triple Stryke caused within your home. The damage was... unintentional."

I glanced at the statue. "I see..."

"I hope you find it charming. Harald has told me that Hiccup appreciates fine engineering and design. I thought I could share my personal style with this statue... a gift to remind him of his new neighbor."

"I will make sure he gets it." Bolt sniffed the gift as I picked it up and growled.

"Thank you for your time. I have no doubt that you will get my message to Hiccup faithfully. Remember: our paths need not cross, for we look towards different goals on the horizon. Do not cross me and I will not consider you an enemy."

I stared at her long and hard. Just like with Harald, I sensed layers of subtext behind her words. This was certainly going to be interesting. "Let us hope it does not come to that." When she said no more, I mounted Bolt and got out of there as fast as I could.

Johann was on me as soon as I returned to Harald's boat: "What an unsettling place, and a chilling captain to boot! Did she tell you why she has arrived within these waters?"

"She said something about 'business opportunities,'" I replied. And if she shared Harald's definition of 'business,' that could only mean trouble.

"I wonder if she is planning on challenging Hiccup or the dragon hunters for supremacy. (She certainly could, with these weapons.) Did she tell you anything about fighting the dragon hunters?"

"Nope. Not a word. And while I'd love to speculate with you, why don't you ask your new best friend?" I narrowed my eyes at Harald, who gave me an innocent smile. "What have you done?"

"I believe the words you are looking for are 'thank you,'" Harald said smugly, seeming mighty pleased with himself.

I rolled my eyes. "No, the words I'm looking for are 'never trust a pirate.'"

Harald smirked. "And who taught you that?"

"I wonder..."

"In any case, we are enemies unless you choose to be."

"I'm sure..." So, they were trying to put everything on us. Very sneaky. Well, if he insisted on playing word games, I could use it to my advantage. "You're going to stick with that? You and I are not enemies? We can be friends?"

"I do not see any reason why not."

I took a deep breath. I had to do this now before I lost my nerve. I had my own plan to enact. "Then prove it. _This_ was all business, right?" I swept my arm towards the Tempest. "Can I talked to you on a _personal _level? That _is_ what friends do."

Harald looked me over before responding. "I suppose I could find time for you in my busy schedule..."

I rolled my eyes. "_Harald_."

He smirked in amusement. "Fine. After you finish reporting back to Hiccup... meet me at Hobblegrunt Island. We can talk there."

I nodded. "Good." I glanced at Johann and noticed he had been watching us intently, but he quickly looked away when I caught him. "Will you be alright, Johann?"

"Do not worry about me, Miss Brennda," Johann said. "I will be fine. Go inform Hiccup!"

After one last look at Harald, Bolt and I took off. I wondered if I could trust him to keep his word to meet me. It was not like there was anything at risk, but still... I do not know how long his over-friendliness would last and when he would return to claiming it was best we stay apart. I had to take advantage of this while I could.

When I landed at Dragon's Edge, I was met by Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and Dagur. "Brennda!" Hiccup greeted me. "Welcome back. Heather told us that you went on an errand with Johann. What's going on?"

I hesitated. Where did I even start? I looked around the group of friends, stopping at Heather. "Well, it looks like I do have have a specialty: pirates."

"Oh no," Astrid groaned.

"Pirates?" Dagur said. "That sounds exciting."

"More like annoying," I said dryly.

"Hold on," Heather said. "Pirates? As in plural?"

"That's right."

"What is Johann doing with pirates?" Hiccup said in confusion.

"That's what I would like to know. Since he's a world traveler, you'd think he'd know pirates don't make good trade partners. If you ask me, there's something off about him..."

"Well,_ your_ pirate can be pretty convincing," Heather said.

I shrugged. "True." I stopped short when I realized what she said. "_Hey_!"

"You have a pirate?" Dagur said.

I shot Heather a sharp look. "No. That's not-" I groaned and shook my head.

"Brennda, did you or did you not see Harald?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes! Johann took me to Harald, who took me to meet the crew of pirates he brought with him... including their captain."

Hiccup frowned. "And you went to face this... pirate captain without backup?"

I blinked. "Well, yeah. Harald said it was safe."

"And you _believed _him?" Astrid said in astonishment.

"Yes."

"But it's Harald!"

"Exactly."

"_Brennda_."

"Calm down, Astrid," Heather said. "Harald wouldn't hurt her... or let anyone else, for that matter."

Astrid crossed her arms and frowned. "How do you know that?"

"It's about the only thing I do know for certain about him," I said. "Besides, he's trying to act like he's our friend now. He wants us to remember that he tried to help us at Dragon Island."

"Only because he _had_ to. And he tried to stop you from working with the Eruptodon, _and_ he enraged the Green Death."

"Honestly, I don't think he cared either way if we succeeded in our plans. But on both those occasions, he was just trying to keep me safe."

"Who is this Harald guy?" Dagur said in frustration. "I hate being out of the loop!"

"Harald Forkbeard," Heather replied. "You remember him, Dagur, don't you?" She noticed one of the wanted posters and pointed it out to him.

Dagur's face lit in recognition. "Oh, I remember him! He double crossed a group of dragon hunters. Very clever, that one. I like the way he thinks!"

"You understand how he thinks?" I said.

"Of course!"

I sly grin spread across my face. "Then maybe you can help me figure him out."

"I would love to help you. It sounds like you have an extensive history with him. Tell me everything!"

"You two can gossip about Harald all you want _after_ Brennda finishes her story," Hiccup said.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I did not usually get distracted like that, but Dagur got me excited. I did not know why I did not consider him an ally in this before. He might be the only one here who could truly understand. "Anyway... Harald took me to this huge warship to meet his new captain, Nikora Stormheart. She was... interesting to say the least. She said we don't have to be enemies as long as we don't cross her. And she took responsibility for that Triple Stryke attack earlier, but she said it was unintentional. Oh, she wanted to give you this as an apology." I brought the statue out and showed it to him.

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, Brennda. I don't trust Harald, but he's right; he did try to help us at Dragon Island. Maybe we don't have to be enemies with Nikora. I'm sure she didn't mean to drive the Triple Stryke crazy, so we'll help her stop that. And this statue is... uh... interesting. It's not what I prefer, but I see why she likes it. I don't know where we can put it; let's leave it here for now."

"'Accidentally'?" Dagur scoffed. "Sorry to butt in, brother, but I can't watch you be hoodwinked. Stormheart appears and 'apologizes' for what happened right after. It smells fishy... and Dagur doesn't like fishy. I'd wager my new axe that Stormheart did this on purpose as a warning. And I do love the way she slices through the air... Ooooh!"

"You're right," Astrid said. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I don't like how this feels. And this statue is too weird. Hiccup, I know you try to see the best in people, but that might get us in trouble this time..."

"What would you suggest we do, Astrid?" Hiccup said. "We can't attack her without cause."

"That's probably what she _wants_ us to do," I said. "She chooses her words as carefully as Harald does, and that means she plays the same games. We can't let her force us to make the move she wants."

"It would help if we knew her goal," Astrid said.

"We'll just have to be prepared for anything," Heather said.

Sensing the conversation was at an end, I returned to Bolt. "If we're through here, I have a prior engagement."

"Don't tell me you're going to meet Harald," Astrid said.

I paused with my hands on Bolt's saddle. I could have denied it, but lying did not seem like the way to win her over to my side. "Does it matter if I am? Hiccup agrees we're not enemies."

"I also said I don't trust him," Hiccup said.

"And you have every reason not to. But staying away from him isn't going to help me figure him out."

"You guys know you can't stop her, right?" Heather said. "Besides, we worked on a plan."

I grinned at her. "That's right."

"Hold on!" Dagur protested. "You said you were going to tell me what's going on!"

"I'll tell you later." When he still looked unhappy, I glanced at Heather. "You can give him a summary if you want."

Heather nodded. "He'll probably annoy me until I do. Good luck!"

Luckily, no one tried to stop me as I took. Bolt flew faster than normal as if he knew what awaited us at Hobblegrunt Island. When we were close enough, I spotted Harald's ship in the same location as earlier. My heart skipped a beat. He had actually come.

Bolt landed at the base of the hill. Harald stood several yards away. For a minute, we simply watched each other. I knew I needed to do something. _I_ was the one who asked him here. But now that we got to this point, I was unsure how to proceed.

Bolt nudged me from behind. I wondered why he didn't enthusiastically run to Harald like before, but looking into his eyes, I thought I understood. It was my turn now. I took in a shaky breath. I remembered the plan I came up with Heather's help. If I wanted Harald to be vulnerable with me, I had to be vulnerable with him... even if it scared me.

My heart pounded as I started for Harald. Halfway there, Leopold flew to the ground from Harald's shoulder and ran to Bolt. The two dragons circled each other enthusiastically like long lost friends. Watching them strengthened my resolve, so I ran the rest of the way to Harald and flung my arms around him upon reaching him. He chuckled, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"What's with the forward greeting?" he said in a teasing tone.

I smiled as I rested my head against his chest. "I just really missed you." The warmth pf his embrace soothed my mind and brought peace to me heart.

"Then maybe I should stay away more often."

I moved back and slapped my hands against his chest. "You better not!" But then I realized what he admitted. He _liked_ being this close to me. He _still _had not let go of me. He still wanted me...

"Are you going to stop me?" he said in amusement.

"If I have to. I'm not letting you go again." Now that he was here, all my doubts and fears flew out the window. I had a plan, but right now I just wanted to be close to him. I moved my left hand to his right arm. I traced Stormheart's insignia with my finger and then lightly ran my hand down the length of his arm.

Harald sucked in a sharp breath. "What are you doing?"

I moved my hand to his chest, touching the exposed skin by his neck. I smiled when I felt his pulse racing, understanding what it meant. _This_ he could not fake. "If you don't like it, make me stop." I reached up my right hand and placed it against his cheek. He did not resist as I rubbed my thumb across the markings on his face. I stroked his face and let my fingers rest in his hair.

"Are you trying get something from me?" Harald murmured, barely keeping back the content look in his eyes.

My heart hurt at his implication. Had everyone who had been kind to him simply wanted something from him? I cupped his face and bent his head so I could look into his eyes. "Harald, I would _never_ take advantage of you to hurt you. I... just want to make you happy." I brought my hands down to his arms, touching his skin.

Harald smiled at me, making my heart leap. "You're awfully bold today."

"I know what I want."

Harald lifted his right hand and brushed the hair from my face. I shivered in delight when he left his hand there. "And what is that?" he whispered as he brought his face close to mine.

His gentle gaze had my breath caught in my throat. Maybe this was working a little too well. I might be just as weak from his touch as he was from mine. But it was too late to back down now, nor did I want to. I stared into his eyes and said with as much conviction as I could muster: "You."

All fear left me when he smiled at me. And when he brushed his lips against mine, I lost all control of the situation. My hands returned to his neck as I kissed him eagerly. I missed this. I missed _him_.

Harald used the arm around my waist to pull me even closer to him, to which I had no objections. His lips moved to the corner of my mouth, and he kissed along my jawline. "Brennda... It's working," he said softly.

"What is?" My mind was too fuzzy to remember what I had said. I smiled as he kissed down my neck and back up again. He was very gentle and sweet, and I loved it.

"You make me happy." Harald kissed my lips and then rested his forehead against mine. His eyes blazed with desire and... love? "_Very_ happy."

Out of everything I got out of him, _that_ was his best admission. I grinned at him in joy. I lifted my hands and entangled my fingers in his hair before kissing him. I enjoyed the feeling for a minute before pulling back.

I stroked his face with both my hands as I gazed into his eyes. "You make me happy too." It was truer than he probably realized. Eret had pointed it out first, and he was right. Even when we were fighting, I was happier when Harald was with me than when we were apart. The pleased look in his eyes told me he was as happy with my admission as I was with his. Good. For right now, at least, we were on the same page.

I lowered my hands and nuzzled my face into his chest. Harald kept one arm around my waist and the other he placed against the back of my head, holding me against him. He kissed the top of my head and rested his head on mine. He said no more, but I understood his feelings through his actions. He missed me too. I closed my eyes and took it all in. It was like just how it used to be. Like nothing had ever changed between us. Like we belonged together.

I knew it would not last, but it did prove that what we had was still there. And it strengthened my resolve and reminded me what I was fighting for. Harald might still be a pirate, but Heather was right: he was _my_ pirate.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. Some calm before the storm. :)


	16. Chapter 16

"The difference between a successful person and others is not lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack of will." – Vince Lombardi

Chapter 16

I returned to Dragon's Edge with a huge smile on my face. Then I saw Heather and Dagur waiting for me, and I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. I know they just wanted to help, but the idea of talking about what happened was too embarrassing. I dashed into my hut without looking at them. I closed the door and turned around. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the siblings had somehow made it there before me.

"Brennda, you're back!" Dagur said happily.

"How did it go with Harald?" Heather asked with a smile.

I flushed. "I, uh, we don't need to talk about that."

Heather smirked. "That good, huh?"

"Don't worry," Dagur said. "Heather updated me on _everything_!"

I winced. Great. I gave Heather a desperate look. "I know I said I want him to help, but talking to him will be awkward..."

"Then talk to me," Heather said. "Don't focus on him."

"Hey!" Dagur protested.

I took a deep breath. "Alright." It _would_ be good to obtain some insight. "So... remember what I said about Harald being receptive to my physical affection?"

Heather nodded.

"I tried that, and it worked. Really well. He let his guard down and allowed himself to enjoy my touch. I was in control for once... until he kissed me."

Heather grinned. "You did a _really _good job."

I smiled tentatively. "Yeah. Not that it wasn't wonderful, but it made it hard to talk and get him to open up. I didn't think it would get that far."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "He's a guy. What did you expect?"

"But he's always so control of his emotions."

"And he's still human." Heather shook her head. "Honestly, I'm surprised he lasted this long. If it wasn't for the gas masks you had to wear on Dragon Island, I bet he would have kissed you then."

I blushed. "N-Not true." Then I remembered the way he had looked at me. Maybe it _was_ true.

Heather smirked. "Anyway, I think you made progress. It sounds like physical touch is his weakness. You could use it sparingly in the future to get him to be honest with you."

"You can use it against him to get you to do what you want!" Dagur said a little too excitedly. He pounded his fist into his palm. "You could crush him!"

I gaped at him. "No! That's the opposite of what I want to do!" I turned to Heather. "I thought you explained things to him."

"I did," Heather said.

"She said you want to beat him," Dagur said with a wicked grin.

Heather shot her brother a look. "She's in love with him, Dagur. Beating him means bringing him over to her side."

Dagur blinked. "Oh. You should have been more specific."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Next time I'll remember I'm not talking to someone who's _sane_."

"Anyway," I said, "Dagur, I do want your advice. Stormheart certainly complicates things, but even leaving her aside, I'm afraid Harald is going to run again because I got too close. He's always done it, even when he was pretending to be our friend on the Edge. Every time I made progress, he suddenly grew cold and distant."

"That makes sense," Dagur said. "You made him feel vulnerable, and no one likes that."

"He's afraid of getting hurt," Heather added.

I nodded. "He has abandonment issues. I keep trying to show him I won't hurt him, but I don't think he's gotten the message yet. And he seems to believe caring about someone is a weakness."

"That's because it _is_ a weakness," Dagur said.

Heather frowned at him. "Dagur..."

"But I _won't_ hurt him," I said.

"Doesn't matter," said Dagur. "Other people can hurt _you_."

I stared at him, uncomprehending. "What?"

"Think about it. It's easy when you only have to look after yourself. Decisions are simple calculations about what will benefit you the most. But when you suddenly have another person to consider..." His eyes flickered to Heather. "It complicates everything. Suddenly, part of your happiness depends on another person's happiness, and you can't control that. There's so much that can go wrong. And that's _terrifying_."

"I... never thought about it that way." But it made perfect sense.

Dagur grinned. "That's why you need me. It's different for you because you have a whole community of people who care about you, but for guys like Harald and me? One person can mess everything up. What if one of his enemies finds out about you and threatens to hurt you to get him to do what they want? That's villain 101. And what if one of his _allies_ hurts you in a battle? What if Stormheart orders _him_ to hurt you?"

I met his steady gaze. "Like how Viggo ordered you to kill Heather?" I remembered that night perfectly. I don't think any of us expected the outcome.

"Exactly."

"How did you... deal with it?" I glanced at Heather to see if she was uncomfortable with the questioning, but she seemed just as interested in his answer as me.

"There are only two ways to handle that type of weakness. First, you can do everything you can to destroy your feelings. But it must be absolute. There's no room for playing in the middle. The second is to realize your priories have altered and do everything you can to protect the other person. That is when caring becomes a strength. You're never stronger than when you have someone to protect." Dagur smiled at Heather, and she smiled back at him.

I nodded. "Destroy the weakness or turn it into a strength... That actually makes a lot of sense."

Dagur grinned. "See? I know what I'm talking about!"

"Harald has definitely not chosen the first option," Heather said. "He does try to protect her whenever he can."

"But I don't know if I can say he's chosen the second," I said. "He's in denial about it at least. He's still trying not to care. He just... can't."

"That's good news for you," Dagur said. "If he can't commit to the first option, he will eventually move onto the second. He may think he can give in only a little, but that won't work in the long run. Eventually he will have to choose, and the longer he takes to make a decision, the harder it will be to not give in."

"So... This hot and cold attitude is a _good_ sign?"

"Yes! That's what I'm saying!"

"Let's just hope he realized the truth before it gets too dangerous," Heather said. "While it may work, we do not want to have to resort to putting Brennda's life on the line."

"Agreed," I said.

Dagur grinned at us. "Stick with me, and I'll help you figure him out! And if you need help with a _real_ battle, like a fight against Stormheart, I'm here for that too!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Thanks, Dagur. I appreciate it." I paused. "And I'm really glad you're on our side."

Dagur smiled. "So am I, little Berserker."

* * *

The following day, Astrid, Heather, and I created machines using Deadly Nadder spines to scare off the wild Triple Stryke if she returned. After that, Dagur insisted on training with me. He wanted to teach me how to be a proper Berserker. Whatever that means.

The next morning, he gathered Astrid, Fishlegs, and me together at the base. "We need to figure out why the Triple Stryke acted so aggressively," he said. "I can't bear the idea of something like this happening to Sleuther. If anyone hurt my baby I'd take my axe and I'd-"

I cleared my throat. "Dagur..."

Dagur grinned. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"You do have a point," Astrid said. "That Triple Stryke reacted to the clicking sounds of the Nadder spines, but when we got close, it all went wrong. Something stuck in my mind about how that dragon was acting. The only time I've ever come across a dragon this unstable was when all our dragons were infested by those awful Grimora. I wonder if the Triple Stryke is infested by them..."

"That idea had occurred to me, too!" Fishlegs said.

"What exactly are Grimora?" I asked.

"The Grimora are worm-like parasites with tiny wings and sharp teeth that latch onto passing dragons. Once they latch on, the crawl under a dragon's scales and inject a toxin that drives a good dragon mad. They're relentless, and we know only one of their weaknesses: salt. Lucky for us, they're quite rare and only live in freshwater biomes such as ponds, lakes, streams, rivers and wetlands!"

"Yo Fishlegs, my man!" Tuffnut said as he sauntered over to us. "Did you just say 'Grimora'? I see you've been to Hobblegrunt Island, too. Ruffnut and I think that they might be living in those weird patches of water that just popped up. We're keeping Barf and belch away, but Ruffnut thinks we might be able to get them to feed on me. I can't wait!"

I gave him an odd look. "You have a weird idea of fun."

"Wait, you saw Grimora at Hobblegrunt Island?" Fishlegs said. "What ecosystem could they have found on that island since there are no freshwater lakes? Well, whatever the answer, this is huge news. We need to tell Hiccup right away! "

We found Hiccup at his hut and told him the news. He decided we should go to Hobblegrunt Island and check for Grimora. Upon arriving, we did indeed find a strange pool of water... and inside swam the tiny Grimora.

"Well, we found them," Hiccup said. "That Triple Stryke must have gotten too close to the pond and gotten infected. I don't know how Stormheart is involved, but it looks like it might have been an accident."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Harald does seem to like this island a whole lot..."

"We need to figure out a way to keep our dragons from making the same mistake without destroying this ecosystem. Come to think of it, I don't even know how this pond got here; it wasn't here last week."

"Of course this wasn't here before," Fishlegs said. "It's a vernal pool! Vernal pools are temporary pools of water that usually form in the spring and dry up by summer. While they're full, they function as a habitat for plants, amphibians (like salamanders), and reptiles (such as turtles). These creatures migrate to vernal pools because they are isolated sources of water. The young ones can grow strong here without the threat of predators."

"How long will the pool be here?" I asked.

"This little microcosm of life won't last more than a few months. The Grimora rely on their habitat, like all animals, so they'll have to move on once the vernal pool dries up. This means nature will take care of the problem in the long run, so we just need to find a short term solution!"

"Allow me to interrupt, esteemed Vikings," Ruffnut said. "The 'Nuts have been preparing for just this occasion. Tuffnut is currently working feverishly to finish painting signs we can place around the vernal pool. Wild dragons will come by, see the sign, and stay away! "

Astrid gave her a look. "Ruffnut, dragons can't read... "

"Wait Astrid," said Hiccup. "Ruffnut, that's not a bad idea! That will warn dragon riders away from the Grimora, at least."

So, we waited for Tuffnut to return with the signs, which turned out looking pretty good. Hiccup and Dagur dug dirt mounds on either side of the vernal pool, and Tuffnut and I hammered them in.

"You know, that sign doesn't look half bad," Hiccup said.

"Whoo!" Dagur exclaimed. "Digging these mounds really eased the tension in my shoulders. Take it from me: sweating really cools out the anger.

I smirked at him. "I bet. How does the sign look?"

"I love it! Little flying worm parasites like the Grimora aren't my thing, but you know what? They're exactly Heather's style. Ha! I love my weird little sister."

"Good idea," Hiccup said. "I'll go talk to her at the School and see if we can come up with a solution to treat the infected Triple Stryke."

After Hiccup took off, the rest of us returned to Dragon's Edge. Dagur and I trained together for awhile. The next day, we decided to go to the School together to check up on Heather. We did not get far before someone at the School called my name:

"Brennda! Over here!"

I turned around to see Eret jogging towards me, trailed by Skulder. I gave them a small smile. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Eret said. "We just haven't seen you in awhile."

"Sorry about that. We've been... dealing with something on Dragon's Edge."

"Krogan?"

"Pirates!" Dagur said much too cheerfully for the situation.

"Pirates?" Skulder squeaked, his eyes wide in fear.

"I take it Harald's back?" Eret said.

I nodded. "Yep. And he brought friends. A whole crew of them. Harald introduced me to their captain: Nikora Stormheart."

"Stormheart?" Eret repeated.

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally, but..." He looked around at each of us. "During my trapper days, I occasionally ran into warriors from the Mongrel tribe. Their leader, King Stormheart, was killed by Drago. His daughters, Nikora and Eir, escaped with their lives."

"And now Nikora's here." My eyes narrowed in thought. "That's... interesting. Thank you, Eret. Do you have any idea if she's a friend or foe?"

"Of course she's a foe if she's some pirate captain," Skulder said.

"Your jumpy friend is probably right," Dagur said.

"I couldn't say either way," Eret said. "And before you ask, I do not have any idea what she's doing here."

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much," Skulder said.

"Well, she _claims_ she wants peace," I said. "But she also said she'd destroy us if we got in her way..."

"And she sent a Grimora-infected Triple Stryke to attack Dragon's Edge," Dagur added.

"We don't know know that for sure."

"So, what's the plan?" Eret asked.

"Right now we're trying to figure out how to deal with the Triple Stryke. As for Stormheart... We need to be ready to defend ourselves, but we have to be careful not to instigate anything. We don't need to give her an excuse to attack us."

"She may not need an excuse," Dagur said.

"If _she_ starts something, that gives _us_ the moral high ground. And it's what Hiccup wants."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Eret said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." I turned to Dagur. "Let's go talk to Heather."

"Brennda!" Eret called after me. "One last thing!"

I stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?"

He appeared to hesitate before responding. "Be careful in how you deal with Harald from now on. The rules are different now that he is working under someone else. There are benefits to that, but also... restrictions."

I noted the conflicting emotions in his eyes. I wanted to ask for more information, but there was no time. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind." Then I left and headed to the lab with Dagur.

"Brennda and Dagur!" Heather said when she spotted us. "What a pleasant surprise, unlike some Grimora we know. Who would have thought Hobblegrunt Island would become so dangerous overnight? Hiccup and I have been talking about what we can do. I hope we can find something."

"This has turned into an interesting week," I agreed.

"Speaking of accidentally exposure to supremely dangerous things: Johann has been asking for you. I wonder if it's about the conversation you had with Stormheart... (I was kidding about the 'dangerous' thing, of course. Johann is a dear.)"

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Probably more trouble. I'll go find him. Thanks, Heather." I wandered away from the lab in search of the trader. I found him at his trading post, appearing as nervous as the last time I saw him.

"Brennda!" he said in relief. "I am in dire need of your assistance! I'm so flustered I can barely think straight."

"If this is about pirates..."

Johann shook his head vigorously. "No, no! Earlier this week I was at Auction Island acquiring a set of rare gears that would be perfect for Hiccup's Dragon Eye project. A group of ruffians stole my boat with the package in it! It is imperative that we get the ship - and the goods - back! It is a unique ship with a horned dragon figurehead. Please, good Viking, can you help me out?"

I remembered Hiccup saying he intended to build a second Dragon Eye. It would probably be helpful to get those items back. "Fine. I suppose I can take a look for it."

"Sounds like a trip to Auction Island is in order!" Dagur said from behind me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. "(Sorry-not-sorry for eavesdropping.) That place is a festering pit of villainy, but I'll watch your back. We'll wrap this up quicker than you can say 'Ragnorok' five times over."

I sighed and shook my head at his enthusiasm. "Fine. It will be safer with the two of us."

Dagur grinned. "Off to Auction Island!"

We first checked in with Hiccup and Heather to let them know what we were doing. Then we took off on our dragons. Upon arriving at Auction Island, we told Bolt and Sleuther to circle around nearby for safety.

Dagur looked quite satisfied to be at our destination. "Breathe in and let the smell of this place soak into your bones, Brennda. This is the good stuff, the scent of saltwater and danger. How can anyone ask for more?"

I lifted my eyebrows. "Right..."

"Heather made me promise that I'd let you do all the talking, and that's probably for the best. Lead on! Let's find some scoundrel who's ready to spill his guts. (Figuratively, I promise.)"

"No problem!" I led the way up the steps to the main part of the island. "Don't worry, I've worked these guys before."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've been here with Eret." We reached the trading center, and I motioned for Dagur to stay behind. Then I approached the first dragon hunter I spotted. "Hey there, you wouldn't have happened to see a ship with a horned dragon figurehead around here, have you?"

The dragon hunter frowned. "A horned dragon ship... I don't think I've seen any of those around here recently. I'll need a little something if you want to jog my memory. You know, you look a little familiar... I don't think I like the look of your face." He moved in too close to me and leered at me.

"Never mind," I said quickly. I darted away before he could pick a fight. Looking around, I spotted that shifty storekeeper I had talked to in the past about Harald. Perhaps he would be willing to help me out now. I approached him and asked about the ship.

The storekeeper appeared to think about the question. "Hmm... there was a fight about that ship earlier this week. I was surprised; we haven't had a proper fist fight here in a month and the skinny guy didn't seem the fighting type. I was busy so I didn't get to watch... what a tragedy. I think the other guy mentioned that the ship was going to make a stop at Scuttleclaw Island. Maybe you'll find it there?"

"Great. Thank you!" I returned to Dagur and reported the news.

Dagur grinned at me. "You've got a knack for this detective stuff! Have you ever considered a change in scenery? I could use a sharp wit and a keen eye at Berserker Island. Odin knows Gustav didn't work out."

I chuckled lightly. "Maybe one day, Dagur."

"Well, look at us... we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we? We need to clean our plate before we can eat delicious yak pudding. Scuttleclaw Island ho!"

His attitude was infectious, and I found myself looking forward to the next part of our adventure. We reached Scuttlclaw Island and flew around in search of the ship. I spotted it first and led Dagur right to it.

"Ah hah! It looks like the ship has some guardians," Dagur said. "I'm so glad I tagged along - I love a challenge!"

I carefully inspected the ship. It was odd that there were no people around. Although, like Dagur said, there were some weird figures with weapons moving around. "Very strange..."

"Hmm... What do you think those things are, Sleuther? They look a little bit like Hiccup's targeting dummies except they're moving on their own. How is that happening?"

"Whoever took the ship must be pretty smart."

"Whatever. They're standing in our way but not for much longer. Let's take out their weapons!"

"I'm on it!" I flew closer to the ship and had Bolt shoot at the crossbows. The figures turned on us and raised their weapons.

"It looks like they plan on raising some objections. It must be my lucky day! As always, my trusty crossbow is armed and ready. I'm ready to fight if you are. Land on the ship and we'll crush these thieves!"

I flew down to the ship and landed next to Dagur. "Looks like we'll get some good use out of all our practice." I withdrew the ice axe Astrid gave me and charged. Dagur was right beside me, mauling down everything in his path. Soon, the ship was void of enemies.

Dagur grinned at our success. "Whoo! Justice is served and good wins. Destroying things feels so much better when you're on the side of good. I should have switched sides ages ago. Ha ha!"

I chuckled. "Better late than never."

"Now to reap the fruits of our labors. Let's go look for Johann's crate of goods!"

I searched around the ship for a crate. I found one in the back, and my heart immediately sunk. "Oh no..." I stared at the familiar symbol carved on the crate.

Dagur came up beside me to inspect it. "You know, Johann doesn't seem like the 'purple swirly' type to me. Do you think this symbol belongs to him?"

I took a deep breath. "Nope. That would be Stormheart's symbol. And that means this is her crate."

"Well, we can't just leave it stranded where anyone can take it. We'll have to make sure to get it back into the right hands."

"But that means this ship..."

"Probably also belong to Stormheart?"

I nodded.

Dagur slapped my back. "Don't look so glum! We still have work to do. I'll take this boat into safe waters while you get some answers from Johann. He's got some explaining to do."

I broke from my panic at the mention of Johann. My eyes tightened. "He certainly does. I'll take the crate back to Hiccup and see what he wants to do." I managed to lift the crate onto Bolt's back and held it steady as we flew.

"Let's go Sleuther, my stalwart companion!" I heard Dagur say below us. "Sailing might be slower than our usual pace, but I'll show you how to properly rig a ship. Everyone could always learn new skills, and who knows? Maybe you'll save my life with it one day."

His ridiculousness somewhat eased me. Still, I feared what was to come now. Something was wrong. And no matter what Johann said, I had the feeling Dagur and I just made a fatal error.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I love Dagur. Johann, not so much...


	17. Chapter 17

"_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_"

\- "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 17

"JOHANN!"

My anger built up by the time I arrived at the School and landed in the center. I dismounted Bolt and dragged the crate of goods to the ground. My gaze swept the area for the trader.

"Miss Brennda?" Johann said tentatively as he neared me. He flinched at my glare. "Is there a problem? Did you find my ship?"

"Oh, I found the ship you described alright. Dagur and I even took out all the weapons. But tell, me, why does this crate have _Stormheart_'s symbol on it?" I swept my arm over the crate and gave him another dark look.

Johan's eyes widened in shock. "Oh dear. I have unwittingly placed you in a terrible predicament! I forgot that I had sold a ship with the same figurehead to Harald a few weeks earlier. That shipment must have belonged to Stormheart. I feel like the biggest fool."

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "You 'forgot' you had _two_ ships with the same 'rare' figurehead and sold one of them to someone we're trying to have peaceful relationships with? I'm not buying it."

"I - I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough! Do you have any idea what you've done?" In my anger, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me, glaring at him menacingly. He trembled in fear.

"Whoa! Brennda, calm down!" Hiccup said.

"Yes, whatever Johann did, I'm sure it was an accident," said Heather.

Their presence did help me gain control of my anger. I let go of Johann and backed off, but I still eyed him with supreme suspicion. "Either he's an incompetent fool, or he's conspiring against us."

"Alright, I think you've been hanging out with Dagur too much," Hiccup said.

"Is everything alright?" Skulder said as he approached, casting me a nervous look.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Johann here asked me to find a ship stolen from him, but after Dagur and I disarmed the ship, we found a crate of goods with _Stormheart_'s symbol on it. Now Johann claims he forgot he sold the ship to Harald a week ago."

"Now I understand," Heather said. "You're overreacting because Harald was involved."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Johann," Hiccup said. "Brennda gets a bit... touchy when Harald is mentioned."

"I do not!"

"Not a problem," Johann said. "I do feel terrible about it all... I hope I have not caused any problems."

I scoffed. "Fat chance of that."

"Well, maybe we'll be able to talk reasonably and avoid a confrontation," Hiccup said. "It was an accident; if we return her goods there's no harm no foul, right?"

"Hiccup, if I may interrupt," Skulder said, "give me the cargo you recovered from the ship, and I can return it to its rightful owner at Auction Island. Dragons aren't well looked upon there, and since Muddie isn't with me, I am confident that I can do this. "

Hiccup looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure, Skulder? We don't know much about Nikora Stormheart. I hope that this problem gets smoothed over quickly, but if it doesn't? This could get dangerous."

"We're dealing with pirates, remember?" I said. "You hate pirates."

But Skulder did not appear afraid. "You two have helped me in my darkest moments. It is my honor to be able to return the favor. Please give me the crate of goods, Brennda."

I nodded. "Very well." I walked to where I left Bolt and fetched the crate. I gently set it down in front of Skulder.

Skulder groaned as he lifted the crate. "My word. This is... a lot of stuff! Don't worry, my dear friend. I'll make sure that this gets into the right hands. I will prove worthy of your trust, and Hiccup's as well."

"Thank you."

"And I promise to talk to Harald and do what I can to mitigate this disaster," Johann announced.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't trust you. I'm going with you."

Johann flinched at my hard tone. "V-Very well."

"I'll also go to make sure you remain calm," Heather said. "You do not want Harald to think you're angry with _him_. That is not very good for diplomacy."

I gave her a weak smile. "Right. Thank you." It was also not good for my own agenda.

"That sounds like a plan," Hiccup said. "Good luck, all of you."

I had a feeling we would need it. Skulder and Johann went off to their ships. I waited for Heather to fetch Windshear, and then the two of us flew after Johann in search of Harald.

I spotted Harald's ship first and alerted the others. As we grew closer, I noticed several small boats some distance behind him. Harald spotted Johann and allowed him to sail closer. Heather and I hovered between the two ships.

"Harald," I said, "permission to come aboard?" Thankfully, the flight calmed my nerves, and there was not a single trace of anger left in my voice.

Harald's eyes flickered from me to Heather. "Granted."

I landed on his right side. Heather appeared hesitant at first, but when she received no objection, she landed Windshear on the left. As soon as I dismounted, Bolt bounded up to Harald and nuzzled him.

"Hello there," Harald said as he rubbed his head, the faintest smile on his lips.

Leopold took this as his cue and flew from Harald's shoulder to my arms. I laughed as I hugged the little dragon. "It's good to see you too. Watch the hair, remember?" Leopold chirped and then returned to Harald. I noticed Heather watching us with a small smile. "What?"

Her smile grew wider. "Nothing."

"Brennda, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harald said.

My smile fell when I remembered the reason for our visit. "Uh, well, you see..."

"It's my fault, Harald," Johann said. "This was a bit of a... misunderstanding."

Harald fixed his cool gaze on him. "Oh? Tell me what happened."

I bit my tongue and let Johann tell the story. Harald's expression grew harder by the time Johann started apologizing profusely.

"This is rather unfortunate," Harald said with an unreadable expression.

"I take full responsibility, of course," Johann babbled on.

"No, it's my fault," I said, earning surprised looks from the other three. "I am the one who acted without full information. My intentions were good, but that does not change the damage that was done." I met Harald's steady gaze and tried to convey my sincerity. "I am sorry, Harald. Please tell Stormheart I meant no harm. We still want peace, and if reparations are required, that can be arranged."

Harald nodded. "Thank you, Brennda. I appreciate your honesty. I cannot promise you anything, but I will relay the message."

"I understand."

"Thank you," Heather said. "Brennda and my brother were just trying to help someone in need."

Harald turned his gaze to Heather. "Ah, you're Dagur's sister. Heather, right?"

Heather appeared surprised. "Yes. You remember me?"

"I am not have if Brennda did not tell me all about you. You must be close."

Heather smiled. "We are. And she talks to me about you all the time."

I shot her a look. "_Heather_!"

Harald smirked. "I am glad to hear it. How is your brother? I hear you helped reform him from his villainous ways."

"Oh yes. He's much happier now. Right, Brennda?"

I nodded. "Yep. He's as crazy and enthusiastic for danger as ever, but at least it's channeled towards something good now." I paused. "And it's nice having him around to explain how villains think. He's been _very_ helpful."

Harald gave me an amused look. "I am sure he has."

"We should probably go," Heather said. "Thank you for your time, Harald."

He nodded. "It was a pleasure to officially meet you, Heather. If you don't mind, I would like to keep Johann here for a minute."

"A-As you wish," Johann said.

Perhaps I might have otherwise made an objection, but I was still too angry with Johann to care. "Goodbye, Harald," I said. His gaze lingered on me as I mounted Bolt. I gave him a small smile and then Heather and I were in the air.

"He likes you," Heather said in a teasing tone once we were out of earshot.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for exposing me. You're as bad as Eret."

Heather laughed. "We just want to help. And you were too busy being embarrassed to notice how happy he looked when I said that."

I scoffed. "You're making that up."

"No. He hides it well, but I could tell."

"If you say so."

"Anyway, how do you think that went?"

I replayed the conversation in my head. "It's hard to tell. He was too controlled for me to be able to decipher his intentions. And even if he _did_ mean what he said, it doesn't mean he can actually influence Stormheart. If she wants a fight, she's going to get it. But at least we can say we tried."

"I suppose you're right. We just have to prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

At the moment, my hope was wearing thin.

* * *

Dagur insisted on training as soon as we woke up in the morning. He said we needed to be prepared for when Stormheart attacked. I really hoped it would not come to that, but he did have a point. Every once in awhile, he gazed out at the horizon.

"Brennda, Hiccup has one of his fancy telescopes here, right?" Dagur said.

"Sure, he does," I said.

"Go look through it and scan our horizon for our enemies."

I thought he was being paranoid, but I did a he said. As I looked through the telescope, my heart sunk. I saw the Tempest charging straight towards us. I scurried back down and reported the news to Dagur. And just after I did so, the wild Triple Stryke returned to wreck more havoc. Everyone immediately got on guard.

"Ha! I knew it," Dagur said to me. "I would have done the same thing; hey, I did this to Hiccup back in the day."

"Now is not the time, Dagur!" Astrid said. "We need to deal with this angry Triple Stryke before we can even think about Stormheart."

"And that's exactly what she wants," I muttered.

"Brennda, it's time to turn on the noise makers we installed all around Dragon's Edge. We'll free her from the Grimora. Activate each of the devices and stay clear of the Triple Stryke. Dagur and I will distract her until they're on. Go!"

I dashed around to the devices and got them working. The Deadly Nadder spines clicked together, temporarily calming the Triple Stryke.

Dagur grinned. "Whoa Astrid, it's working! You and Hiccup always blow me away; you're geniuses, really."

Fishlegs rushed up to us, carrying buckets of water. "Astrid, I've brought the buckets of salt water from the harbor like we planned. Brennda, help me splash the Triple Stryke. That should make all the Grimora flee in terror!"

I grabbed a bucket and ran to the Triple Stryke. Fishlegs and I tossed the salt water at the dragon... but this seemed to only make her more enraged. She suddenly turned on Stormheart's statue and tore it to pieces. As she did so, a strange mist prayed into the air. A second later, several wild dragons landed around the base.

Fishlegs started pacing frantically. "Ah, that didn't work, that didn't work... Why didn't that work, Hiccup?"

"I don't know either, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, "but we're going to have to figure it out later. Her statue sprayed something into the air, and it's no accident that these wild dragons landed here. She's up to something!"

"That's for sure," I said.

"Brennda, can you shoo these dragons away from here? I think Dragon's Edge is about to turn into a battlefield and we don't want these guys to get hurt."

"Got it!" I ran to the nearest dragon, a Deadly Nadder. "Come on, you've got to get out of here." I waved my arms around, but he did not move. Before I could try something else, something tiny flew through the air and latched onto the dragon. Grimora. I spun on my heels and watched as more parasites sailed from the Tempest onto the dragons. My eyes narrowed into slits. _Stormheart_. "I see the Triple Stryke was no accident."

"Oh no, oh no!" Astrid cried. "I think the Grimora latched on to all of the wild dragons. They're going to go berserk at any moment! "

"Let me step in here," Dagur said. "Going berserk is my specialty! If we can't free them from this Grimora venom, we need to drive them away. Axe out, Brennda - let's scare these dragons away from our base!"

"I'm with you, Dagur," I said. I withdrew my axe and stood beside him. The angry dragons circled us and then attacked. Luckily, we did not have to hurt them much to scare them off.

"Yes!" Dagur said triumphantly. "You're my favorite combat partner!"

I grinned at him. "Thanks!"

"Great job," Astrid said. "Fishlegs and the twins are chasing those dragons with buckets of salt water, and it seems to be working to free them from the Grimora. That's a relief... but why didn't it work on the Triple Stryke? We need to figure out what Stormheart did to the dragon and why her 'gift' made the dragon attack it! Can you take a closer look?"

"No problem." I cautiously approached the statue. Peering down, I noticed something odd. I pulled the pieces apart, revealing a Triple Stryke egg.

Astrid groaned. "Oh for Odin's sake! Stormheart hid a Triple Stryke egg in her 'gift'. No wonder she went crazy tearing it apart."

"That's despicable," Hiccup said. "This statue was a setup from the very beginning; I can't forgive her using these dragons without any regard to their lives. We need to stop her."

I curled my hands into fists. "She never wanted to be allies," I said darkly. "She didn't mean anything she said." And that meant Harald had been acting as well. I suspected the truth, so why did it still leave me feeling so bitter and disappointed?

"Right now we need solutions," Hiccup said. "Maybe we can find something - anything - that will help us find out how she's poisoning the Triple Stryke. Can you help me search this debris for any clues?"

I wandered over to the broken statue. I noticed the Triple Stryke's saliva, and that gave Hiccup an idea. He said it was time he and Heather tested their new invention. I made a quick trip to the School to let her know. She followed me back with the contraption.

We all met in the clubhouse to test it out. Heather said we could examine the saliva cells to see if we could spot Grimora toxin particles. And when we looked, that was exactly what we found.

"Look!" Heather said. "The vicious toxic cells are dark green. That's definitely what we're looking for... but how can they still be moving? Don't the Grimora need to be attached to the dragon to keep her poisoned?"

"Oh no!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "I have a theory, but we'll need to do some research to test my hypothesis. Brennda, take this!" He handed me small, clear item. "I took this venom sample from the skin of a dragon that was attacked by the Grimora. Don't worry, it's inactive! Could you put it under microscope and tell me what you see? "

I place the sample under the microscope, and Heather and I both had a look. "The toxin is no longer active in your sample!" Heather said. "My hypothesis is that dragon skin cells can repel the strength of the toxin and keep it put. However, if the toxin is introduced into the dragon in another way (introduced in a gaseous form, perhaps), it is able to live and thrive much longer."

"Gosh, Heather! That sounds really terrifying. If it's Grimora venom, we can still use salt to neutralize it. We'll need to figure out a way to deliver it into the blood stream and keep her still while we do it. Hiccup, do you any ideas? "

"Ah! I have just the thing," Hiccup said. He pulled out a canister from his bag. "I use the Dragon Blade primarily as a fire sword, but it's more versatile than you might think! We can load up one of the canisters with Flightmare gas and blast the Triple Stryke with it. That'll paralyze her for a few moments!"

"Oh, great idea!" I said.

"We'll need to gather some materials. Can you go to the Flightmare nest in Scuttleclaw Island and chop off some of the frozen Flightmare gas? We can melt it later to fill the canister."

"I'm on it!"

I made a quick trip to Scuttleclaw Island and returned with frozen Flighmare mist. I found Heather back at the clubhouse and handed her the ice and the Dragon Blade canister.

"That's fantastic!" she said. "It won't take long to get this canister ready."

"Excellent!" I said.

"In all my studies of venoms and toxins, I've never come across anything like what we discovered under that microscope. Now that Stormheart has weaponized the dangerous toxin, it can wreak endless havoc. We need to destroy it. Every. Last. Drop. Will you help us?"

I felt my determination rise as I nodded. "Of course. We can't let her get away with this." Stormheart needed to learn that_ she_ could not mess with _us_.

"Great! Let's find Astrid and Hiccup and discuss our options."

We exited the clubhouse and found our friends in the center of the base. We immediately got to work talking about our next course of action.

"We don't know how Stormheart is getting the Grimora venom into the Triple Stryke without attaching the parasites," Astrid said. "She must keep a stash of it somewhere away from her ship. We need to find it and destroy it. But how can we find it? "

"Since Nikora's just arrived at the archipelago, we just don't know enough about her," Hiccup said in frustration. "There are a lot of islands out there, and she could be hiding the stash of venom anywhere. I don't know where to start." He sighed and shook his head.

"Like a needle in a haystack," I muttered. "_Great._"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Heather said.

Hiccup's head snapped up and he looked at me with an expression so full of hope that it made me slightly nervous. "Wait! We do know someone who understands her: Harald."

I stared at him like he had gone crazy. Did he think I was a miracle worker? "And what on Thor's green earth makes you think he'll help us?"

Hiccup held up his hands in defense. "I know, I know. It's Harald. But - he keeps telling us we should trust him, and maybe we should."

"What part of 'don't trust pirates' do you not understand?"

"You know, that would be a lot more convincing if you actually believed it yourself," Astrid said.

"I trust him to keep me safe. That's it."

"Look," said Hiccup, "a part of me thinks that deep down he is a good person. Isn't that what you keep saying?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Maybe he'll surprise us and make the right choice. I'm sure he sees that making dragons go berserk is not good for anyone!"

I let out a heavy sigh. "It's true I think he does care about dragons. If you really think about it, he never truly put them in any real danger. Still, that does not mean he will go out of his way to help them, especially if it means risking the anger of his new boss."

"If he won't do it for the dragons, he might do it for you," Heather said. "Just use the techniques we talked about."

I shook my head. "I told you, that will only work in specific circumstances, namely when it doesn't interfere with his 'business.' Maybe he does care for me, but he won't do something for me if it goes against his interests."

"You know what?" said Astrid. "You're right. He would never do anything to risk harming himself - especially for another person. He's not capable of caring for someone other than himself."

I sent her a dark look. "That is _not _what I meant, Astrid."

She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a look of disbelief. "You need to figure out what you believe and stick to it."

"She's right," said Heather. "Is there any harm in asking him to help?"

"Lots of harm," I protested. "He probably knows we wouldn't go to him unless we were desperate, and he could use that against us."

"I don't see how he can make the situation much worse than it is," Astrid said.

"Or he could use it against me in the future."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "Would he do that?"

"I - I don't know. He wouldn't physically hurt me, but beyond that..." I sucked in a sharp breath. "He has near perfect control of his emotions. He won't let anything he feels for me stop him."

"That's where you're wrong, little Berserker."

I jumped when I heard Dagur's voice right behind me. I spun around and glared at him. "You have to stop doing that!"

Dagur laughed. "Not sorry. I heard everything, and it sounds like you need another lesson."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Great."

"He actually seems to know what he's talking about," Heather said.

"Of course I do!" Dagur boomed. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You've got it all wrong. Any control Harald has around you is only an illusion to deceive you into believing you have less power than you do. People who only care about one person are more vulnerable to their emotions, not less. If all their caring feelings are wrapped up into one person, it makes them more invested. Remember I told you it has to be all or nothing? If he can't destroy his feelings, they will influence him even if he _thinks_ he's in control. Get it?"

"That does make sense," I said hesitantly. "But there's still a risk."

Dagur backed away and threw his arms in the air. "Of_ course_ there's a risk! There's always a risk, but you have to take it. That's what life's about. You want to win him over, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then be the Berserker that you are and give it everything you've got! We never give up on something we want, do we?"

"No," I said with more conviction. I looked around at everyone awaiting my decision. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll go talk to Harald."

Dagur nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Thank you, Brennda," Hiccup said, sounding relieved.

"And what if I can't find him out at sea?" I said.

"Then go to Auction Island and look for people who could lead you to him. Be careful."

"I always am."

* * *

**A/N:** Hiccup should have let Brennda take care of Johann when she had the chance. Oh well. My favorite quest in the game is coming up. :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Spiritually, no action is more important than surrender. Surrender is the tenderest impulse of the heart, acting out of love to give whatever the beloved wants. Surrender is being alert to exactly what is happening now, not imposing expectations from the past. Surrender is faith that the power of love can accomplish anything, even when you cannot foresee the outcome of a situation." - Deepak Chopra

Chapter 18

My heart pounded as I entered the trading center at Auction Island. This was my last chance at finding Harald, though I was more nervous about what would happen when I did find him. I had no idea what to expect, and that scared me. I reminded myself I was doing this for my friends and for dragons. And I was partly doing it for myself.

I approached the shopkeeper who seemed the most connected and willing to help me. "Hey, have you seen Harald around here?"

"Harald's been a busy man lately!" the Viking said. "Lots of action going on around him..."

My eyebrows lifted. "Really? What kind of actions?"

"Never you mind. I saw him going to his boat on the other side of the island. I bet you'll find him in the forest if you hurry. Now quit bothering me, girl!"

He did not have to tell me twice. I turned around and jogged out of there. I was running by the time I reached the forest. In the distance, I spotted Harald's back. I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted: "HARALD!"

He stopped and turned around. I continued to run to him, but I froze when a gang of pirates fell out of the trees and surrounded me. I tensed.

"What a nice surprise to see you here, Brennda," Harald said. "I hope my friends don't make you nervous; they're just here to make sure that I have a pleasant time here on Auction Island."

Yeah right. In any case, I knew I had nothing to fear from them. But wait... Something Eret said to me the previous day flashed in my mind. "Who are they loyal to?"

Harald met my steady gaze with an unreadable expression. "They answer to me, and I answer to Stormheart. But do not be afraid to speak freely. If you don't mind my saying, you have an air of desperation around you. Please, tell me, how can I help you?"

Maybe there was no harm in speaking freely, but the presence of the other pirates meant my chances of having my request granted were dwindling by the minute. Still, I had to try. "I need you, Harald. Stormheart is hurting dragons, and I don't know how to stop her."

Harald's expression did not change. "We both know that I am an honest and loyal man, so your insinuation that I'd switch allegiance is insulting. I am faithful to Stormheart as any Viking could be!"

"That's not what I meant!" I allowed emotion to fill my voice as I gave him a pleading look. "I just want to destroy the Grimora venom. Yes, it would help us, but that's only incidental. Our concern is for the dragons. You _know_ this. Please... I know _you_ don't want to hurt dragons."

Harald stared at me for several moments before responding. "You are... correct. I understand Stormheart needs a way to neutralize the strength of her enemies, but I keep telling her there must be a better way than Grimora venom. I worry that my dear Leopold will cross her sights one day. He doesn't deserve that; he could be called an Adorable Terror, in my book." He glanced at the dragon on his shoulder, and I caught a hint of a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes," I said in agreement. His terminology surprised me, but I went with it. "I love Leopold. He is _very_ adorable."

When Harald looked back at me, his expression had softened slightly. "Speaking of Leopold: I worry that he's too small and defenseless. In these trying times, he needs to be protected against the dangers of this world. Wouldn't you agree?"

Although his guard was still up, I did sense sincerity in his words. "Of course. It's natural to want to protect the ones we love."

Harald acknowledged me with a slight tilt of the head. "Please, see if you can convince Berk to make Leopold some armor. I'd be so thankful... and then we can talk."

Armor? That was it? I expected him to have some outrageous demand - kind of like when I wanted something from Snotlout. But this... this was entirely reasonable. And everything about his tone and expression told me he meant it. "I would be happy to help with that, but it's getting late and it might take some time..."

"Return here tomorrow morning. I will be waiting for you."

I nodded. "Alright. Goodbye, Harald."

"Goodbye, Brennda."

The pirates stared at me as I walked past them, but my mind was on the previous conversation. How did Harald always seem to surprise me? At least this time it was in my favor... for now. I found Bolt and returned to Dragon's Edge to report back to the others. Heather, Hiccup, and Astrid listened attentively as I explained the situation.

"Harald won't help us out unless we help his Terrible Terror?" Astrid said.

"That's actually kind of sweet," Heather said. "And if he's willing to help us at all, that's a major victory."

"There's no guarantee he'll actually follow through with it," I said, "but it's a start." I still found the entire situation odd. Why did he ask for something I would have done anyway? Was Dagur onto something after all?

"I don't like that he's extorting us, but we really need his knowledge," Astrid said. "Besides, I don't feel too bad about protecting his Terrible Terror; Leopold should be taken care of regardless of his slimy keeper."

"And I happen to have blueprints for Terrible Terror armor," Hiccup said. "Let's go to Berk and meet up with Gobber so we can get started."

* * *

Gobber was all too willing to help out. As he explained it, "Thor knows I want to throw Ruffnut and Tuffnut off a bridge from time to time, but that doesn't mean I adore Barf & Belch any less, that annoying double-header!" Soon, we had a stunning piece of Terrible Terror armor. By then it was late, so I decided to spend the night at the School. Heather was there was well, and we talked for a bit before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke bright and early the next morning and flew to Auction Island. I found Harald waiting for me in the forest just like he said. I could not see the other pirates anywhere, and from Harald's relaxed demeanor, I suspected they were somewhere else on the island.

"Brennda," Harald said with a small smile. "You came."

"Of course I did. And look what I brought." I pulled the Terrible Terror armor out of my bag and held it up for him to see. He immediately brightened. "Let me put it on." I stepped right up to him and smiled at Leopold. "You ready for this?" I fastened the armor on the little dragon and then stepped back to admire him. "There you go!" If it was possible, he looked even cuter than before.

Harald's whole face lit up as he looked at Leopold. "Well! You delivered and how. I'm very impressed, Brennda. Leopold looks quite dashing in his new kit! I'm glad I chose you when Stormheart asked for an intermediary to Berk; I was right all along."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "You're welcome." I watched as he picked up Leopold and examined him all over. Then Leopold flew into the air to show off the armor. Harald continued to praise him and me. Leopold returned to his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Before I knew it, I was laughing.

Harald immediately turned to me. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Since he did not raise his guard at my reaction, I decided it was safe to be honest. "You two are absolutely adorable together. You really care about him, don't you? Seeing you this happy makes me very happy." It was great to see him so engrossed in another creature. It proved he was capable of love. And that made me love him even more.

Harald looked at me curiously. "You really mean that, don't you?" His expression turned serious as if he were thinking hard about something. He glanced left and right before speaking again: "Listen carefully. Surely you remember when I took you and Johann to meet Stormheart? She hid the venom in a cave on the ocean floor below the island. Don't worry: the cave is full of air! You'll need to figure out how to get there, but you're surely crafty enough for that tiny problem. Go now; she's off... 'negotiating'... with another village right now."

It took a moment for my brain to register his words. Had he really just told me where to find the Grimora venom? Getting over my shock, I grinned at him in gratitude. "Harald-"

He appeared pleased at my reaction. "Yes, yes: you would have never learned this without me. You're welcome. Oh - and say hello to Skulder for me. My men tell me he's here on Auction Island, and I'm just devastated that we haven't had the chance to talk."

I smirked. Right... "Okay." I turned around and took a step forward. But then I decided there was one more thing I needed to do. I ran back to Harald and flung my arms around him, careful to lean to his right side to avoid Leopold. He seemed surprise, but he hugged me back. I let myself enjoy his warmth and affection for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. "Thank you." I smiled at him and then finally left.

I did indeed find Skulder at the docks. He said Hiccup had sent him to help me find the venom. I told him everything I learned from Harald, including his parting message.

Skulder did not look impressed. "Harald said what? Ooh, that scoundrel knows exactly what I think of him. It's not something I feel comfortable repeating in front of others. This must be a trap. According to him, the venom is right under Stormheart's nose! We'll arrive and be immediately taken by her ship, no doubt. She'll probably throw us into cages and leave us to rot!"

My enthusiasm faded at his accusation. I had not even considered it could be a trap. So, I took a moment to think it over logically. It did not take me long to come to a conclusion. "_No_, Skulder. It is not a trap."

Skulder gave me a sympathetic look. "Brennda, I know how you feel about him, but you must see reason. There's no way he would tell us the truth!"

"I thought that at first, but..." I remembered how happy he looked when he received the armor. "You didn't see him just now, Skulder. I can detect if he's telling the truth when his guard is down like it was. Besides... he would not set me up like that."

Skulder sighed. "It's what he does, Brennda. Don't you remember how he trapped me in a cage?"

"Exactly. He trapped _you_. He wouldn't do that to _me_. He would never willingly put me in danger."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. This is the only thing I'm certain of when it comes to him. It's all I have. And if I'm wrong about this and it is a trap... then that means everything I thought I knew about him was a lie. I promise I will give up on him because at that point there will be no hope. But if I'm right... if this isn't a trap... Skulder, I want you to admit that_ you_ were wrong. I want you to admit there _is_ good in Harald and he _does_ care about me."

Skulder let out a heavy sigh, his eyes full of weariness. "Very well. Even if this were a trap, I will not abandon you to deal with it on your own. We shall sail into the teeth of danger together, my friend. Let's go get the diving bell."

We boarded Skulder's boat and sailed to Berk. Once there, I helped him lift the diving bell onto the boat. Then I flew ahead and lead Skulder to Stormheart's base. I found the rocky island, and thankfully, the Tempest was nowhere in sight.

Skulder looked around cautiously. "Hmm... For once, the dastardly Harald might have told the truth. The horizon is clear... It must be some sort of trap, but I can't see through it. What could he be up to?"

"He's not up to anything," I snapped. While I understood his reasons for his doubt, my patience could only go so far. "It's _not_ a trap."

Skulder winced. "Sorry. Well! No matter. We have a short time window where we can look for the Grimora cache. We should get to it!" He turned to the diving bell. "Phlegma taught me how to operate this device. From what I understand, the diving bell will have breathable air trapped inside. When you are swimming, remember to come back to the bell to breathe! Good luck, my good and dear friend."

"Thanks." I jumped in the water, and Skulder placed the diving bell over me. Then the bell lowered into the water. I took a deep breath and swam out from under the bell.

I swam around a bit before I spotted the cave Harald mentioned. I swam through the opening, and when I got to the other side, my head popped out of the water. I climbed onto shore and looked around for the Grimora venom.

I found a large box full of the venom. It was sealed tight, so I brought it near the water and then smashed it with my axe. I pushed all of it into the water just to be safe. The salt should destroy it all. Satisfied, I found my way out of the cave and returned to the diving bell. I pulled on the rope so Skulder pulled me up.

"You did it?" he said hopefully.

I grinned. "I did it. Stormheart's Grimora venom is gone." I climbed onto the boat and greeted Bolt.

"You did it! Amazing!"

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows expectantly. "I'm waiting."

Skulder blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would it kill you to say something nice about Harald for once?"

Skulder frowned. "Oh. Well, I suppose he did pull through for us this one time. You were right, Brennda. It does seem like he may care for you. But with how good you are with dragons, I should have known you could train a pirate as well!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's hardly trained. But... thanks."

"Anyway, I am sure Hiccup would be very happy to hear the news. Would you please go back to Dragon's Edge and let him know? I'll be right behind you."

I climbed onto Bolt and took off. Hiccup waited for me at the base, and I excitedly explained the story to him, including the part about proving Skulder wrong.

"Great job!" Hiccup said. "I don't know how she's extracting the venom from the Grimora, but I can't imagine that she can do it quickly. This means we have a window of time for us to make our move..."

"I'm ready when you are," I said.

Hiccup nodded. "If we're lucky, Nikora won't have learned that we destroyed her venom cache yet. Then we could have a reasonable conversation before she get angry. But we should be ready for anything. Can you talk to Dagur and make sure our preparations are ready? "

"No problem." I wandered around until I found Dagur watching the horizon. "Hey, Dagur. Thank you for the advice about Harald. It totally worked. He told me where to find the Grimora venom, and I destroyed it all!"

Dagur grinned at me. "That's great, Brennda! I knew it would work. But do not be surprised if he tries to explain it away the next time he sees you. He may try to overcompensate for his moment of 'weakness.' But that's a good sign. If he were trying to manipulate you, he would have no reason to push you away."

I nodded. "That makes sense. What should I do if he does try to distance himself?"

"Don't let him! Push back harder! If you let him get away with it, it will only strengthen his defenses."

"I'll keep that in mind. For now, we have to deal with Stormheart..."

Dagur's expression darkened. "Get ready for a scrape, Brennda. If I were her, I'd be sailing back to Dragon's Edge right about now. She's going to be steaming mad when we come to her doorstep, and we can't afford to underestimate our enemies. I have too many scars as it is."

A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I felt stupid for not thinking about it before. "Wait a second... If she realizes we destroyed her stash, won't she figure out it had to be Harald who told us where it was?" There was no way it could be chalked up to chance. Besides, Harald's men heard us talking...

Dagur shook his head. "If you are worried about getting him into trouble, you should have thought about that before." He walked past me and approached the others who had gathered at the middle of the base. "Hiccup! To the edge of the world, brother; we'll take the fight to her together. To Stormheart's base!"

We all took off on our dragons. I led the way since I was the only one who knew the location of Stormheart's base. It turned out we met her halfway. The Tempest was sailing right at us. The weapons were pointed at us, and Stormheart looked angry!

"Oh, she definitely knows we destroyed her stuff!" Dagur said as he hovered beside me. "We're going to be in for a good old-fashioned ruckus..."

I sighed. "I suppose it was inevitable."

"Well, it's too late to turn back now! Let's send her reeling with the first punch, then we can flatten her with the one-two. Destroy the crossbows on the ship, and avoid hitting the captive dragons!"

Dagur and I flew straight at the battleship. Bolt shot a crossbow, shattering it into pieces. We dodged out of the way of the blasts while we continued to attack. I looked around and some riders attacking the ships while others fought off pirates and automatons.

When I had a momentary pause, Hiccup flew beside me and said, "We need to talk to Nikora and stop this chaos."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Do you really think she's going to listen? She doesn't _want _peace!"

"We have to try! What are you so afraid of? I was right about Harald, wasn't I?"

I had no idea what I was afraid of, but he was right. Out of all people, _I_ was the one who should have believed in Harald. I took a deep breath and nodded. We flew down to the Tempest and landed in the center.

Stormheart approached us with an enraged expression. "It's a pity it had to come down to this, Brennda, Hiccup. We could have been allies. But now... Now I will leave you shattered like flotsam in my wake."

I scoffed. "Don't talk as if you didn't have this planned the entire time."

Stormheart fixed her steely gaze on me. "Do you realize what you've done? You need to learn to think before acting or someone could get hurt..."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of responding, she stepped back and let her automatons appear... and and of them was well over eight feet tall! The dragon riders had all landed at this point and stood gaping at the contraption.

"What in Odin's name is that?" Hiccup exclaimed. "It's huge... Well, riders, we know what to do. Charge!"

Bolt immediately ran forward. I leapt off his back and drew my axe. Together, we beat back a bunch of the dummies. And then came the big one. Dagur, Hiccup, Heather, and I worked together to take this one down. We were all breathing heavily by the time we finished.

"Amazing job everyone," Hiccup said. "Wait, Dagur! Look out!"

I looked up just in time to see the wild Triple Stryke flying right at Dagur. She picked him up in her talons and carried him over the ocean.

I gasped. "Dagur!"

"Stormheart must have given the Triple Stryke too much Grimora venom," Hiccup said. "The dragon's gone crazy!"

"I'm going after him." I mounted Bolt and got ready to take off.

"Wait! Brennda, take these." He handed me a saline syringe, the Dragon Blade, and a canister. "This might be the only way to stop the Triple Stryke without anyone getting hurt. You've been able to get closer to the Triple Stryke than any of us, so you should wield the Dragon Blade this time, not me. I know you can do it."

I nodded. "You can count on me."

"Now let's go - follow the Triple Stryke!"

Bolt took off after the Triple Stryke, and Hiccup flew behind. When I got close enough, I could hear Dagur call out:

"Don't worry about me, Brennda. Do what you need to do. I'm more than ready to die for the cause!"

I rolled my eyes. "Muttonhead!"

"No one is dying today, Dagur!" Hiccup said.

The Triple Stryke landed on a large rock on a small island. Hiccup and I landed a good distance away. "What now?" I said.

"We just need to hold that dragon in place before it does something reckless," Hiccup said. "Brennda, get close to the Triple Stryke and fire up the Dragon Blade. We need that Flightmare gas right now!"

I held my breath as I climbed off Bolt and neared the Triple Stryke. She held Dagur underneath her and growled when I approached. I held the Dragon Blade out to her and ignited it. Mist emerged from the blade, temporarily stunning her.

"It worked!" Hiccup said. "Wee only have a few moments before she can start moving again. Inject her with the saline solution. That should get rid of the Grimora toxin in her system!"

I pulled out the syringe, my heart hammering. I could scarcely breathe as got close enough to the wild dragon to push the syringe into her skin. I made sure to empty it before stepping back again.

The Triple Stryke shook herself once she could move. Then the anger died from her eyes, and she moved away from Dagur. I immediately ran to his side. "Dagur! Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," he said. "My life was flashing before my eyes. There were a shocking amount of axes! Seems to me that I've been doing things right."

I laughed and hugged him. "Good."

"Is everything alright now?" Heather asked, having just arrived with the other riders.

"Almost," Hiccup said. He was eyeing the Triple Stryke, who appeared agitated about something. "It's going to be okay, girl. Everything is going to be okay. Brennda, can you slowly reach your hand out and touch her head? Maybe that will calm her down."

"I'll give it a try," I said. I slowly approached the wild dragon again. I reached up and rubbed her head. This did indeed seem to soothe her.

Hiccup smiled. "Good, good. You were just lashing out, huh girl? You just wanted to save your egg. That's all you wanted, even when your mind was being tainted by the Grimora venom. Well, I promise you that you'll always have our support, old girl. Quick, everyone: back to Dragon's Edge! Let's reunite this dragon with her egg."

I grinned. Now, _that_ sounded like a plan. The Triple Stryke flew behind us as we headed back to our base. When we arrived, I found the egg still in the broken statue. I carefully made my way over to it and carefully lifted it. But when I tried to offer the egg to the Triple Stryke, she shook her head and nudged the egg closer to me with her nose.

"You want me to keep it?" I said in surprise.

Hiccup nodded in confirmation. "I knew that you were making a deep connection with the Triple Stryke. She's made a great choice in confiding you and entrusting you with her egg."

"Wow. That's really something." I looked the Triple Stryke in the eyes and bowed to her. "Thank you. I will not let you down." When I turned around, I saw Dagur looking at me in awe.

"Wow, she offered you her own child?" he said. "No one, Viking or dragon, could ever bestow a greater honor. I must speak to you in private, Brennda."

"Alright." I followed him to a secluded area. He did not speak at first, appearing deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"You must prove yourself worthy of that Triple Stryke. Do you understand?"

The intensity of his eyes surprised me. "Worthy?"

"You have a great burden on your shoulders, one that will rest heavily on you for the rest of this dragon's life. Don't worry: Berserkers never abandon our own. You'll have all the help you need."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dagur. I appreciate it." I looked down at the egg in my arms. I had a feeling I was in for quite an adventure with this one.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! There's a little bit to wrap up for this expansion in the next chapter. The rest of this part two will take place during Race to the Edge season 6. I will not include everything from the season, but I will tweak some stuff to make it all fit. After Johann's involvement in this expansion, I _had_ to involve Stormheart and Harald in the final plot. I hope you enjoy. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

"Of all powers, love is the most powerful and the most powerless. It is the most powerful because it alone can conquer that final and most impregnable stronghold which is the human heart. It is the most powerless because it can do nothing except by consent." - Frederick Buechner

Chapter 19

I gazed at the dragon egg in my arms. I had hatched one egg before - a Razorwhip egg Heather entrusted me with. I remembered caring for the baby and teaching him to get along with other dragons. I eventually let him go free, but it had been a great experience. Somehow, I felt this Triple Stryke would be even more special.

"One thing's for sure, Brennda," Dagur went on. "There's no end to the adventures that seem to surround Berk and Dragon's Edge. I'll have to stick around and make sure you can conquer all who challenge you. After all, power will only attract more contenders to the throne..."

"That's true," I agreed. The world was full of people after power.

"And thanks to Hiccup, we've befriended the greatest power in the world."

I nodded. "Dragons."

"We'll need to be careful. I'm sure Astrid is just itching for more of a chance to protect her land. Will you tell her I pledge my axe and my life to the cause?"

I grinned at his dramatics. "Sure thing." Still clutching the Triple Stryke egg, I made my way over to where Astrid, Hiccup, and Heather were chatting. "Astrid, Dagur says he pledges his axe and life to the cause of protecting our land and dragons."

Heather laughed. "He's a bit over the top as usual."

I shrugged. "He's just taking things to their logical conclusion."

"Well, I hope it won't come to that!" Astrid said. "Dragon's Edge got attacked again, but it wasn't an accident that we made it through unscathed. You have an excellent head for strategy, Brennda! If you keep at it, you might be able to take over the defenses of Berk. I'll just be sure to grill you ten times harder from now on, so get ready."

I chuckled. "Can't wait."

"I'm sure that we'll be able to outwit Stormheart when she comes back (and of course she'll come back; Hiccup's foes have a tendency to stick around)."

"Right. We won't let her win... Dagur was very helpful. Everything he said about those pirates turned out to be correct." Both of them.

Heather smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along. It is nice having him around." She turned to Hiccup. "Of course, we couldn't have accomplished everything without _your_ help."

"You're being way too modest," Hiccup said. "Without you and Brennda, we couldn't have made the microscope nor discovered the toxin. We're a team, you know? We work best when we're working together."

I nodded. "Exactly. That's our strength. We work together and look out for each other."

"And Brennda: your bravery and skills never fail to impress me. There are so many things we haven't done yet... just you wait!"

"Thank you." I just wanted to protect everyone. It felt good to fight for something.

Hiccup's expression grew troubled. "Still, I am a bit worried. I don't think we've seen the last of Stormheart. I saw the ambition and anger burning in her eyes when we were, err, attacking her ship. I'm sure she has something devious up her sleeves, so we'll have to be ready."

"Yeah, there has to be a reason why she's here." Every villain had some sort of goal. It could not be a coincidence she was in our neighborhood and picked a fight with us. She was after _something_.

"Oh! That reminds me. There's only one part that I don't understand. Why would Harald help us? I saw him during the battle. He's clearly on Stormheart's side."

I stared at him. "Are you serious, Hiccup? You were the one who asked me to talk to him. What happened to all your great reasons?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Er, I sounded more confident than I felt because I was desperate. Besides, I did not realize how committed he was. He seemed quite willing to change sides in the past. I didn't think this was... permanent."

My expression darkened. "Right. You didn't see him. It's permanent, all right. I knew that the second I saw him. That's why I resisted your request at first. I didn't think he'd go against Stormheart and help us."

"But he did," Heather said. "He had to have a pretty significant reason."

"What exactly did you say to him?" Astrid asked.

I thought back to my conversation with Harald. "Well... I said I needed his help saving dragons. I guess I appealed to his better nature?"

Astrid snorted. "That's it."

"My initial reasoning may have been right," Hiccup said, "but it would be nice to hear it in his own words. I wish we could find him at Auction Island so that we could pick his brain..."

I doubted Harald would outright tell us his reasons for helping us. Still, how he defended his actions could still reveal quite a lot. "Hmm... You're right. I'll be right back."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Good going, Hiccup."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You only approve of my relationship with Harald when it benefits you?"

"Oh, I never approved. But you do what you have to."

That was probably the best I was going to get from her for now. I realized I still had the egg, so I approached Dagur, who appeared to be in conversation with Bolt. "Dagur! I'm going to see if I can find Harald and talk to him."

Dagur nodded. "Good idea. The sooner the better."

I held out the egg to him. "Will you watch this while I'm gone?"

Dagur grinned and accepted the egg. "You can count on me, Brennda." He rubbed the egg and started talking in soothing tones.

I chuckled at this. "You're a big softie, you know?"

Bolt grunted in agreement. I hopped on his back, and we took off. This time, I decided to head straight to Auction Island. When I arrived, I spotted Harald's boat at the main dock. Good. That meant he was here.

I walked right past the trading center and headed for the forest. There I saw him standing among the trees. He was without Leopold, and the atmosphere was heavy. He looked at me, his expression chilled and serious. I swallowed hard. Another point for Dagur.

"You should not have come," he said in a controlled tone.

"Then why does it look like you're waiting for me?" I said. I looked around but saw no sign of his men.

"I thought you might show up. What is it you want?"

I clenched and unclenched my fists. His shields were up, and I had to find a way to break them down. Dagur's warning echoed in my mind. "I was just wondering... Why did you tell me about the Grimora venom? That really helped us out. You saved a lot of dragons from harm."

Harald's lips curled into a sneer. "Ha! Don't get used to it, Brennda. Harald only look out for number one: Harald! And, well, Leopold, I guess. But that's it. It's the two of us against the world! Next time Stormheart and I show up, you best not get in the way. I won't let my tender spot for you and Leopold slow me down."

Instead of following my instinct to argue back at him, I took a minute to digest what he said. There was something about his tone... And he had, in one breath, admitted he looked out for Leopold, and in the next, put me in the same category as Leopold. Despite his obvious attempt to push me away, he _had_ basically said he cared about me. But he found that unacceptable, so now he was overcompensating, just like Dagur said.

"Are you saying that to convince me or yourself?" I said, staring right at him in challenge.

Harald turned away from me. "Go home, Brennda. You're not wanted here."

"_No_," I said forcefully. "You're _lying_. Again. You don't want to do this."

Harald gave me a cold look and then fully turned away so his back was to me. "I assure you, I do." He took a few steps forward.

My heartbeat sped up. He was going to leave, and I had to _do_ something. "She found out, didn't she? Stormheart knows you helped us."

Harald stopped. "She does not doubt my loyalty, if that's what you're implying. I convinced her my actions were for the greater good."

Of course he would find a way to spin it in his favor. But still... I remembered what Eret had told me about working for Drago. He had suffered his wrath for failing him even when he tried his best. I did not think Stormheart was as cruel as Drago, but they had to go by similar rules. "But she still punished you."

Harald looked over his shoulder at me, his expression still unreadable. "That is hardly your concern."

"If my choices impacted you, then it _is_ my concern." From the way he walked and the absence of Leopold, I had a sneaking suspicion about what happened. He started to move again, so I did the only thing I could do: I ran to him and grabbed the back of his shirt with my right hand, while I firmly slapped my left hand against his back.

Harald shuddered and winced in pain. I let go of him and stumbled back as if _I_ were the one who was injured. "You're hurt," I said in horror. He turned around to face me but said nothing. "I - I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" A tiny cracked formed on his shield as he stared down at me.

I took in a shaky breath. The consequences of our actions finally hit me, and it hurt. "It's my fault. I should have known she'd find out. I should have thought about that beforehand, but all I could think about was the dragons. If I had known you would be hurt because of it, I would have never-"

Harald suddenly gripped my arms with both hands, effectively cutting me off. "You would have really given up on saving those dragons just to spare me pain?" His eyes searched mine as if looking for the truth.

"Well, yes. You know us good guys. There are some things we are unwilling to do even for the worthiest goal, and for me, hurting you is not something I can live with."

He dropped his hands but grabbed my wrist. "Come with me." He pulled me to the rocks that bordered the forest. Then he pushed me up against a rock and slammed his hands on either side of me, trapping me. I could feel his breath on my face as he gazed at me with intensity in his eyes. I shivered but not from fear.

"Listen carefully because I will only say this once," Harald said. "This is not your fault. It is _mine_. I willing _chose_ to help you. You could never force me to do anything. I fully knew the consequences of my decision, but I did it anyway because it was _worth_ it to me. You do not need to be afraid to come to me. Most of the time I will reject your requests. But if I don't, that's on _me_. Do you understand?"

I stared at him with my mouth partly open. "I understand perfectly." And I had never felt more attracted to him than I did at that moment. "But you need to accept my choices too. Like this one." Without giving him a chance to respond, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the distance between us. He immediately kissed me back. I lowered my hands, grazing his back. He flinched, and I broke away. "I'm sorry."

Harald cupped my face and gazed at me with intense passion. "Don't be. I'm not so fragile that you have to worry about hurting me." Then he slammed his lips against mine.

I did not mind his sudden forcefulness, and I kissed him just as fervently. I gripped the front of his shirt and pulled myself closer to him, away from the rock. He moved his arms around my waist to keep me there. I felt need in his kiss, but it was something that went beyond the physical.

When he pulled away, we were both gasping for breath. He held me tightly to him and buried his face in my hair. "Please..." he murmured.

My heart squeezed at the desperation that leaked from his voice. I kept one hand on his chest, and with the other, I began gently stroking his hair. "It's alright," I said softly. "I'm here." I realized it probably had been a long time since he had been able to confide in anyone or go to them for comfort, and I understood the desire to simply numb the pain. "You can come to me too, you know. I want to help you."

"It's just so frustrating," Harald growled. "I want you so much, I can't stand it." He pulled his head back and looked at me. "I don't want to hide it. I want to tell everyone to _back off_ because you're _mine_. But-"

"It's too dangerous," I finished. "I know." I placed my hand on his face and ran my thumb across his cheek. "But I _am_ yours. It may not be ideal, but I still want to see you. We don't have to tell anyone."

"No. It won't last. You'll only end up hurt." His eyes were filled with pain and regret.

"I don't care. That's _my_ choice." I pulled his head down and kissed him. When I pulled back, I kept my face close to his. "I _love _you. It's alright if you don't love me back yet. It's enough for me if you just let me love you. I don't care if you're Stormheart's pirate. I don't care if we're supposed to be enemies. I just want to be with you. And I know you want to be with me too."

Harald leaned his head down and rested his forehead against mine. "It's a bad idea. You'll regret it."

"And what of you? You said I make you happy. Don't you deserve some happiness when you're not 'working?' I will never regret any time I spend with you. I'll enjoy the moment for as long as it lasts. It will give me strength for when we do have to be apart."

A smile flickered on Harald's face. "You're the oddest Vikings I've ever met, you know that?" He kissed my cheek and then leaned back to smirk at me.

My heart sped up at his actions. "And you drive me crazy." I put my hands on his chest and attempted to push him back, but he refused to budge.

"But you still love me."

I could not help but smile at him. It was then I realized we were _both_ doomed. At least that meant we were in this together. I kissed him once more, savoring the taste of his lips. "Always."

Harald grinned at that. "Alright. We'll do it your way. I will find a safe place where we can meet. Next week I'll notify you of the location."

I beamed at him. "Sounds great. Thank you, Harald."

He chuckled. "No, thank _you_." He finally let me go. "I will see you next week."

"Yeah, next week." I smiled and turned to leave.

"Brennda!"

I looked back at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him again, giving me a long, deep kiss. I felt dizzy by the time I pulled away. "Goodbye, love," he whispered.

"G-Goodbye," I stammered. I attempted to walk away again, but I promptly walked right into a tree. I glanced at Harald to see him snickering at me. I shot him a look that told him it was _his_ fault. Then I darted out of there.

* * *

"It looks like it went well," Heather said with a teasing smirk the moment I landed on Dragon's Edge. Everyone else crowded around me, eager to hear what I had to say.

I shrugged. There was no use denying it considering I could not keep the smile off my face. I turned to Dagur, who held my Triple Stryke egg. "Thanks for the advice. Harald tried to push me away, but I stopped him."

Dagur grinned. "Good! I am proud of you, little Berserker."

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Why did he help us?"

I paused as I considered how much I could tell them. "Well, he complained about letting his affections for Leopold and me get in his way, so I'd say he did for us. He was really grateful for the Leopold's armor... And he seemed to enjoy being given the opportunity to help me when I needed him."

"Aw, he does have a heart," Astrid said.

"Yeah, and he denies it more than you do."

"This is great!" Hiccup said excitedly. "If he's that receptive to you, we can-"

"Let me stop you right there," I said. "I know what you have in mind, and we're not doing it."

Hiccup frowned. "But if you can get him to help us-"

"Stormheart found out, Hiccup. She _hurt _him. I can't let that happen again. Not unless it's something very serious."

"Who cares what happens to him?" Snotlout said. "It's his own fault."

I glared at him. "_I_ care. And do you really want to send him the message that caring about someone only brings him pain?"

"I understand your concern," Hiccup said, "but isn't it ultimately good for him if he does the right thing? Isn't that what you want?"

I took in a deep breath. "Yes, but using that tactic too often could easily turn into manipulation. I don't want him to turn into a pawn in the game to beat Stormheart. And I don't want anyone to use me to get to him. Please, let me decide what to do with him. I can make the most informed decision. Please trust me."

Hiccup seemed uncertain, but he nodded. "Alright, Brennda. I'll trust you. Just let me know if you need any help."

"Don't worry, brother," Dagur said. "She has _me_ to help her."

"And me," said Heather.

I smiled at them. "Thanks, guys."

Hiccup looked around at the rest of the dragon riders. "Do you hear that, everyone? Don't do anything to Harald or you'll have to deal with the Berserkers."

I grinned. "Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the egg back to School." I accept the egg from Dagur. Then I carefully placed it in my bag and mounted Bolt. Once I was sure the egg was secure, we took to the air.

Upon arriving at the School, I first found a safe place for the egg in the hatchery. Then I set out to find Eret. As helpful as Dagur had been, it was Eret who knew what it was like to be bound to someone. The former dragon trapper was eager to hear how everything had turned out with Stormheart. Then I got to my real problem.

"I'm worried about what you said the other day about the rules being different now the Harald is with Stormheart," I said as we walked along the lake. "He helped us and she found out. He was punished for it, but he said he convinced her his actions were for the best."

Eret nodded. "That's good. If he's willing to risk it, that's on him. And it's a good sign."

"He said as much." I stopped and faced the lake. There was something calming about staring into the water. "Is there anything I need to keep in mind in the future?"

"In situations like that one, you should let him handle it. If he has time to think through the consequences, then it is not your fault. My warning applies to situations that would put him on the spot. I would advise you do not call him out in front of his allies... especially Stormheart. Do not force him to choose sides or make it look like he's hesitating."

"He should be smart enough to avoid those situations to begin with." Come to think of it, I had never seen Harald and Stormheart together.

"True, but he can't control everything." He touched my shoulder, and I looked up into his earnest eyes. "I'm serious, Brennda. You _cannot_ let Stormheart know how much you care about each other. She would use it against you. And if that failed to work, it could even get one or both of you killed."

"I understand." I had to be extremely careful from now on. Every move had to be precise. That led to one final concern. "Eret, what does this mean long term? If my goal is to get Harald on my side..." I took a deep breath. "How do you leave a leader like that?"

Eret looked at me with pain and sadness in his eyes. "You don't."

I bit my lip. I thought just as much. "But you did."

Eret sighed. "That only worked because Drago fled. Berk could try to protect Harald, but that would be a declaration of war. And I have a feeling he would not want to do that to you."

"So, we need to get rid of Stormheart?"

He nodded. "It would seem so. But we have to find a way to deal with her anyway, right? And you still have the problem of getting Harald to _want _to leave her."

"It would help if I knew why he was with her in the first place. It sounds like he's severely restricted his freedom."

Eret shrugged. "There are many reasons to band together under a leader. He must have something he wants he can only get with her that makes it worth whatever he has to give up. It's a basic cost benefit analysis. If you want him to change his mind, you need to lower the benefits or increase the costs."

"That sounds easier said than done."

"You knew it wouldn't be easy, mate, but you made your own cost benefit analysis, right?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I did." And I did not see_ my_ analysis changing anytime soon.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Your name has echoed through my mind_  
_And I just think you should, think you should know_  
_That nothing safe is worth the drive_  
_And I would follow you, follow you home_  
_I'll follow you, follow you home_

_This hope is treacherous_  
_This daydream is dangerous_  
_This hope is treacherous" _

\- "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 20

The next five days passed by dreadfully slow. The only interesting thing to happen was a visit from Mala. She requested a tour of the School of Dragons, and I was happy to oblige. She was very impressed with our training facilities, and she accepted the headmaster's invitation to send over some of her Defenders as students. It was good to catch up with her.

Finally, I received a Terror Mail from Harald containing a map to a secret location. I made an excuse to the dragon riders, telling them I would be gone for most of the day. Then Bolt and I set off in search of the island.

It was a little out of the way, but that meant it was unlikely someone would find us by accident. Circling the island, I noted it seemed uninhabited. I flew down when I spotted Harald's ship.

Leopold immediately flew right into me. I laughed and stroked his back. "Hi, Leopold. It's good to see you." I set him down so he could greet Bolt as well.

"Don't I get a 'hello?'" Harald said with a look of mock hurt.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Just be patient." I quickly closed the distance and embraced him. As soon as he hugged me back, I bent his head down to kiss him. Pulling away, I gave him a small smile. "Hi."

Harald smiled back at me. "Hi, love."

Unable to resist, I kissed him again. This time, he tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer. We broke away a minute later, leaving me slightly lightheaded but satisfied.

"Is there anything you want to do besides this?" Harald said in a low voice, his breath tickling my cheek. "Not that I mind." He smirked and brought his lips to mine.

As tempting as the idea was, my rational mind told me I had other goals to accomplish. I reluctantly pulled away and lowered my hands to his chest. "I think we should get the lay of the land... perhaps from a dragon?"

Harald looked past me at Bolt. "Will this be anything like the time you showed me around Dragon's Edge?"

I laughed. "Not if you're good."

Harald smirked. "That sounds alright with me."

I took his hand and led him to my dragon. Bolt was all too eager to allow him onto his back. As we got settled, I remembered the times we used to fly together before I knew the truth about him. Everything was different now, but it still_ felt_ the same. I once again wondered how much back then had been truly real.

We flew around the entire island at a moderate pace. When we were finished, we returned to a pond we saw earlier. I thought it would be nice to have a swim, so I discarded my sword, shield, and bracers. Harald did the same.

"You see, this is the _proper_ season to swim," he said. "It's much warmer than last time."

I smirked. "I guess I'm just tougher than you." I stepped into the water, bracing myself against the cold. I slowly inched forward.

"What's taking so long?" Harald said from the middle of the pond. "You didn't have this problem when we swam in the sea."

I frowned. "That's because I jumped from your ship and got it over with all at once. It's a little hard to do that here."

"Oh, I can help you with that."

I picked up my pace when he started swimming towards me, knowing I would not like whatever he had planned. I froze when he reached me. With a mischievous smirk, he picked me up and threw me into the middle of the pond. I gasped as a plunged into the water. My head popped out, and I glared at Harald, who started laughing. "HARALD!"

"You're welcome," he said with a grin.

I swam in his direction, and he took off. We chased each other around until we were too tired to swim any longer. By that time, we were both laughing and enjoying ourselves immensely. We emerged from the pond, dripping wet. Bolt and Leopold, who were playing on the shore, gave us odd looks.

"That looks like a nice to place to dry off and soak up the sun," I said, nodding at a hill.

"Let's go, mate," Harald said.

We made the trek up the hill. It was not particularly tall, but it did have a nice incline. I suddenly got an idea. Just as Harald was about to lay down, I tackled him and sent us both rolling down the hill. I struggled to retain dominance, and when we landed, I was the one who ended up on top. I smirked down at him.

"Having fun?" he said in amusement.

"Yes, thanks!"

Before I could decide what to do next, Harald shifted his body and flipped us so that he was straddling me. He grinned in triumph. "Nice try, love."

I scoffed. "I let you do that."

Harald smirked. "Sure."

I struggled but found myself unable to move from under him. "Uh... are you going to let me go?"

Harald grinned wickedly. "No." He lowered his face to mine and kissed me.

My resistance faded, and I kissed him back. I felt him smirk, but I did not care. If he thought this was a victory, it was in my favor. Heat stirred inside me, and I kissed him harder. Then he broke away and trailed kisses down my neck. "Harald..."

I felt him smile against me skin. "I love it when you say my name." His teeth grazed my collarbone, and I gasped.

"Harald," I moaned as he sucked my sensitive skin.

Harald lifted his head and kissing my lips again. I finally felt him loosen enough so I could twist my body and get him off me. He caught on to what I was doing, and stopped me when we were on our sides. Satisfied with this, my arms went around his neck as I kissed him passionately. Our legs were tangled and our bodies pressed close together. My desire grew, and I found I wanted even _more_.

"We should stop," Harald whispered when we paused for air.

"I don't want to stop," I breathed.

Harald smiled and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I don't _want_ to stop either, but it's not safe to let things escalate too much out here in the open."

I groaned but knew he was right. How was he the responsible one? "Fine." I untangled myself from him and laid on my back, staring up at the blue sky and taking deep breaths. I heard him lay beside me. His hand brushed mine, and I smiled. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" he said curiously.

"A truth game."

Harald chuckled. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but it'll be fun."

"Alright. How do you play?"

I rolled onto my side to look at him, and he did the same. "We take turns asking each other questions. We have to answer honestly. We gradually increase the difficulty of the questions, and when one of us refused to answer a question, the other one wins."

Harald looked at me in amusement. "And how will you know I'm telling the truth?"

"I just will. And if I don't and find out later that you lied, I'll sock you."

Harald laughed. "Can I go first?"

"Go ahead."

He smirked. "What is the meaning of life?"

I gaped at him. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a question. Do you have an answer?"

"No!"

He grinned. "Then I win!"

"The point is to ask questions about each other to learn about each other, not win!"

"But I like winning."

I groaned. Why did I think this would go over well? "If I let you win, will you play my way next round?"

Harald smirked. "Sure."

"Fine. You win."

He grinned. "Good. I'm better than you at your own game."

I rolled my eyes. "Cheater."

"I think it's called a loophole, love." He smirked. "If you want to play again, you can go first because I won last time."

I let out a heavy breath. "Okay, but let's be serious this time." I took a moment to compose myself and get back into the spirit of the game. "What is your favorite color?"

Harald lifted his eyebrows. "That's your question?"

"It's better than yours! Just answer."

"Purple."

I smiled. "Good. Now it's your turn."

"What is your favorite feature of mine?"

I gave him a look. "Really?"

He smirked. "Would you rather I ask a question like my last one? I know it must be difficult to choose from my many amazing qualities, so I'll narrow it down to physical features."

"You're as bad as Snotlout." But at least this was a question I could answer. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gazing at him, I knew what to say. "Your eyes. I love your eyes. They're beautiful and convey so much more than your words."

His eyes softened as I spoke, and he gave me a small smile. "Thank you. You may ask your question now."

"How old were you when you left home?"

"That was 10 years ago. I was 16."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. That's pretty young." Although I was 16 when I left Berserker Island for the School of Dragons, but that was a bit different...

"It was... necessary."

I did not dare ask for clarification. "It's your turn."

"Do you want to get married someday?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Are you-?"

"No, I'm not asking about _me_. I want to know your thoughts on marriage in general."

I bit my lip as I thought about my response. "I don't want to get married just to get married. The idea itself has never appealed to me. I'm totally fine on my own. But if it were the right guy, I would love to be married. To me, marriage is a symbol of love, not something to aspire to itself. The marriage is not as important as being with with someone I love."

"I see." Harald looked away from me as if considering my response.

I decided it was time to risk delving a little deeper. "When we first met and Hiccup offered to assign someone to you to help you get adjusted, why did you choose me?"

His eyes flickered back to mine. "Because I found you interesting."

"And you didn't have any ulterior motives? You didn't think I was the one who would be the most difficult to win over, so you might as well start with me?"

"Of course I thought that, but that's not why I chose you. I liked you, even then. I did not have to spend that much time with you to gain your trust."

I scoffed. "So you say..."

"I did not use you, Brennda. Not directly. Yes, I deceived all of you, but I never lied to you specifically to reach my goals. I spent time with you because I wanted to. If I didn't like you, I would have been much more efficient. I stayed much longer than necessary..."

I searched his eyes and only found sincerity. I swallowed hard. He was implying that it was real after all. And I believed him. "Thank you for telling me." Feeling overwhelmed, I rolled onto my back and took deep breaths. I did not expect this game to go over _this_ well.

"Will you turn your back to me?" Harald said gently.

"Huh?" I did as he said, and his arms snaked around me. He pulled me against his chest and held me protectively, resting his head on mine. I sighed happily at the intimacy of it. "It's your turn..."

"What do you want from me? What is your end goal?"

I sucked in a sharp breath. We were broaching dangerous territory here. "I've told you what I want."

"Yes, you want to be with me. But what does that looks like to you? I don't imagine you want to turn pirate."

"No." I held in a sigh. He deserved to know the truth about my intentions. "I want you on my side. With the dragon riders. And not just because it would be easier on me. I think it would be better for you too. I think you could do great things if you gave yourself a chance."

"You're the only one who thinks that," Harald said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

My mind drifted to my next question. "Have you ever had a real friend? I mean, someone you could confide in and who was always there for you?"

"I was never much the friend type, even as a child. But... I did have one true friend once. I met him after I left a crew of pirates that had taken me in after I ran away from home. I could no longer live by their rules, and this man helped me escape even though he had no reason to. We were inseparable after that. Eventually, we had to go our separate ways."

"Just like that?" My mind still reeled at the idea of him having a friend.

"Of course. We could not let each other get in the way of our goals. Our paths became incompatible."

I frowned. That sounded familiar. I wondered if he hid the pain and loneliness his friend's departure had caused. Had he wanted him to protest and go after him? If his only friend left him, no wonder he was so scared of getting close to anyone.

"It's my turn, right?" He paused. "Brennda... do you trust me?"

My heart skipped a beat. Why did he have to ask that? I shifted in his arms so that I was facing him and could look into his eyes, which contained mixed emotions I could not decipher. "I trust you not to hurt me."

"Is that based on logic? Is it because I have never hurt you in the past and it is reasonable to assume I won't in the future?"

I frowned. "I don't understand what you're getting at. Are you implying trust is irrational?"

"No. Reason is irrelevant. Trust goes beyond that. If you have evidence that someone will keep their word, trust is not required. Trust means believing in someone even when you are not certain. Trust is dangerous because most people will let you down. But when it works out... it is powerful."

His explanation amazed me. Clearly, he had thought a lot about this. With this in mind, I reconsidered his question. "When you told me where the Grimora venom was hidden, it did not even occur to me that you could be tricking me. I came up with logical reasons afterwards, but that was to justify what I already decided. It was Skulder who was certain you were deceiving me, even after I gave him my reasons. And it wasn't logic that made me defend you so vehemently." I took a deep breath. "So, yes, Harald, I do trust you." Now I understood why he found trust so frightening and dangerous. "You probably think I'm foolish." That's what Astrid and Skulder thought for sure.

"Wrong again," Harald said with a gentle smile. "I think you're amazing." He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. "I _could_ betray your trust and take advantage of you, but I have absolutely no desire to do so. Why is that?"

I flushed. "D-Don't ask me."

Harald chuckled and returned his hand to my waist. "It's your turn, love."

I swallowed hard. He had broken my train of thought, although I new question came to me easily. "Who do _you_ trust?"

Harald smirked. "You're very efficient in your questioning. I trust two people: the friend I mentioned earlier and... you."

My heart skipped a beat. Who he had not included in his answer told me as much as who he had. I should have been glad he did not trust Stormheart, but I felt sorry for him. I could not imagine following someone I did not trust. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. As for my question... would you run away with me if I asked you?"

The teasing look in his eye told me he was not entirely serious. Still, I sensed he wanted a legitimate answer. "If you meant it sincerely, I _would_ be tempted. But... no. I could not do that. Running away and hiding is never the right option."

"You're entitled to your opinion no matter how wrong it is."

I rolled my eyes. This coming from the king of running away. "It's my turn." I took a moment to compose myself and return to the proper state of mind. "I know running away is one of your favorite tactics, but when it comes to me, there's something more, isn't there? Stop, that's not my question. Why do you keep pushing me away as if I am the one who is going to leave you?"

Harald shifted his gaze to the ground but not before I caught the sadness in his eyes. "Because one day you're going to wake up and realize you're better off without me."

My heart squeezed in pain. "That's not true, Harald." I scooted closer to him and rested my head against his chest. "My life is better with you in it."

"How can you say that?"

"Is that your question?"

"Sure, why not?"

For a moment, I enjoyed the feel of his arms around me and the sound of his heartbeat. "You give me a reason to be better person. You've made me more open and compassionate and vulnerable. Because of you, I've learned what it means to love someone unconditionally. And you've helped me relax and enjoy the moment. When I'm with you, I am happy and safe. It's feels right." I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I saw astonishment, gratitude, and something else I did not recognize. I smiled at him. "I love you, and love is always worth it."

Harald's smile warmed my heart and put me at ease. "If you say things like that... how am I supposed to let you go?"

I grinned. "That's the point. You don't."

Harald chuckled. "I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

I was not sure what I could ask to compete with _that_. I rolled away from him a bit so I could think. "What is it you're after in life? No, let me be more specific." I rolled to my side and looked at him. "What do you want more than anything, whether or not you think you can get it? What is your heart's greatest desire?"

Something changed in his eyes. He pulled his arms away from me and rolled onto his back. For a minute, he said nothing. Then, he sat up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Brennda. I won't answer that."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was it that difficult of a question? "If you don't know the answer-"

"I know the answer. I just don't want to tell you." He stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Congratulations, you win this time."

I slowly stood up. Somehow, this felt like a hollow victory. "Thanks, I guess."

Harald looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. We should go."

"Yeah..." Had I ruined the atmosphere? Did I go someplace I shouldn't have? "We'll see each other soon, though, right?"

Harald looked back at me and gave me small smile. "Meet me here in two days."

My worries instantly evaporated. Two days? I could get on board with that. This plan might actually work. Too bad I had to keep it a secret... for now.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun. I hope you learned something. :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse of impossibility; for it thinks all things lawful for itself, and all things possible." - Thomas Kempis

Chapter 21

No one noticed my absence while I was with Harald, and I managed to sneak out a second time without detection. I was the second one to arrive at the island again. "Hey Harald," I said as I slowly dismounted Bolt. I brought my egg this time, and I carefully lifted it from the saddle.

"Hey Brennda," Harald said. "No hug this time?"

"My arms are a little full." I turned to him, revealing the Triple Stryke egg.

Harald's eyebrows lifted. "What's that?"

"Don't you recognize it? It's the egg Stormheart left in her... gift. The Triple Stryke we cured of Grimora venom gave it to me. Apparently it's not safe to hatch your own eggs with pirates running around and everything."

Harald smirked. "I see. Did you bring it here to mock me?"

I honestly had forgotten his connection to the egg until that moment. "No. It's close to hatching, and I want to be there when it does. Dagur won't forgive me if it spends its first moments alone." I found a nice grassy area in which to set the egg. Then I turned to Bolt. "Do you want to sit on it and help it hatch?"

The Skrill simply stared at me. It was Leopold who bounded over and climbed onto the egg.

I laughed. "Looks like Leopold is the motherly one." I smirked at Harald. "Does he get that from you?"

Harald scoffed. "I didn't teach him that."

My hands now free, I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me. Time stood still... until a chirp from Leopold broke us apart.

I turned around and noticed the egg now had a large crack right down the length of it. "Wow," I said. "He's good."

"Of course he is, he's _my_ dragon," Harald said smugly. "Good work, Leopold."

"Well, he better get off before it hatches."

Two more cracks appeared on the sides of the egg. Leopold squeaked and hopped to the ground. The next instant, the shell broke apart on all sides, revealing a small purple, green, and gold dragon. A huge piece of shell sat atop her head, but when she tried to shake it off, a sticky substance kept it in place. She grew angry and ran around in furious circles.

Harald chuckled as he approached the baby dragon. "It looks like you need help with that." He bent down and reached out his hand.

"Be careful!" I warned. "Triple Strykes are extremely vicious."

Harald glanced at me. "I know. There is a reason Stormheart chose this species. But Skrills are also quite fierce, and I did well with Bolt."

I frowned. "Yeah, but Bolt was already trained."

Harald ignored me and returned to watching the baby running around. After enough observation, he quickly reached out his hand and snatched the egg shell from the dragon's head. The baby skidded to a halt and looked up at Harald in confusion. She watched him toss the egg shell aside and then suddenly leapt at him.

I was about to step in and intervene when I noticed the Triple Stryke's face was joyful instead of angry. Harald held her in his arms as she nuzzled his chest. "You're welcome," he said. Then he smirked at my stunned expression. "What's the matter, Brennda? Don't you know your dragons?"

"W-What?"

"You said her mother gave you her egg to protect. She trusted you because you saved her. These dragons are grateful when you show them you're on their side."

"Well, yeah... They may be aggressive, but once they bond with someone, they are extremely loyal and protective, like Sleuther with Dagur." I furrowed my brow as I tried to make sense of the scene before me. "But why did you do that?"

"I wanted to. Do I need a reason?" He set the dragon on the ground and rubbed her head.

"I guess not." I wondered if he felt guilty about what happened with her mother. Or he simply couldn't resist the cuteness of a baby dragon. I approached the dragon and smiled down at her. "Hi there."

The dragon looked at me suspiciously and growled but calmed when Harald stroked her back. "It's alright. She's a friend."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a few strands of dragon nip. "Here. You can have this." I placed the weed right in front of her. She sniffed it cautiously and then took took one into her mouth. She instantly smiled happily and ate the rest. Once finished, she looked up at me curiously. I slowly reached out my hand and placed it on her head. "Good."

"She needs a name," Harald said.

I searched for a suitable name but drew a blank. "Since you and your dragon both helped her out, why don't you name her?"

"You just want me to do the hard work," Harald teased. Then he looked at the Triple Stryke thoughtfully. "Elska." He rubbed her head. "You name is 'Elska.'"

I smiled. "I like it. It's a nice, solid name." I noticed Bolt and Leopold watching us and waved to beckon them over. "You two can meet her now."

Leopold approached first. Elska growled at him, causing him to freeze in place. Harald rubbed her head again and then did the same to Leopold. Elska seemed satisfied with this and gave a happy chirp. She allowed Leopold to come closer and touch his snout to hers.

I looked at Harald in surprise. "How did you-"

"I paid attention to everything you and the dragon riders taught me at Dragon's Edge," Harald replied, seeming amused.

"That's, uh, great." Again it was not his knowledge that confused me but his willingness to use it. My thoughts were interrupted when Bolt wandered over. I introduced him to Elska the way Harald had with Leopold. Soon, the three dragons were running around, playing together. Harald and I stood together watching them.

"You know," I said, "if you keep this up, Elska is going to become attached to you."

Harald chuckled lightly. "Then you'll have to keep bringing her when we meet."

Something about seeing him interact so adorably with dragons made him extremely attractive to me. I felt an impulse to kiss him, so I did.

"What was that for?" Harald asked when I pulled back.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to do it."

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest, and we both resumed observing the dragons. It was weird, but it almost felt like we were a family. We may have been very different from each other in many ways, but when it came down to it, we were really the same inside.

* * *

"Hello there! Aren't you the cutest baby Triple Stryke in the world?" Dagur picked up Elska and spun her around.

It was the day after she hatched. Somehow, I had gotten her away from Harald and back to the Edge, where I introduced her to the dragon riders and their dragons. Then, of course, I sent a message to Dagur. He showed up this morning, eager to introduce Sleuther to the baby.

"You said her name is Elska?" Dagur said as he set her down. "That name sounds familiar. How did you come up with it?"

"I must have heard it somewhere," I said.

"It means 'love,'" Fishlegs piped up.

I flushed. "Really?" I had not known that, and I wondered if Harald had. If so, why choose that name? Then again, his interactions with the baby dragon confused me in general.

"Very nice," Dagur said with a grin. "She'll get a lot of love her! Do you want Sleuther and me to help train her?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dagur." Somehow, I doubted I had a choice. Dagur appeared way too eager to get started.

Our 'training session' turned out to be pretty fun. It wore out Elska, and she was fast asleep by the end. Dagur departed with a promise to return later. I spent the next few days training Elska on my own. I was glad she got along with everyone else even if she became ornery at times. She fit in just fine.

Five days later, I brought Elska to meet Harald on our island. She copied Bolt' eagerness and bounded over to Harald. Leopold flew from his shoulder to greet her as well.

"It looks like you're doing well," Harald said, rubbing the Triple Stryke's head.

"She's getting a lot of attention," I said. "But, besides me, she still likes you the best." Maybe she picked that up from Bolt. She did follow him around the Edge like a puppy.

Harald smirked. "She has good taste... like you."

I did not know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Instead, I turned to something else. "Did you know her name means 'love?'"

"Yes. Didn't you?"

I frowned. "No. Why..."

"I like the name. You read too much into things."

I wondered about that. I pushed it aside for now and focused on the little dragon. The five of us proceeded to spend time together. I showed Harald what Dagur had taught us. He picked it up quickly and helped out.

Eventually, Elska fell asleep on our laps. We sat next to each other with our legs spread out, leaning against the base of a hill. Bolt and Leopold were off playing together, having gotten tired of babysitting. I leaned my head on Harald's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"This is nice," I said. Everything felt perfect. Like this was how it was supposed to be. It felt like _this_ was reality and our real lives were the illusions.

Harald wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "It is. But... you know it can't last."

I suppressed a groan. "You really know how to ruin a moment."

Harald chuckled. "I just don't want you to get used to this."

"Too late. And that just gives me more of a reason to not give up."

"That's what I'm worried about."

I turned my head to look at him, but his gaze was fixed on the sleeping dragon. "Has no one ever fought for you?"

"No. And I don't fight for anyone."

His voice was tinted with sadness, piercing my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him more. "There's a first for everything."

He said nothing else for a long while, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had to find a way to make this last. I needed to break through to him and give him a reason to believe.

* * *

I returned to the island six days later. Elska knew the way now and zipped ahead of me. By the time I landed, she was already running circles around Harald. Leopold looked dizzy from watching her movement.

"She has so much energy," Harald noted.

I laughed. "She's a baby. What do you expect? Oh, wait, children make you nervous." I smirked at him.

Harald scoffed. "They do not. I'm just not used to them."

"I suppose you wouldn't be." I turned to Bolt. "Do you want to watch her first? I think our friend here needs a break."

"That is not what I said. But a walk would be nice."

Bolt made a sharp noise. Elska bounded over to him and looked up at him expectantly. Satisfied they would be fine, I walked up to Harald and took his hand. Together, we set off for the forest.

We had not gone far before Harald suddenly stopped. He dropped my hand and moved in front of me protectively, his body tense. "Do you hear that?" he said in a low voice.

I still and listened for any sound. "No..." But then I heard it: a rustling among the trees. I reached for my sword just as something dropped down in front of us.

It was Astrid and Stormfly. Harald and I relaxed, though Harald eyed them suspiciously.

"There you are, Brennda," Astrid said as she dismounted. "Why are you-" Her eyes fell on Harald, and they narrowed into slits. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"It's great to see you too, Astrid," Harald said with mock cheerfulness.

And this could get bad very fast. "How did you find me?" said. "I made sure I wasn't followed."

Astrid motioned to the dragon behind her. "Did you forget Stormfly is the best tracker we have? You didn't answer my question. Why are you sneaking off to meet this snake?"

"He's my friend," I said. I knew I should try to be diplomatic, but I felt myself become hot and defensive. "We're not doing anything wrong."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Then why the secrecy?"

"It's safer that way. It's not you we were trying to hide it from."

"No, I didn't want her to know," Harald said. "She's too judgmental."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't be so 'judgment' if you didn't keep doing things worth judging!"

"That's circular logic, dear Astrid."

"He's done some good things too," I said. "He helped us with the Grimora venom."

"He helped _you_," Astrid said.

"Exactly. And _I'm_ the one hanging out with him, not you. It's fine if you want to have nothing to do with him, but let me make my own choices."

"Your choices could affect all of us. He's just going to end up betraying you."

"He is not! I trust him."

Astrid gaped at me. "You - What? Have you lost your mind?"

"I take offense to that," Harald said. "I'm very trustworthy."

Astrid glared at him. "You're a liar as well."

I let out a heavy sigh. I needed to find a way to gain control of this conversation and fast. "I'm working on that. And maybe his words are often false, but I can tell the truth from his actions. You have to trust me on this, Astrid. If you can't trust him, trust me."

Astrid shook her head. "I'm sorry, Brennda. It's not about trust. Hiccup is the only one who can decide. He needs to know what you're up to."

"Hiccup said he trusts me when it comes to Harald, remember? He doesn't need to know all the details, especially if it will put people at risk." I did not doubt I could convince Hiccup to see my side, but I did not want to risk the truth slipping out to unwanted people.

"If there is danger, this is something _everyone_ needs to know."

"Do not involve yourself in affairs you know nothing about," Harald said icily. "It is not I who could be hurt the worst from your actions."

Astrid's eyes narrowed at him. "You expect me to believe you are only looking out for her?"

"Brennda is special. I wish her no harm. If you don't know that by now, there is nothing I can say to convince you."

"Please, Astrid," I said. "Can we just walk about this back on the Edge?"

Astrid stared at me long and hard. "Fine. I expect you to think long and hard about where you loyalties lie." She spun on her heels and returned to Stormfly.

"It's not one or the other!" Harald called after her. "I don't make her choose!"

I watched Astrid take off on her dragon, my heart sinking. I had no way of knowing whether she would wait to speak to Hiccup or not. How had everything gone so wrong? I turned to Harald. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful and known she was suspicious of me."

"It's not your fault, love." He moved in close to me, his should brushing against mine.

I leaned against him. "I'll talk to her. I'll get this straightened out."

"Do you want to go now?"

"No. I should let her cool down. The same for myself." I looked up at him hopefully. "Can you distract me?"

Harald smirked. "That is definitely something I can do."

And so, we enjoyed our time together like always. It was only when Dragon's Edge came into view that a knot of anxiety formed in my stomach. Hiccup was the first to approach me.

"Hey Brennda," he said. "Astrid and Heather want to talk to you. They're waiting in Heather's hut."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. I'll go see them." It looked like Astrid had not told him. Perhaps Heather had gotten to her first. Still, I held my breath as I knocked on Heather's door.

"Brennda!" Heather exclaimed as the door swung open. "Come on in."

"Took you long enough," Astrid said, eyeing me skeptically.

"I didn't want my day to be ruined by our misunderstanding," I said.

"Misunderstanding? Heather may have convinced me to put off telling Hiccup, but that doesn't mean I still don't think you're wrong."

"Let's all calm down," Heather said. "We can talk about this rationally like adults. Brennda, I do want to know why you did not even tell me you're meeting Harald."

"It's not that I don't trust you," I said. "I really wanted to tell you, but..." I paused. "Do you remember when you were the rogue dragon rider and you didn't want to tell anyone because someone could get hurt? It's like that. The more people who know, the more likely the information will get into the wrong hands."

Understanding flashed in Heather's eyes. "You don't want Stormheart to know."

I nodded. "Neither of us do. If she knew, she would surely use it against us."

"Then why risk it at all?" Astrid said. She did sound calmer, but she still looked at me warily.

"Because I happen to think he's worth it. I'll try my best not to let my decisions affect anyone else, but I'm not going to stay away from him. It's not solely for selfish reasons. I think it's good for him. He does care about me, and if I can get that part of him to grow, it will be better for all of us down the line."

Astrid's eyebrows lifted. "You really think he can change?"

"I never thought Dagur could change, but he did," Heather said. "I understand your concerns, Astrid, but I don't think it's a good idea to deprive Harald of his strongest tie to his humanity. He needs to feel less alone, not more. We should trust Brennda knows what she's doing."

Astrid let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I won't say anything. For now. But you should at least keep Heather informed to make sure you're not steering off in the right direction."

Relief filled my chest. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Astrid."

Astrid gave me one last look before exiting the hut. As soon as she was gone, Heather turned to me with a grin. "She is right about that last point. Tell me everything!"

I laughed. With this, I was happy to oblige.


	22. Chapter 22

"One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope." - Steven Deitz

Chapter 22

Dagur and Heather realized their father, Oswald the Agreeable, might still be out there, so they spent countless hours searching for him. Finally, Dagur ditched his sister and ended up at Venaheim, the place where dragons go to die. It turned out Oswald had been stranded there and passed away. After returning to tell Heather, she set off with Astrid to pay her respects.

Meanwhile, Hiccup showed Dagur and the rest of us the second Dragon Eye he had been working on. "You have another Dragon Eye laying around," Dagur said in disbelief. "Of course he does."

"I call it the Dragon Eye Two," Hiccup said proudly.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Oh, Dragon Eye Two. That is some weak sauce right there. We're gonna give you a CBB on that."

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, I'm sorry, CBB?"

"Contrived by a bonehead," Tuffnut said. "It's a technical term. Let me pitch one more before you leave. The Thorston-Thorston." Hiccup sighed. "Ain't nothing wrong with double Thorstons. Am I right, sis?"

"I, for one, think Hiccup should be applauded for his ingenuity," Dagur said. "It works, right, brother?"

"Well, not quite yet," Hiccup admitted. "You see this dial here? You turn it to slide in different color gems for the light to filter through. I still need those gems."

Suddenly, Johann burst into the clubhouse and said, "Perhaps my humble, yet vast and varied trading skills might be of some minor assistance in their procurement, Master Hiccup?"

My eyes narrowed at him, and he avoided my gaze. I still found him suspicious after the whole Stormheart fiasco.

"Johann, what are you doing here?" Snotlout said.

"I come bearing a gift for Miss Heather," Johann said grandly. "A mea culpa, if you will, for her ghastly experience at the Northern Markets."

"Save it, Johann. She's not here."

Johann's smile fell. "Oh, pity."

Hiccup stood up and faced him. "Uh, but back up, Johann, to the part where you help find the jewels to finish the Dragon Eye Two."

Johann brightened. "I have no doubt I can obtain these baubles for you, Master Hiccup. I shall personally deliver them to your door in three to four moons."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, no, no. We can't wait that long, Johann."

Johann hesitated. "There is a slight possibility to obtain them at the Northern Markets. But I think we all know the dangers that place possesses. Ooh."

I watched him carefully. Spending time with Harald had made me sensitive to the way people spoke, and there was something off about Johann. If I did not know any better...

"Well, we'll just have to risk it," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, there has to be another way," Fishlegs said. "The Northern Markets have just gotten too unpredictable."

Johann shook his head. "Shame, really. It truly is a virtual cornucopia of gemstones."

My eyes narrowed as my instincts told me something was up. Yet, no one else seemed to notice. And why should they? Johann was a trusted friend.

"Toothless and I can protect you, Johann," Hiccup said. "I have to finish the Dragon Eye Two right away."

Johann shuddered. "All right, then. I shall rely on you and the mighty Toothless, to ensure my safe return. One small question, do you know the exact sizes of the gems you need?"

"Not exactly, but I could bring the Dragon Eye along to measure."

"Capital idea! And perhaps the lenses as well, so that we can immediately elucidate the efficacy of each stone, hmm?"

"Will do." Hiccup started for the door. "Everyone else, go with Dagur to try and get his lens back."

"Not so fast," said Tuff.

"We're coming with you," said Ruff.

Johann frowned. "While I do appreciate the offer of assistance, perhaps a smaller party is a smarter party."

The twins exchanged looks and laughed. "When has that ever worked?" Tuff said. "Besides, we have to watch our peerless leader's back. And we might have to pick up a gift for Chicken's birthday. You know how hard she is to shop for." Hiccup sighed and motioned for them to follow him. "I've been going up and down the markets. She doesn't want a quilt. She doesn't want a hay blanket."

"So, shall we be off to Berserker Island?" Dagur said, looking around at the rest of us.

"Uh, actually, Dagur, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said.

Dagur shrugged. "Sure." He followed me over to the side of the clubhouse where we could speak privately. "What's on your mind, little Berserker?"

"Have you noticed Johann has been acting a bit odd lately?" I said. "He seemed quite intent on bringing Hiccup to the Northern Markets, even though he feigned fear."

"He has always been a little flighty."

"And if he's so afraid, why try to reject the twins' offer to tag along? Is it coincidence they're going to a potentially dangerous island with the Dragon Eye Two and lenses?"

Dagur frowned. "What are you implying?"

I decided to back up to the beginning. "Do you remember the reason Stormheart initially attacked us?"

"Sure, we accidentally attacked her ship because of Johann's confusion."

"But clearly she _wanted_ a battle. She did hide the Triple Stryke egg in her 'gift,' after all. Knowing what we know now, do you think she would sit around and wait for us to happen to slip up? Would she rely on chance - especially when we told her we wanted peace? Would _you_?"

Dagur crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "No, I wouldn't. I would trick my opponent into attacking me if that was the goal." He paused. "Are you suggesting Johann is working against us?"

I nodded. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. He worked with Stormheart in the past, and I think he might be working for Krogan now."

"That's a pretty big accusation. And if it's true, Johann is absolutely brilliant!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course he would think that. "It could be that he's being threatened to work as a spy among us, but if that's true, he's still just as dangerous. I think Johann is setting up Hiccup."

Dagur's expression hardened. "Then we should go to the Northern Markets and stop him!"

"No, no! You need to go look for that lens. I was thinking I could wait a bit and then go after them just in case. I don't want Johann to know we're onto him."

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't want to miss the action!"

I smiled. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Now, go to tell Snotlout and Fishlegs I'm not feeling well and have to stay home."

While Dagur proceeded to do just that, I made my way to my hut. It was agonizing to wait all alone. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, I fetched Bolt and made my way to the Northern Markets.

I arrived at the island and did a quick sweep of the markets. Recognizing no one, I started for the far side of the island. There, along the beach, I spotted Ruff and Tuff on Barf and Belch fighting off Krogan's flyers! They shot at them and darted away as if trying to lead them somewhere.

"Guys, what's going on?" I called. "Where's Hiccup?"

"We're kinda busy here, Brennda," Tuff said.

"Hiccup and Johann are in the cave," Ruff said. "Look for the hatch on the beach. But be careful, there's a spy among us!"

"And it's not me!"

"Or me!"

But I knew who it was. "Thanks, guys!" I turned around and flew towards Sandbuster beach. Bolt landed on the sand, and I scoured the area. Bolt found the hatch before me and growled at it menacingly as if he knew what lay beneath.

"Be ready," I whispered to him. I carefully opened the hatch so as not to make a sound, and then we both jumped inside. I took in the scene before me: Toothless was caught in a dragon net trap while Johann chased Hiccup around, throwing daggers at him. "Bolt, the dagger."

Bolt waited until Johann pulled his next dagger and shot a lightning bolt right at it. Since it was made of metal, the electricity traveled to Johann himself, shocking him. He dropped the dagger to the floor in surprise. I reached for my sword and stood in front of Hiccup while Bolt growled at Johann, his body dancing with electricity.

Johann's expression darkened when he realized what had happened. "Brennda, how nice of you to join us," he said in a sinister tone I had never heard from him.

"Back of, Johann," I said, "unless you want another shock."

"Brennda?" Hiccup said in surprise. "How did you-?"

I smirked. "If you had listened to me, Hiccup, we could have dealt with him weeks ago. He's working with Krogan and Viggo, right?"

"Well, yes, but what are you - Oh, Stormheart."

"Exactly." I narrowed my eyes at Johann, and he glared right back at me. "He's the one who lured me out to meet her in the first place. And he set me up so I would attack her ship. They conspired together against us." I advanced on Johann, my sword raised. "Tell me, is Stormheart working with you now?"

Johann let out a maniacal laugh. "You are clever, aren't you? Too bad you're not clever enough." His eyes flashed wickedly.

My eyes tightened. "What are you talking about? I see nothing funny here. Are you working with Stormheart?"

Johann gave me an amused look. "It's not Stormheart you should be worrying about, my dear. Tell me, how is your friend Harald?"

My anger faltered as I stared at him in shock. "W-What?"

Johann smirked. "Not so controlled now, are you?"

"What are you implying, Johann?" Hiccup said, sounding exasperated.

"I never spoke to Stormheart directly. It was Harald who sought me out. I agreed to help him because I admired the way he was able to trick you dragon riders and gain your trust." His eyes fell on me. "And it looks like at least _you_ are falling for it again."

My anger returned, and in a flash, I was in front of him, clutching his shirt. "No! He is not tricking me."

Johann appeared amused at my actions, enraging me further. "Don't be so naive. Do you honestly think he cares about you? He's using you to further his own agenda. _He's_ the one you need to be wary of."

"No! You're lying!" I brought my sword close to his neck.

"No, Brennda!" Hiccup called. "He's trying to rile you up!"

I glared at Johann, but I did release him. "Fine. Then what should we do with him?" I turned to Hiccup and watched him cut Toothless loose with Inferno. Bolt gave a cry of alarm. I spun around to find Johann was gone. It looked like he was as slippery as Harald.

"Forget about him," Hiccup said gently. "We need to find the twins and get back to the Edge."

I agreed. We mounted our dragons and flew out of the cave. By the time we ran into the twins, they had lost the flyers. We quickly recapped the situation and then headed out of there. No one spoke a word during the trip.

Then we had to wait for everyone else to return. Dagur, Snotlout, and Fishlegs got back first followed by Heather and Astrid. Hiccup gathered everyone in the clubhouse and explained what happened with Johann. Everyone except Dagur appeared shocked at his betrayal.

"So, Johann has been playing us all for years," Astrid said. "And the twins are the reason you figured it out?"

"And Brennda figured it out independently," Hiccup said.

"Of course she did," Dagur said, looking at me proudly. "I should have known after what happened with Stormheart."

"Speaking of Stormheart," Heather said, "do you think she's working with them too?"

"I asked Johann, but he wouldn't say," I said. "He didn't say anything useful."

"Well, that might not be true," Hiccup said, sending me a hesitant look.

I frowned. "You said he was just trying to get to me."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean there's no truth to it."

"He's a liar! We can't believe anything he says."

"Speaking of liars-" Astrid started.

I shot her a look. "Not now."

Astrid ignored me and turned to Hiccup. "What did Johann say, Hiccup?"

"He said we should be wary of Harald," Hiccup replied.

"That's not news."

"He seems to Think Harald is trying to trick us again." He glanced at me. "Or, rather, trick Brennda."

Everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "He's not. Johann is lying to divert our attention from Stormheart. She's the one we need to focus on, and I'm going to find out if she's working for the others." I was set to meet Harald the next day anyway. I could ask him then.

"How?" Hiccup said.

"I have my ways. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and need to get some rest."

"Brennda-" Astrid said as I reached the door.

I shot her a warning look, and she fell silent. I did not have the energy to deal with this right now. Although I suspected Johann all along, it still hurt to learn the truth. I needed to be alone.

* * *

I still had a somber mood as I landed on the island near Harald. Elska fly to him to greet him as always. He appeared happy to see us, but then he turned serious when he saw my expression. "Is everything alright, Brennda?" he said.

"Not really," I admitted. "I know we're supposed to relax while we're here, but I really need to talk to you about something."

"Of course." Harald glanced at the dragon on his shoulder. "Leopold, why don't you play with Elska and Bolt?" The Terrible Terror chirped and flew off. Once the dragons were gone, Harald turned back to me. "Tell me what's on your mind."

I took a deep breath. "It's Johann. Yesterday we learned he's working with Krogan and Viggo."

"I see." His expression betrayed nothing.

"I figured it out beforehand. Actually, I've had my suspicions ever since he sent Dagur and me to attack the ship _he_ sold to_ you_. That never did seem right."

A small smirk played on Harald's lips. "Very good. Yes, it was a setup. That means, yes, I knew about Johann." He paused. "But you already knew that."

I bit my lip and nodded. This was the tough part. "I know you have no reason to tell me, but I have to know... Is Stormheart working with Johann and the others?"

At first, it seemed like he would not respond. He simply watched me as I fidgeted nervously. Finally, he said, "No. We needed his services in the past, but there is no long-term arrangement. It is not a wise idea to have that many dominant Vikings competing for power."

I let out a breath of relief. That did make sense. "Okay, good. Thank you." But this knowledge did little to lift my mood.

"Is something else bothering you?" Harald moved closer to me, and concern slipped through his mask.

I hesitated. "It's just - I'm tired of not knowing who to trust. I'm tired of people letting me down. I was never close to Johann, but... He is the reason I was able to join the School of Dragons. And he's been helpful in the past. This just... hurts." I did not expect him to understand. There was no rational reason for me to be upset... or for him to care when he would have done the exact same thing as Johann.

To my surprise, Harald wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I gasped, but I quickly relaxed against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he rubbed my back. "It's going to be alright."

I held onto him and allowed his presence to soothe me. I could not remember _him_ ever comforting _me_. It felt... nice. And somehow, I believed his words.

The sound of beating wings caused us to break apart. Harald pushed me behind him and withdrew his sword, his expression hard. Then they landed. All the dragon riders save for Heather surrounded us. And they looked mad.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harald growled.

I found Astrid and narrowed my eyes at her. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Brennda," Astrid said, though she did not look very apologetic. "I had to tell them."

"Don't blame Astrid," Hiccup said. He looked at Harald, his expression hard. "We decided to do our own investigation, and we found two of your pirate friends speaking to Johann. We caught up to them after they left an got them to admit they were headed _here_ to attack Brennda."

"Hiccup, you really need to stop and think before rushing to conclusions," Harald said. "While scheming with Johann might be something I would do, letting said scheming result in harm to Brennda is _not_."

"Yes, so just back off," I said. Johann's betrayal must have affected Hiccup worse than I thought. He was not thinking clearly. Everything about Harald's stance said he was protecting me from _them_, which was kind of ironic.

"Johann said you're setting her up!" Snotlout said accusingly, waving his hammer at him.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Harald said.

"We know Stormheart is working with Johann," Hiccup said. "Tell us what you know!" The riders and dragons advanced on us, their weapons raised.

"I would be careful about threatening me," Harald said darkly. "It may be the last thing you do." He pointed his sword at the closest Viking - Snotlout. Hookfang growled threateningly.

Clearly, my friends were too incensed to listen to reason. And I did not like the anger I saw in Harald's eyes. This could get ugly fast. "Harald, calm down!" I walked around him until I was facing him. He tried to push me back with his free hand, but I slipped out of the way and wrapped my arms around him.

"Brennda, get back," he said.

I shook my head. "No. I need you to put your sword down. You can't give them a reason to justify their actions. Someone will end up hurt." I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. "Please, Harald. _Trust_ me. They don't know what they're doing. They won't hurt me... and I won't let them hurt you. Just trust me to handle this."

Harald's expression softened as he looked into my eyes. Then, slowly, he returned his sword to its proper place on his back. No sooner had he done so then Ruff and Tuff each grabbed an arm, restraining him. He initially struggled, but then he caught my eyes and visibly relaxed as if to say he _did_ trust me.

"We just want to talk," Hiccup said.

I gave him an icy look. "Threatening mobs don't usually want to talk."

"How else do you expect us to get the truth from him before he runs away?" Astrid said.

"I don't know, maybe you could trust me? I already asked him about Johann, and he said it was a one time thing."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes!" I turned to Hiccup. "I thought we agreed you would let me handle him."

For the first time, Hiccup faltered. "Well, yes, but that was before-"

"Before you decided you can't trust my judgment?"

"Brennda, that's not fair."

"What's not fair is you barging here like an angry mob trying to destroy everything I've built up! You know I'm trying to be his friend. Why would you come in here and pick a fight so I would have to choose sides?"

"Clearly, you've already chosen his side," Astrid said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "If I have it's because he's the victim this time. You guys are in the wrong, and if you really thought about it, you'd agree with me." I turned around and sent the twins my most menacing glare. "If you two don't let go _right now_..."

Eyes wide, Ruff and Tuff let go of Harald and backed away. I gently led Harald a little ways away from the others and then stood in front of him protectively. I could not read his expression, but at least he was calm and silent. I looked around at the group. They still looked fierce, but I sensed they would not attack.

"I told you guys not to mess with Harald," I said. "He's _mine_, and I won't let you gang up on him unjustly." My eyes fell on Hiccup. "I am not a Berkian. I follow you by choice. Do not make me regret that decision."

For a long while, we simply stared at each other, neither side willing to give in. The silence broke when the three dragons returned. Elska, sensing the threat to Harald, stood in front of him and growled at the dragon riders.

Hiccup's eyes flashed in surprise. "What's going on? Why is Elska defending him?"

"Because that's what friends do," Harald said. Leopold returned and flew to his shoulder while Bolt stood beside me.

"You're friends with the baby Triple Stryke?" Fishlegs said in confusion.

"He was there when she hatched," I said. "She took a liking to him, so I've brought her on my visits."

"You sure it's a good idea to let him bond with a dangerous dragon?" Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, if our goal is to protect dragons, it is a good idea for him to learn to love them."

"Because that worked so well last time."

Hiccup looked uncertainly from Elska to Harald to me. "We can talk about this later, guys. I don't think we're helping anything by being here."

"You finally said something smart," Harald said.

"Fine, but Brennda is coming with us," Astrid said.

I shook my head. "You guys leave, and I'll make sure Harald gets off the island safely. _Then_ I'll follow you."

"Done," Hiccup said before Astrid could protest. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, but he changed his find and took off with the others.

Finally alone, I let my tension leave my body with a sigh. I turned around to apologize to Harald, but he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. I welcome the kiss and allowed him to pass along all his pent up feelings. I could tell he was pleased with the way I defended him, and that thrilled me. We were breathing hard when he broke away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank you," he said. "No one has ever - " Something changed in his eyes. He dropped his hands and lifted his head, but he remained close to me. "You shouldn't..."

My heart skipped a beat in anticipation. "What is it?" I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure he wouldn't leave.

Harald gave me a wry smile. "We've been found out. We probably should not meet for awhile."

"Is this because of my friends? I'll talk to them."

"No, Brennda. You need to focus on Johann and Krogan."

I shook my head. "Johann was trying to tear us apart."

"No, he was trying to tear you away from the riders. And I can't let him do that. You need them." His gaze was gentle as he spoke. He lifted a hand and brushed it against my cheek. "I'm not running away. I'm here if you need me. There is just too much going on to meet regularly. Besides, our island has been compromised. It will take time to find a new one."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Everything he said made sense, but I still hated it. Despite his intentions at the moment, there was no guarantee he would not retreat again and push me away while we were apart. "O-Okay. But Elska will miss you."

Harald smiled. "And _I_ will miss _you_." He kissed me once more. "Goodbye, Brennda."

"Goodbye, Harald."

A chill came over me when he pulled away from me. I watched as he approached his ship with Leopold. Then I mounted Bolt and got into the air with Elska. That had not been pleasant. Now I had to see what awaited me on Dragon's Edge.

* * *

**AN:** We are officially in season six of Race to the Edge! There is no Stoick to overreact over Johann, so Hiccup took the reins...


	23. Chapter 23

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_"

\- "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins

Chapter 23

"Brennda, we need to talk."

Clearly. I spared Hiccup a glance as I unmounted Bolt. I could feel the icy stares of the others scattered about the base. If they expected an apology from me, they would be waiting an awfully long time. I noted how far I had come since I joined them. At one point, I would have tried my hardest to please them and earn their approval. Now that did not matter in the face of doing what was right.

"Fine, but we'll talk alone," I said. "People seem to loose the ability to think rationally in a mob."

Hiccup nodded. "Point taken." He appeared much calmer as he led the way to his hut. He did not speak again until we entered and he shut the door behind him. "I think I owe you can explanation."

I crossed my arms. "I'd say."

"We didn't mean to gang up on you like that. We really were worried about you. After we ran into the pirates, Astrid told us you've been secretly meeting with Harald. It all fit together too nicely to be a coincidence. We stopped the pirates but thought you still might be in danger. In the very least, we wanted to get information out of Harald, and we didn't know any other way to do it."

I searched his face for sincerity. I sensed he was telling the truth, and it seemed like he was willing to discuss what happened. Some of my anger slipped away as I formulated a response. "I understand, Hiccup. And I do appreciate your concern, but you acted recklessly and without regard for my thoughts and feelings. You could have met me after I returned and explained the situation, and we could have figured it out then. You should have known I was not in any immediate danger. And you should have known I would react defensively when you threatened Harald. I know you probably don't understand our relationship, but you should know this: we will _always_ protect each other."

Finally, some guilt shone on Hiccup's face. "I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. You're right; I_ don't _understand you relationship. But that doesn't mean it's not real. It's just tough being responsible for everyone. I have to look after us first."

"I know, but a good chief delegates, doesn't he? Isn't that why you agreed to let me handle Harald? I have specialized knowledge that you don't and can't have. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you."

I shook my head. "You may think you do, but your actions say otherwise. You only trust me when it agrees with your own judgment, and that's not really trust. If you trusted me, you would accept my decision even amidst your own doubts. Harald trusted me more than you did today. He had every right to follow his natural instinct to self-defense, but he made himself vulnerable because he trusted me to handle it. That kind of trust is very valuable when it works. Harald doesn't trust very many people like that, and it would be stupid of him to betray me and ruin it."

"That... sort of makes sense." Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Brennda, why didn't you just tell me you were meeting him? Did you really think I wouldn't understand?"

I hesitated before responding. "It wasn't that exactly. I didn't think everyone needed to know the specifics of what I was doing. Just because Harald cares for me doesn't mean he's not dangerous to the rest of you, and I didn't want you to become too relaxed. Also, we thought it better if fewer people knew about us so that the information didn't get into the wrong hands. It seems like Johann found out somehow, so I guess we weren't as careful as we thought. Really, it was Stormheart we were hiding it from. If she realizes how close we are, she might accuse Harald of having split loyalties." I frowned. "Which is kind of what _you_ did today. I didn't expect that from my side."

Hiccup winced. "I'm sorry, Brennda. That was not my intention. I still think you should have at least told me what was going on. Maybe we could have avoided this."

I shrugged. "Maybe. You won't have to worry for awhile. We agreed to stop seeing each other for now because he thinks we need to focus on helping our own sides. And maybe I can't afford to be fighting you guys right now, but it is a risky move. The longer Harald and I are apart, the more chances he has to become inoculated in Stormheart's culture and to convince himself he doesn't need me or anyone else."

Hiccup gave me a sheepish look. "Again, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I bit my lip as I thought about it. I doubted I could get Harald to change his mind right now. It was best to look forward. "Just trust me next time, okay? No matter how hard it is to believe me. Please, can you try to trust me just once to see how it goes?"

"I will. I promise."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"I'll talk to the others and let them know what's going on, but you have to let it go."

"You mean forgive Astrid for telling on me? Fine. I'll move on."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

We left to go our separate ways. I felt surprisingly optimistic about our conversation. Still, I could not be certain Hiccup really trusted me until that trust was tested. I had no idea how soon that would happen.

* * *

It turned out dealing with Johann and Krogan did require my full attention. Krogan and his flyers attempted to take over Berk, but we managed to drive him off. We decided to host a meeting on Defenders of the Wing Island with our allies to discuss our response to our enemies. Hiccup and Snotlout traveled to Wingmaiden Island to fetch the leader there while the rest of us began the meeting with Mala and Dagur.

We ran into problems when Dagur and Mala disagreed about everything. Ruffnut and Tuffnut announced themselves mediators and made them go through a series of dangerous tasks to learn to get along. Eventually, I caught onto something and offered my own input. Instead of facing each other as opponents, I had them work together. This bore fruit, and by the end, they clearly liked each other. Astrid and Fishlegs were stunned. After that, the others came back, and the meeting went well.

Then came the midnight sun. Two full weeks of sunlight. Hiccup took care of things at Berk while the rest of us hung out at Dragon's Edge. The first week, everyone was fairly normal. Into the second, however, symptoms of sleep deprivation started to show. From experience, I knew my friends would irritate me to death, so I decided to take a flight over the ocean with Bolt while it was still safe to do so.

We had not flown for long when we spotted a ship down below. It was acting very strangely, zigzagging around instead of sailing in a straight line. There was something familiar about it... Before my slow mind could figure it out, Bolt swooped down towards the ship. Ah, it was Harald's ship.

We landed on the ship in front of Harald, who stared at us. "Need some help?" I said.

"Why would think that?" Harald said with none of his usual sarcasm or cockiness.

I looked over my shoulder. "Because you're going to run into that sea stack. Or not. Your sailing is too erratic to tell."

Harald frowned. "Thank you, Brennda. I'll fix that."

I eyed him as he worked. Leopold flew from his shoulder and greeted Bolt. "Have you ever experienced the midnight sun before?" He was not from around here, after all. Actually, I had no idea where he was from.

"Of course I have. But not for longer than a week."

"Ah, that explains it. The second week is when it gets good." I nodded in approval once we were headed away from the sea stack. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's dangerous to be sailing with a lack of sleep."

"Any more dangerous than it is to be flying?"

I shrugged. "Dragons are less affected than humans, and I trust Bolt. You didn't answer my question."

"Stormheart sent me to patrol for enemies... but no enemies will attack during the midnight sun. I think she just wanted to get rid of me." He looked sad as he said the last part. It seemed sleep deprivation prevented him from keeping tight control over his emotions.

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, certain people are hard to be around each other during the midnight sun. I left my friends because I find them annoying."

Harald looked away. "I see."

"Anyway, you should find an island and just stay there until it's dark. It's safer that way." I turned to get back on Bolt, but Harald's firm grip on my arm stopped me. I looked back at him in surprise.

He gazed at me with big, sad eyes. "Please, Brennda... Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He sounded so uncharacteristically genuine and innocent that, at first, I did not know what to say. But in my sleep deprived state, I did not have the resolve to deny him his request even if I wanted to. "Of course I'll stay with you, Harald." Besides, I might need to keep an eye on him to make sure he did not hurt himself... or an innocent sea stack.

Harald's face lit up, and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you, Brennda. You're the best!"

I smiled as I hugged him back. I didn't know why Stormheart had a problem with him. I found him completely adorable. Perhaps there was something good about the midnight sun after all. "Now, let's get somewhere safe."

I ended up leading us to the island where we used to meet. We already knew the island well, and there were no dangerous dragons. We set up camp with everything we would need when we became even more tired. And then the fun began.

I quickly learned Harald was _very_ affectionate when he was sleep deprived. Not that I minded. I enjoyed the attention he gave me, and I gave him plenty in return. My brain was too tired to overthink everything, so I simply enjoyed the moment. We alternated between running around playing like hyper kids and laying in the grass snuggling in an attempt to catch a few wisps of sleep.

The days blended together. Unlike every other year, I actually enjoyed myself. Or, rather, I enjoyed spending unfiltered time with Harald without worrying about anything except each other. Neither of us could wear masks or put up shields. We were ourselves.

When night finally hit, we were both so tired it took awhile for us to realize what that meant. "Look!" Harald said, pointing at the sky. "Flashing lights."

I grinned. "They're dancing for us." I stifled a yawn that appeared to me to come out of nowhere.

"Sleep," Harald said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground with him. "Now."

I laughed as I landed on his chest. "Okay. Sleep." I curled into him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me. Everything felt perfect. "Good night, Harald."

"Good night." He paused. "Brennda?"

"Hmm?" I felt myself drift off, and I could barely make out and understand his words.

"I love you..."

* * *

My mind felt fuzzy and my head hurt when I awoke. I squinted my eyes against the bright sun, trying to make out where I was. Then it came back to me. I partially lay on top of Harald while he held me there with his arms securely around me. The sounds of his breathing and heartbeat brought a smile to my face.

I shifted so I could observe him. He looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept - nothing like the hardened pirate he tried to convince everyone he was. He seemed almost vulnerable now, and I felt a surge of desire to protect him. I lifted my hand and brushed it across his cheek.

Harald's eyes flew open. He appeared disoriented at first, but then recognition glinted in his eyes. "Good morning," I said. "Feeling better?" I started to withdraw my hand, but he stopped me by placing his own on top of it.

"I still feel like I took on an entire armada by myself," he grumbled. "Sleeping didn't work."

I laughed. "You went for two weeks without sleep. One night isn't going to make up for that. But you've got your attitude back, so it must have done _something_."

Harald smirked. "I do have _some_ energy." He brought his face to mine and kissed me hard.

Any rational thought I had regained vanished again as I kissed him back. He gently pushed my down so he was the one on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me. Now, _this_ was a good morning.

We broke apart for air, and he smiled down at me. "You're too tempting," he teased.

I lifted my eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

Harald chuckled and dropped to the ground beside me. He took my hand and gently rubbed his thumb across it. "I need to go home." He spoke as if the idea were distasteful.

"I know." I did not like it any better than he did. "Do you think you can sail safely?"

"I should hope so."

"You weren't doing too well when I found you last week."

"Maybe that was because I wanted you to find me."

I rolled my eyes. Although, with his limited ability to reason at the time, it may have been true. "I'll come with you to make sure you get back safely." I might as well finish the job.

"You must still be tired as well if you think that's a good idea." But he did not protest.

"Everyone we meet is going to be in the same boat."

We got up and examined the damage we inflicted on our camp. We found our dragons and enlisted their help in cleaning up. An hour later, we found our way to Harald's ship and set off.

It turned out he did need my help to sail properly. Neither of us were up to our full mental and physical capacities, but working together, we were able to safely make it to the Tempest. Harald signaled the pirates watching, and the battleship opened up for us.

It was only when I saw Stormheart waiting for us that I realized why this had not been the best idea. I could discern nothing from her expression, though I knew sleep deprivation had to have affected her too. Perhaps she would chalk this up to that?

"Welcome back," Stormheart said, her tone controlled and calculating and her gaze on Harald. "I see you survived this unfortunate event."

"No thanks to you," I said before I could stop myself. "You sent him off on an absurd mission where he could have crashed with his crazy sailing."

"It wasn't that crazy," Harald muttered.

Stormheart appeared unaffected by my accusation. "I assumed one of you do-gooders would assist him. Thank you for keeping him safe."

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it again when I realized what she said. Was she serious? If her thinking was still as muddled as mine, perhaps she was sincere. I did not sense a threat even with the dozens of pirates staring down at me. I looked at Harald, and my expression softened. "He's always safe with me."

Harald smiled at me. "I'll see you next year then?"

I grinned at him. "For sure."

He gave me a quick hug and whispered a goodbye in my ear. I spared a quick glance at Stormheart, still finding her unreadable, and then mounted Bolt. Fortunately, no one fired at us as we took off. It seemed I had judged the situation rightly.

But as I started for Dragon's Edge, my thinking cleared up. I realized that was the first time I had ever seen Harald and Stormheart together, and I bet that was by Harald's design. Had we betrayed ourselves... or was the midnight sun a reasonable excuse for everything? Stormheart did not seem surprised to see us together, after all.

Suddenly, flashes of the previous night filled my mind. Harald... did he say he loved me? I was certain I heard it right before falling asleep. Was that just an extension of his overly-affectionate sleep deprived self... or a result of his lowered inhibitions?

And just like that, my overactive mind returned in full force.

* * *

I spent the next week recovering my lost sleep. I ended up telling Hiccup about my adventures, and he was fine with all of it. He said a lot worse could have happened, and he was glad I was safe. I stopped worrying about it and focused on our fight with the dragon hunters and Krogan's flyers.

And then one day when we were all working outside at the edge, Sleuther landed in front of us, carrying Dagur and... Mala?

"Hiccup!" Dagur exclaimed joyfully, completely ignoring the arrow sticking out of his chest.

Hiccup stared at him. "Dagur. Mala. A-arrow?"

Fishlegs gaped. "Are you guys okay?"

"Never better!" Dagur said. "Why do you ask?"

"You have an arrow sticking out of your... Nothing."

"We have a very important announcement, Hiccup Haddock," Mala said as she dismounted Sleuther and stood beside Dagur. There was a soft smile on her face that I had never seen before on her but still found familiar.

"You're in love?" I guessed.

Dagur grinned. "Yes! And there's more. I just finished the Defenders of the Wing King Trials. Nailed it!"

Mala looped her arm through Dagur's. "We are getting married," she said.

"Yes, we are."

"I'm over the moon!"

Snotlout utterly confused. "Huh?"

Fishlegs clapped his hands together in delight. "Oh-ho-hoo!"

"I knew it!" I said. "I totally saw this coming."

Hiccup gave me an odd look. "How?"

I shrugged. "I know love. First I helped Skulder and Phlegma, and now Dagur and Mala..."

"You can't focus on your own love life?" Astrid said.

"Maybe I could if _someone_ did not keep interfering."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

We moved the party to the clubhouse where Hiccup helped Dagur remove the arrow for his chest. After thanking him, Dagur sat next to Mala, and the two of them stared lovingly into each others' eyes and spoke sweetly to each other.

"You are the Dagur in my heart and the king of my kingdom," Mala said.

"And you are my Queen Mala-poo," Dagur said. "Poopy, poop-"

Everyone except me appeared weirded out. Astrid looked to Hiccup for help. "Uh... Hiccup?"

"They did seem to get along after the twins' whole mediation thing," Hiccup said, "but... ugh."

"Marriage?" Fishlegs said. "Wait, w-when? How?"

Dagur looked up at him. "Let me set the scene, Fishy. One day, I was sitting pondering this one little spot of fat that I just can't seem to get rid of no matter how many crunches I do. Then it just- It hit me, Fishy."

Mala playfully punched his arm. "Or more specifically, _I_ hit him."

Dagur smiled. "Ah, it was love at first fight. Hit me again."

Mala blushed. "Oh, no, no."

"Go on, hit me again."

Mala giggled. "Dagur."

Dagur gave her an eager look. "Hit me again. Hit me again."

"Now's not the time."

I watched them with keen interest. "I've never seen them like this. Maybe I knew Dagur was excitable and affectionate with the people he likes, but Mala always seemed so in control."

"Love does change people," Fishlegs said. "It brings out their softer side."

I smiled. "That's for sure."

"But does it have to be so public?" Snotlout said in disgust.

"Dagur isn't exactly someone who keeps his feelings private."

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Fishlegs said. "Proof that true love knows no bounds."

I grinned. "Exactly, Fishlegs. It's very inspiring."

"I'm glad someone's enjoying it," Snotlout muttered.

I sent him a teasing smirk. "Just wait until you fall in love. You'll understand then."

There was a time when all of this mushy stuff would have made me sick as well. But now I understood the meaning behind it and appreciated the love beneath. I thought it was great that Dagur and Mala were able to freely express their affection this way. That was what I wanted as well, and I was determined to get it.

* * *

**A/N:** Gotta love that midnight sun. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

"_In this time of fear_  
_When prayer so often proves in vain_  
_Hope seems like the summer birds_  
_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_  
_My heart's so full, I can't explain_  
_Seeking faith and speaking words_  
_I never thought I'd say_"

\- "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston

Chapter 24

I lay on my back next to Bolt, absorbing the heat from the summer sun on a rare day off. I frowned when I shadow blocked my light. Upon sitting up, a Terrible Terror landed in my lap. And not just any Terrible Terror...

"Leopold?" I gasped. I took the note attached to his leg and rolled it out.

_Brennda,_

_Meet me now._

_Harald_

I rolled my eyes at the blunt message. I had not seen him in two weeks, and now he was making demands? Leopold looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'll go," I said. "Lead the way."

I roused Bolt from his slumber, and the two of us took off after the Terrible Terror. Of course Leopold led us to Hobblegrunt Island. I kept my eyes on Harald as I landed. His face gave nothing away.

"Hey, what's with the cryptic message?" I said. "You could have just-" And then I saw the person with him.

Viggo Grimborn.

Enraged, I whipped out my sword and pointed it at him. "What are you doing here?" I snarled. What was Harald doing with the man who had caused Berk and the dragon riders so much trouble in the past? Viggo had tried to kill us several times and succeeded in hurting countless dragons in the process. He was ruthless, cruel, and a wicked smart opponent.

Viggo stared at me calmly, unfazed by my outburst. His gaze flickered to Harald. "I thought you said she's the reasonable one."

"Give me a minute," Harald said. He placed himself right in front of me, blocking my view of Viggo. "Brennda, relax. You are safe with me." He rested his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes earnestly. "I would never let any harm come to you. Do you believe that?"

Slowly, my anger subsided, allowing me to think clearly. Of course this was not a trap. I put my sword away, though I remained on guard. "Yes." I sucked in a sharp breath. "But just because you think he won't do anything doesn't mean you're right."

Harald dropped his hands and turned so I could see Viggo. He looked at him and then back at me. "Brennda, I trust him. He's my friend."

My mouth fell open in shock. "W-what? He - he's the friend you told me about? I don't believe this. No, wait." I looked between the two, taking note of their similarities. "It makes perfect sense, actually."

"Good," Harald said with an amused smirk. "Then you two should get along fine."

"Get along? Are you mad?!"

Harald sighed. "Will you please calm down? I am trying to do you a favor."

I scoffed at that. "If it's anything like your last 'favor,' I'm not interested."

"No, it's nothing like that. I simply thought you were interested in helping former villains redeem themselves."

Once again, he caught me completely off guard. "Former? Redeem? What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you should ask him to explain." His eyes flickered to his companion. "She'll respond better if you tell her the truth."

I bit back my sarcastic response and turned to Viggo. "Okay, explain."

Viggo waited a moment before speaking - perhaps to see if I would make another outburst. "Harald is correct. I have had a... change of heart, as you may say. It appears Johann and Krogan have decided I am expendable. I was given false information regarding the location of a Dragon Eye lens, and they attempted to drop a mountain on me. I would have perished if a Monstrous Nightmare had not saved my life. It was then that everything you dragon riders did finally made sense to me. I spent my whole life hunting dragons, killing them. And now I've come to respect them as equals. Now I need the help of you and Hiccup. I won't spend the rest of my life waiting for Johann or Krogan to kill me. I must strike first."

I stared at him as I took everything in. If his story were true, it was amazing proof that people could change. Except... I couldn't trust him. Viggo excelled at manipulation and turning situations to his advantage. I did believe he had been betrayed, but who was to say he would not turn on us after getting his revenge? I looked back at Harald. "And what is your part in this? Why are you here?"

"I am here of my own accord," Harald said. "No one else knows. This is not about business. Viggo came to me in his time of need, and I could not turn away an old friend. Surely you can understand that?"

I did understand. I had no reason to doubt Harald's sincerity, but friendship couldn't be one-sided. I turned back to Viggo. "Why did you go to him? I understand you're friends, but I also know you took different paths a long time ago, and on at least one occasion, you have been on opposing sides. Why do you trust him?"

"You clearly trust him," Viggo said, "and are you not on opposing sides?"

"Yes, and do you know how much trouble that has gotten me into? No one else gets it, and those who accept it only do so because they trust _me_. And I do understand where they're coming from. Harald has betrayed us in the past, and there should be no reason why he wouldn't do so again. It's hard to know when he's telling the truth or which side he's on. Anyone who knows all this and still trusts him must have a very good reason. I know mine, and I'm asking you yours. You have been betrayed by Krogan, Johann, and even your own brother. Surely you know the risks."

Harald stood beside me, his hand brushing mine. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by your analysis." He glanced at Viggo. "But I am curious as well." He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. This too showed his trust in his friend. He _never_ showed affection for me in front of someone he thought might hurt me.

Viggo glanced at our hands and then looked back at me. "I suspect our reasons are not terrible different. Some bonds run deeper than reason alone can articulate. What you say about Harald is true, but it is not the whole truth. Reality is not so black and white. Navigating the gray areas is exceedingly difficult, but it does add a layer of depth to your understanding. For instance, many people choose give their trust and loyalty to their many friends but would still betray them in the right circumstances, Ryker included. Harald will not give either easily because it is better to be alone than to trust the wrong person. But when he does choose to trust someone, his loyalty and devotion know no bounds." His eyes fell on Bolt. "It is not unlike the way Skrills behave, if I am not mistaken."

Harald's grip on my hand tightened. When I looked up at him, he turned his face away to hide his eyes, but I knew they must be filled with emotion. It was then that I believed them. Still, there was one more thing left for me to do. "Bolt?" I said. "What do you think?"

Viggo offered the Skrill a small smile. "It's alright. I am your friend."

Bolt looked at me, and I nodded at him encouragingly. He cautiously approached Viggo. He stopped right before him and sniffed him. He gave Harald and me another quick look before gazing at our former enemy.

"Do not be afraid," Viggo said gently. "I swear I will never harm another dragon." He lifted his hand and slowly brought it down on Bolt's head. The Skrill let out a grunt of approval.

I nodded. "Alright. I'm convinced. What do you want me to do?"

"Speak to Hiccup, please. I have a plan to retrieve the Dragon Eye and lenses from Johann and Krogan, but I need the help of him and his Night Fury. Bring them here so we can talk."

Yeah, that was going to be easy. "You really think he'll listen to me?"

"He will," Harald said. "You can be quite... convincing when you believe in something."

I looked at him in surprise. "You really think so?"

He gave me a wry smile. "Yes. You better get going." He dropped my hand, and I went to Bolt's side. "And... thank you, Brennda."

I smiled at him as I mounted my dragon. "Anything for you, Harald." Something flashed in his eyes, but I was gone before I could figure out what it was. Now I had to decide what I would tell Hiccup.

The flight back to Dragon's Edge was much too short for my liking. I still had not come up with much by the time I arrived at Hiccup's hut and was escorted inside.

"Are you doing alright, Brennda?" Hiccup said in concern as he looked me over. "It seems like you've got something on your mind."

"Yes, well..." I took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you said you would trust me about Harald from now on?"

Hiccup frowned. "Is that where you were? Did you see Harald?"

I nodded. "And he wasn't alone. Before I tell you more, you have to promise not to freak out."

Hiccup gave me a wary look. "I don't like where this was going."

"Just promise, Hiccup! I'll explain everything."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. I promise. Who was he with?"

"Viggo."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Viggo?!"

"Don't freak out! Let me tell you what happened."

"This better be good..."

I launched into the story, sparing no details. By the end of it, Hiccup watched me with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"You really believe Viggo has changed?" Hiccup said, skepticism evident in his voice.

"I do," I said. "And it's not just because he seems sincere. Harald doesn't trust many people, Hiccup. Not truly. I think the only people he really cares about are me... and Viggo. If he trusts Viggo, then I do as well."

"Because you trust Harald."

I nodded. "In this, yes. Do you trust me?"

Hiccup groaned and started pacing along the length of the hut. "You know this is crazy, right? Do you understand what you're asking me to do?"

"I know it's a risk, but I think it's the right move. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't reasonably certain it would end well. Do you trust my judgment or not?"

Hiccup stopped and gave me a long, hard stare. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered. "Alright, I will speak to them. Lead me to them."

I smiled at him in gratitude. So, far, so good. We mounted our dragon and took off for Hobblegrunt Island. Neither of us spoke along the way. There was nothing more that needed to be said.

We found Harald and Viggo just as I had left them. Upon landing, I went to Harald's side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Then he gave Hiccup a look that dared him to object.

"Hiccup, a pleasure to see you," Viggo said.

Hiccup held up a hand. "I'll get to you in a minute. First..." He approached Harald and looked straight into his eyes. "Harald, I need to apologize for what happened the last time we saw each other. Johann had me freaked, and I overreacted. I should not have threatened you like that. I am sorry."

"While your aims were reasonable, your strategy was a mess," Harald said. "I expected better of you."

I rolled my eyes. "He means 'apology accepted.'"

"That is not what I said."

"Do you want his help or not?"

Hiccup gave us an odd look. "See? This, right here. Whatever is going on between you two..." He motioned between us. "I don't understand it. At all."

"Oh, it's rather simple," Viggo said.

I gaped at him. "_Simple_? This I've got to hear." I started for him, but Harald grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his chest.

"Some other time, love," he said close to my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "We have other matters to discuss."

"Right," Hiccup said, turning to Viggo. "You want my help, but why should I give it?"

"I apologize for my behavior in the past," Viggo said. "Ever since I was forced to work under Krogan and Johann, I have had the chance to reevaluate my life."

"Or perhaps you didn't like not being in control."

"I admit I thought that at first, but then I realized my frustrations ran deeper. You see, Krogan does not have the same eye for strategy as you and I. He prefers to remove all obstacles with indiscriminate violence, even if those in the way are his own. While I was never beyond sacrificing my men for a greater cause, Krogan views them merely as pawns to be tossed away when he sees fit. This is intolerable. I have come to see the value of life - both dragon and Viking lives. Krogan is a menace and needs to be stopped."

"That I agree with," Hiccup said reluctantly. "What exactly is your plan?"

"The two of us infiltrate Johann's base and steal the Dragon Eye and lenses, making Johann worthless to Krogan. And they will destroy each other."

"You mean the four of us," I said. Everyone looked at me. I focused on Hiccup. "If you want to prevent betrayal, Harald and I should be there with you."

Hiccup looked back at Viggo. "The four of us will infiltrate Johann's base."

"Then you agree to lend your help," Viggo said.

Hiccup glanced at me again, catching my eye. I saw he still had his doubts, but he trusted me. "I agree."

* * *

We met Viggo and Harald on Hobblegrunt Island early the next morning. Hiccup simply told the others we were going on a secret mission, although he did instruct the twins to follow us for backup. Viggo first wanted to stop by a mountaintop to pick something up, so we flew there, Viggo riding with Hiccup and Harald riding with me.

"Viggo, what are we doing here?" Hiccup said warily as we approached the mountain.

"In ancient times, the Singetail was one of the most feared dragons," Viggo said. "However, there was one dragon whose powerful blasts could neutralize the Singetail's fire. Meet our accomplice, Hiccup, the Singetail's only predator... the Skrill."

At his words a purple dragon swooped down in front of us and screeched.

"Are you insane?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how territorial the Skrill is? He'll probably fight for dominance with Bolt. Speaking of which, why can't we just use Brennda's dragon?"

"Because we need a distraction, and Bolt will not leave Brennda's side," Viggo explained. He looked over at me. "I could use your assistance."

I wondered at his intentions, but then I saw what he saw. I steered Bolt closer to the other Skrill and had him fly in a circle around it.

"Are you sure we won't get zapped?" Harald said. "If they fight for dominance-"

"It's true male Skrills don't get along," I said, "but this one is a _female_."

"Ah! Let's hope your dragon is good with the ladies."

Bolt hovered in front of the Skrill and raised the ruff along his head. He let out a soft noise and then flew to the ground. The female followed. He stood several feet away, watching us curiously.

"It's alright, girl," I said gently. "We just need your help." I looked over my shoulder to see Toothless had landed behind us. "Viggo, if you're going to do something, do it now."

Viggo dismounted Toothless and started forward. He held a dagger in his hand and slowly wack and forth. The wild Skrill followed the movement with her eyes. "That's right. That's right." He spoke softly to the dragon. Then he addressed us in a louder voice, "Berserkers used metal daggers to lure Skrills into traps. The dragon is drawn to this due to its electrical properties." He stood in front of the Skrill now, who was totally focused on the dagger. When he lowered it, she looked into his eyes instead. "That's right. We are not enemies." He lifted his other hand and then brought it down on her snout like he had with Bolt the night before. The Skrill grunted in contentment.

"Wow, that was amazing," I said.

Viggo returned to Toothless, ignoring Hiccup's stunned look. "Let us be off. She will follow."

Bolt let out an encouraging roar and then took off. The three dragons flew to Johann's base. We landed and hid in the bushes to watch the dragon hunters. Viggo threw his dagger in front of a group of hunters, and the Skrill darted forward and began attacking. We used this as a distraction to sneak into the caves that served as the base.

"Okay, here's the plan," Hiccup said once we were deep into the cave, turning around to speak to us.

Viggo pulled out his sword. "I want to thank you, Hiccup, for getting us this far." He shared a look with Harald.

Hiccup frowned. "What?"

In a split second, Harald had me in a headlock, his sword raised to my throat. Next to me, Viggo had Hiccup in the same position. My heartbeat sped up. Toothless and Bolt growled at the men.

"One move, and your master dies," Viggo said darkly.

"Same goes for you," Harald said in a cold voice.

"You won't do it," I said because I saw Krogan and Johann approaching.

"Try me. I won't hesitate to do what's necessary."

"No! I don't believe you."

"That is your problem, little girl," Johann said with a wicked grin. "You're much too _trusting_. I bet you wish you took my advice now." He barked out a laugh.

I glared at him. That showed how much he knew. I wished I could be there to see his face when he found out the truth.

"Grimborn?" Krogan said almost boredly. "I thought you were dead."

"I must apologize, Viggo, for what happened in those caves," said Johann. "Some of my flyers became overzealous."

"Were our roles reversed, I would've done the same," Viggo said. "To prove that there are no hard feelings, I've brought you a gift." He pulled Hiccup along with him over to Johann and Krogan.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup gasped.

"I told you. You're too pure, Hiccup, too innocent. One day, it would get you killed."

"And the girl?" Krogan said, flicking his eyes to me.

Viggo glanced at Harald. "I ran into an old friend who said he could convince her to lure Hiccup out to us."

"And I was right," Harald said.

Johann eyed him. "I suppose you want me to let her go."

"That is up to you. It matters not to me what happens to her."

Johann nodded his approval. Hiccup and I were led through the tunnels and brought to a large cage. We were thrown inside, and our dragons reluctantly followed.

Hiccup glared at Viggo. "I knew you'd betray me, Viggo. You didn't change. After all of your flowery talk, you are nothing more than a common criminal!" He rounded on me. "And you need to stop trusting Harald!"

"It's nothing personal, Hiccup," Harald said, his face emotionless. "It's just business."

"And I do enjoy a good business deal," Johann said. "Tell me, Viggo, how did you two manage to capture Hiccup and the Night Fury, when so many other, including me, have failed?"

"It was my greatest gambit," Viggo said. "Simple but effective. I convinced him that I wanted to betray you and I needed his help."

Johann smirked. "Impressive."

"And what about the Skrill?" said Krogan.

"A necessary evil to get him to trust me," Viggo said. "I do hope none of your flyers were injured in the battle."

Krogan approached the cage with his sword raised. "Let's just get this over with and kill them."

Viggo moved in front of him, blocking him. "Need I remind you that lenses are our number-one priority? We only need one more. Hiccup here can bring it to us."

"This conversation would be better served in private," Johann said with a warning in his voice. He led the others down the tunnel.

"Harald, don't do this!" I called after him. But he did not stop to even spare me a glance. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Good work," Hiccup said to me once they were out of earshot.

I gave him a small smile. "You too." It was not too hard to play the part. If I did not know any better, I might have believed Harald. That worried me. What if he tried this the next time he wanted to push me away and I believed him? What if he had done so in the past?

"There is one thing I don't get. If Harald isn't working with Johann and Krogan, why would they think he's willing to betray us?"

"You heard what Johann said the other day. Harald probably convinced him he's using me to make it look like he's leaving his options open. It wouldn't benefit him to make him his enemy."

"You're_ sure_ he's on our side?"

I met his steady gaze, noting the concern in his eyes. I thought carefully about how to word my response. "For this mission and this mission alone, I am certain he is on our side. I am also certain he would never willingly side with Krogan. He shares Viggo's distaste for his violent methods." I paused. "But the thing is, Hiccup, it might not matter. Stormheart might not have such reservations, and Harald would have to follow her. I'm pretty sure that hasn't happened yet, but..."

Hiccup nodded. "We'll have to be careful."

Silence fell between us. It was broken by the sound of a huge explosion. We immediately got to our feet.

"That's our cue," Hiccup said. He pulled out the key Viggo gave him earlier and unlocked the cage. "I really hope this works."

We raced through the tunnels, following the route Viggo outlined for us. We slowed down when we got to a room that matched the proper description. Hiccup and Toothless ventured inside while Bolt and I stood guard at the entrance.

I spun around when I heard Hiccup's cry of frustration. "Is something wrong?" I called.

"They're not here!" Hiccup exclaimed. "They knew we were coming. Viggo tipped Johann off! How could I have been so stupid?"

I frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Apparently, Johann wasn't as easy to fool as I thought," Viggo said as he staggered into the room. The wild Skrill entered behind him.

Hiccup glared at him. "You double-crossing-"

Viggo continued toward him, and I gasped when I saw four arrows sticking out of his back. "Hiccup, he didn't betray us," I said. I offered him my shoulder and helped him walk over to Hiccup. Viggo leaned against the table and then collapsed on it.

"Viggo!" Hiccup cried upon seeing the arrows.

Viggo groaned. "Oh, this is it for me, the end of the game."

Hiccup's expression softened. "Viggo..."

I shook my head stubbornly. "No. That's not an option." Tears pricked my eyes. I had spent the past several years hating this man, but now I wanted nothing more than to save his life. There had to be a way.

"My dear, there are no other options," Viggo said before coughing violently.

My attention was diverted when Harald arrived at the entrance of the room. Thankfully, he appeared unharmed. "The hunters are coming," he said as he strode towards us. "I tricked them into going the wrong way, but they'll figure it out soon enough." He froze when he saw Viggo. "What happened?" His eyes showed an emotion I rarely saw from him: fear.

Viggo struggled to lift his head and gave his friend a weak smile. "I was cornered when I saved the Skrill they captured. It's ironic, isn't it? When we met, you were being hunted for saving the life of your little dragon friend."

Harald dipped his head. "Aye. That settles it. You saved my life back then, and now I will save yours." He lifted his head, and the fear in his eyes was replaced with determination. "Brennda, get ready."

I really wanted to know what they were talking about, but that could wait. I raced to Bolt' side and opened his saddle bag.

"Ready for what?" Hiccup said. "What's going on?" He glanced down the tunnel to see the hunters approaching.

"All of you should go," Viggo said. "I'll hold them off until you're out."

"I thought you might decide to go out in a blaze of glory," Harald said, "so we came up with our own plan." He caught the jacket I tossed at him. "I'm sorry, Viggo, but you won't be playing the hero today."

"I suppose you want that role."

Harald slipped on the coat, which came complete with a hood and gloves. I did the same with my own. "No, that honor goes to these beautiful lightning makers." He motioned to the Skrills.

Hiccup stared at his jacket. "Is that-?"

"Rubber," Viggo said.

I grinned. "Obtained form Johann. How about that irony?" I approached the wild Skrill. "Will you help us once more?" Bolt nudge her with his nose, and she roared in agreement.

"Hiccup, you need to get Viggo out of here," Harald said. "Take him to my ship on Hobblegrunt Island. He needs first aid."

Hiccup hesitated. "But-"

"Do not worry about us. No one is dying today."

Harald and I withdrew our swords and advanced to the opening in the cave. Bolt and the wild Skrill stood on either sides of us, their bodies riddled with electricity.

I looked back at Hiccup and Viggo. "Go now! We'll be right behind you!" I looked forward again once I saw Hiccup helping Viggo onto Toothless.

"This is going to be fun," Harald said with a grin.

"They should know not to mess with us!"

The dragon hunters were within firing range now. Before they could shoot their arrows, the Skrills sent blasts of lightning hurtling towards them, filling the tunnel with light. Harald and I charged. The dragons shot anyone in our way, and we bowled through the rest with our swords. The rubber jackets protected us from the lightning, allowing the Skrills to use their full force.

Once it became clear there would be no further resistance, Harald and I climbed onto Bolt and flew out of there with the wild Skrill on our tail. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a bit longer than I expected, but it was fun. What do you think? Will Viggo survive?


	25. Chapter 25

"True friends are those who came into your life, saw the most negative part of you, but are not ready to leave you, no matter how contagious you are to them." - Michael Bassey Johnson

Chapter 25

A double blast of lightning lit up the dragon hunter base. Harald and I used the distraction to climb onto Bolt and fly out of there, where we were met by Singetails and flyers. Luckily, Ruffnut and Tuffnut chose that time to show up and help us win the day.

Once we were all flying over the ocean, Hiccup ordered the twins back to Dragon's Edge to update everyone on the situation. Then he led the way to Hobblegrunt Island. The thrill of victory faded as I remembered Viggo's dire condition. Harald's silence behind me told me he was thinking about it as well.

Toothless landed on the shore near Harald's boat, and Hiccup carefully helped Viggo to his feet. Bolt and the wild Skrill landed near him. Harald rushed to Viggo's side and examined his wounds.

"Can you help him?" Hiccup asked, looking up at Harald worriedly.

"Forget about me," Viggo said before coughing. "It's too late."

"No," I said forcefully. "We have to do _something_."

"I need to remove the arrows as soon as possible to prevent infection," Harald said. "Unfortunately, that requires using a knife to make the wounds big enough to pull the arrowheads out without causing too much damage."

My mouth grew dry at the mental image. I was glad I had not chosen to become a healer. "Won't he bleed out?"

"Not if we apply enough pressure." He glanced at his boat, where Leopold peeked at us worriedly. "I have enough material to slow the bleeding, but I don't have the equipment to stitch up the wounds."

"I think Heather has something like that," Hiccup said. "She told me she had to do it once and keeps surgical equipment at Dragon's Edge. She can help."

Harald nodded. "Get him into my boat. We can work on him while we sail."

"It won't be enough," Viggo said, though he did not protest as the men helped him into the boat. Toothless and the wild Skrill climbed in after them. "The arrows caused internal damage. I can feel it."

Frustration shone on Harald's face, and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. No Viking could heal that kind of damage. But I knew a dragon that might. "I have an idea," I said as I started for Bolt. "Go on without me. I'll meet you at the Edge."

"Brennda," Harald said.

I turned around to tell him I did not have time to explain, but the look on his face stopped me. Never before had I seen him so anxious and worried. I returned to him and gave him a quick hug to comfort him. "It will be alright. Trust me, okay?" I still saw doubt in his eyes, but he nodded. I looked past him at Hiccup. "Help him."

"Of course," Hiccup said. "Good luck."

"You too." I mounted Bolt and took off for Dark Deep where a friend of mine lived. The Prickleboggle was able to heal the battle wounds of other dragons. I figured dragons and humans could not have that different of anatomy that his healing breath wouldn't be able to help. It was worth a shot at least. I found the dragon in the middle of the island and convinced him to fly back with me.

Now came the tricky part: convincing the Vikings to help. We landed at the Edge and were immediately surrounded by dragon riders.

"Brennda, what's going on?" Astrid said. "The twins say you and Hiccup stormed the dragon hunter base with Harald and _Viggo_?"

"Where are they?" Fishlegs said. "Why is the Prickleboggle with you? Is someone hurt?"

The storm of questions swirled in my mind, making it hard to think. "Yes," I said. "Where's Heather?"

"I'm right here." Heather pushed her way through the crowd to stand before me. "What happened?"

I took in a deep breath. "Viggo is dying. He was struck by four arrows trying to escape the dragon hunters. Harald and Hiccup are removing the arrows now, but they need your help sealing the wounds. They'll be here soon."

"You want her to help _Viggo_?" Snotlout said incredulously. "Have you forgotten how many times he tried to kill us?"

"And how many dragons he's hurt?" Fishlegs added.

"I know, but Dagur did all those things and we forgave him," I said.

"He's my brother," Heather said. "I had to." I saw the uncertainty in her eyes that revealed a hidden battle. "I understand Viggo helped you, but why go to such great lengths when his chances of survival are slim?" She glanced at the Prickleboggle. "We don't even know if he can help."

I understood her question. I would want to help anyone in need just like everyone else here, but I did have a reason for caring so much. "He's Harald's friend. Aside from me, he's the only one he's got."

Heather's expression softened as she held my steady gaze. She too knew what it was like to loose people she loved. "Okay. I will do what I can."

I dipped my head. "Thank you."

"I'll help too," Astrid said. "Let's set up everything in the clubhouse." She looked around at the riders. "They rest of you should stay out of the way and let us work."

There were some grumblings, but everyone agreed. I followed the girls to the clubhouse, and Heather retrieved her medical equipment. I left the Prickleboggle inside and flew to the docks with Bolt to wait.

Soon, I spotted Harald's sail on the horizon. I watched Toothless take off with Hiccup and Viggo. I waited for Harald to arrive at the dock and tie up his ship. Then I offered him a ride on Bolt to make a quick trip to the clubhouse.

We entered the room, and Harald froze upon seeing the Prickleboggle. I knew what he must be thinking. He had betrayed this dragon when he captured his Catastrophic Quaken friend and sold him to the dragon hunters. I took his hand and gently squeezed. "If I can forgive you, he can too," I whispered. I led the way to the bed where Viggo sat, observed by Heather, Astrid, and Hiccup.

The arrows were gone, and his back was covered with blankets tied with bandages. Already, I saw blood seeping through. Viggo himself appeared exhausted. This was not good. "What do you think?" I asked Heather.

"I need to remove the bandages to examine the wounds," she said. "He might start bleeding again. This would be a good time to ask the Prickleboggle for help."

I nodded. "I'm on it." I approached the dragon and gently stroked his face. "Can you please take a look at my friend?" When he did not protest, I led him to Viggo. Heather and Harald had removed the bandages and placed their hands on the blankets.

"Sorry, mate, this is going to hurt," Harald said. He handed Viggo something, which he placed in his mouth. I winced when I realized it was to prevent him from biting his tongue off due to the pain. Even so, I heard his screams as the bandaged were ripped off.

I did not want to look, but I knew I needed to. Viggo's back was a messy. The bloody wound were enough to make me sick to my stomach. Still, I found the will to guide the Prickleboggle to him and show him the damage.

The wild dragon stared at Viggo at first as if assessing his worthiness. Then he opened his mouth and let out an icy spray. Viggo flinched, but this was a comparatively subdued reaction.

"Good, I think it's working," Heather said. She turned to Harald. "We need to work quickly before it gets infected."

Once the Prickleboggle finished his work, I led him back outside. I thanked him and allowed him to fly back home. Upon reentering the clubhouse, I found Heather and Harald hard at work. I did not know what they wee doing, but they were completely focused on their task. Hiccup, Astrid, and I stuck around to help when needed.

It was slow work, and I did not know enough about medicine to know if Viggo was getting better. Eventually, the wound was sealed, hiding the damage underneath. The work was not done, however. Harald and Heather mixed herbs to spread on his back and aid the healing process.

"Why are you going through all this trouble?" Viggo groaned. It was the first time he had spoken in what seemed like hours. "I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that," Harald snapped, the anger in his voice surprising me. "You think I would waste my time on someone who is not worth it?"

"He means you're important to him," I said.

"Don't insult me by complaining." Then, he said in a voice to low I almost missed it, "I won't lose anyone else."

Viggo grew silent after that. He allowed Harald to spread the herb mixture across his back. Then Harald and Heather reapplied bandages. At this point, there was not much more they could do.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"He seems better," Astrid added.

"There appears to be no complications," Harald said. "You need to watch him carefully to make sure the wounds do not reopen, but the worst of the danger is past." He turned to Heather with a look of sincere gratitude. "Thank you. I could not have saved him without you."

"You're welcome." Heather said. "It was Brennda who convinced me."

Harald looked at me with a soft smile. "I'm not surprised."

"Now that no one's dying, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Astrid said. "Starting with how you two know each other." She motioned between Viggo and Harald.

"I am curious about that as well," I said.

"It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you," Harald said.

"We've got time," Heather said.

"They have been incredibly patient with us today," Viggo said. "If they'll listen, we should indulge them."

"You need to lie down," Harald said. He helped his friend onto the bed and got him to lay on his stomach. Meanwhile, the rest of us pulled up chairs. I grabbed an extra one for Harald. When he sat down, Leopold climbed into his lap.

"Back at the base, Viggo said he saved you when you were hurt saving Leopold," I said.

Harald let out a heavy sigh and looked around at all of us, seeming to resign himself to his fate. His gaze lingered on me. "That is correct. I told you I met Leopold when I saved him from pirates, right?"

I nodded. Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Wait, hold on-"

Harald smiled ruefully. "That's right. I didn't tell you I was _with_ the pirates."

"I thought you were alone before you met Stormheart," Hiccup said.

"Not at first. I had to learn from someone. And lucky for me, my father was all too willing to show my the ropes."

My eyes widened in shock. "Your father? But I thought-"

"Yes, we disagreed on everything, but I had nowhere else to go. Life at my village became unbearable, and he offered me a way out. I never intended to stay for long. This particular crew of pirates took too much joy in violence for my tastes. They had no real goals or ambitions. I could not use my skills fully. I had a plan to get out, but it had to be executed carefully. A pirate cannot simply leave a crew whenever he chooses. The captain must agree. If he doesn't, it's considered treason, and the only punishment for treason is death."

I shivered ran down my spine as his eyes bore into mine. I understood his message loud and clear. I swallowed hard. "That's, uh, pretty brutal, but... effective."

Harald's gaze flickered to the dragon in his lap. "I had a plan to escape. I knew how to get my father to _want_ me gone. My plan would have worked too, but I made one tiny error that unraveled everything."

Realization dawned on me. "You saved Leopold."

"For some reason, watching my comrades torture an innocent tiny dragon pushed me over the edge. At first I simply stood there watching, but then the Terrible Terror looked at me. I felt a strange connection to him. I also knew what it was like to be alone in the world with everything against me. I had to act."

"You saw yourself in him," Hiccup said softly, his eyes filled with profound understanding.

Harald met his gaze and nodded. "That's one way to put it. Whatever the reason, I asked the others to stop, but they wouldn't. So, I got in the way and shielded the dragon from them. My father was enraged. He attacked me with his sword as I retreated with Leopold. He gave me a nasty scar on my back - and the order to kill me. I managed to escape them, but I had to find a way off the island. The problem was, I found myself in the middle of a dragon hunter camp carrying a wounded dragon. But I needed medical supplies, for Leopold and for myself. I sneaked into one of the tents to steal the supplies."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"But I had not yet mastered that particular skill, and I was caught. By Viggo."

"Imagine my surprise when I entered my tent to find myself being threatened by a wounded boy with a small, wounded dragon," Viggo said with an amused look.

Harald gave him the same look. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I should have killed you."

"Why didn't you?" Astrid asked. Despite her attempts to hide it, I could tell she was enthralled by the story.

"I don't know. Perhaps _I _saw a bit of myself in _him_. Or maybe I admired his determination and resilience. It helped that I knew the particular pirates he was running from and felt no kinship with them. I helped him throw them off his trail. Then I healed the wounds of him and his Terrible Terror. After that, he followed me around like an eager puppy."

Harald rolled his eyes. "That's not quite the way I remember it." But there was affection in his eyes as he gazed at his friend. "I was grateful. You had no reason to save me. You were the first person to not want something from me."

"You stayed with the dragon hunters?" Heather said.

"No, we went off on our own."

"My father was still the leader at the time, and he advised I take some time off to see the world before returning home," Viggo said. "I decided to take Harald with me. I intended to leave him at the first safe place I found, but he grew on me."

Harald smiled. "We had a lot of fun together. We shared a lot of the same interests. We both enjoyed strategy games and outwitting our opponents. He was the first person I could really be myself around."

"And the same was true of me. We grew close and looked out for each other. He was more of a brother to me than Ryker ever was."

"Then...?" I prodded.

Harald's expression turned serious. "Then reality struck. We had to get back to our own lives."

"Just like that?" I did not understand it. If they shared such a strong bond, how could they just walk away?

"I asked him to become a pirate and join me in my grand plan I was formulating, but he had a duty to return home. It was too bad. We would have been unstoppable together."

"Indeed," Viggo said. "That is why I asked him to join the dragon hunters, but he refused."

"Even if I was not directly involved in the violence against dragons, that was not the way I chose to live. So, we had to part knowing the next time we saw each other it might be as adversaries."

"And we did clash a few times. But that was simply business."

I gaped at him. "Business? But you - he-" I shook my head. "You guys have got it all wrong. If you can be yourself with someone, isn't that reality instead of a world where you have to put on an act and hide who you are?"

"It is not that simple," Harald said. "Yes, he was my friend, but friendship is not everyone's highest priority in life."

"People leave each other when life gets in the way," Viggo said. "The question is, why have _you_ stayed."

"Because I don't buy any of this!" I exclaimed. "Why does it have to be either or? All or nothing? There is always a path to be found if you care enough to seek it. I don't let 'reality' or 'fate' dictate what I can do. I am going to_ make_ what I want happen."

Viggo watched me with keen interested. Then he looked at Harald with an amused smirk. "My friend, it looks like you've me your match."

Harald smiled at me with fondness in his eyes. "That's still to be decided."

"The only thing to be decided is whether it will destroy you... or save you."

"Well, if you're feeling well enough to make claims like that, my work here is done." Harald stood, and Leopold scurried onto his shoulder. "Now that story time is over, I should be off."

I leapt to my feet. "But it's getting late. It's already dark."

"I can manage. I know my presence here it not exactly welcome." He looked over at Hiccup and Astrid.

"One night won't hurt," Hiccup said. "Brennda wants you to stay."

"And you should check up on Viggo in the morning," Astrid said. "You brought him here. Don't skirt your responsibilities."

A small smirk flickered on Harald's face. "Quite right. Then I will stay."

I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his. "Good. Let's go get some rest."

Harald allowed me to lead him to the door, but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Hiccup, I want to thank you as well. You had every reason not to help Viggo... or me. I will not forget this."

Hiccup nodded. There was something different in his eyes, but I was too tired to figure it out. I left the clubhouse with Harald, and I finally allowed myself to relax after the long, harrowing day.

* * *

**Harald**

Harald woke early the next morning. Happiness filled him when he realized he held Brennda in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. The previous night, she made him eat something, and then the two of them fell asleep from exhaustion. He heard Leopold snore softly in the corner.

Harald gazed at Brennda as she slept. Despite her frizzy bed hair, he thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He buried his face in her hair and drank in her scent. "I love you," he whispered. Because she would not hear it but he needed to say it. "More than I've ever loved anyone or anything." And that was why he had to leave.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, he forced himself to get up and abandon her warmth. He watched her as he slowly retrieved his things and returned them to their proper places. Then he roused Leopold and made sure the dragon followed him out of the hut.

Harald paused when he reached the main part of the base. He really should head straight home before anyone else woke, but Astrid did have a point last night. He owed it to Viggo to check up on him. He turned around and started for the clubhouse.

An anxious Skrill paced in front of the door. The fact that she had not broken it down told Harald Viggo was not in any danger. "Hello, mate," he greeted the dragon. "Mind if I help you?" He knew the riders normally did not allow dragons inside, but he did not care.

The Skrill stopped her pacing and eyed him. She dipped her head, seeming to remember he was a friend. Harald gave a half-hearted smile and opened the door. "After you." The Skrill raced inside and bounded over to where Viggo lay.

"Hello there," he heard Viggo say as he moved in closer. "How did you get in?"

"That would be me," Harald said, stopping beside the Skrill. "You should keep her around. They're very loyal dragons when they like someone."

Viggo rubbed the dragon's head and then looked up at his friend. "So I've heard. Are you here to check up on me?"

"We both are. Now sit up so I can inspect your wounds."

Viggo did as he was told. Harald found the medicinal supplies nearby. He had never been more grateful for the skills he picked up living on his own. Accidents happened, and he needed to be prepared. He knew Heather spent time on her own as well, and he suspected this was the reason for her own knowledge.

He removed the bandaged to inspect the injuries. They looked a lot better than they had the previous day. He suspected it had something to do with that Prickleboggle. It seemed his mist did work on humans. Harald applied more herbs and then wrapped Viggo's back in fresh bandages.

"Thank you," Viggo said when the job was complete. "It's early. Do you intend to sneak out?"

Harald frowned. "You don't have to put it like that. But yes, I don't want anyone to see me."

"You don't want _Brennda_ to see you."

Harald looked away. There was no use hiding it. He had not told his friend much about Brennda before he met her, but he did not have to. Viggo was the only person who could see through his every lie. "It's for the best."

"I doubt she would think that." Viggo paused. "She doesn't know you're in love with her, does she?"

Harald looked back at him and caught his eye. He saw no condemnation there, only... concern? "No, and if you can figure that out, you should know why it's better to keep it that way."

"If you're worried it will give her a reason not to give up on you, that ship sailed a long time ago. You may think you are in control, but you are doomed, my friend."

Harald wanted to ask him if he saw a way out. He respected Viggo more than anyone, and if anyone was smart enough to discover a solution, it was him. But perhaps he feared he would confirm what he already decided, and then it would really be over. "We cannot be together. Our paths are too different. It is not my fault if she refuses to see the truth."

Viggo studied him for a minute as if contemplating his response. "Tell me something, Harald. Have you asked her to join you?"

"No. She would never leave her side for me."

"You knew I could not abandon my duty to the dragon hunters, but you still asked me... just as I asked you. Have you ever given her any sign that you would _want _her on your side? I suspect she has done at least that much for you."

Harald averted his gaze. "She has implied it, yes, but I have not done the same. I don't _want_ her on my side. What's your point?" He pushed back his frustration as he looked back at his friend. Viggo always had a point even if he sometimes took some time getting to it.

Viggo spread his hands in front of him. "I'm saying, isn't it odd that you would ask me to join you but not the woman you love? Back when I led the dragon hunters, if I came across a woman I wanted, I would do whatever it took to make her mine. You appear to be doing the opposite."

Harald knew Viggo had probably already figured it out, but he would not rest until he heard it from him. "She's too good for me, alright? If she were to join my side, it would destroy the reasons I love her in the first place. I can't make her happy like she deserves. I can't be who she needs me to be. All I can do is protect her, and that means I need to stay away."

Viggo looked at him with something akin to compassion. It was odd to see it on him, but it somehow suited him. He remained silent for a long time, and when he did speak, his words came out softly. "I always knew your morality would be your downfall. You may think you've become a hardened villain, but you're the same boy who would risk the wrath of his crew to save an innocent dragon."

Harald looked at the floor. "I am no hero. I have done a lot of bad things. I have _wanted _to do them."

"As have I, but the difference between us is you recognized your acts as evil whereas I justified everything. You accept the same standards as Brennda - you just don't follow them. If you don't want to destroy her goodness, you admit you place value on what is good. That is a tough road to follow, and you'll find it will eventually collapse on you." Viggo smiled and lightened his tone. "But not to worry. Brennda still has faith in you, and I do as well. Perhaps our combined efforts can send you on the right path."

Harald did not know what to say. Viggo's words struck true, but there was still nothing he could do about it. He did not _want_ them to fight for him, and yet... He could not deny it made him happy that they thought he was worth it. "Do what you must. Just... keep her safe."

Viggo nodded. "I can accomplish both."

A smile flickered on Harald's face. "Goodbye, my friend." He nodded at the Skrill before turning around. It was high time he got out of there before he began questioning everything.

"Goodbye, brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, that was another fun one. We've hit 25 chapters, which was the length of the first part of the series. The second part will have a few more chapters, but it shouldn't be more than 30. The end is near!


	26. Chapter 26

"_Arrogant boy_  
_Love yourself so no one has to_  
_They're better off without you_  
_(They're better off without you)_

_Arrogant boy_  
_Cause a scene like you're supposed to_  
_They'll fall asleep without you_  
_You're lucky if your memory remains_"

\- "Therapy" by All Time Low

Chapter 26

I woke up alone. Harald had left. I should not have expected anything else. Still, I held out hope that I would find him when I checked up on Viggo. Upon entering the clubhouse, I saw no Harald, but I did see Viggo sitting on the bed and petting the wild Skrill.

I hid my disappointment behind a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Brennda," Viggo said smoothly. "I trust you slept well?"

"Very. How are you doing?"

"The pain is still there, but it hurts less than before. You do not need to check. Harald took care of everything."

I nodded. So, he had been here. "Where did he go?"

"He left. I told him you would not like it, but for some reason he thought it would be easier this way."

I held in a sigh. "What else is new? Leaving is what he does best." I did not mean for bitterness to show in my voice, but it was too early in the morning to totally conceal it.

Viggo gave me a sympathetic look. "I am sorry, Brennda. But he will be back."

Yes, he would be back. Only to leave again. Somehow, this had to stop. As I looked at Viggo, I remembered he seemed to think he had us all figured out. And maybe he had. "Do you have any idea how to get him to stay for good?"

"You can do a better job at that than I could. I may, however, be able to help your strategy." He paused. "Tell, what is it you want from him? Is it simply to be with him?"

I hesitated. I did want to be with him, but it was more complicated than that. "If there is one thing I want more than that, it is to help him be the person I know he is. I want him to choose good for his sake and not just mine."

Viggo nodded. "Very good. I do not wish to play matchmaker, but I will assist you in saving my friend. You and the dragon riders gave me a second chance at life, and I believe Harald deserves one as well. Wouldn't you agree?"

At first his words surprised me, but then they brought warmth to my heart. "Yes, of course. I would be grateful for your help." My eyes fell on the Skrill beside him. "And if you want, I can teach you how to train that dragon. I think she would like that as well. We have to get Hiccup to let you stay, but I'm sure I can convince him."

"Convince me of what?"

Viggo and I looked to the door where Hiccup suddenly appeared. Excitement built in my chest as I realized what a great advantage it would be to have Harald's friend as an ally. "Can I keep Viggo?" I asked with a grin.

Hiccup froze and stared at me dumbly. "Uh, what?"

"I promise I'll look after him and teach him everything he needs to know."

Hiccup looked past me to where Viggo sat. "Well... does Viggo want to stay?"

"I have nowhere else I need to be," Viggo said calmly. "Besides, this Skrill will not leave me, and I need to learn how to ride her properly."

"Brennda could certainly help with that..."

"And he can help me beat Harald!" I said.

"Speaking of which, where-"

"He left."

Hiccup frowned. "He didn't, uh, steal anything, did he?"

I shrugged. "Not that I noticed." I returned to Viggo's side, and Hiccup followed me.

"I should ask the others what they think, but I am fine with allowing you to stay as long as you want," Hiccup said to Viggo. "I do have one question though. You know Harald pretty well, right? Why would he give you to us when we could use you against him?"

"That is a fair question that has multiple answers," Viggo said. "Is it so hard to believe he would want the only two people he cares for to look out for each other?" He glanced at me.

"It would be more believable if he didn't side with people who want to attack us."

"Ah, the truth is quite complicated. How about this? Yes, I am sure he understands I have every intention of helping Brennda in her battle against him. However, if we were to actually win, it would be to his benefit as well. He simply doesn't believe it's possible."

Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "I'm not exactly sure I'm following..."

"He knows we care about him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him," I said. "Our battle is about proving him wrong. He told me once that he wants to be wrong."

Hiccup nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Well, good luck to both of you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Hiccup. I'm going to go check up on Bolt." I left them to go to the stables. I nearly ran into Astrid on my way out. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's my fault," Astrid said, "but I'm glad I caught you. About Harald-"

I immediately tensed. Whenever Astrid talked about Harald, it was never good. "He left already, and he didn't steal anything that I'm aware of."

Astrid blinked. "Good. But that's not what I wanted to say."

I would have made an excuse to walk away, but I caught the nervousness in her eyes. Astrid was never nervous about anything. "What is it?" I said in a gentler tone.

"It's just, after last night..." Some of her confidence returned as she looked me right in the eye. "You were right about Harald. He is capable of caring for others. And if he would show a fraction of devotion to you that he did for Viggo... then I trust you with him. Or rather, him with you."

I stared at her wide-eyed. I did not know what I was expecting, but it was not this. I had to hand it to her for being willing to admit she was wrong. "Thank you, Astrid. That means a lot to me." Our relationship had been strained since she told Hiccup I had been seeing Harald, and hopefully we could fix it now.

Astrid gave me a slight smile. "I'm sorry if I've been hard on you. I can _almost_ understand what you see in him. You're not totally crazy."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks." But I appreciated the thought. If Astrid could come close to changing her mind, there was hope yet.

* * *

I spent the next few days focusing on Viggo. Each day, he was able to walk around for longer periods of time. We exchanged stories about Harald and dragons and played several rounds of chess - he beat me each time. Once he was allowed outside, I helped him better get acquainted with his Skrill, who he named 'Sanna.' They already seemed to have a strong bond.

After a week, I invited Eret and Skulder over to the Edge. I had not been able to train with them like normal, so I thought it would be nice to show them the reason. By then, Viggo did not have a problem standing for long periods of time. Still, it would be another week until his wounds healed enough for him to start flying.

The sailors arrived on boat, though their dragons were on board. Eret was the first to arrive at the base. "Brennda!" he exclaimed when he saw me. "It's been awhile!" His smile faded when his eyes rested on the man beside me. "Viggo."

"Eret son of Eret, I presume?" Viggo said smoothly. "I have heard a lot about you."

The wariness did not leave Eret's as. "As have I about you."

"That is a shame. I do hope you will give me a chance to change your opinion."

"Well, I'm not exactly in any position to judge. And if Brennda trusts you, then so do I."

"Eret!" Skulder finally arrived after ascending the stairs, panting and out of breath. "You have to stop running so fast!"

Eret looked back at him with a grin. "Sorry, mate. I got excited."

"Hey Skulder," I said. "Meet Viggo, my new trainee."

"It's a pleasure," Viggo said.

Skulder gave him a look that was even more distrustful than Eret's had been. "Yes, I heard. You're Harald's friend."

Viggo gave me a questioning look.

I stifled a laugh. "Don't worry about him. He thinks Harald is his nemesis. But he's harmless."

Before anyone else could say anything, a Triple Stryke landed in front of us. Dagur hopped off Sleuther and approached. "Brennda!" he said energetically. "Am I missing a meeting?" His eyes went form Skulder to Eret to Viggo. "You caught Viggo? Let me take him out!" He lifted his axe and charged.

Alarmed, I rushed up to Dagur to try to stop him. "No, you've got it all wrong!"

But Dagur only stopped when Sanna leapt in front of Viggo and growled menacingly. "He's enslaved a _Skrill_? Let me at him, Brennda!"

By that time, Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather had all rushed outside to check out the commotion. "What's going on?" Hiccup said.

Astrid surveyed the situation and then gave him a look. "You forgot to tell Dagur about Viggo, didn't you?"

"Dagur!" Heather exclaimed when he raised his axe again. She stormed over to her brother, her arms crossed and a glare on her face. "Harald and I went through a lot of trouble to save his life, and if you kill him, all our hard work will have been for nothing!"

Dagur looked at her, stunned. "Wh-what?!" He dropped his axe to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," Hiccup said. "Viggo is on our side now."

For his part, Viggo remained calm during the whole scene. If anything, he appeared amused. "You need to think before you take action, Dagur," he said.

Dagur shot him a suspicious look. "We're just going to accept anyone who claims they've changed? You're too soft, Hiccup."

"You do realize you're a beneficiary of his 'softness,' don't you?" Astrid said, hands on her hips.

"Oh, and for your information, I did not enslave this Skrill," Viggo said. "I trained her." Sanna wrapped her body around him and snarled as if to confirm this.

Dagur gaped at the pair. "Why does_ he_ get a Skrill?"

Despite the tension in the air, I started laughing. Soon, everyone else joined along. Looking at Dagur, I realized he already accepted out decision. I had a feeling all of us would get along really well.

* * *

Two weeks after his injury, I gave Viggo his first flying lesson. He started off confident and strong, but he quickly realized all the knowledge in the world could not replace practical experience. It was amusing to watch the usually calm and collected man attempt to manage an unpredictable Skrill. He showed potential, though, and he did not give up.

It took him a few days to get the hang of riding Sanna. Then I asked Eret, Skulder, and Dagur to stop by when they could so we could practice flying together. It took Viggo even more time to work as a team. He was used to giving orders and had the tendency to ignore what I said.

One day, Hiccup gathered everyone at the base to share terrible news: the flyers were headed this way. It had been nearly a month since we attacked the dragon hunter base, and I knew we should have expected some sort of retaliation eventually.

Before Hiccup could explain the plan, Skulder flew to the center of our group on Muddie. "Pirates!" he gasped. "Coming from the west!"

"The flyers are attacking from the east," Hiccup said.

"Maybe they're here for a friendly chat?" Eret suggested.

"Or they're splitting up to divide us," Astrid said.

"I thought you said Stormheart wasn't working with Krogan," Dagur said, confused.

"She's not," I said. "Or at least, wasn't." I looked to Viggo.

"I heard no mention of Stormheart before I left," Viggo said, "but that doesn't mean there have not been any new developments."

I turned to Skulder. "What exactly did you see? Was it the Tempest?"

Skulder shook his head. "No. It's just Harald and his men."

I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach as I headed for Bolt. This was a time for action. "I'll check it out." I paused before taking off. "Hiccup, you should confront the flyers with your riders. Can you leave Viggo, Dagur, Heather, Eret, and Skulder with me to fight off the pirates if necessary?"

Hiccup nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Good luck, Brennda."

"Thanks." I took off for the ocean, and I soon saw what Skulder had. Harald's boat led a dozen others to Dragon's Edge. From the looks of it, they were here for business. I flew straight for Harald's ship and landed in front of him.

"Hello Brennda," Harald said, his face hard and controlled. "It is nice to see you."

So, we were back to playing games. I had no time for this. "What do you want? And get straight to the point."

Harald smirked in amusement. "In a hurry, are we? Very well. Stormheart asked me to procure a gift to offer Johann as a sign of good faith since she so enjoyed working for him in the past."

If I were to believe his words, and at the moment I had no reason not to, that meant Stormheart was not _currently_ working with Johann and Krogan. But she wanted to. I had to stop this alliance. I quickly went through the options in my mind. "A gift? You mean something like this?" I slipped my hand in my bag and pulled out a Dragon Eye lens. I obtained it from my Armorwing friend weeks ago, and only now did I realize I had forgotten to place it with our stash.

Harald's eyes brightened for a fraction of a second before he concealed it, but I already had the answer I needed. "Yes, that will do. Hand it over."

I stashed the lens back in my bag. "I don't think so. I'm not going to make it that easy for you. If you want it, you're going to have to fight us." And with that, I left him behind and returned to my friends.

"What's the verdict?" Heather asked once I landed.

"Are we fighting pirates or not?" Dagur said, poorly attempting to conceal his excitement.

"We are," I said, earning a cheer from the Berserker. "Stormheart wants something to offer Johann to form an alliance. I showed him this." I pulled out the lens.

Skulder gasped. "Why would you do that? He could have attacked you to get it!"

Everyone stared at him.

"You're the only one who thinks that," I said. "He won't attack me, but he will try to get it from me some other way. And that's why I won't have it." I handed the lens to Skulder. "_You_ will protect it."

Skulder's eyes went wide as he stared at the lens in his hand. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because the rest of us will be fighting the pirates, and you're the least skilled in that area. Go now on foot to the volcano. We'll make sure no one gets to you, but if they do, drop the lens in the volcano. It's better no one has it than it gets in the wrong hands."

"That's a crazy plan!" Dagur said. He grinned. "I love it!"

"Perhaps someone should go with Skulder as backup," Viggo said.

I shook my head. "I don't want to draw too much attention to him. I'll keep an eye on him though."

"Don't worry about me," Skulder said. "I can handle this!" At a nod from me, he turned and took off for the volcano.

"What about the rest of us?" Eret asked.

I reached for my sword. "We fight the pirates. Dagur and Heather, you two attack their ships. Eret, go to the docks. Viggo and I will fight them up here."

We split up and headed to our stations. I looked over the ledge and prepared to attack any pirate that got to shore with Bolt's lightning. About half the pirates made it up to the central part of the base, where Viggo and I fought them off with our swords.

In all the commotion, I lost sight of Harald. We seemed to be winning, though, so I did not worry about it. When I caught a break in the action, I flew up high and turned my gaze to the volcano. My heart nearly stopped at what I saw. Skulder had just made it to the top, but Harald must have spotted him and was closing in on him.

"What's wrong?" Viggo called from the ground.

"Harald found Skudler!" I said. It looked like my little trick hadn't worked. "Stay here. I'll take care of this!"

Bolt flew to the volcano as fast as he was able. We landed near the edge, and I stumbled off him before taking in the scene before me. Harald and Skulder faced off against each other, both of them perilously close to the center of the volcano. Skulder held the Dragon Eye lens over the side, threatening to drop it, while Harald pointed his sword at him. Even Leopold growled menacingly.

"Brennda, glad you could make it," Harald said without looking at me. "Tell your friend to give me the lens or I will run my sword through him."

Skulder let out a terrified squeak. He looked at me anxiously for instructions.

It took me a mere moment to ascertain the truth. "He won't do it, Skulder," I said. The words made me feel eerily calm. "He's bluffing."

Harald's eyes hardened. "I am not. I have been ordered to retrieve that lens at any cost."

"You're not a killer."

"You don't know what I've done."

"I know what you _won't _do. Skulder, drop the lens. You can't let him have it."

Skulder did not move, appearing frozen in fear. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course she's not," Harald said. "She can't be sure." He finally turned his head slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "It is not worth it to risk his life on something you think I won't do."

His dark look was intended to scare me, but the longer this went on, the more confident I felt. If he really intended to kill him, he would have done so by now. "You're right, it's not worth the risk. But I don't think it, I _know_ it." I gave Skulder an imploring look. "Please, Skulder, put aside your feelings and _trust_ me. Have I_ ever _let you down? He _won't_ hurt you."

The fear in Skulder's eyes slowly subsided, replaced by determination. Without a word, he opened his hand and let the lens drop.

Harald jerked his arm back, and at the same time Leopold flew towards the lens, snatching it in the air. He smirked when he retrieved the item and stowed it in his bag. "Thank you for playing, you two," he said. "Now I must be off."

I recovered quicker than Skulder. I ran at Harald and tackled him. I felt his surprise as we hit the ground. I grabbed at his bag while he attempted to push me off of him. Leopold squawked as he hovered above us, but neither he nor Bolt appeared inclined to help.

"Stop this!" Harald growled. "You lost."

"It's no over until it's over!" When he tried to pin me, I let go of him and rolled out of the way. Then I returned and put my weight on his back to keep him to the ground.

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm a Berserker." I clutched his bag and refused to let go. This time, when he tried to roll over on top of me, I used my momentum to roll with him.

I must have worn out his patience, for he lifted his leg and used his knee to forcefully break my grip and push me away from him. Unfortunately, our scuffle had brought us too close to the volcano, and I rolled right off the edge. I reached up to grab something but met only air.

I managed to look down. I was relieved to see no lava - only hard rock surrounded by a wall. But as soon as I struck the ground, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that just happened. For anyone who's interested, "Sanna" means "she who is truthful" in Nordic.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_"

\- "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 27

**Viggo**

Viggo watched Brennda fly off to the volcano. For a second he wondered if he should follow, but Sanna's growl alerted him to the presence of two pirates charging at him. He made quick work of them and then gazed back at the mountain. He could see Brennda approach Harald and Skulder. He really did _not_ want to go back there, but he did not trust those three to not mess something up.

He looked around to make sure there were no more pirates and then mounted his Skrill. Was this what it meant to be on the good side? It was highly... inconvenient, to say the least. But as he neared the volcano, he was glad he had come. Brennda and Harald were wrestling on the ground... and when Harald pushed her off him, she slid all the way off the ledge into the volcano.

From experience he knew it was likely she had not fallen close enough to the lava, but still he rushed forward. Sanna refused to fly beyond the ledge (not that he blamed her), so he hopped off and ran to where Harald was already peering down in horror.

"What did you do?!" Skulder cried. He took a step towards them, clearly enraged.

"It was an accident," Viggo said. "Stand down." From the time he spent with the archaeologist, he did not think he would attack Harald, but he did not want him to get in the way. Thankfully, he grew silent and did not move any closer.

"I can fix this," Harald said, failing to hide the panic in his voice. His breathing hitched, and his eyes grew wide in terror.

Viggo grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him. "Harald, _breathe_." He feared what would happen if his friend let his anxiety take over now. Thankfully, Harald remembered what to do, and soon his breathing was slow and deep. "She needs you."

Harald nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Calm returned to his face, and Viggo let him go.

Satisfied his friend would be fine, Viggo crept close enough to the ledge so he could look down at Brennda. She was unconscious but otherwise appeared fine. Thankfully, the place she had fallen was surrounded by a rock wall, blocking much of the heat from the lava. Bolt swooped down and tried to reach her, but the rock wall was too high and the space too small for him to fit. The Skrill let out a frustrated cry.

"I have an idea," Harald said, turning to Viggo. Confidence and determination overtook his face. "Will you help me?"

"Tell me what you need," Viggo said.

Harald looked from Sanna, who stood far away from the ledge, to Bolt, who circled Brennda overheard. "Bolt, I need you to help me save her!"

At the sound of his name, Bolt landed in front of Harald. He growled lowly and gave him a suspicious look.

"I am sorry, my friend. I did not mean to let her fall, but you can help me make it right." Harald lifted his hand, and Bolt allowed him to place it on his muzzle. He smiled slightly before mounting the dragon. Then he looked at Viggo. "Get on behind me."

"What are you going to do?" Skulder cried.

"No time to explain."

Viggo climbed onto Bolt behind his friend. Harald instructed the dragon to fly back to the rock wall that surrounded Brennda. Then he carefully turned so he was sitting on one side of him. Before Viggo knew what he was doing, Harald had jumped down to land beside Brennda. Within seconds, he realized his plan. But there was one flaw...

Harald carefully picked up Brennda in his arms and held her up to Viggo and Bolt. "Take her!" he called.

Viggo reached down and managed to grasp Brennda's arm. He somehow lifted her up so she was sitting in front of him. He looked back down at Harald. It was going to be very difficult to pull him back on board as well. "What now?" he said.

"Go! Take her somewhere safe! You can come back for me."

"There is no guarantee Bolt will withstand the heat a second time to save you." As far as Viggo knew, Skrills were loyal to one person alone.

The determination did not leave Harald's eyes. "That is a risk I am willing to take."

He really was serious, wasn't he? Now Viggo knew why he suspected him of trying to pull a heroic stunt back at the dragon hunter base. He could just see his friend doing something crazily stupid to sacrifice himself and save Brennda. He would have to keep a close eye on him. For now, Viggo flew Bolt back over the edge of the volcano.

"Brennda!" Skulder said in relief. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," Viggo said. "I'm taking her back to the clubhouse. You can follow me on my dragon."

Skulder frowned and looked back towards the volcano. "What about Harald?"

"He won't let me help him until I take care of her." He flew off without waiting for a response. He ignored everything around him except for his destination. When he got to the clubhouse, he lifted Brennda and jumped to the ground. Then he entered the room and headed for the bed where he himself had been looked after. Bolt followed him and looked at the girl in worry.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. "Is Brennda alright?"

Viggo looked back at Eret. He must have seen him flying here. "Good, you can look after her. She hit her head. There's no time to explain."

"What?!" Eret said in alarm. He rushed to the bed and started examining the girl. "She seems alright... Where are you going?"

"To save the one who saved her." Viggo placed his hands on the sides of Bolt's head and looked him in the eyes. "Bolt, I know you do not want to go back to that volcano any more than I do, but Harald needs us. Will you help me save him?"

"He will," Eret said, earning a surprised look from Viggo. "He loves Harald almost as much as he does Brennda." He shrugged. "Don't ask me why."

That was very... interesting. He would have to think on that later. He left the clubhouse with the Skrill and mounted him as soon as they were outside.

Upon arriving at the volcano, he found Skulder standing near Sanna. "What are you still doing here?" Viggo said.

Skulder flinched. "Um, making sure you came back?"

"Of course I came back. Go now. Eret is looking after Brennda in the clubhouse." Once he saw Skulder start for Sanna, he flew Bolt over the ledge of the volcano. Sure enough, the dragon was happy to help.

"You both came back," Harald said with a weak smile.

"Yes, you are lucky Bolt is fond of you," Viggo said. He noticed Leopold had flown down to be with Harald despite the heat. It should not have surprised him that the little dragon was as uncharacteristically reckless when it came to the people he loved as his master. He reached his arm as far as it would go and Harald grasped his hand. He grunted as he struggled to lift him onto Bolt.

"Thank you," Harald said once he was situated behind him.

Viggo nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Bolt flew back to the clubhouse with renewed energy. Upon arrival, Harald got off and dashed inside before Viggo could even breathe. Bolt appeared anxious to enter as well, so Viggo dismounted him and walked in with him.

"I've done what I could for her," Eret said to the newcomers. "She just needs to rest. She'll probably have a nasty headache when she wakes up."

"That's a relief," Skulder said. He stood near Eret by the bed, and he glared at Harald when he approached. "And you! You should be grateful nothing worse happened!"

"I know," Harald said softly, his gaze not leaving Brennda. "I am."

"Don't be so hard on him," Eret said. "He did save her."

Skulder scoffed. "But it's his fault she's hurt in the first place."

"You're right," Harald said.

"And another thing-" Skulder stopped abruptly, his eyes going wide. "Wait, I'm right?"

"Yes. I'm the one who hurt her." He clenched his hands, and his jaw tightened.

"That was not your intent," Viggo said. "And she is fine now."

Harald spun around to face him. "And what if it had been worse? I did not mean to hurt her, but everything that led up to that moment were the results of actions I have chosen. As long as we're on opposing sides, something like this could happen again. Stormheart could order me to do _anything_. It is my fault because it is a consequence of my decision. And it's my fault for allowing her to think it was safe enough to get that close to me."

"May I ask the obvious question?" Skulder said. "If the problem is that you're with Stormheart, why stay with her?"

"Skulder, it's a lot more complicated than that," Eret said. "There are many reasons why he can't easily leave."

"But I'll give you one," Harald said. Though he was answering Skulder, he looked at Viggo as he spoke. "Stormheart has already caused trouble for all of you, but it could be a lot worse if I were not there to remind her why it is better to have Berk on the board instead of totally destroyed. And if there were no one to convince her that Brennda is most useful as an intermediary, she might decide she's more trouble than she's worth."

Viggo met his intense gaze, understanding more than what was spoken. "And the same would be true if she were to realize you would disobey her to save Brennda is necessary, am I correct?"

Harald nodded slowly. "Exactly."

"Wait a minute," Skulder said. "Are you saying you're doing all this to _protect_ Brennda?"

Harald's face softened as he looked back at the unconscious girl. "Like Eret said, there are many reasons, but that one is particularly powerful."

"And let me guess," Eret said, "you don't want us to tell Brennda any of this, including that you're the one who saved her life just now."

Harald gave him a wry smile. "You are catching on."

"You want us to _lie_?" Skulder said incredulously.

"It's not that hard. Even _you_ can pull it off."

"That is not the problem!"

The amusement left Harald's eyes as he looked at Brennda. "I need to stay away for awhile, and I don't want to give her more reason to hold on."

"She's not going to give up on you," Eret said. "You have to know that. You should tell her the truth. If it really is safer for you to be apart, I'm sure she'll see that and understand."

Harald slowly shook his head. "I have a plan, and for that plan to work, I need everything to go perfectly. If I tell her, it would add a variable to the equation that could ruin everything." He hesitated. "It's already happened once."

"You don't want to give up control, is that it?"

"It's the only way to ensure her safety."

"You are playing a dangerous game, my friend," Viggo said. He had been taking everything in and putting the pieces together. Now he had a fairly good idea about where this was headed. "Your perfect control is merely an illusion. It is only a matter of time before it shatters." And if that happened, both Brennda and Harald might suffer for it.

Harald glanced back at him, and Viggo thought he had never seen him look so weary and vulnerable. "If you can think of a better plan, brother, please let me know. I would never be happier to be wrong." Silence followed him as he walked out of the clubhouse.

"He really does love her," Skulder said quietly.

Eret clasped his shoulder. "Welcome to the club."

Brennda groaned in her sleep, turning everyone's attention on her.

Skulder squeaked and placed his hands on his head. "She's waking up! What do we do?" He looked to Viggo for help, and Eret did the same.

Viggo quickly analyzed the situation. He did not agree with his friend's plan, but he understood it and did not want to do anything to make the situation more volatile. "For now, we should do as Harald says."

"You mean lie?" Skulder said, speaking the word in distaste.

"Technically, I did assist in saving Brennda. We simply omit Harald's involvement."

"It's still lying," Eret said. "She wouldn't like it."

"No, but as you said, it will make no difference in her reluctance to give up on him. But there may come a time when her strength fades, and telling her the truth then may give her the hope she needs." He gazed at the girl and found himself wishing he could do more for her. It was an odd feeling but not entirely unwelcome. "Harald does have a point. Until we can come up with a better plan, we best not disrupt his."

Eret nodded. "Alright. I don't like it, but I'll go with you on it... for now."

"I'd much sooner be left out of all of this," Skulder said, "but I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Viggo said. He was unsure if this was the right thing to do, but he did not like the alternative.

* * *

I woke with a searing headache. My eyes fluttered open, and I took in the worried faces looking down at me: Eret, Skulder, and Viggo. "Where am I?" I groaned.

"The clubhouse," Eret said. There was something off about his voice, but I couldn't place it.

"What happened?" I sat up and instantly regretted it when my head swam with dizziness. "Oh, the lens!" I never got it back from Harald. And then -

"Forget about the lens!" Skulder shouted. "You could have died!"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Really?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Viggo asked gently.

"I was trying to get the lens back form Harald. I attacked him, and he pushed me away." After that it was pretty much a blur.

"You fell over the edge. You were fortunate to have landed in a safe spot."

Right, that was what happened. A wave of nausea hit me. "So, Harald, he-"

"It was an accident," Skulder said before I could finish. "He seemed pretty panicked when he realized what he did."

I stared at him like he had grown two heads. "Are you _defending_ him, Skulder?"

The archaeologist flushed. "Don't expect me to make a habit of it! But... You were right about him earlier. If he was not willing to hurt me to get the lens, he certainly would not want anything to happen to _you_."

"Yes, that makes sense." Harald was acting like my enemy, but he still cared. It was hard to wrap my head around how the both could coexist, yet I knew it to be true. "What happened next?"

"Bolt and I flew down and saved you," Viggo said. "You only suffered minor injuries to the head. I suggest you rest for the day."

"Alright." I did not feel like doing anything else anyway. It had already been a long day even though it had hardly started.

"Are we going to talk about how Stormheart now has a Dragon Eye lens?" Eret said. "Now we have someone else to watch out for."

I knew I should not feel guilty, but I could not help it. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Skulder said. "If anything, it's mine. You trusted me with the lens."

"But you did exactly as I told you. Harald outsmarted me." Again. I leaned back in the bed and groaned.

"It appears I need to take your training to the next level," Viggo said. "Chess is not enough."

"What are you talking about?" But I had a feeling I knew.

"It is about time I introduced you to an old favorite of mine: Maces and Talons."

* * *

When Hiccup and the others finally returned, they explained that they were going to free the Singetails the hunters held captive. I repeated the story about my lens, and Hiccup told me not to worry about it. We could deal with Stormheart later. He left Viggo with me as the others left to help the dragons.

Viggo patiently taught me how to play Maces and Talons. And then we played. Over and over and over again. He refused to let me stop.

As soon as I heard the others return, I burst out of the clubhouse doors before Viggo could stop me. "HICCUP!" I cried. "Viggo is torturing me! Make it stop!"

Hiccup gave me an odd look as he climbed off Toothless. "Uh... what?"

"Maybe she hit her head a little too hard," Heather said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "He's making me play Maces and Talons with him nonstop! It's driving me crazy!"

"Isn't that part of your 'training?'" Eret said.

"Yeah," Heather said, smirking in amusement. "I thought you wanted him to teach you how to beat Harald."

"But not like this!" I said. I jumped when the door to the clubhouse opened and Viggo appeared. "Hiccup, why don't _you_ play with him now?"

Hiccup gave me a weak smile. "That's alright, Brennda. I've already played enough with him... in real life."

"What a great idea," Viggo said. "Hiccup, why don't you play against Brennda while I mentor her? She may need a fresh opponent."

"That's not what I meant," I said. "This game is too much! There are too many rules and too many parts..."

"You think Harald's plan is any less complicated? In fact, I have played Maces and Talons with him, and once you grasps the basics, I can show you his strategy."

I stared at him. As tired as I was, I _did_ want to beat Harald. "Fine. Let's go, Hiccup." I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. I was tired of suffering alone.

"Typical," Astrid said, though with less malice than when she usually spoke of Harald.

"The Singetails are fine, by the way!" Eret called after me.

* * *

In between Viggo's 'training,' Krogan and Johann kept me plenty occupied. Those two just did not give up. They even had the nerve to attack Vanaheim just for a Dragon Eye lens! Luckily, no permanent harm was done, and we also found a lens! Both sides now had the necessary lenses to find this so called King of Dragons.

Back out the clubhouse, Toothless lit up the Dragon Eye Two and displayed an image on the wall: a Titan Wing Dramillion. There was something odd about that, but I did not have time to pursue the matter. Fishelgs had discovered Dramillion Island not too long ago, so we all set off.

Unfortunately, the dragon hunters and flyers got there first. Plus, there were a few pirates as well. A long battle ensued as we tried to protect the Titan Wing Dramillion. In the end, we lost. We watched helplessly as the dragon was carried away out over the ocean. The only thing we could do was fly in the direction they were headed. We were still flying when night fell.

"Well, that's that, I guess," Hiccup said with a sigh." Johann has the King of Dragons. He has all the power."

"Don't you find it weird that the King of Dragons is a Dramillion?" I said. "If it can really control other dragons... that sounds more like a B-" A little dragon flew in my face, cutting me off. I grabbed it around the sides and pulled it away. My eyes widened when I recognized the Terrible Terror smiling at me. "Leopold?"

The dragon chirped at me. Then he took off flying to the left. He stopped and looked back at me, calling out to me again.

"I think he wants you to follow him," Tuffnut said.

"Which is exactly what we shouldn't do," Astrid said. "It's probably a trap."

"To what purpose?" Eret said. "We've already lost."

"We have nothing to lose," I said. I flew towards Leopold, and he took off again. The others followed behind.

Soon, we came across a horrifying site: a large dragon beat up and floating in the ocean. Leopold landed on Bolt's saddle in front of me and looked on sadly.

"Is that -" Astrid said.

"The Dramillion," Hiccup said. "But why? Why would he just leave it to die?"

"We can figure that out later," I said. "That dragon needs healing."

"We're on it," Ruffnut said. Barf and Belch flew to the Dramillion and picked him up.

"We need to get it to Mala," Fishlegs said. "Their healing ward is the only thing that can save it."

We hurried to Defenders of the Wing Island, where Mala and Throk immediately started to tend to the Titan Wing Dramillion. While they did so, Fishlegs got up close to the dragon and took many measurements.

"Something on your mind, Fishlegs?" I said. I stood back in between Eret and Viggo and with Leopold at my feet.

"You brought up a good point earlier, Brennda," Fishlegs said, not stopping his measurements. "Something is definitely wrong here, and I'm trying to figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs finally stopped and walked back to us. He held up a picture depicting illustrations of the skeleton that encompassed Vanaheim. "This is the remains from Oswald's notes, which is the same species as the King of Dragons," he said. "There's just one problem. This skeleton doesn't go with this dragon."

Viggo snatched the papers form him and looked them over. "You are correct."

"Now, also in Oswald's notes is the King's ability to use mind control over other dragons. This dragon doesn't do that or anything close to it."

"But the Bewilderbeast can," I said.

Hiccup grimaced. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Hiccup, this is not the King of Dragons," Fishlegs said. "If it were, it would still be with Johann, not lying here with us." He looked to Viggo as if he held all of the answers.

"Again, you are correct," Viggo said. "It appears this dragon may be the key to finding the King of Dragons."

Hiccup frowned. "The key? What do you mean?"

The Dramillion started grunting and produced a flame we had never seen before. We huddled close to examine it. Then Hiccup pulled out the Dragon Eye Two and held it up to the flame.

"The map, it's changing," Fishlegs said.

My heart dropped at the image that appeared before us: a dragon hidden below Berserker Island. "No..."

"Of course! You were right, Viggo. The map was leading us to the Titan Wing Dramillion because its fire is the last piece of the puzzle! The real King of Dragons is located-"

"Berserker Island," I said. My throat had gone dry. Heather was there visiting her brother. I had to help. I started for Bolt. "Hiccup, I'll go warn Dagur while you tell the others."

"I'll accompany you," Viggo said. "Sanna and I will be able to keep up."

I nodded my thanks. Once again, Leopold climbed onto Bolt with me, but I had no time to worry about him or Harald. My friends were in danger.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, we're almost done! The next chapter will wrap up Race to the Edge and part 2 of the story.


	28. Chapter 28

"_I believe we can't lose  
Even mountains will move  
It's our faith, it's our life  
This is our battle cry  
They can't take us down  
If we stand our ground  
If we live, if we die  
We will shout out our battle cry_"

\- "Battle Cry" by Skillet

Chapter 28

We were too late. The entire fleet of dragon hunter ships and flyers were already closing in on Berserker Island as Viggo and I arrived. I did not spot the Tempest or any pirate ship, and I wondered at the meaning. Dagur and Heather were already instructing Berserker soldiers to prepare for the attack.

"Dagur!" I exclaimed. Bolt and Sanna hovered near the edge of the island because, for some reason, dragons did not like to get too close.

Dagur looked up at us with a grin. "Oh, good! The Skrills have come to defend Berserker Island!"

I smirked. "No, they're just the fastest - minus Toothless, who's leading the others here."

"What's going on?" Heather said. "I thought they were looking for the King of Dragons."

"Perhaps we can explain after we hold off their attack," Viggo said.

That sounded like a good idea to me. Dagur instructed his men to attack the flyers with catapults when they got too near and were stopped by an invisible wall. Viggo and I flew around them and struck with lightning bolts. Soon, the rest of the dragon riders showed for. Working together, we managed to drive off the flyers... for now.

We all met up at one of the high cliffs where the dragons were not bothered. Hiccup explained the story of the Dramillion and how the King of Dragons was actually under Berserker Island. He thought that was why dragons could not fly there; it was his defense mechanism.

"Brennda, I have one question," Heather said. "Why is Leopold with you?"

I looked down at the purple dragon sitting at my feet. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He did lead us to the injured Dramillion," Fishlegs said. "Maybe he wanted us to help him?"

"But _why_?" Astrid said. "If Stormheart is working with the hunters, why would Harald let us find the dragon that could lead us here?"

I shrugged. "Why does he do anything? We could speculate for hours, but I don't see how that would help us."

"Just... be careful."

I saw genuine concern in her eyes, and I nodded.

"Right now, we need a plan," Hiccup said.

"Especially because Johann sent a second fleet to attack from the south as the first fleet re-engages from the north," Ruffnut said.

We all rushed to the edge of the cliff to find this was true. Dagur and Heather wanted to engage in battle immediately, but our chances were slim without dragons. Just then, our Wingmaiden allies fell from the sky - or rather, they flew with their baby Razorwhips.

"Hiccup, how did they-?" Astrid said.

"Sent a Terror Mail from Defenders of the Wing Island," said Hiccup. "Wasn't sure they'd get here in time."

"How can baby Razorwhips fly over the center of the island?" Fishlegs asked.

"Maybe because their senses haven't fully developed, it helps offset the effects?"

"Or maybe it's a window for our dragons," Dagur said.

"The King of Dragons may know we're allies," I said.

"Only one way to find out," Astrid said.

We all ran to our dragons and took to the air. Sure enough, we were able to fly over the middle of Berserker Island. While Hiccup left to find the King of Dragons, Astrid organized her army.

"All right, dragon riders," she said. "Get ready to fight like you've never fought before! This is our time! This is where we shine! Dagur, Heather, Ruff, and, Tuff, engage with the Wingmaidens. Full frontal attack. Snotlout, Eret, you two outflank them on the northern side, then squeeze. Got it? The rest of you-"

Leopold leapt from Bolt's saddle and took off in the direction Hiccup had just flown. I wasted no time in following him. "Sorry, Astrid!" I called. She would understand.

I flew to the edge of the island and then down to the cave system. Leopold slipped inside the first tunnel, but by the time I arrived, he was out of sight. I hopped off Bolt and ran straight ahead. There was no sign of the Terrible Terror, but I did catch up to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Brennda," Hiccup said in surprise. "You came to help us out?"

I shook my head. "Have you seen Leopold?"

Hiccup frowned. "No. He's probably going to the same place as us. We should stick together."

That sounded like a good idea to me. I ignored the sinking feeling in my chest as we pressed onward. We had not gone far when rocks started to tumbled down in front of us. Hiccup and I made it to the other side before the rocks cut off the tunnel, but Toothless and Bolt were trapped. We had no choice but to continue on without them while they searched for another way around.

The next instant, we found ourselves in a large cavern covered in ice structures. "Wow," I breathed. It was beautiful and eerie at the same time. And in the center lay a large, white egg.

"Oh, my Thor," Hiccup said. "The King of Dragons has laid an egg?"

"More like Queen of Dragons," I said.

Hiccup set down his shield and sword and reached out to grab the egg. He froze when Johann and Krogan entered from another passage.

"I see there are eggs on the menu," Johann snickered. "Who knew?"

Hiccup and I grabbed our shields and swords at the same time. It looked like this would come down to a fight. Krogan stepped closer and stopped in between us and Johann, forming a triangle. The two of them shared a look. Then they raced towards us.

Hiccup shot a bolas at Krogan from his shield, and it wrapped around his legs, tripping him. He then started for the egg. I ran right into Johann before he could get to Hiccup. I slashed at him with my sword, but he someone managed to block me with one of his daggers. Then he had two daggers, and the speed in which he wielded them forced my to back up.

At a cry form Hiccup, I slammed my shield into Johann's face to give me a moment to see what was going on. Krogan had thrown the bolas at the egg, and now it as rolling towards the large opening in the cavern. It rolled down the hole, and Hiccup jumped after it. Our battle temporarily forgotten, Johann, Krogan, and I raced to the edge and looked down. Hiccup hung from his sword a little ways down, and he held the egg between his legs.

"Funny," Johann said. "This reminds me of the time I was on a glacier on the Southern-"

A huge blast of snow shot up from the hole and forced the three of us on the edge to fly back to the other side of the cavern. I grunted as I landed and slowly got to my feet. Once the dizziness passed, I ran for the edge of the cliff. I had to help Hiccup!

"I don't think so," Johann said, blocking me with his spear.

"It appears you are outnumbered," Krogan said from behind me.

"I can take both of you on!" I spat. I swung my sword at Krogan first and then moved to Johann. Despite my proclaimed confidence, it was hard to keep up with them. And then one good hit form Krogan's sword sent my own sliding across the cave. I held my shield close to my chest as my heart raced.

"What will you do now, little girl?" Johann snickered.

I stepped back so I could see both of them at once. My mind whirled with my options. I could run, but I might not make it to my sword in time. If only Bolt were here.

"You've started the fun without me," a new voice said.

I did not need to look to know who had finally appeared. Harald. Some of the tension left my body, and my fear slipped away. When Krogan and Johann turned their heads to look at him, I spared a glance as well. Harald stood confidently at the mouth of a tunnel with Leopold perched on his shoulder. He withdrew his sword and strode toward us, his cold eyes on me.

"Glad you could make it," Krogan said.

"Just like we planned," Johann added. He sent me a smirk that faded when he took in my expression. "What is the matter with you? Why aren't you afraid? It's three against one."

I smiled. "So you say." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harald make slow steps towards my sword.

Johann laughed. "You don't honestly still think he's on your side, do you? We have a deal! I know his type, and I know how to gain his cooperation."

My eyes narrowed into slits. "You don't know him at all."

"And you think you do?" Johann laughed wickedly again. "How can you be so naive?"

By this time, Harald had picked up my sword and was making his way back to us. Krogan watched him but gave no indication of distrust.

"I'm not naive," I said calmly. "I simply understand something you don't. And you know what? I feel sorry for you, Johann. You're motivated by power and greed and align yourself with those you think are the same. You don't know what it's like to have a real friend. You don't know the power of a bond that goes beyond your base drives and can be called upon when needed regardless of the circumstances." I paused. Johann appeared infuriated by words, so I knew I had struck home. "But that being said, I do need to thank you, Johann. Despite your less than noble intent, the fact is, you did help me escape life on Berserker Island when it was unbearable and join the School of Dragons. Without you, I would have never found Bolt, I would have never become a dragon rider, and I would have never met Harald."

Krogan tensed as he caught onto Harald's intentions, but it was too late. Harald stood a couple feet away from us now. As soon as I turned to him, he tossed me my sword, which I skillfully caught. We advanced on Johann and Krogan together.

Johann glared at Harald. "_You!_"

"Sorry, Johann," Harald said with a smirk. "Deal or no deal, if you mess with Brennda, you mess with me."

I grinned at his words. Swords raised, we moved as one and fought back Johann and Krogan. Progress was slow, but we did seem to have a slight upper hand.

"Harald, you are a fool," Johann snarled. "You have let your emotions cloud your judgment. Don't you see your affections for this girl makes you weak?" He aimed his attacks mostly at Harald now, and his speed made him struggle to keep up.

I glared daggers at him. I had just about enough of this guy. "He is not weak! Don't you know? Having someone to protect makes you _stronger_!" With my anger against Johann and desire to protect Harald came a burst of energy. I swept my sword across both men, and the action broke Johann's staff in two and sent Krogan's sword flying this time.

Johann's eyes were wide with surprise. "But how? Before-"

While Krogan ran to fetch his weapon, Harald jammed his elbow into Johann's gut, causing him to fall to the floor on his back. "Weren't you listening?" he said in a dark voice that matched the hatred in his eyes. Johann looked at him in fear. He searched himself, but it appeared he had finally run out of daggers. "You will never bother us again." Harald raised his sword above him.

"Harald, no!" I cried. I closed the distance between us by hugging him from behind. "Please don't do it." Self-defense was one thing, but it seemed to me this was crossing a line.

"Why not?" he said, attempting to hide his shock. "If given the chance, he would not hesitate to kill either of us."

"Exactly! We're not like him."

"I am more like him than I would care to admit." Harald spoke softly now, and there was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

I gripped his shirt in my fists as I fought off a wave of pain. I could not deny it. I had seen the look in his eyes, and even if this was spurred on by a desire to protect me, I hated it. But he had not moved to complete his task just yet, and that had to mean something. "It doesn't have to be that way. You can be better than this. You have a choice. Who do you _want_ to be?"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then I felt the muscles in Harald's body relax, and he brought his sword back. I let go of him but stayed near him. Johann scrambled to his feet, his expression darkening once more.

"Leave here and do not come back," Harald said in a threatening tone. "If I see you again, I _will _finish you."

It was at that moment that I remembered Krogan. I turned just in time to see him stalking towards us with his sword in hand. But then he stopped and glanced to the left. Curiosity took over, and I looked to see that Hiccup had made it to safety. The egg lay at his foot while he reattached his artificial leg, and his eyes were on Harald and me. When he set his leg down, he accidentally touched the egg, causing it to roll.

I raced for the egg but Krogan got there first. He ran towards the nearest exist, skidding to a halt when two dragons blocked his path. Bolt and Toothless had found us. It took the hunter only a moment to spin on his heels and take off down another tunnel.

"Bolt, go after him!" I called. "We can handle this."

"You too, Toothless!" Hiccup said. "Protect that egg!"

Both dragons hesitated. After we insisted some more, they reluctantly went down the tunnel where Krogan disappeared.

"That will be your last mistake," Johann spat. While we were distracted, he had snatched a dagger from the ground and moved towards Hiccup and me. Before we had a chance to react, he ran right into me, pushing me into Hiccup, and he kept going until we slipped off the edge.

"BRENNDA!" Harald shouted in terror.

I reached up and, with my right hand, managed to catch the hilt of the Dragon Blade lodged in the snow that Hiccup had never pulled out. With my left hand, I caught hold of Hiccup's hand before he fell. "I'm fine!" I called. For now. Hiccup and I dangled perilously over the opening below, and when I looked up, I saw Johann's sneering face. That ungrateful little-

Johann turned his head to the side sharply. "Stand down, pirate, or I will make sure she falls." I could not see Harald, but from Johann's smirk, I guessed he had listened. "Good. I wonder, would Stormheart approve of your actions down here? Shall we go find out?"

Something down below rumbled loudly, sounding almost like a dragon roar. At the same time, the air grew cold. The Bewilderbeast... Was she-? "Harald, get away from the edge!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Harald said.

"NOW!"

Johann looked down in confusion. Hiccup and I pushed our bodies close to the icy cliff as the icy attack increased. I closed my eyes and braced myself. All too soon, the snow vanished. When I looked up again, Johann was frozen solid.

A second later, Harald appeared over the edge. "Thanks for the warning, love. Are you alright?" Despite his attempts to sound confident, I still saw the fear in his eyes.

I gave him a weak smile. "I've been better, but I'll be fine. Can you help us out?"

Harald looked past me at Hiccup, who still clutched my hand tightly. "Of course. Give me his hand." He reached his arm down. His hand was able to touch mine, but there was no way he could drag us both up at once.

"How do I know you won't let me fall once I take your hand?" Hiccup said.

"You don't. You have to trust me." His green eyes found mine, silently pleading with me. "Brennda, _trust_ me."

I swallowed hard. Of course I trusted him. I glanced at Hiccup. "Can you help me out here?" I was not strong enough to lift him up to Harald's hand.

Despite his earlier suspicions, Hiccup complied. He used his feet to sort of walk up the wall while I lifted him. Finally, I was able to hand him off to Harald, who took his hand and pulled him over the ledge. A second later, Harald reached his arm down again. I grasped his hand and allowed him to lift me up from the cliff.

Once I was safe, I nearly tackled Harald in a hug. Now that the danger was past, all the emotions I held at bay came flooding back. Harald wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him. "It's alright, my love," he murmured. "I'm here. You're safe now." He rubbed my back soothingly and nuzzled his face into my hair.

Something told me he was trying to convince himself as much as he was me. I snuggled against his chest and allowed his steady heartbeat to soothe me. "Harald," I said softly, "you are amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Harald lifted his head. "Johann still perished. And I'm not sorry."

I looked up at him and smiled. "But it wasn't by your hand."

Harald helped me to stand up. He kept one arm around my waist as I turned to face Hiccup, who was watching us with mixed emotions on his face. I gave him a questioning look.

Hiccup looked right at Harald. "You saved my life."

"You helped me save Viggo's life," Harald said. "I owed you."

"He would have done it anyway," I said. He had shown Johann mercy, after all.

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you."

We all turned at the sound of scuffling feet. Toothless and Bolt ran into the cavern. Bolt carried the egg in his mouth, and both dragons appeared mighty pleased with themselves.

"You saved the egg!" Hiccup said. He laughed when Toothless ran to him, nearly knocking him over. "Good job, bud."

"You too, Bolt," I said, smiling as I approached the Skrill. I carefully took the egg from his mouth and held it in one arm while I rubbed his head with my free hand.

"I'd say it's about time we got out of here," Harald said. Leopold flew to his shoulder from his spot on the ground.

"I couldn't agree more," said Hiccup.

I started down one of the tunnels with Harald and Hiccup on either side of me and the dragons trailing behind. I squinted my eyes when we hit bright sunlight. When I could see correctly, I realized I made a serious calculation, for the cave opening was surrounded by pirates, and before me stood Nikora Stormheart.

"You all made it out of there alive," Stormheart said smoothly. "Where is Johann?"

"He met an untimely end," Harald said. "And Krogan?"

"He is taken care of." Her eyes flickered to Hiccup. "You are welcome."

"I do not remember thanking you," Hiccup said, his voice carefully controlled. "I do not understand what is going on. I thought you were working with Johann and Krogan."

"I only let them believe I was working with them. Their aims were dangerous and conflicted with my own. But I do not make enemies unnecessarily, so I allowed you to take them out for me."

"And you sent Harald to help us," I said quietly.

Stormheart looked at me and pressed her lips into a thin smile. "Did you think he assisted you on his own accord?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. There was no way everything Harald did was simply out of orders. I reminded myself it was good Stormheart believed this. We did not _want_ her to know the truth. And yet, I longed to correct her and destroy her lies. But I couldn't do that without putting Harald in danger. So, I remained silent.

"Now, if you'll please," Stormheart said, "hand over the egg."

Hiccup glared at her. "Why do you want it?"

"Do not worry. I have no nefarious plans for it like the dragon hunters. I simply do not want _you_ to have it. I cannot allow you to have access to that kind of power. Harald, retrieve the egg."

I turned to Harald. He withdrew his sword, his expression perfectly blank. I knew he could not disobey his leader, but he also could not hurt me. Forcing him to choose was too dangerous, and yet just handing over the egg might expose us anyway. I clutched the egg to my chest and shook my head. "If you wanted him to hurt us, you would have had him do it in the cave."

"Toothless and Bolt won't let anything happen to us anyway," Hiccup said.

"My warriors can handle two dragons," Stormheart said. "But why must it always come down to violence? I do not need to harm you two to get my way. You seem to care about this egg..."

Harald raised his sword and held it over the egg. "Give it to me or I will destroy it," he said coldly.

My eyes widened, and I looked to Hiccup for help. He appeared just as torn as me. "Our friends will be here soon," I said.

"And they will be tired from fighting the dragon hunters while my men are fresh," said Stormheart. "Do not make this harder than it needs to be. The egg."

Hiccup took a deep breath and faced me. "Brennda, if you think he will do it... give him the egg."

My heart constricted painfully. Why did I ever ask to be in charge of the pirates? I wished Viggo was there. Surely he would be able to find a way out of this. The thing was, I did not think Harald would harm the egg, but while he was bluffing, Stormheart was not. I could very well endanger his life by forcing him to go against her orders.

I met Harald's steady gaze. Despite the shield he had up, I thought I saw something in his eyes. Something that told me to trust him. I knew he cared about dragons. If Stormheart honestly had no plans for the egg, Harald might find a way to ensure its safety. Right now, that was my best option.

I slowly held the egg out to him. He took it from me, brushing his hand against mine as if in a silent thanks. Then he strode to Stormheart and handed the egg to her. "It was a pleasure doing business with you," he said.

"Do not let your riders follow us," Stormheart said, "or I will smash the egg."

The only thing we could do was watch the pirates return to the Tempest awaiting them by the shore. By then, our friends had finally arrived. Hiccup stopped them from going after Stormheart and quickly explained the situation.

"All that and _Stormheart_ ended up with the egg?" Astrid said incredulously.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Hiccup said. "Harald helped us in the cave. You couldn't anticipate the 180 degree turn."

"He _helped_ you and then-" Astrid groaned. "That double-crosser-"

"It wasn't like that!" I snapped. "He fought with me because he wanted to. He saved my life because he cares. Any other reason is just an excuse for Stormheart."

Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "You gave him the egg."

"I am sure she made the best decision under the circumstances," Viggo said, coming to stand beside me.

"Stormheart ordered him to smash the egg if she didn't give it to him," Hiccup said. "We had to protect the egg."

"You really think he would have done it?" Heather asked me.

"Actually, no," I said. It might not be wise to admit this, but I was tired of the lies.

Hiccup looked at me in surprise. "But I said-"

"-to give it to him only if I thought he would do it. I know. But I had to give it to him. She ordered him to destroy the egg, Hiccup. If he refused..."

"I get it," Eret said. "If I disobeyed a direct order from Drago that put our entire mission at jeopardy, I - I would not be here." His eyes locked onto mine. "You were protecting him."

I nodded slowly. "Yes." No one else in our group seemed to know what to say, so I turned back to Hiccup. "I need you to know the truth. I understand I may have to work to defeat Harald in the future and I will gladly do so, but if he is ever in danger, I will always choose to protect him... just like he will always choose to protect me. I don't want to make the excuses he has to. I want you to know up front what I'm not willing to do so you will know the risks of what you ask of me... and if you want to trust me."

Hiccup stared at me for a long time with an unreadable expression. No one said a word. At a whine from Toothless, he turned to the Night Fury. When he looked back at me, his face had softened considerably. "I understand, and I cannot ask you to do something I would not be willing to do if I were in your place. I admire your devotion, and I do not believe it is misplaced. I agree that Harald's motivations for helping us back in that cave were entirely different from Stormheart's.

"I may not have seen everything, but I have never heard him so angry as when he fought Johann to protect you. Then he spared his life because _you_ asked him to. And when he saved both of us from falling off the cliff... You may be right that he would have saved me anyway, but his reasoning was interesting. He said he owed me because I helped Viggo. It was his concern for someone other than himself that drove him to gratitude. So, I guess what I'm saying is... I believe he is worth saving. And if you think you can do it, I trust you to do what you need to do."

Tears filled my eyes as his words sunk in. Hiccup trusted me. And he saw the good in Harald just as I did. "Thank you, Hiccup. That means a lot to me."

He gave me a small smile. "Just don't go run off and do something crazy on your own. You have a great team to help you."

I turned to see that Eret, Dagur, and Heather had joined Viggo and me. "That I do."

"We'll knock some sense into that thick skull of his," Viggo said. "Together."

I grinned. "Together."

"And, everyone," Hiccup said, looking around at the dragon riders and our allies, "we should not ignore our victory here. We lost the egg, but Krogan and Johann have been defeated. The dragon hunters will think twice before acting now. The King of Dragons is safe as is Berserker Island."

"You're right, brother!" Dagur said enthusiastically. "We will destroy Stormheart another time, but right now we should celebrate!"

Everyone heartily agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end of part two! I hope you liked the changes I made to RTTE. I think everything turned out as well as it could. Let me know what you think! I'll have part three up soon.


End file.
